Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition
by GoGoGadget831
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, an underwater themed challenge where 18 new contestants partake in even more drama and thrill! Filled with jokes, suspense, and swash-buckling action, this season has a lot to offer! Will also have other special guests! Episode 22 Summary: Another court case, rap battle, and preview of next season! Hope you all enjoyed this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, a sequel to Total Drama Kingdom! This season will be written by me, Gazorscreen, and Laker Dragon. This is an underwater-themed season featuring multiple cameos from previous Total Drama contestants and other fictional underwater-themed characters! This season will contain drama, suspense, thrill, and swash-buckling action! Will be even more better than last season!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **GoGoGadget831, Gazorscreen, Laker Dragon**

On a dark, calm night in the middle of the ocean, a big, creepy pirate ship rocked back and forth as it sailed over the dark ocean. The sky was extremely foggy and dark, with dark grey clouds covering a pitch dark sky, and the sharks were swimming about the ocean to catch their prey for a midnight snack. All that could be seen in the creepy ship was a lantern casted on two mysterious shadows who were talking. One of the figures appeared to have multiple legs and the other held a triton in his hand.

"If our plan works, we'll be able to overthrow the king and take over Atlantis!" one of the figures said evilly.

"And I know just how to get to Atlantis! Earlier, I saw a huge cruise ship that can take us there! We'll capture each of the members of the ship hostage and have them take us to Atlantis! From there, we can kill the king while he is asleep, persuade the people of Atlantis to side with us, and become the rules once and for all!" the other said.

"That sounds like the perfect plan! You got yourself a deal!" the other figure replied back. They shook hands and laughed loudly and evilly all throughout the night. They were ready to put their plan in action!

*cut to a cruise ship*

Chris is dressed like an old-fashioned pirate with a worn-out white top, black pants, a pirate hat with a skull and crossbones on it, a patch on his left eye, black boots, and a green parrot perched on his shoulder. Chef is dressed up like a pirate too, with a black eye patch on his left eye, a red bandana on his large head, a torn blue shirt, worn-out brown pants, old sandals, gold rings on his fingers, and a gold tooth to cover up the gap in between his teeth. He was fiercely steering a ship; The Chris McClean Dreamliner Cruise Ship, to an unknown location.

The Chris McClean Dreamliner Cruise Ship was a HUGE ship. It was five floors high. The bottom floor was pitch black and spooky-looking from a glance, but one could see many flies, snakes, and other creepy-crawlies from a distance, which were unpleasant to look at. The 2nd floor had a few very small, single rooms, each containing one bed, a closet, a wardrobe, and a desk; all made from wood but looked very similar to a typical college dorm room. It also had some very filthy bathrooms that each had a foul stench. Flies and mosquitoes flew all over, and huge carpenter ants crawled on the floor, waiting to bite their next victim. Both floors were indoors. The 3rd floor was a huge, vast, outdoor deck. It looked like it had just been cleaned. It was completely white; the color almost similar to an ice rink. There were white cruise seats facing the front of the ship and the bow was huge as well, with tall, white railings to prevent anyone from jumping into the ocean ;). There was also a tall pole which held the crow's nest. In the back of the deck, there was Chef's kitchen. Heaps of trash were in the kitchen waiting to be thrown out, there were stacks of dishes waiting to be washed, and the whole place was a helter-skelter mess. There were also a few tables and chairs set outside the kitchen. The right edge of the ship also had a long, wooden plank for people to "walk the plank". The fourth floor was a huge, very elegant-looking, indoor hall. It consisted of a huge swimming pool, jacuzzi, several spas, mud baths, and beautiful men and women waiting to give someone a massage. There was also a huge workout room, a games room, a fancier kitchen that provided five-star meals, the ballroom, and queen-styled bedrooms. The fifth floor was strictly off-limits. However, it was another rather large room. It consisted of Captain McClean's Quarters, which was even more good-looking than the fourth floor, consisting of a golden bathroom, golden bedroom, golden everything! There was also another room where the controls to the ship and the steering wheel were. And that's where Chris and Chef happen to be at the moment. The room consisted of many security cameras, a huge HD Television, a steering wheel, and a few computers.

Chris turns to the camera and says, "We're coming to you live from the Chris McClean Dreamliner Cruise Ship! I'm your host, Chris McClean! But you can call me Captain McClean this season! This is going to be one exciting season, because we're bringing back the cross-country competing from Total Drama World Tour! We're going to take a dive under the sea in an underwater-themed season! This is going to be one intense, dramatic season with suspense, swashbuckling action, violence, and of course, drama! We will introduce our contestants momentarily once we pick up our contestants from Camp Wawanakwa!"

"But before the contestants show up, SOONCHAN! Get the three new interns over here!" Chris yelled out.

"Coming!" Soonchan cried out. However, the three new interns showed up before he did. One of the interns was a girl of medium height and was rather thin. She had short, messy black hair, black sunglasses, a blue shirt that had a big "M" on it, blue capris, and black sandals. She seemed very nervous about starting her job as an intern. The other intern was a guy that was just about her height. He had short black hair, a red shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers. He seemed pretty chill and could really care less about his job. Both were of Indian American descent. The last intern was a very tall, but quiet guy, of African American descent. He had a green shirt with a "Yoshi" face on it, dark blue shorts, and red sneakers. He seemed to be the type who was very focused on what he does and was very loyal, given any order.

"Hello Anjana, Anurag, and David! Welcome to your first day on the job! Say, where's your boss?" Chris asked.

"Oh, he kidnapped his ex-girlfriend from her high school prom. He's coming up now," Anjana said, laughing.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU FAT BASTARD!" a loud, high-pitched voice cried out.

"No way, Jose!" Soonchan yelled back to the voice.

Soonchan, wearing a black shirt, beige shorts, black sandals, and with his huge afro on his head, was walking and carrying his ex-girlfriend, Laura. She happened to be a very attractive girl. She was quite tall, had long blond hair, was wearing a red dress that was similar to Blaineley's dress, had red lipstick, black eyeliner, and blue mascara on, and black high-heels. She struggled under Soonchan's arms and constantly pounded his back as an order to let her go.

"I was just about to have a romantic dance with my future boyfriend and enjoy the greatest night of my life! Why did you have to take me to this crappy ship? WHY?!" Laura screamed.

"Owwww, my ears. Somebody call an ambulance", Anurag said, feeling completely irritated by the sound of her voice.

"Hey Sooch, what happened to Blaineley?" Chris asked.

"She's in jail after that terrible prank you played on her. And I'm tired of waiting for her to get out of jail free. So, I decided to have some fun with Laura instead!" Soonchan said, holding her waist.

"Get your filthy hands off my waist! You and I were over a long time ago! And we're never getting back together! EVER!" Laura yelled.

"Awwww, I love you too!" Soonchan squealed, proceeding to kiss and shove his tongue down her mouth.

"YECCCHHHHHH! Your kisses are gross! I never liked your kisses when we were dating! It's like making out with a skunk!" Laura yelled.

"You know you want me!" Soonchan said, winking.

"NOOOOO!" Laura yelled.

"Can someone get this girl out of here?" Anjana told Chris, covering her ears and feeling annoyed as well.

"I second that!" David added, raising his hand.

"Umm, Chef, will you do the honors please?" Chris asked.

Chef got off of his seat and hoisted Laura by her dress collar. "Hey, easy on the dress! I paid good money for it! From my debit card!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Nobody cares," Chef said as he took Laura, brought her to the plank, and she fell overboard into a filthy lake.

"BLAUGH! This lake is gross! It's going to take me ages to wash myself and my dress clean!" Laura complained.

"Sorry..." Owen said nearby as he farted loudly in the lake. Chef then stepped on it and the ship quickly sailed away, leaving poor Laura behind.

"HEY! COME BACK! How am I ever going to get back home and back to prom?! How will I get back to my future boyfriend? AUGHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Don't worry, I can give you a piggy back ride back!" Owen replied, maneuvering his back over to Laura to get on.

"No way, Mr. Farticcus! There's no way in hell I'm taking that offer!" she snapped back.

"Okay then, suit yourself", Owen said, shrugging as he walked out of the lake, leaving poor Laura behind. Laura then found a way out of the filthy lake and found a nearby dock. She stuck her thumb out in the air as a way to hitchhike home. She grunted in frustration.

Sooner or later, the Chris McClean Dreamliner Cruise Ship had arrived at Camp Wawanakwa. There, at the Dock of Shame, many people with their suitcases, bags, and other belongings, were eagerly waiting to be picked up by the ship and to endure another thrilling season of Total Drama. The doors to the ship opened and a white staircase showed up to take the contestants aboard.

"Let's meet our contestants!" Chris announced. "First up, we've got our chill dude and future business school student from the East Coast...Jalen!"

"What's up, chumpies?!" Jalen said. He was an African American boy who was of medium height. He wore glasses, a gray T-shirt that said, "East Coast Reppin'" in navy blue print, torn blue jeans, and black sneakers. He also had a small afro of black hair on his head. He high-fived Chris quite hard that Chris just put both of his hands behind his back and said, "Alright, no more high-fives. My hand is tired already!"

"Next up is our smart girl all the way from Cali who is very bright, talkative, and has a lot of color to bring to the table...Chloe!"

"Hi everyone!" Chloe squealed. Chloe then took a snapchat with Chris, only for Chris to give an awkward expression. She then sent it to all of her snapchat friends and smiled gleefully. She and Jalen shook hands and started chatting it up. She was an Asian American girl with long, dyed brown hair, a white tank top, white shorts, and light pink sandals. She had a Totoro shaped cell phone cover and her phone was HUGE.

"Our shy, but nice girl, who is also best friends with our wild child, Nora, please welcome... Alex!"

"Hi!" Alex said, smiling a little and waving to Chris. She didn't say much after that. She just sat down on one of the deck benches, near where Chloe and Jalen were sitting. She wore a nice black top as well as a black and gold skirt and high heels. She had long black hair.

"Next up is probably the strongest female wrestler in the world but with a strong heart of gold...Kayla!"

"Woo hoo! Let's do this thing!" Kayla chanted as she hopped aboard the ship, eager for the competition begin. She sat down on the seat a few spots down from Alex. She wore a gray hoodie, a green sweatband that said "Gators", black sweatpants, and gray sneakers. She had short blonde hair.

"Now, we have a real troublemaker on our hands. Meet Dean!"

Dean had a sly look on his face as an evil chuckle came from his mouth. He had black hair and was wearing a white shirt, black shorts, and gray flip flops. He stuck his hand out to Chris for him to shake it. Chris shook his hand, but got electrocuted as it was happening! Soonchan laughed hysterically, but Chris turned and glared at him, only for him to stop.

"Can't beat my electrocuting buzzer ring!" Dean said, holding his right hand up with the ring in his finger. "Try to touch me and you'll get shocked!"

"Anyway..." Chris said as he dusted off his hair and brushed away all the gray areas from his face and clothes. "Next up we have our spoiled, over-pampered girl, Maddi!"

Maddi had a very irritated look on her face. She was of medium height, had dyed red hair with freckles and wore a white tank top, blue daisy dukes, white heels, and had eyeliner and mascara on her face. She also had maroon colored sunglasses.

"You seriously had to make me stay on that stupid island with all these losers? They are so annoying! Thank god I'm not part of their crowd at home!" she said glaring at all the contestants. Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"And don't even make me get started on how much that island stank! With all the bugs, the rabid squirrels, those reeking Sasquatchs-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever!" Chris said, pushing her into the ship. "I'm not gonna like dealing with her this season!" he whispered to the camera.

"I heard that! I'm warning you that both of my parents are lawyers!" Maddi yelled from the deck.

Chris, in an irritated tone, then said, "Fine, fine. Next up is our star football player and athlete, Austin!"

"What up, McClean?! I'm stoked for this season!" Austin yelled. He was of African-American descent and had a red and white football jersey, red and white track pants, and white sneakers. He was very tall.

"Next, we have the guy that the girls adore! Here's Kyle!"

"Hey everyone!" Kyle said as he hopped aboard the ship. He had spiked brown hair, a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was of medium stature. He shyly had his hands in his pockets and waved at everyone.

"Now, the girl that the guys adore, Katie!"

"How's it going guys?" Katie asked everyone. She wore a black top, black tights, and brown boots. She also had long brown hair. She sat at a spot next to Kyle. They smiled and started chatting.

"Next, we have a brilliant girl! A straight-A student and future doctor, Priya!"

Priya came up to the boat. "Wow, cool ship!" she said, smiling shyly. "I'm looking forward to this season!" She started talking with Jalen and Chloe as soon as she came aboard the ship.

"Now, we have our other athlete. She's captain of her school's volleyball team and runner on her school's track team! Here's Kaylin!"

"Wow, I'm super psyched to be here!" Kaylin said excitedly. She had a blue and gold jersey, blue and gold shorts, and white sneakers. She had long, curly tan hair. She came aboard the ship and went where everyone else was.

"Next up is a special kind of girl! She's president of the Harry Potter Fan Club! Here's...Suha!"

"Go Team Ravenclaw!" she cheered. She wore a blue and black shirt that said Ravenclaw, blue capris, and black sneakers. She also had a Ravenclaw scarf on and had long black hair. She was of Indian descent. She took a seat at one of the benches and started talking to the others.

"Next, we have our smart guy, Anser!"

Anser was of Pakistani descent. He had black hair, glasses, a formal white shirt, sky blue and white striped tie, professional dark brown pants, and brown business shoes.

"You certainly look professional today, Anser", Chris said.

"Hey, gotta look good for my first day on live TV!" he replied, smiling. He kindly waved to the others and joined them.

"Next, our ladies' man, Brandon!"

"What's up peeps? How are the ladies today?" Brandon asked as he jumped on board. He had brown hair, a green hoodie, dark blue pants, green sneakers, and glasses. He struck a pose at the girls on the deck and all of them smiled at him, blushing.

"Now, we have another bright guy! Honor roll student and future engineer, Jimmy!"

"Hey guys! Cool ship!" Jimmy greeted. He was of African American descent, had glasses, a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He then joined the others.

"Now, we have just your average cool dude, Alex!"

"Wow, looks like I'm not the only Alex on the ship after all! But you can call me Al!" he said laughing. The other Alex laughed too. Al had a yellow hoodie, brown pants, and blue sandals. He grinned at everyone as he joined them.

"And last, but certainly not least, our two interns from Total Drama Kingdom! Please welcome, Macy and Michael!"

Macy and Michael were holding hands and walking aboard the ship. They were both wearing the same clothing today. A green and white hat, green and white shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Macy glared at Chris and said, "We did not sign up for this!"

"Actually you did, it's in your contract. Section Number 32 and Paragraph Number 46!" Chris said, taking out his contract and showing it to them. Michael took the contract and ripped it apart.

"Don't worry, I've had the lawyers make hundreds of copies! Hehehehe..." Chris chuckled.

"Don't let him bug you babe. If he does, I'll sock him!" Michael told Macy.

"Sorry, against the rules!" Chris replied. Macy and Michael rolled their eyes and then joined the others on the seats.

"And there you have it folks! These are our 18 competitors for a brand new season! With that said, welcome to Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to benches near deck*

"Once again contestants, welcome to Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition! Before we give you a grand tour of the Dreamliner Cruise, I'm going to split up the teams! There will be nine contestants per team!" Chris announced.

"Hey mister, want to be on a team with me?" Macy asked Michael in a flirtatious manner.

"Of course, babe..." Michael said back, winking.

"Sorry lovebirds, but I'm deciding the teams!" Chris interrupted.

"Now then, Kayla...Macy...Brandon...Chloe...Priya...Anser...Austin...Al...and Jalen! You guys are the Heroic Dolphins!"

"What?! You mean I'm not on Mike's team?! I demand a team switch!" Macy shouted in anguish.

"Sorry, against the rules!" Chris said, shrugging.

"You mean I'm on a team with her?!" Mike yelled, pointing to Maddi. Maddi glared back at him and turned away. Mike then said unenthusiastically, "Ummm...yay...I'm on Maddi's team..."

"Okay, Heroic Dolphins! Stand on your team symbol to the left!" Chris announced, pointing to a sea blue symbol with a happy dolphin on it.

"Now then, Kaylin...Michael...Katie...Suha...Alex...Maddi...Kyle...Dean...and Jimmy! You guys are the Villainous Sharks!"

"Why am I a villain? Voldemort is the true villain, not me!" Suha protested.

Chris irritatingly said, "Ok everyone, these teams are what they are. Either deal with it or go home! Sharks, head over to your team symbol to the right!" The team symbol was a red symbol with an angry shark on it.

He continued, "Now that we have our teams, let me give you a grand tour of my beautiful cruise!"

*cut to other side of deck with a few seats on the floor board and a big treasure chest in the center*

"What's this place?" asked Brandon.

"This is where our elimination ceremonies take place. But we'll talk about it later during our first ceremony tonight, where someone will be eliminated and will have to leave the competition for good! And they cannot come back...ever…." Chris said, giving a sly grin. "It's absolutely my favorite part of the game!"

Chris then takes them to a small white room that had a crescent on its door. It was about the same size as the confessional back in Camp Wawanakwa. "This is the poop deck!" he said, grinning widely. "This is where you guys can share your confessions to the entire viewing world! Be aware that your fellow contestants may be able to find out the dirt you guys spread in there, no matter how secret it is!" He winked deviously.

*static*

*in confessional* Macy: *holds nose in confessional* Why is there a camera in the potty?! Can't a girl get a little privacy, like putting on her make-up or something? And this isn't really the ideal place to do make-up here anyway. This place smells awful! Look at all these flies! And they haven't cleaned this damn toilet in at least ten years!

*static*

*in confessional* Michael: Man, if only Macy and I were on the same team. We could chat and rant about all the crap that this dang game is gonna put us through. *sighs*

*static*

*in confessional* Alex: Wow, it's hard to believe that I'm on live TV! This is so exciting! Hi Nora! *waves at camera* I'm going to go out there and win this for the both of us! Your elimination last season was totally unfair, but I'll come out on top! You won't be disappointed.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Hmph! Chris Dreamliner Cruise? More like a McClean Nightmare Dumping Ground! And what a bunch of losers that I'm stuck with for the next few weeks! Me and my clique back home have much more style than these morons! But hey, the more morons I'm with, the more stronger my game is, right?

*static*

*in confessional* Jalen: Woo hoo! I'm super psyched to be here, man! I've made some pretty awesome friends on the first day, and I'm really excited to get to know them throughout the game! That Maddi is crazyyyy though! But Chloe's cool. Dean's really funny. Austin seems like a party bro like me. I'm pretty dang happy!

*static*

*back to ship*

Chris then takes them to the kitchen. "Over here, Chef Hatchet will treat you to the most exquisite meals ever! From electric eel noodles to live, man-eating mermaid stew, he has it all!" Chris giggled.

"Umm….why does this place smell so bad?" Kaylin asks, covering her nose.

"Our fellow interns have not taken the trash out yet! Yo! Anurag! David! Anjana! Get over here and take out the trash!" Chris yelled.

The interns ran over and groaned. "But this is all Chef's trash! Why can't he take it out himself?!" Anurag complained.

Chef then held his kitchen knife from inside and glared and snarled at Anurag. "We'll get to it!" Anurag said nervously.

Anurag, David, and Anjana then took all the trash from Chef's kitchen to take out. "Help...me…." Anjana mouthed to Kayla while she was taking the trash. Kayla gave a nervous look.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: Oh man, I feel sorry for those guys. It kinda makes me concerned about the kind of madness that Chris is going to put us through. Nah, but I'm not gonna let it bother me! He's not messing with this girl!

*static*

*back to ship*

"Hey cool! A crow's nest!" Kyle exclaimed, pointing to it.

"Yep. If you want any solitude or if you want a great view of the place, that's the place for you!" Chris said. Kyle grinned at that though. "Anyways, folks, let's head to the bottom floor of my beautiful cruise!"

*cut to the bottom floor of the ship*

Chris led the contestants to a stairway that led towards a pitch-black hallway. Many mysterious chirps, hisses, and buzzes could be heard through the black room that was darker than midnight.

"Umm...it's pitch dark in here. Where are the lights?" Al asked.

"Oops. I almost forgot. Hehehehehe…." Chef laughed slyly as he turned the lights on.

"EEEEEEKK!" Chloe screeched in horror as she jumped into Jalen's arms. "That snake is staring into my soul! Sorry about that Jalen!"

"Don't mention it!" Jalen replied back, trying to help his scared friend.

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: Okay, so I remember when I was a child, I saw this huge cobra in the local zoo. It was staring right at me and hissing with its teeth sticking right out. He kept ramming into the glass, trying to attack me! I had nightmares about that incident ever since. I am TERRIFIED of snakes. And watching that snake in "The Jungle Book" certainly didn't help!

*static*

*back to ship*

"Nothing to be afraid of. It's just a little snake!" Suha said as she bravely picked up the snake and petted it gently. The snake grew calm and fell asleep in her arms. Everyone stared in awe at the way she soothed that snake while Maddi stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"How do you do that?" Priya asked Suha.

"When I was younger, I always thought that reptiles were pretty cool. Even though my house is Ravenclaw and Slytherin's symbol has a snake in it, snakes are actually pretty smart and cool creatures. They do no harm to you as long as you do no harm to them!" Suha replied, smiling. "I can teach you some tricks to that if you like!"

"Yeah, maybe some other time…" Priya said, feeling a bit uncomfortable around the snake.

"Can all these crickets not?" Katie asked, finding the excessive noise of the crickets grating to her ears.

"These flies won't stop buzzing all over me!" complained Kaylin as she swatted some of the flies away.

"PLEASE CHRIS. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME STAY HERE!" Chloe shrieked as she grabbed Chris by both sides of his shirt collar in a terrified manner.

"Don't worry, Chloe! As long as your team wins, you guys will be safe. However, if your team loses, you guys will have to stay here! In this creepy ship prison! Where the slugs, ants, and snakes will crawl all over your skin and the mosquitoes and flies will feast on you like an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Chris narrated in a very graphic manner. This made Chloe even more uncomfortable and she fled, hiding behind everyone.

"Before we leave, let's take a closer look at this prison, shall we?" Chris told everyone.

"Let's not and say we did…" Maddi said, sharpening her nails.

"I have a better idea! Let's say we didn't visit the prison and let's visit anyway!" Chris shot back. Everyone "ooo-ed" at Chris's statement and Maddi rolled her eyes.

"Shots fired!" Kayla said, high-fiving Anser, who was standing next to her.

"Oh shut up!" Maddi said, glaring at Kayla. Kayla stuck her tongue out at her.

Dean was standing right behind Macy, ready to put a slug on her hair. Austin was standing right beside him, trying not to burst into laughter. Macy then said, "Don't even think about it Dean! I have eyes in the back of my head, y'know."

Dean put the slug away and groaned in failure. Austin patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry. You'll get her next time, bro."

"Enough chit-chat! Let's continue the tour!" Chris yelled at the contestants as he showed them around the prison. Along with the insects, slugs, and snakes on their path, the entire floor was covered in filthy seawater with seaweed and algae covering the floors. Skeletons and bones were everywhere in each of the prisons, the prison bars were rusty, and there were pictures of Captain Barbossa everywhere on the walls. There were no beds. Instead, there was only a wooden board hanging from a few chains in each prison cell. The contestants were not thrilled about this one bit.

"Okay, that's that. Let's take a look at the second floor! The interns are in for a real surprise!" Chris laughed.

"What a rip-off! There aren't even any bathrooms in this floor!" Austin growled under his breath.

"Don't worry! You guys can share a bathroom with the interns on the next floor! Interns, right this way!" Chris said.

They were then taken to the second floor. The floor here was almost as dirty as the first floor, except slightly cleaner. It was still a wooden floor and there were a few small rooms that were very similar to college dorm rooms. The contestants peeked inside and noticed that each room had a small bed that actually had a mattress and a decent-looking pillow. Not to mention a wardrobe, mirror, and even a small desk.

"Hey, this might not be so bad after all!" Anjana told Anurag and David, grinning. She seemed a bit more satisfied with the job after all.

"Hey that's not fair! How come they have better rooms than us?" Michael protested.

"Well Mike, they work hard for all of us. Plus, they're all newbies. So, I thought that we would be nice and give them decent shelter. But they're gonna hate the bathrooms! Hehehehe…." Chris nonchalantly replied.

"Oh…...no….." Macy muttered to Michael.

"Behold….your new bathroom!" Chris said, opening the door.

"PEEE-HUWWWW! This place reeks!" Brandon yelled, holding his nose.

"Yeah, this bathroom hasn't been cleaned in weeks. Looks like the interns have a new job!" Chris said, pointing to them.

"Aww man…" Anjana groaned, hanging her arms and head. Suddenly, several big black dots caught her eye. Those dots happened to be huge black carpenter ants! Giving a shocked expression, Anjana screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the hall, but Chef hoisted her by the collar and brought her back, trying to wriggle out of his hands.

"GAHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP!" Anjana yelled.

*static*

*in confessional* Anjana: Okay, okay. I admit. I have a strong phobia for insects. When I was a child, I walked barefoot around my backyard helping my parents with some gardening and ended up with so many ant bites on my feet. There were so many that I had to be sent to the ER and the doctor had to give me several shots to get rid of those bumps and ensure that I wasn't infected by them. I HATE insects and I don't ever want to go through that same turn of events ever again!

*static*

*back to ship*

"Uh-huh! There is no way in hell that I'm cleaning that bathroom!" Anjana said after Chef dropped her down on the wooden floor.

"It's either that, or your paycheck!" Chris replied.

"Fine...but I'm going to need protection!" she said as she brought her handy disinfectant suit with her. She looked like an astronaut in that suit.

"Now, get cleaning!" Chris told the interns as he left with the contestants.

As they started cleaning the toilets and the showers, Anurag started laughing at her. "Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! Anjana's a scaredy cat!"

"Keep your trap shut!" Anjana snapped back, glaring at Anurag.

"Hey, I was just kidding! Give me a break!" he said, holding his arms out.

"Don't let him mess with you!" David said, patting her on the back. "Thanks buddy! You're alright! Same with you man!" Anjana replied to the two of them.

*cut to the fourth floor of the cruise*

"Wow! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Maddi grinned as they arrived at the spa floor of the ship.

"Hey babe! Wanna hang out tonight? Maybe have some dinner?" Brandon said, winking at one of the spa ladies and striking a pose. The spa lady, who had brown hair in a pony tail and a blue uniform, fainted and two other spa ladies had to take her away.

"I could really use a manicure right now!" Katie said, excitedly.

"Awesome! A swimming pool and a workout room!" Al said excitedly as he saw both rooms.

"A dance room! I am so in for this! I'm the master of throwing wild parties!" Jalen said as he tried to moonwalk across the floor. Everyone cheered him on.

"Not to mention a gaming room!" Jimmy said excitedly. "It's got everything! From the super retro SNES to the Nintendo Wii!"

"Yep, yep! You guys will enjoy all of that in the McClean Royal Suite if you win today's challenge! You'll enjoy life in paradise if you are victorious! If not, you will have to spend life in the ship prison with Soonchan!" Chris said.

"Is there another floor?" Dean asked, raising his hand.

"Yes, but that's strictly off-limits! You may not go there at any time! Or you will suffer the consequences!" Chris said.

*static*

*in confessional* Dean: Ooooo! Consequences! I'm sooooo scared! One of these days, I'm going to go up to that floor and give Chris and Chef the prank of their lives! Hehehehe….

*static*

*back to ship*

"Land ho!" Chef called from the Captain's Quarters as he steered the ship to an island.

"Ah yes! This is where today's challenge will be held! Welcome to Malchoir Island everyone!" Chris announced as he led the contestants to the main floor of the ship and toward the island dock.

"For those of you who don't know, Malchoir Island was the setting for last season's Total Drama Kingdom. We've decided to do a little throwback to this location as well as introduce you all to last season's winner, Lyell!" he continued.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Lyell asked everyone as he walked by holding hands with another girl who was about his height. Lyell still had his trademark camo sweatshirt on as well as his blue jeans and sneakers. The girl he held hands with was another African-American girl with short black hair, pink lipstick, an orange top, white shorts, and light pink flip-flops.

"Wow Lyell! It's great to finally meet you!" Austin said high-fiving and giving Lyell a huge bear hug.

"Who's the lucky gal?" Dean asked.

"Everyone! This is my beautiful girlfriend, Erin. I mentioned her several time throughout the show and I wanted to introduce you guys to her in last season's finale, but she had a karate tournament that day and she couldn't make it. So when I found out that I would be guest-starring in today's show, I decided to introduce her to the entire viewing world! Woo hoo!" Lyell proudly said as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Chris said sarcastically. "Anyways, Lyell is going to be deciding your challenge today. And it's going to be a water-themed challenge! It's up to you, bro!"

"I was actually thinking about a water slide building challenge. I would say give each team one hour to build an awesome water slide and if I have the raddest time on that slide, the team who built it wins. Nothing too complicated or anything. All the supplies are on the shores of Malchoir!", Lyell replied.

"Alrighty, sounds good! Anyways, get down on it, contestants! Starting…..now!" Chris announced as he blew the cruise horn. The contestants then ran to the shores of Malchoir to start building.

*cut to the Villainous Sharks side*

Michael got out a huge sheet of paper for the diagram of their slide ready for planning. "Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Michael asked the team.

Alex, who was daydreaming nearby, didn't care too much for the challenge. Dean was throwing rocks at the seagulls with a slingshot. Kyle and Katie were chatting him up, and nobody seemed to pay attention to him.

"You guys! We need to concentrate! How are we going to build this slide?!" Michael yelled.

"Hmm...let's see…." Suha began to think. "Well, I saw that Chris had some inflatable sharks. I was kind of thinking...why don't we build our slide with a nice big drop? Kids seem to love that nowadays! Let's do that! We can also use the inflatable sharks as the signature of our team, the Villainous Sharks!" Suha said, brilliantly.

"I love the way you think, Suha! Let's do it!" Michael said grinning. "Okay, does everyone agree with that?"

Everyone except for Alex said okay. "How about you, Alex?" Michael asked her.

She replied, shrugging, "Yeah, I guess. I don't mind one way or the other". Michael gave a suspicious look but nodded. They all set to work.

*cut to Heroic Dolphins*

"Guys! I have a great idea for our slide!" Priya said. She drew out her plans for the slide on the blue prints. "So, I was thinking we could have a big drop for our slide, but before he gets to the bottom of the ground, we add a bunch of loop-de-loops to it and several twists and turns! Remember, we want our slide to outshine that of the Villainous Sharks! I think that if we make it extra fun, we should be in great shape!"

Kayla enthusiastically replied, "That's perfect! We'll win this challenge for sure!"

Al also said, "I saw a huge waterfall that isn't too far from here. There's also a huge lake that the falls flow into. I recommend we build it there!"

"Great idea, Al!" Priya said. "Now we need someone to do a lot of physics here and make sure that the lengths of the slide pieces, radius of the loop-de-loops, and all that stuff are accurate enough to ensure safety and fun! Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it!" Anser firmly announced. "I've taken some physics college courses and I'm planning on becoming an engineering major. I think I've got enough skill for that department!"

"Perfect, Anser!" Priya said, grinning.

"I'm strong enough to do the construction of the slide. Me, Al, and Austin got this!" Kayla said as she high-fived the two of them.

"Me and Jalen can be the design managers and make sure that everything is going smoothly and we'll help you out with the coordination and stuff!" Chloe said.

"And me and Brandon will add the extra details in!" Macy suggested. "We brought some inflatable dolphins and inflatable pool seats for Lyell and we can also do some decorating for the slide!"

"This is awesome, you guys! We're going to win this challenge for sure!" Priya said proudly.

*static*

*in confessional* Priya: This season is off to an awesome start! Everyone seems to like me and I actually showed the world what I can do! I am beyond excited this summer!

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: I am very determined to win this game. I am going to contribute to my team to the best of my ability and once I get further into the game, it's all in my hands as to whether or not I can win this game. I have to fight the power!

*static*

*back to island*

*cut to Villainous Sharks*

"Okay guys, you all have half an hour!" Chris said, checking his watch.

"How's building that slide coming along?" Michael asked as he watched Dean, Kaylin, and Kyle build the slide.

"It's going pretty well!" Kyle said. "Jimmy's working on the physics of the slide and making sure that this slide is built properly. Katie and Suha are managing the design of the slide and making sure that the design is perfect. And Maddi's doing the decorating and extra details. But I'm not sure where Alex is…"

Michael then looked and saw Alex just standing there. With her hands empty, she did not know what to do.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mike called out to her. "This is a challenge! You shouldn't be standing around and not doing anything! You should be helping out too! If you don't, we're going to lose!"

"What should I do, though? I don't really see a job that I can do!" Alex called back.

"Help Maddi out with the decorating and blow up some inflatable sharks or something! As long as you're doing something, you're good!" Michael said.

"Okay!" Alex said as she blew up some sharks.

"Uh-oh...I think this slide is falling apart…" Kaylin said as she noticed some rumbling below her feet on the slide.

"Not to worry. I brought lots and lots of duct tape!" Dean proudly said as he covered all the bumps and holes on the slide with tape. The slide didn't look too stable though. "I think it's perfect!"

"Why did you bring all that tape for?" Kaylin asked suspiciously.

"Umm….no reason…" Dean said, pretending to be innocent.

*static*

*in confessional* Kaylin: I don't really trust that Dean. There's something about him that he's trying to hide. I don't know if he's just a normal innocent guy or some devious schemer. I'm going to be careful when I'm around that guy...But at least he's helping the team with his duct tape. Hmm….

*static*

*cut to Heroic Dolphins*

"Yes! This is awesome!" Priya proudly proclaimed.

"It sure is!" Kayla said as she finished putting together the last slide piece to their project. "No bumps, bruises, or dents. No suspicious rumbling! It all looks perfect!"

"And it's all thanks to our teamwork!" Anser proudly said.

"These decorations are coming out so nicely!" Macy told Brandon as she continued painting dolphins, alligators, swimming pool toys, palm trees, and pitchers of lemonade on the slide. Brandon grinned and nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing wrong with it! Everything looks perfect! You guys all did awesome!" Chloe said as she and Jalen double-checked the design of the slide and made sure everything was done perfectly.

"I can't wait to slide down this thing!" Al said excitedly. "Mind if I take it for a test run?"

"Sure thing!" Priya said.

Al then put his swim trunks on and was about to ride on the slide until Chris stopped him. "Alright, contestants! Time is up! Stop working and let's start off by testing the Heroic Dolphin's slide!" Chris announced.

Everyone, including the interns, Lyell, and Erin, gathered around the Heroic Dolphin's slide. Lyell looked at the slide and said, "Awesome scenery! I thought the idea of putting the slide in the waterfall was really clever! And boy does that slide look rad! Can't wait to have the ride of my life!"

He then hopped onto the top of the slide and hollered, "Cowabunga!" Everyone could hear him hooping and hollering all the way until the very end. He was moving very quickly through the slide and then "SPLASH!" He dove into the water and came back up. "What...a...blast!" he hollered, grinning widely at everyone.

"Well, it looks like Lyell enjoyed that ride! Will the Villainous Sharks be able to top that? Find out when we return to Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*break*

*cut to Villainous Sharks' Slide*

"Alright guys! Time to test out the Villainous Sharks' slide! What do you think, Lyell?" Chris announced.

Lyell looked at it and thought for a moment. "Hmm….that's one big drop….I wonder if it'll be as much of a blast as the other one?"

He then climbed to the top of the slide and gave a big "Woo Hoo!" before sliding down. All of a sudden, the entire slide began to fall apart and Lyell tumbled all the way down. Luckily though, the water managed to break his fall.

"LYELL!" Erin shrieked. She swam over to Lyell and saved him. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Erin? What happened?" Lyell asked after seeing a few stars.

"You fell off of that slide. But I'm so glad you're safe!" she said, hugging him. He hugged back and then got up to his feet again.

"So, I guess we have a winner! The winning team is the Heroic Dolphins!" Chris announced. The Heroic Dolphins cheered and the Villainous Sharks groaned. "That means the dolphins get to stay at the McClean Royal Suite tonight! Sharks, I will see you tonight by the treasure chest for the first elimination ceremony of the season!"

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

Jazzy flute music could be heard in the suite as Brandon had dinner with the same spa lady he flirted with that morning. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes looked?" Brandon said as he ate some of his spaghetti.

"No one's ever told me that before. Brandon, you're such a charmer!" she said, grinning widely.

"What's your name? We need to talk more!" he said.

"My name is...Jasmine", she replied, blushing deeply.

"As in...Princess Jasmine?" he flirted.

"Stop it!" she said, slapping his hand playfully. "You're making me blush!"

Brandon winked and said, "You know I try!"

*static*

*in confessional* Brandon: I KNOW how to impress with the ladies!

*static*

*back to spa*

Priya was sipping on a milkshake in her room and reading a book and Anser, Austin, and Kayla were playing Super Smash Bros. Wii U in the game room. Al and Jalen were getting massages from some other beautiful spa ladies, Chloe was getting a mud bath, and Macy was taking a swim in the pool.

*static*

*in confessional* Macy: Gee...I hope Michael doesn't get eliminated tonight. Ehh, I doubt it. I don't think he was doing anything wrong...I'd better go check on him.

*static*

*cut to treasure chest*

It was nightfall right now and all of the Villainous Sharks were gathered nervously around the treasure chest, anxiously awaiting their final position in the game. Chris reached into the treasure chest and took out pieces of treasure from them.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the first ever elimination ceremony this season. Here's the deal: every safe person will get a valuable piece of treasure from the treasure chest. Whoever gets eliminated will get a worthless piece of junk from here and will have to leave the cruise. That means you're out of the contest. And you can never come back...ever!"

"This shiny ring goes to...Michael!"

Michael cheered, "Yes!" under his breath and Macy, who was watching nearby, sighed with relief. He then picked up his treasure.

"This blue jewel goes to...Suha!"

"Ravenclaw colors...perfect!" she said as she picked up the jewel.

"Kyle gets the gold dubloon and Katie gets the silver dubloon and Kaylin gets the bronze dubloon!"

Kyle and Katie high-fived each other and picked up their treasure. Kaylin grinned and picked up hers too.

"Jimmy gets a special monocle!"

"Wow!" Jimmy thought as he picked up his treasure.

"Dean gets another ring!"

Dean walked over to pick it up, but it squirted water on him. Chris laughed loudly while Dean rolled his eyes and walked back to his seat. Maddi and Alex were the only ones remaining. Chris had a small plastic toy treasure chest and a pearl necklace.

"The pearl necklace goes to….."

 **...**

….

….

.

….

….

….

…

…

…

…

..

….

….

….

…

"Maddi!"

Maddi happily picked up her treasure chest and Alex hung her head in shame. "Sorry Alex. But if you had only contributed to your team more, you would've won. But sorry, it's time to go!"

"Fine…" Alex sighed as she walked to the edge of the ship. "Hey, where's the Boat of Losers?" she asked.

"Good question! This season we have the Plank of Shame! That means you have to walk the plank!" Chris said as he was dressed up in his pirate costume and had a sword in hand. "Time to go!"

His cell phone then rang and he picked it up, "Hello?! Too bad! Your best friend has been eliminated fair and square! There ain't nothing you can do about it! No lawyers! No can do! There's nothing you can do! What?! You're coming here right now?! Are you insane?!"

"This is BS, man!" Nora yelled loudly as she arrived in a row boat and protested against the elimination of her best friend.

"Nora?! What are you doing here?" Alex asked happily but surprised.

"I came to visit you! But then I found out this weirdo got you eliminated!" Nora yelled. She then pulled Chris by the collar and said, "If you do not change your mind, I'm gonna make you change it!"

"Hey Sooch! Chef! A little help here, man?!"

"PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Nora as Chef grabbed her and threw her overboard.

Soonchan then took Alex over the plank and Alex fell overboard too. They both went deeper and deeper into the water until the yellow submarine came in and picked them up. "Yellow Submarine" was playing inside it.

"Sorry for not winning for us, Nora. I feel kinda bad…" Alex said.

"Well, after all, it's just a stupid game. You don't need that show anyway! We can still hang out and have a ton of fun without the money!" Nora said.

"That's true" Alex said, shrugging. Nora then pulled up a video on her phone and they began laughing away at it.

*cut back to ship*

"What kind of drama are our contestants in store for next? Is Nora going to sue me for the elimination of her friend? Who will rise? Who will fall? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!" Chris said signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Last time, on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, eighteen new competitors were all aboard for our next season! They were enamored and even terrified when they discovered all the things that they were in store for this season! Lyell also got the opportunity to meet all the competitors and announce the first challenge ever: constructing a water slide. In the end, the Heroic Dolphins' slide proved to be a blast, earning them spots in the McClean Royal Suite! And the Villainous Sharks lost badly and Alex and her best friend Nora, who was "just visiting", both had to walk the Plank of Shame! With our first episode over, you don't want to miss this one! This is going to be another epic and suspense-filled episode of Total...Drama…Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to intern floor*

Anurag, David, and Anjana were sleeping peacefully in their rooms. Anurag tossed and turned a bit, but he was having a pretty good dream. David was snoring peacefully. Anjana was clinging onto her pillow and snoring as well.

Anurag woke up, stretching and yawning. All of a sudden, he saw several carpenter ants crawling all over the floor. They were huge, had sharp antennae, big eyes, and big mouths ready to bite. Many were crawling over his pillow and under the covers.

"What the hell are all of these doing here?!" Anurag said in a terrified and confused way.

"I have no idea…" David replied, entering his room and scraping off all the ants from his clothes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!", a high-pitched scream cried. The person who screamed ran into Anurag's room and she was covered with ants from head-to-toe. No matter how much she scratched off, they were still all over her.

"OW! OW! THEY'RE BITING ME!" she cried again as she jumped in David's arms. David ran over to a nearby shower stall with a tub in it, put her in it, and filled the tub to the brim with hot water. Poor Anjana was no longer covered with ants, but she was covered with ant bites from head to toe. She held her knees in a fetal position and shivered in fear and pain.

*static*

*in confessional* Anjana: *itches self* That experience was definitely more traumatic for me than the backyard incident. Whoever did this to me is going down! Well, Anjana, this is going to hurt, but it's for your own good.

*takes out epiphen and sticks in hand while gaping her mouth in pain*

*ant bites disappear*

Ahhh, much better!

*static*

*back to intern floor*

"Who could have done this?" David wondered angrily.

Soonchan then came in, scratching off more ants from his afro. The ants went crawling towards Anjana, which caused her to yelp and jump into David's arms yet again. She then shot Soonchan a glare and yelled, "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO US!"

"No I didn't!" Soonchan defended, pointing outside the door. The interns came to the entrance of the door and noticed Chris and Chef walking down the hallway, giggling loudly.

"That is it! I cannot take any more of Chris and Chef's crap! And I'm fed up with them making fun of my bad experience! From here on out, I declare an official prank war on them!" she said.

"I second that!" Anurag said.

"Me too!" David agreed.

"I'll join in the fun too!" Soonchan said.

They all high-fived and went on to do their planning in Anjana's room. In the midst of their planning, Chris entered their room and said, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything. But just out of curiosity, does anyone play an instrument or have a band that they can bring over today?"

Anjana energetically raised her hand and said, "Ooooo! I'm the leader of a rock band called The Daytrippers! I'll send them in right away! We've been looking for somewhere to perform for a while now!" She then picked up her phone to call them. She said, "Yo! Ian! Spud! Jammer! I got us a gig! Come on over right now with your yacht! The ship is called Chris McClean Dreamliner Cruise! Pronto!"

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

All the Heroic Dolphins were enjoying an exquisite breakfast, or "brunch", of Chicken and Waffles with hot maple syrup.

"Sweet jesus, this dish is delicious!" Jalen said to Austin and Chloe.

"Agreed! It's even better than the chicken and waffles that I usually make at home!" Chloe happily said.

"Oh Mama, this is good!" Austin excitedly said, high-fiving Jalen.

"And it's all thanks to Priya!" Kayla proudly said, complimenting Priya. Priya felt proud at this.

She replied, grinning widely, "Oh thanks guys! It was nothing really! You all should be proud of yourselves for your hard work! You guys all did awesome!"

"Agreed! But next time, I'm helping you do more planning and I do plan on doing more work for the team!" Anser said in a determined manner.

"You were pretty awesome back there, man. Wish I had your brain!" Al said, giving Anser a pat on the back. Anser grinned at that compliment.

Macy quietly ate her breakfast, but had a look of concern. Brandon was getting a back massage from Jasmine the spa lady nearby while another spa lady was combing his hair and another one was cleaning his glasses. Once they were done, they started getting into a catfight with each other over him.

*static*

*in confessional* Brandon: The ladies sure love to flirt with this guy! *winks at camera*

*static*

*in confessional* Macy: I wonder if Michael's okay in prison. *laughs a little, but sighs sadly*

*static*

*cut to Creepy Ship Prison*

Michael was sitting in his cell, sending Snapchats to Macy. One of the captions said, "This place sucks. Get me out of here!" Soonchan then walked over to his cell and asked him, "Is that a cell phone I see?"

Michael quickly put it away and said, "No sir!"

"That's what I thought!" Soonchan snickered. He then handed him breakfast: rotten oatmeal made by Chef. Michael made a face at it and left it alone to let it rot some more.

Maddi was trimming her fingernails in the cell when suddenly, a hairy tarantula crawled her way. She squealed in terror and ran to the other side of her cell.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: If we do not win this next challenge, people are gonna pay! I will get to the top of the ladder over all these losers if it takes me a lifetime!

*static*

*back to prison*

Kyle and Katie were chatting a bit across cells. "Hey Katie! What's up? Did you sleep well?" Kyle asked.

"Barely! This hairy tarantula wouldn't stop crawling over me! So, I put it in Maddi's cell!" Katie said laughing.

"That was you?!" Maddi yelled.

"Yeah...sorry about that. I didn't know where else to put it!" Katie said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, you're going down! You are so eliminated next time!" Maddi yelled, giving the 'I'm watching you' gesture at her.

Kyle then whispered to her, "Don't let her bother you! She's just a bitch!"

"Tell me about it!" Katie said, nodding.

Jimmy was reading a book with the monocle he got from the past elimination ceremony. Suha was reading some Harry Potter. Dean was taking some notes for his next prank and thinking about who to do it to. Kaylin was still asleep in her cell.

*static*

*in confessional* Jimmy: I really like this cool monocle! It definitely makes me feel more scholarly. Anyways, I hope we win this next challenge. Everyone's cool on this team, except I don't really trust Dean, and Maddi is freaking me out!

*static*

*cut to Captain's quarters*

"Wow, it really is a glorious day today! The sun is shining and the temperature is 75 degrees! And not a single cloud in the sky! It's also the perfect day for a torturous challenge for our contestants!" Chris said, laughing.

"I'll say!" Chef agreed. All of a sudden, a huge head emerged from the sea, roaring loudly. It had a huge, tall green head with sharp teeth, small, glaring black eyes, and several huge tentacles attached to its body. It took a sharp blow at the ship, destroying the crow's nest, and smashing hardly onto the wooden floor, breaking a huge chunk of it. It also took another huge blow at the front of the ship, knocking down the bow.

"This doesn't look good...but it'll look good for the ratings! Time to get our contestants!" Chris said, laughing evilly.

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! MEET UP AT THE MAIN DECK FOR A SURPRISE!" Chris's voice bellowed through the megaphone.

*a few minutes later*

"What is that terrible noise?" Jimmy asked. All of a sudden, a giant head popped out of the ocean and roared loudly.

"That's where the terrible noise is coming from!" Chris announced, pointing to the giant squid-like creature that emerged from the sea. "For this surprising challenge, you guys are going to be battling a kraken! You guys are going to be doing this using some rafts that Chef and I were kind enough to provide for you! You all will have to inflate them yourselves! We also have a few leftover javelins, swords, arrows, and other weaponry from last season if you like!"

"Whichever team defeats the Kraken wins the challenge and will earn a stay at the McClean Royal Suite. Whoever loses will stay at the Creepy Ship Prison and will eliminate one of their fellow team members and watch as they walk the Plank of Shame and fall into the Submarine of Losers! Also, be prepared to break into song in every other challenge in the spirit of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris announced.

He then blew the cruise horn and everyone was ready to begin the challenge. The Villainous Sharks found a nearby inflator and Kaylin rapidly pumped up air into their raft. Unfortunately, once they were done, the inflator broke. Kaylin gasped and saw some members of the Heroic Dolphins glare at her.

*static*

*in confessional* Kaylin: *looking nervous* It wasn't my fault! The inflator was old and rusty!

*static*

*back to ship*

"Sorry guys! This inflator was old! No harm intended!" Kaylin told them as she handed them the broken inflator.

"That's okay. We understand!" Chloe calmly said.

"Not to worry! I've got big lungs! I can get this thing up and ready in no time!" Austin said as he blew really hard into the raft. Within a limited amount of time, he managed to get a fully-blown raft ready.

"That's awesome, man! Alright, let's get planning!" Jalen excitedly said. "So, Priya, what's our strategy?"

"I say that we plan a major attack scheme. Half of our teammates will distract the Kraken by attacking him with medieval weaponry. The other half of our teammates will help with the ultimate attack! Any ideas?" Priya said.

"I have an idea! Why don't we make a cannon and put it on our raft and attack from there? Our raft should be big enough to support a small cannon. I also thought I saw a few small cannons lying around in the weaponry pile" Anser suggested.

"That's perfect! Let's do that!" Priya said enthusiastically. "But what are we going to shoot at the Kraken?"

"Perhaps maybe we can find some big rocks underwater?" Kayla suggested.

"That should be okay", Chloe agreed.

*cut to Villainous Sharks*

"So, any ideas on how we're going to do this thing?" Suha asked everyone.

Michael then turned to the Dolphins' side and noticed them carrying a cannon to their raft. "Why don't we do what they're doing?" he asked. "We can use a cannon and hurl some stuff at that monster."

"I'm down for that!" Kyle nodded. Katie nodded too.

"Aight. Let's do that." Suha said. They then went to the weaponry pile to get a cannon as well as a few weapons.

"Hey Katie, look at me! I'm King of the World!" Kyle cheered as he swung his javelin around, almost hitting Maddi.

Maddi slapped him across the head and said, "For heaven's sake, Kyle! Get that away from me before you kill somebody!" Katie glared at her after what she did to Kyle.

"Okay guys, dive underwater and gather some rocks! Gather a few at a time!" Suha suggested.

*cut to Heroic Dolphins' side*

"Okay guys, I've just finished adjusting this cannon to aim at the Kraken! Let's get the first stone aimed at it!" Priya said. Jalen grabbed the first stone and put it inside the cannon. Anser adjusted it correctly to make sure that it was properly aimed towards the Kraken. He fired the cannon and successfully hit it on its sharp head. The Kraken turned towards them and growled.

"Attack!" Jalen yelled as he, Austin, Kayla, and Brandon swam over to the Kraken to attack it. Brandon had a javelin, Austin had a sword, Jalen had a medieval flail, and Kayla had her fists. Priya steered the raft away from the Kraken and went around to where its back side was facing and Anser aimed the cannon directly at the cannon to fire more stones at it. Al and Chloe helped each other collect stones for the cannon, and Macy had a bow and a bag of arrows to aim at the Kraken.

*cut to Villainous Sharks' side*

Suha was in charge of controlling the raft and Katie was the one in charge of aiming stones accurately at the Kraken. Michael, Dean, Kaylin, and Kyle were attacking the Kraken, and Maddi and Jimmy were helping each other collect stones for the cannon. Michael had a sword, Kyle had a javelin, Dean had a medieval flail, and Kaylin had a bow and arrow. There they were, attacking the Kraken from all sides alongside the Dolphins, dodging as many moves as they could.

All of a sudden, a loud ding could be heard amongst the ocean. "It's song time!" Chris announced.

"Do we have to? I'm not much of a singer!" Dean complained.

"It's either that or the Plank of Shame!" Chris called back. Dean sighed. "Now, sing!"

 **Song: Kraken Rock (in the tune of "Crocodile Rock" by Elton John)**

 **Anjana was playing on the piano alongside lead guitar player Ian, bass guitarist Spud, and drummer Jammer. Ian had long brown curly black hair, a black and red shirt with a sleeveless black vest on top, torn blue jeans, and black shoes. Spud had a green hat on, long-sleeved blue shirt, black jeans, and blue sneakers. Jammer had short, spiky black hair, a green T-shirt, a blue sleeveless vest, torn jeans, and green shoes.**

 **Anjana: *plays beginning chords on the piano***

 **Spud: *instead of bass guitar, accompanies on guitar-shaped instrument with a synthesizer on it***

 **Ian: *joins in lead guitar***

 **Jammer: *joins in drums***

 **Maddi: I remember when I was young, me and Emmy had so much fun! Holding hands and skipping stones. Now look at me, carrying these rocks on my own. *struggles to hold rocks and accidentally drops one, pulling her under the water***

 **Jalen: Now, the biggest kick I ever got. Was from doin' the Kra-kra-kraken rock *hops around in water while dodging Kraken***

 **Dean: Now everyone's rockin' around the clock. While the Kraken knocks me out right to the dock! *Kraken knocks him straight towards a random dock nearby and he dizzily sees stars for a bit***

 **Chloe: Ooooh, Krak-rockin'! It's something shocking when yourself just can't keep still! *swims really quickly to get rocks to Priya and Anser***

 **Michael: I never knew me a worse time and I guess that I never will... AAAAAHHHHH! *slashes Kraken with sword and the Kraken angrily chases him and he quickly swims away, screaming***

 **Jimmy: Oh lawdy mama, that creepy sight will remain in my head and hold on tight! *swins quickly away from Kraken as it lunges at him and holds on tightly to the raft***

 **Suha: Just imagine doin' that Kraken rock right into the dark night! *dances a little while handing Katie a stone***

 **Everyone: Laaaaaa, lalalalalla, lalalalalala, lalalalala laaaaaa**

 **Katie: Ohhhh, this is it I'm going to die! Hello world, now I'm goin' bye-bye! *steers raft away from Kraken after it glares at her after attacking her***

 **Priya: C'mon guys! You can't give uuuuuuuup! We'll get our victory when the sun comes up! *points to a shining sun and encourages contestants to keep going as she steers the ship to attack the Kraken***

 **Kyle: This is a beat that we cannot sock! And it's called the Kra-kra-kraken rock! AAAAAAHHHHHH! *screams loudly as the Kraken throws him sky high to an unknown location***

 **Anser: Learning fast as time goes past! We can't let this Kraken rock last! *shoots another stone at the Kraken***

 **Kayla: Oh, Krak-rockin'! It's something shocking when yourself just can't keep still! *throws punches at the Kraken***

 **Al: *shoots arrow at Kraken* I never knew me a dangerous time, but I guess now I always will!**

 **Macy: I'd sure like to chill on a Saturday night, but I guess this time, I'll never be right! *Kraken grabs Macy with its tentacles***

 **Michael: *cuts off one of the Kraken's tentacles with his sword, only for it to grow back. He then runs to catch Macy***

 **Hey, you beast, get your hands off my girl! Or say goodbye to this world!**

 **Everyone: Laaaaa, laalalalalallaaaaa, lalalallalalaaaa, lalalallalaalaaaaa**

 **Maddi: I remember when I was young, me and Emmy had so much fun, holding hands and skipping stones. Now, look at me carrying these rocks on my own! *gives rock to Macy***

 **Austin: Now somethin's pushing me to the top! And I'm burnin' to the Kra-kra-kraken rock! *attacks Kraken successfully, leaving a big black mark on his head***

 **Kaylin: It's a catchy beat that you can't defeat! Unless we get this Kraken with our fleet! *attacks Kraken once again***

 **Brandon: Ohhh, Krak-rockin'! It's somethin' shocking when yourself just can't keep still!**

 ***dances in front of Kraken as a way of taunting it. It tries to attack him, but misses***

 **Anser: *successfully hits Kraken with stone* I never knew me a more dangerous time, and I guess I never will**

 **Jalen: Yeah, mama! I grabbed him tight! Now, c'mon Kayla, get 'em right! *grabs and holds Kraken by head***

 **Kayla: *punches Kraken in face* Aww yeah, I got him now! Right in the kisser, now take a bow!**

 **Everyone: Laaaaa, lalalalalaaaaaa, lalalallaaaaaaa, lalalalalalaaaaaa**

 ***fades***

 ***end of song***

Chris then applauds to the contestants and says, "That was awesome! Special thanks to Anjana and The Daytrippers for providing background music here today!"

Everyone applauds, but then all of a sudden, Kyle finally flew right into his team's raft. Unfortunately, his javelin cut right through the raft, causing it to fly everywhere and deflate. The cannon also fell underwater somewhere and was nowhere to be seen. His teammates glared at him and he nervously waved as a way to say sorry.

"Now, which team will be victorious? Find out after the break!"

*break*

"That's just fantastic! How are we supposed to win this game now?!" Maddi screamed at Kyle.

"Thanks a lot, Kyle!" Dean said, angered by him.

"Look, I'm really sorry guys! I can fix it...somehow…." Kyle said nervously, trying to get the raft together. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't work. Katie felt very sorry for him.

"Knock it off guys. We'll just use all the weapons and resources we have," Suha calmly said.

"Let's just run over and attack the monster, carrying two weapons and attacking all at once," Michael suggested.

"Okay, that's not a bad idea. Let's do it!" Suha said. The team gathered all the weapons and started attacking the monster with their weapons. They attacked from all sides along with the Heroic Dolphins and there wasn't too much room for the Kraken to attack. Suddenly, the Kraken sank underneath the water.

"We won?" Maddi asked in an optimistic manner. It looked like it. "We won! We won!" she cheered, hugging all her teammates, who were confused by her sudden kindness.

"Actually, you didn't!" Chris said. Chef swam over and picked up a very large boulder. "This boulder was shot by the Heroic Dolphins and they have successfully defeated the monster! Meaning, they earn a stay at the McClean Royal Suite yet again!"

The Heroic Dolphins cheered and Maddi pushed away her teammates, shot a glare at Kyle, and turned away from them.

"Sharks, I'll see you at tonight's elimination ceremony!"

"How do we keep on losing people?! I'm surrounded by morons!" Maddi yelled angrily.

"And interns, don't forget to fix up the damage done to the ship!" Chris called out to them. The interns groaned at this and proceeded to fix the damages.

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

"Another victory for us! Life doesn't get much better than this!" Jalen said as he, Chloe, and Austin snacked on some sushi. Brandon was being pampered by all the spa ladies while they were fighting over doing things for him. Macy was watching Pretty Little Liars in the TV room, Anser and Kayla were playing water polo in the pool, Priya was relaxing in the jacuzzi, and Al was playing Grand Theft Auto in the game room.

*cut to treasure chest*

Maddi was glaring at everyone at the ceremony. She was clearly very angry with her fellow competitors. Chris then came up to the chest to announce the results at the ceremony.

"It's treasure time! Again, for those who are safe, they will get a piece of treasure from the chest. The person eliminated will get a worthless piece of junk and will be sent directly to the Plank of Shame to the Submarine of Losers. That means, they're out of the contest. And they can never come back...ever!"

"The first piece of treasure goes to….Suha! She gets a raven feather of valor!" Suha grinned and picked up her treasure.

"Jimmy gets the classic Treasure Island book!" Jimmy's mouth gaped in awe as he picked up his treasure.

"Michael gets a blue sapphire!" Michael grinned and picked up his treasure.

"Surprisingly, Maddi. She gets a jewel encrusted wallet!"

"Neat!" Maddi said, grinning.

"Katie gets a gold make-up case!" Katie smiled, patted Kyle on the back, and picked up her treasure.

"Kaylin gets a gold dubloon!" Kaylin smiled and picked up her treasure.

"And the final treasure for the night goes to…"

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

…

…..

"Dean, with just a normal ring! Kyle gets a worthless, worn-out whoopie cushion!"

"No fair, I wanted the whoopie cushion!" Dean protested.

"Sorry, no trading allowed Dean!" Chris said. "Kyle, it's time to walk the plank!"

*cut to Plank of Shame*

Katie ran over to Kyle before he walked the plank with a small sheet of paper and said. "It was awesome getting to know you during our first few days here. It's a shame you have to leave when we were still getting to know each other. Here's my cell number. Call me!"

Kyle grinned and gave Katie a hug before Kyle walked the plank. Before he could step off, Chris complained, "Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

Chef then ran over and pushed him down. "I'll never forget you Katie!" Kyle yelled out as he fell "SPLASH!" into the water.

"Is he going to be okay?" Katie asked Chris.

"Don't you worry. He's in good hands!" Chris said chuckling. "Who'll get the boot next? Who will be victorious? Find out next time on Total….Drama….Seven Seas Expedition!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Last time, on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, the Dreamliner encountered one of the most dangerous living creatures somewhere beyond the sea! Our seventeen contestants were forced to do the Kra-Kra-Kraken rock as they battled the monster with any weapon they could find as well as their bare hands! In the end, the Heroic Dolphins once again came out victorious and spent another relaxing time at the McClean Royal Suite. And it was Kyle of the Villainous Sharks who was forced to take the Plank of Shame and fall deep into the Submarine of Losers! Will the Villainous Sharks come out and break the Heroic Dolphins' winning streak? Answers and more coming up in another suspenseful episode of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to Chris's golden bathroom up at Captain's Quarters*

A dark dawn surrounded the McClean Dreamliner cruise ship. Chris and Chef were still asleep at Captain's Quarters, the Dolphins were peacefully snoring at the McClean Royal Suite while the Sharks were tossing and turning in the Creepy Ship Prison. Anjana, David, and Anurag, however, were up and about, doing some sneaky business in Chris's golden bathroom.

"This is the most brilliant idea you've ever come up with!" Anjana told Anurag as they put millions of tiny objects with spherical shapes into some cinnamon-flavored Colgate toothpaste.

"Hey, it's awesome payback for last time!" Anurag said, nodding his head. "By the way, you've got an ant on your head!"

Anjana ruffled her messy hair and said, "Nice try! But I'm not falling for that trick again!"

"How did you manage to get all of those hornet eggs?" David asked Anurag.

"Well, Chris asked me to knock down that huge bee hive near the crow's nest. Those bees were really feisty. But thanks to Anjana's protection suit, I managed to chase those hornets off without any trouble, and they flew away, leaving all of their eggs behind. It also looked like they were going to hatch very soon and I had a great idea for a prank. Sooooo there you go!"

"Good thinking! But next time, don't take my stuff without my permission!" Anjana said. "But that's no big deal! It's going to make for a really awesome prank!"

"What are you peeps doin'?" Soonchan asked, coming into the golden bathroom. "Umm...this room is off limits. But whatever! I love breaking the rules!"

"We're making toothpaste! Made of bee eggs!" Anurag excitedly said, mixing the bee eggs and the toothpaste together.

"Let me garnish your toothpaste a bit!" Soonchan said, coming up towards it and scratching his huge afro. Down from it came big insects that buried themselves deep inside the toothpaste. There were cockroaches, head lice, and black ants that were leftovers from Chris's prank.

"GROSS!" Anjana exclaimed. "But….I like it! I like it a lot! You're great at putting the icing on the cake!"

"Hey, bruh, it's what I do!" Soonchan said, winking. All of a sudden, there were some loud yawns coming from the two rooms some ways down the hall. "Uh-oh! Looks like they're waking up! Run for it!" The interns then ran out of Captain's Quarters and back to their respective floor.

*cut to Creepy Ship Prison*

"This is fantastic! How do we keep losing, people?!" Maddi yelled, glaring at Katie. "It's all because of you and your pathetic BOYFRIEND!"

"Kyle is not my boyfriend!" Katie yelled.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: NOT YET at least.

*static*

*back to prison*

"Well, whatever! I've seen you guys talk and even flirt and all that crap! Either way, we lost, and I've got to blame somebody! So, it might as well be you!"

Katie gasped, offended, and yelled, "MY FAULT?! At least I had the guts to attack that Kraken! All YOU ever did was pick up rocks!"

"Yeah, but for the team though!" Maddi defended. "Next time we lose, you are SO ELIMINATED!"

"Hey girls, can you please pipe down? I'm trying to finish up this chapter of Treasure Island!" Jimmy said, looking up from his book and showing his monocle.

"Whatever, nerd!" Maddi said, rolling her eyes. Katie shot a glare at her, baring her teeth.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: I have HAD it with Maddi! From now on, no more Ms. Nice Gal! I'm going to teach that bitch a little respect, even if it means slamming it into her teeny tiny ditsy brain! IF she even has one that is!

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Sooooo, Katie wants to play rough, huh? Well, she's messing with the wrong gal! It's time to teach her a thing or two using my strategies! I'm going to make sure she falls and doesn't come back up!

*static*

*cut to prison*

Michael was closing his eyes and ears and trying to blank out the bickering girls. Maddi reached into her handbag for her cell phone, only for her to yelp in pain. She lifted her hand and found a small snapping turtle who was biting her hand. Dean, who was in another cell nearby, started laughing hard.

*static*

*in confessional* Dean: I KNEW it was a good idea to pick up that snapping turtle by Lake Wawanakwa! *laughs hard*

*static*

*back to prison*

Dean came out of his cell towards Maddi's and blew a raspberry at her. Maddi then came out of her cell and whacked him silly with her handbag. "Sheesh, people can't even take a joke!" Dean said, rolling his eyes. Kaylin, who was still in her cell, cracked up slightly.

Dean then noticed Suha, who was fast asleep. He approached her cell, and was about to pull a prank on her, when all of a sudden, she said softly, "Flipendo!", flipping Dean flat on his face.

*static*

*in confessional* Suha: Good thing I brought that Harry Potter Spellbook with me!

*static*

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

"EEEEEEEE!" Chloe squealed as she looked at her iPhone and jumped up and down in the dining room.

"What's up, Chlo?" Jalen asked as he walked towards her.

"I got an internship for next summer! I'm going to be in D.C. to help run a presidential campaign! And I'm going to be working closely with the president! I'm so excited!"

"Chlo shoots, she scores!" Jalen cheered, high-fiving her.

"Congrats!" Priya said, giving her a hug. "You deserve it!"

"YEAH, GIRL!" Austin yelled, picking her up and giving her a bear-hug.

"Good job, Chloe! You should be proud of yourself!" Anser said, shaking her hand.

"Woo hoo!" Kayla and Alex cheered as they entered the room.

Brandon was carrying a bouquet of roses and gave Chloe a thumbs-up as he entered the spa. Macy grinned at her as she was texting Michael and a few of her friends.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a loud scream could be heard from the main deck. The contestants ran over to see what the trouble was.

*cut to main deck*

The Dreamliner had stopped somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The contestants and the interns all ran over to see what had happened. Poor Chris and Chef were covered in huge hornet stings and bug bites and their faces were all bruised up. There were several more inside their mouths and all over their teeth.

"Who did this?" Chris yelled in a muffled voice. "Whoever did this is gonna pay….big money!"

"And someone's gonna get solid, dry nails for breakfast!" Chef growled ferociously. "Without even a drop of milk!"

"Anyways, now that we're right in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, this is the perfect place for me to introduce your next challenge! For today's challenge, you guys are going to relive the glory days of the Titanic!" Chris announced.

*static*

*in confessional* Macy: Really? I hope I can be Rose and Michael can be my Jack!

*static*

*back to deck*

"Really?! Are we going to act out any scenes?" Macy asked in an excited manner.

"Not exactly, Macy", Chris said. "For this challenge, you're going to be exploring the CREEPY Titanic! Think of it as a haunted house, except underwater, and ten times more scary! Literally, everything is out to get you! From underwater zombies to man-eating sharks to electric eels!"

"Did you say electric eels?" Chloe asked in a terrified manner.

"That's right Chloe! And some killer octopi too!" Chloe was about to faint but Jalen and Austin put an arm around both of her shoulders to comfort her.

"Your goal for this challenge is to explore the huge creepy Titanic and to save two couples. The Villainous Sharks have to save Rose and Jack, two star-crossed lovers who survived the sinking of the Titanic. The Heroic Dolphins have to save Total Drama's most famous lovebirds, Geoff and Bridgette. Both couples are trapped in an air bubble somewhere inside. In addition, there's only so much water pressure these bubbles can take. So, time is crucial in order to bring them back alive! The first team to bring back their respective couple wins. Any questions?"

"Who wants to save some lovebirds anyway?!" Maddi complained, rolling her eyes.

"YOU DO!" Chris said, snickering.

"Umm...are we getting any scuba gear?" Anser asked.

"Good question, Anser! The answer is...yes!" Chris announced, handing each contestant their scuba-diving gear. "Now, be warned that the fresh air tanks in these babes are limited. So, you want to get up to shore as soon as you can! Anyways, let's start saving!"

"Also, before you guys go down there, keep in mind that there are Great White Sharks down there! They're mainly attracted to blood and shiny things. So, you might want to avoid wearing any jewelry during this challenge!"

*static*

*in confessional* Brandon: I'm not listening to that loser. I gotta have my lucky earring with me to impress the ladies!

*static*

*back to ship*

The contestants all put on their scuba gear and all dived down into the water below towards the Creepy Titanic Ship right below the Dreamliner.

"Cowabunga!" Austin yelled as he dived into the ocean.

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: Hey, thought I'd say it as a tribute to Lyell and his awesome catch phrase!

*static*

*back to ocean*

All the contestants were swimming with their respective teams as they went deep down into the ocean. The Creepy Titanic Ship was a huge ship waiting to eat their souls and the fearlessness they had in their hearts. It was a dark, dark ship, surrounded by nothing but a foggy sea. It had many rooms that were pitch black and some big bubbles that were coming out of it. As the contestants came closer and closer, there was debris everywhere. There were pieces of paper that were wet and torn to shreds. Worn out shoes and clothes surrounded the area along with fallen debris and other artifacts.

Priya took a look at the fallen debris right outside an opening to the Titanic. She signaled for the Heroic Dolphins to come inside and to stay together at all times as a teen. Brandon saw a picture of a woman, which looked very similar to the drawing that Jack drew of Rose. He raised his eyebrows up and down in a flirtatious manner. Suddenly, Kayla took the drawing from him and threw it to an unknown location. She then grabbed Brandon's hand and then let go once they joined the others. They found what seemed to look like the second class part of the ship. Priya pointed upwards as a way to suggest to search in the first class part of the ship. The team members nodded and followed her lead.

The Villainous Sharks found another way into the Titanic. This time, they seemed to appear in one of the kitchens in the ship. It was a pretty big and dark one too. There was a blunt knife that had splats of red on it that was stabbed right on a kitchen table. A skeleton was holding onto it; its dark eyes were staring right at the contestants. Katie was horrified at the sight. Suddenly, she saw an electric eel. Giving a sly smile, she pushed Maddi forward as a way of urging her to take the lead, but intentionally pushing her towards the eel. Maddi got electrocuted and Katie covered her mouth, giggling a bit.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: KATIE! I WILL GET REVENGE! *gets electrocuted again*

*static*

*back to ship*

Priya and the Dolphins arrived at the first class part of the Titanic and came across a very grand ballroom. Broken chandeliers covered the floors, tables and chairs were broken, and the room was very dark. All of a sudden, they noticed two skeletons on strings moving around and dancing. Electric eels also swam around. The Dolphins all huddled next to each other, scared out of their souls. All of a sudden, there was a pause and Chris appears in front of his television.

"Oooo boy! The contestants are in for a real treat! Will they survive this strange ship? Or die trying? Find out when we return to Total….Drama….Seven Seas Expedition!"

*break*

*cut back to Heroic Dolphins*

The Dolphins were still huddled next to each other, staring in fear at the sight of the dancing skeletons and the electric eels swimming through them. Kayla then made a signal and swam over to the skeletons, punching them down while avoiding the eels. She quickly swam back once the skeletons were knocked down, getting met with high-fives from her team.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: Ehhh, it wasn't all that scary. Just some worthless skeletons on a string.

*static*

*back to Heroic Dolphins*

The contestants swam around for some clues. They looked under all the tables. They listened carefully for muffles for help. They looked behind paintings and other knick-knacks. But there were no hints to be seen. Priya then led the way to another door at the very end of the room. She opened it to find many first class rooms. The contestants then proceeded to search the rooms.

*cut to Villainous Sharks*

The Villainous Sharks left the dark kitchen behind only to find a hallway that had a small stage and a few small steps on each side. There were no chairs or tables and the floor was very bare. It seemed a bit less darker than the kitchen, but looked more worn out. The sharks looked everywhere for clues, but could not find anything. There were a few doors that led to stairs and a few other doors that led to different parts of the ship.

*static*

*in confessional* Suha: Well, this is going to be harder than I thought.

*static*

*back to Villainous Sharks*

Suha asked the others what they of them shrugged. However, Kaylin pointed to a random door that looked like it led to some stairs. The contestants nodded their heads and followed.

*cut to Heroic Dolphins*

Austin opened a random drawer in one of the rooms. Suddenly, an electric eel swam towards him and electrocuted him in the groin. Austin squealed in pain and sank to the floor. Kayla and Chloe swam over to help him up. He gave them both a thumbs up and proceeded to continue searching for them in the room. Jalen peeked under a bed, but a jellyfish came up to him and electrocuted him too. Brandon and Macy pulled it off for him and they continued on their way.

*static*

*in confessional* Priya: We've already looked through half of the rooms in the first class hallway. Maybe Geoff and Bridgette might not be around here after all. I have to think!

*static*

*back to Heroic Dolphins*

Priya signaled for the contestants to exit the room. They exited and found another doorway that led through a flight of stairs going downward. The contestants then proceeded to go down the stairs. The stairs were very unstable and covered in algae. If any of the contestants stepped on them, they would practically fall apart underneath their feet! The contestants swam down and found another door.

They opened it to find a very grand hall with a grand staircase. In the middle of the floor was a chandelier that was broken to pieces. The room seemed much lighter for some reason. Coincidentally enough, the Villainous Sharks arrived there at the same time. They all looked at each other, giving strange looks. Before they could say anything else, Chloe curiously swam towards the source of the light. The light actually came from a fierce-looking angler fish with dark black eyes, spikes all over its back, and sharp, sharp teeth. She quickly swam away and hid behind the others. Suddenly, a whole school of angler fish revealed themselves and swam around the contestants. The contestants all clung to each other and shivered in horror.

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: Okay….this is not good….this is not good….*screams loudly*

*static*

*in confessional* Kaylin: This is probably not going to end too well.

*static*

*cut to Chris and Chef*

"Yo Chef! Can you see what those contestants are up to? All I've seen them do is search through rooms and it's boring the hell out of me!" Chris asked while chewing some popcorn.

Chef peeked at the camera and noticed the school of angler fish were surrounding all the contestants.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Chris said, munching harder on his popcorn. "Yo Anjana, can I have more butter for this popcorn? And David, can you get me a Dr. Pepper?"

"Make that two!" Chef said. The interns gave them their snacks and then brought their own snacks to watch the action that was going on.

Anjana munched on an Jalapeno-flavored kettle chip and said, "I wonder how this battle's gonna go down?"

*cut back to ship*

The contestants were all huddled next to each other while angler fish were surrounding them on all sides. Kayla then stepped up to the plate and signaled to attack. Some of the contestants were nervous, but some of them were willing to fight to the finish. They were ready to attack.

One angler fish lunged at Macy, but Michael jumped in her way, allowing himself to take some damage from the angler fish. It bit him in his right arm, but he threw in a left hook, knocking it out instantly. Chloe looked behind her back for an angler fish, but surprisingly poked its eyes, causing it to run away and cover its eyes. Kayla grabbed two angler fish and pulled them into each other for a headbutt. Another one came for Anser, but he ducked in the nick of time, causing it to crash into a wall. Kaylin and Katie found two long logs nearby and each knocked out an angler fish that swam towards them. Alex, Kayla, Austin, and Jalen formed a four-person powerhouse as they outnumbered the fish. Sooner or later, all the fish were knocked out or swam away. The contestants all high-fived each other and split up to find their respective couple. The Villainous Sharks continued their search further below the ship while the Heroic Dolphins swam upwards.

*static*

*in confessional* Priya: *has diagram in front of her* Okay, so we've searched through most of the first class rooms, but it looks like there's no sign of them there. My next plan is to continue swimming upwards to the top of the ship, check out the deck, and then Captain's Quarters. If there's no sign of them, we'll have to go way, way down.

*static*

*in confessional* *has diagram in front of him* Jimmy: Okay, I have some plan of what we can do. I say we continue swimming down and search the engine room and cargo room. If they're not there, we'll go explore third class. Then go way up from there. Also, if this plan works, Maddi won't treat me like dirt anymore!

*static*

*cut to Villainous Sharks*

Jimmy showed the contestants his plans. They nodded, though Maddi gave him an "I'm watching you" look as they swam downwards. They swam all the way through several flights of stairs and opened a door to the bottommost floor. They opened it to find a long hallway with coal pits all over the place. They were much darker than the ship itself and didn't appear to contain anything. All of a sudden, long fish with sharp teeth swam out of all the coal pits and towards the contestants. The villains quickly swam towards the cargo room, which was at the very end of the hallway, with the biting fish chasing right behind them. They succeeded, closing the door tightly shut.

*cut to Heroic Dolphins*

Priya showed the contestants her plans. They all nodded quickly and followed her upwards. Fortunately for them, the deck wasn't too far. They all swam quickly upwards to the deck.

*cut to Chris and Chef*

"Ugh, this challenge is taking forever! Have the contestants even found them yet?!" Chris said in an irritated manner.

"I'm not gonna lie. That showdown was pretty awesome!" Anjana said as she was eating her sour gummy worms.

"Talk about an epic brawl!" David said as he munched on his ice cream sandwich.

"What's happening now, Chris?" Anurag asked, putting an Oreo in his mouth.

"NOTHING!" Chris yelled through his megaphone. "Hurry up contestants! I'm bored and I'm hungry for action! Now HURRY UP!"

*cut to Villainous Sharks*

The sharks were looking all over for Rose and Jack in the cargo hold. Katie found a huge crate filled with red lipstick and blue mascara. She took some make-up from the crate, only for Maddi to pull her by the ear and push her to keep swimming. Maddi found another crate of shoes and was looking at them. While she was admiring a pair of white heels, Katie, while carrying a long biting fish from the engine room, moved it towards Maddi, and bit her in the butt.

"YEOW!" Maddi screamed in a muffled tone. She ripped the fish out of her butt, only to reveal her crack to the entire viewing audience. She growled at Katie and started grabbing for her while covering her crack behind. Suddenly, Jimmy stopped them and led them towards a big yellow car. He pointed to the car and found Rose and Jack in their bubble, which looked very similar to Cameron's bubble. They pointed towards the door as a signal to open it up.

*static*

*in confessional* Jimmy: Am I a genius or what?

*static*

*back to Villainous Sharks*

Kaylin tried to open the door to the car, but it was locked. She signaled this to the team, and Jimmy found a plier nearby and used it to forcefully open the door. They were freed at last. Rose and Jack bounced out of the car with their bubble.

"Thank you for saving us!" they said through the bubble. The sharks gave them a thumbs up and Dean and Kaylin carried the bubble from the bottom before they all swam away.

*cut to Heroic Dolphins*

The Heroic Dolphins just arrived at the deck and were searching everywhere for Geoff and Bridgette. They looked near the bow. They looked inside some of the other rooms in the deck. They looked underneath worn out chairs and on the other side of the deck. But they were nowhere to be seen.

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: If I were one of two lovebirds, where would I go to get some privacy?

*static*

*back to Heroic Dolphins*

Anser thought for a bit and had an idea. He peeked in the Captain's Quarters section and noticed a huge bubble inside. He beckoned for the contestants to come where he was and they noticed Geoff and Bridgette, who were fast asleep with Bridgette clinging onto Geoff.

*static*

*in confessional* Jalen: NOOOOOO! WE'RE TOO LATE! THEY'RE DEAD!

*static*

*back to Heroic Dolphins*

Priya tried to open the door to the Captain's Quarters, but it was locked. Kayla, Austin, Alex, and Jalen, the four-man powerhouse, used all their combined strength to break open the door by crashing into it. And they succeeded. Geoff and Bridgette immediately awoke and cheered loudly for the dolphins saving them.

"Wha-? Why are we underwater again? How did we get here?" Geoff asked while stretching. Bridgette yawned and shrugged. Alex and Kayla then carried the bubble from the bottom and the dolphins headed out.

While they were swimming away from the ship, a pair of fins grabbed Brandon's leg and pulled him away from the group. Priya looked down and signaled for the contestants to turn around and pointed to what was happening. They saw Brandon being attacked by hundreds of great white sharks, who were beating him up and leaving scars on several parts of his arms and legs. Macy and Chloe held onto the bubble while the rest of the dolphins swam down to fight. Austin was hiding behind Geoff and Bridgette's bubble, too terrified to fight off the sharks and save Brandon.

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: I had a near-death experience with a shark once that I'd rather not talk about! It was horrifying! It gave me Post Traumatic Stress Disorder! I'm not lying!

*static*

*back to Heroic Dolphins*

Meanwhile, the Villainous Sharks were swimming by with Rose and Jack. They noticed the Heroic Dolphins fighting the sharks off with some of them trying to save Brandon. Michael signaled for them to keep going and they continued on.

Soon, the Heroic Dolphins managed to fend off the sharks and they saved Brandon, who had a broken leg and several minor scars after the fight. However, by the time the dolphins got to shore, the Villainous Sharks were cheering for their victory with Rose and Jack hugging each other with happy tears in their eyes.

"What took you so long, Dolphins?" Chris asked.

"Angler fish...lovebirds...great whites…" Brandon said, heavily breathing.

"Did you wear anything that attracted the sharks?" Chris asked.

"Well….I don't think so…." Brandon said.

"Wait, I know what he did!" Macy said. She pointed to a shiny silver earring that he was wearing. "This is the one that attracted the sharks!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Brandon. If only you had listened to me!" Chris said in an irritated voice. "With that said, the winners of this challenge….are the Villainous Sharks! And for tonight's elimination ceremony, I would like to see both teams there, because I've got a special surprise for all of you tonight! See you there!"

"I'm so glad we survived, Jack! I thought we were never going to make it!" Rose said, hugging Jack. "After all that we've been through on the Titanic, I didn't want to lose you again!"

"You won't have to anymore," Jack said. Rose gave a confused look at what he said. Suddenly, Jack held both of her hands and said, "Rose, from the first time I saw you, I was head over heels for you. You were the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid my eyes on. Winning that ticket to the S.S. Titanic was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me, because I got to meet you and fall in love with you. We've been through so much together and despite all the obstacles that we faced along the way, we conquered them and always ended up together. I almost died after the Titanic sank, and I was scared that I had to leave you behind. But I didn't give up. I fought and I fought and that is why I'm still here today. I don't want to ever leave your side again, which is why I ask this of you."

He got down on two knees and revealed a shiny diamond ring, with a red ruby on it. "Rose, will you marry me?"

Rose broke down in tears and wiped them off with a handkerchief. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes! I love you so much! I can't imagine my life without you, Jack!"

Jack put the ring on her finger and they proceeded to have a make-out session. Geoff and Bridgette hugged each other as they watched Rose and Jack.

"I hope we end up like that one day…" Bridgette told Geoff.

"No hoping, Bridge. I know so!" Geoff said. He got down on one knee and said, "Bridgette, I've always been crazy about you, from the moment we met on Total Drama Island. Yes, we've been through a lot of obstacles, like my Captain Hollywood attitude and the whole incident with Alejandro and the pole. But no matter what happened, we ended up locking lips at the end. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me so happy when not even a wild party can. You are better than any girl on this planet as well as any rad party; which is why I ask you this." He pulled out a shiny diamond ring with a blue sapphire. "Bridge, will you marry me?"

Bridgette pulled him in for yet another make-out session. "Yes, I'd love to marry you, Geoff!" she cried.

"OKAY, OKAY, ENOUGH ALREADY WITH THE LOVE! EITHER YOU TAKE YOUR BOAT AND GET YOUR LOVE-MAKING OUT OF HERE, OR WALK THE PLANK!" Chris yelled in a very irritated manner.

"Hey, lovebirds! You need a ride?" Geoff asked as he and Bridgette hopped aboard their boat.

"Sure! Do you know where New York is?" Jack asked.

"Sure we do, dude! We're on our way back to Vancouver and my car's parked in New York! Me and Bridge were on a trip and it was amazing! We even saw The Lion King on Broadway!" Geoff said, excitedly. "Well, what are y'all waiting for? Hop on!" Both pairs of lovers hopped onto the boat and were in for a wild ride.

*cut to the boat*

"WOO HOO!" Geoff cheered as he was driving his boat. The four of them were all wearing sunglasses and jamming to party music.

"Now this is one 'radical' ride!" Rose said, trying to use some slang.

"Yo lovebirds! I'd better get an invite to your wedding! Here's my phone number and address! Mail it in, pronto!" Geoff said, handing them a piece of paper of his information.

"I would love to see your wedding, guys!" Bridgette said, smiling at them.

"That goes both ways, man!" Jack said, laughing and handing him his personal information.

"I'm picking up a New York style pizza on the way guys!" Geoff said.

"WOO HOO!" they all shouted as they continued their exciting boat ride.

*cut to treasure chest*

The contestants were all gathered around for the elimination ceremony. Brandon was on crutches and had band-aids all over his arms and legs after his injuries. They all looked very nervous indeed.

"Well, before I announce my special surprise for you guys, it's time for the elimination ceremony! Each contestant will get a treasure from the treasure chest. The loser will be given a worthless piece of junk and will be sent directly to the Plank of Shame and will leave the Dreamliner for good. Sooooo, the first treasure goes to…..Macy, who gets a golden pair of earrings!"

Macy smiled and picked up her earrings. "Next, Kayla gets a wristband of valor!"

Kayla picked up her treasure. "Anser gets a new pair of reading glasses!"

Anser grinned and picked up his treasure. "Alex gets a Pirate McClean hoodie!"

Alex shrugged and picked it up. "Chloe gets a McClean-shaped cell phone cover!"

Chloe smiled and picked it up. "Priya gets a McClean coffee mug!"

"Eww! What's with all the McClean-brand treasures?" Maddi asked, giving a disgusted look. "Besides, it should be Maddi-brand!"

"Who would pay for ditsy Maddi-brand merchandise?" Katie asked, giving a disgusted look. They both glared at each other.

"Shut it! And the bronze dubloon goes to…."

…

….

…..

….

….

….

…..

…

"Austin!"

*cut to Plank of Shame*

"Well, it's been swell Brandon. Hope you enjoy that cheap, plastic earring! Parting is such sweet sorrow…." Chris said.

"Bye Brandon! I'll miss you, babe!" Jasmine called, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Get back to work, Jasmine!" Chris said, pushing her away. Brandon then jumped off the plank, screaming, "Love you babeeeeeee!"

*cut to treasure chest*

"Well, guys. I've got a special announcement. Tonight, there's going to be a team switch! I've looked at the footage and noticed that Michael sacrificed himself for Macy and fought off an Angler fish for her. But, Austin proved not to be a team player as he watched Brandon get beaten up brutally by the Great Whites! Which is why Michael will be joining the Heroic Dolphins and Austin will be joining the Villainous Sharks!"

Michael grinned and walked over to Macy. He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. Austin pounded fists with all of his former teammates and hugged Chloe. He then walked over to the Villainous Sharks side.

"Will this show finally become more interesting after all the love and snore-fests in this episode? Find out next time on Total….Drama…..Seven Seas Expedition!"

*cut to mysterious black ship*

The mysterious black ship was anchored on a random island in the middle of the ocean. The two figures were discussing their plans.

"Maybe following that ship isn't such a good idea after all…" said one figure.

"It seems to be taking us all over the place. We need to find an easier and quicker way to Atlantis!" said the other.

"Perhaps I may be of help to you!" a third person said as the person swam towards them and hopped onto the ship. He had another ship that was black with hints of red.

"Ah, Black Manta! It's good to see you again! What's your plan?" one of the figures asked.

"Alright, here's the plan. I'LL follow the cruise ship around and you guys can deviate from the cruise ship's path and try to find a quicker way to Atlantis," Black Manta explained. "We'll communicate via Videochat and I'll inform you of everything that's going on with the cruise ship and what the drivers of the ship are up to. Who knows? They might want to take over Atlantis too and I'll take care of them! If they set even one foot on Atlantis, I'll BLOW UP their ship and I'll take all the passengers hostage! You guys will have to make it before them. Is that understood?"

The two both nodded. "In order to take over Atlantis, we need to make something big. Something with a big BOOM!," one person said.

Black Manta nodded and replied, "Don't worry, I have it all covered. I know where the dangerous chemicals are. This plan is going to work. If we go by it, we'll all become rulers of the sea. First Atlantis, then the world!" Evil laughter echoed through the dark, dark night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Last time, on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, our 16 contestants got to relive the glory days of the Titanic. And no, not the classic Titanic ship nor the movie. But a spooky Titanic, where they encountered all sorts of fish that bit them in the butt, a huge school of angler-fish, and man-eating sharks that threatened their lives. But our contestants had the "No More Mr. Nice Guy" attitude as they saved Rose & Jack and Geoff & Bridgette from deep sea doom and it all ended in love, love, and more love as the lovebirds decided to spend the rest of their lives together. And in the end, there was heartbreak as Brandon got the boot and had to leave his love, Jasmine, behind as he walked the Plank of Shame and took a nosedive down to the Submarine of Losers. Okay, I've had enough of all these lovefests! I guarantee you that there isn't going to be so much love in this loveless episode of Total….Drama….Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to interns hall*

It was still nighttime and Anjana was fast asleep in her room when all of a sudden, a knock on the door caused her to awake. She opened the door and found a huge pizza box. The note said, "This is for all my fellow interns. Thank you for all your help this past week. Take this pizza as a token of gratitude. Love, Chris and Chef" Anjana grinned at this and went to wake up the others to inform them.

"Hey guys! Look! Chris and Chef brought us a pizza!" Anjana said.

"PIZZA?! That's awesome! I've been so hungry, but Chef only gave us rotten spuds to eat yesterday!" Anurag said.

"I dreamed that I was eating a pizza last night. Now it came true!" David said, staring in awe at the pizza.

"Did someone say pizza?!" Soonchan said, his mouth drooling.

He ran over to the pizza, but Anjana swooped it away from him. "Do you mind? I don't want to eat pizza with your drool on it!" she said.

*cut to Anjana's room*

"Mmm! This pizza is amazing!" Soonchan said, stuffing a piece in his mouth.

"Hmm...needs more chili pepper flakes!" Anjana said, adding some flakes to her slice.

"You like your stuff crazy hot, don't you Anjana?" David asked.

"Of course I do! The spicier, the better! I always bring a bottle of sriracha or a shaker of chili flakes handy whenever I need more spice in my life!" she said, eating her pizza.

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef were peeking through the door and snickered. "They're not gonna know what hit them by the time they wake up in the morning!" Chef said, laughing.

*morning at Chef's kitchen*

All of the Heroic Dolphins had breakfast at Chef's kitchen today. "So, what's cooking Chef?" Macy asked as she handed her tray to Chef.

"On the menu today is a special Chef delicacy: freshly cooked omelette with green peppers, onions, tomatoes, mushrooms, and cheese! With a hint of sage!" Chef proudly said.

"Can you remove the sage please? I have a terrible allergic reaction to sage!" Macy said, thinking about that rotten prank that Soonchan pulled on her during her time in Total Drama Kingdom.

"Either you eat what I give you or get out of my kitchen!" Chef yelled angrily.

*static*

*in confessional* Chef: No respect at all!

*static*

*back to kitchen*

"Hey babe, I got you some toast. Why the long face?" Michael asked as he handed some burnt toast to Macy.

"Thanks babe. And Chef is in one of those moods again…" Macy said, sighing.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll all be cool. After all, you've got me on your team, right?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"That's true indeed. Thanks for sticking up for me," Macy said smiling as she leaned her head on Michael's shoulder.

"Always", he replied.

"Aww! You guys make a perfect couple!" Chloe said happily as she sat on her seat. All of a sudden, behind her, was a huge green snake with big yellow eyes slithering right near her desk.

"Say now, what have we here?" it laughed as it slithered closer to her. Chloe looked at it and gasped in fear. "It's a man cub! A delicious man cub!" She screamed and ran away from the table. Dean and Austin, who were right under the table, started laughing really hard. Chloe glared at the two of them.

"Austin! I thought we were friends!" Chloe said, raising her arms in the air.

"I was just messing with you, girl! Don't take it personally! Sorry if I hurt your feelings!" Austin replied, waving his right hand.

"Well, for me, sorry not sorry!" Dean said, laughing. Chloe glared at Dean.

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: I can't believe Austin would scare me like that! But I understand he wasn't doing it to be mean. He did a really good Kaa impression though. Dean, on the other hand, is a real trouble-maker!

*static*

*in confessional* Dean: Austin does the best Kaa impression ever!

*static*

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Maddi said as she was getting her massages. Jimmy was playing Donkey Kong in the gaming room nearby. Kaylin was taking a swim in the pool. Suha was running in the running track.

"Time for your seaweed face treatment!" one of the spa ladies said. Before she headed over to get the seaweed, Katie had an evil grin on her face as she replaced the seaweed with poison ivy. The spa lady then took the poison ivy and wrapped it on Maddi's face.

"Wow...it feels great…." Maddi said. After a few minutes, the spa lady took it off and was very surprised to see boils all over her face. She slowly gave the mirror to Maddi and ran. "AAAAAHAHHHHHH!H!" she screamed.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" more screaming could be heard from below.

*cut to main deck*

"Chris! Chef! What did you do to us?!" Anjana asked them. There were measles all over her and she was running a pretty high temperature. Same with Anurag, David, and Soonchan. They all groaned unenthusiastically.

"Why does my stomach feel so weird?" David asked as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Did you put laxatives and itching powder in that pizza?" Soonchan asked.

"Chris! They blew my cover!" Chef said, angrily.

"Sorry guys! You guys can get some rest. But you've got some unfinished toilet cleaning you all need to take care of today! So, rest up quickly!" Chris said chuckling. The interns rolled their eyes and walked away. The ship then came to a halt.

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! MEET ME AT THE DECK FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!" Chris announced through the megaphone.

*cut to deck*

All the contestants gathered around to wait for Chris to announce the next challenge. Maddi had a Darth Vader helmet on her head. Katie laughed while Maddi glared at her and slapped her on the arm.

"Nice helmet Maddi!" Chris complimented, laughing a little. "So, for today's challenge, we're going to be rewinding back to Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace!"

Jimmy gasped and said, "Noooooo! That movie is the worst in the series! Please don't make us watch it!"

"Not to worry, Jimmy! You're going to be reenacting a scene in the form of a challenge! For today's challenge, you're going to be competing in an underwater pod race! Don't worry, we'll give you the scuba equipment from the last challenge! You guys are going to be building your own pods all the leftover submarine parts that you can get your hands on!" Chris announced.

"So, once you are done building your pod, we're going to have a race to the finish! Whichever team gets all of their people to the finish line first wins and will enjoy a stay at the McClean Royal Suite! And as always, whoever loses has to send someone home tonight!" Chris said. "Also, be prepared to break out into song in the middle of the challenge!"

Chris then announced, "Anyways, now that I've introduced your next challenge, I have a very special announcement to make. So, I've been noticing that there's been way too much love and friendship on this show lately and I've been really sick of it! So, I've decided to bring back two contestants to the show! And those contestants are veterans and bitter rivals, Heather and Leshawna!"

He then pointed up to the helicopter which had Heather and Leshawna. They were angrily glaring at each other. Suddenly, Leshawna pushed Heather off the helicopter. A screaming Heather crashed on the deck, followed by Leshawna, who crushed her with her lucious behind.

"Get your gunk off me!" Heather yelled, glaring at Leshawna. "How much gunk do you have in your trunk anyway?"

"OOOOOO! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Leshawna said, about to get physical. Just then, Chloe and Jalen broke up the fight with Chloe pulling Heather and Jalen pulling Leshawna.

"Okay, okay, before you all get all physical, I'm splitting you all up!" Chris said.

"Thank you! At least I don't have to be on a team with this big-butted, loud-mouth, mall-shopping home girl!" Heather said.

"And I don't have to be on a team with this two-faced, bossy little string bean of a prom queen!" Leshawna added.

"Not to worry ladies. Heather, go join the Villainous Sharks! Leshawna, go join the Heroic Dolphins!"

"Great! Now I'm on a team with a jock, a nerd, a trouble-maker, a nice girl, an athlete, a Harry Potter fanatic, and a bratty queen bee wanna-be with a Darth Vader helmet on! Fantastic!" Heather said. All of her teammates rolled her eyes at her.

"Hey y'all! How's it hangin'? So excited to taste sweet victory with my dolphins!" Leshawna said. They all smiled at her and high-fived her as she joined their team.

"Where are the parts for our pods, Chris?" Kaylin asked.

"Good question, Kaylin! The parts are in the Star Wars Universe! We'll be going by portal in my private submarine! And it's NOT the submarine of losers!" Chris said.

Chef then brought Chris's big golden submarine towards the ship. "Well, what are we all waiting for? Hop on! Sheesh, we haven't got all day!" Chris ordered. The contestants obeyed and hopped onto the submarine. With not a moment to lose, the submarine went through a swirling circular ring below and dived deep into the Star Wars universe.

*Sometime later, the submarine came to a halt*

"Are we in the Star Wars Universe yet?" Jimmy asked, feeling excited.

"Take a look and see for yourself!" Chris said as the submarine exited a bubble. The underwater part of the universe was so dark in nature, with many small fish swimming about the ocean. There were darker, wider unknowns surrounding the bubble-like buildings on all sides. The buildings were all lit up with all sorts of colors. From blue to red to yellow to green. Who knew what lay beyond the boundary of the cities.

"Whoa, this is incredible!" Jimmy said.

"Talk about breath-taking views!" Chloe said excitedly as she took pictures of the views and sent them to her friends.

"How about we stop right here?" Chris told Chef as they landed on a big cliff that was about the same level of the city. There were hundreds of small parts that lay on the rock. The contestants, Chris, and Chef, were putting on their scuba diving gear. "Alright, contestants! Here are your submarine parts. They are a bit old and some might fall apart any minute. But as long as you know what you're doing, you should be good. Anyways, up above us, we have two special guests: Young Anakin Skywalker and Jar Jar Binks!"

Jar Jar Binks and Anakin were cruising in their ship. They landed on the cliff and walked towards the contestants. Jar Jar Binks was wearing his traditional clothing and Anakin was wearing scuba diving gear. "Hello fellow earthlings! Mee-sah Jar Jar!" Jar Jar said as he shook hands with the contestants. Maddi groaned upon hearing his voice.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: That dude's voice is soooo painful to listen to. It's like somebody is using a cheese grater in my ears!

*static*

*back to universe*

"Welcome to Planet Naboo everyone! This is the underwater part, home of the Gungan people!" Anakin said, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet ya, little man!" Jalen said, ruffling Anakin's hair in a noogie.

"Umm….thank you. But don't ever do that again", Anakin replied.

"Alright y'all. Enough chit-chat. Let's get this building started. Starting now!" Chris announced. He sounded the cruise horn underwater and the contestants were ready to build.

Kaylin picked up an engine in the pile, but it fell apart. "Not to worry, Kaylin! There's plenty more in the pile! Wherever that came from!" Chris said. She nodded and found a better engine in the pile.

Maddi found some air brakes nearby and they fell apart. She growled in anger and came up to Chris. "Is this really the extent of how good these pieces are?" Maddi yelled, about to throw the brakes at him.

"Yup, sorry! We couldn't find any better parts!" Chris said.

Growling, she threw them at Chris, but all the brakes did was sink back onto the rock. "UGH!" she yelled out of frustration as she threw them back into the pile and tried to find some new ones.

Jimmy found some worn-out pieces for the pod. "Wait, I'm a mechanical engineering student! I can fix this!" He then found a hammer, a screwdriver, a wrench, a burner, and a few other tools and set to work quickly.

*cut to Black Manta's sub*

An enormous black submarine with shades of red was hiding behind one of the bubble buildings and there was a huge television that showed all that was happening during the challenge.

"I don't know what the fuck those douchebags think they're doing, but they have teleported into the Star Wars world!" Black Manta said from his ship as he watched the contestants carefully.

"Hmm….watch them closely and report to me back of what they're doing", a dark, raspy voice echoed from a nearby computer.

Black Manta nodded and kept watching.

*cut back to challenge*

Heather and Leshawna were looking into the pile to find all the tools that they need. Suddenly, Heather found a thrust coil that would be helpful for boosting the speed of the pod. As she picked up one side of it, Leshawna picked up the other side.

"Hey, that's mine! I found it first!" Heather yelled.

"Nuh-uh! No way am I letting a spoiled little Daddy's girl get their grubby little hands on it!" Leshawna snapped back.

"YOU...BITCH!" she yelled as she slapped her. She missed, but Leshawna tackled her and tried snagging it from her.

Leshawna then sat on her face and successfully took it from her. All of a sudden, big bubbles could be seen from Leshawna's behind and there was a foul stench that entered Heather's nose.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" she yelled.

"OH YES I DID IT!" Leshawna added back.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Heather yelled as she threw a bitch fit chasing Leshawna.

*cut back to Black Manta's sub*

"Let's see...it looks like they're using old submarine parts for something. Perhaps they could be traveling to Atlantis too?" Black Manta thought.

"Hmm...interesting...I think we can salvage some of those parts. We could build a massive digging machine that we could use to dig into Atlantis!" the voice said.

"Alright, I'll order my troopers to salvage some of those parts immediately!" he said.

"Excellent. The plan is slowly coming to motion!" the voice excitedly said.

*cut back to challenge*

"Oooo man! I love my job!" Chris said. "Will Heather ever get her pod finished? Will Leshawna ever get her act together? Find out after this!"

*break*

*back to universe*

"At last! It's completed at last!" Jimmy said as he looked at his brilliantly designed pod. All of a sudden, Leshawna and Heather ran through it, knocking it apart. "Oh well, that isn't a problem!" he said, getting his tools ready for a little fixing.

"How's yours coming along, Anser?" Kayla asked as she put the finishing touches on her pod. It was a huge green one that was green, well-built and had a "Go Gators" sign in white.

"I'm almost done!" he replied. He revealed a big purple ship with a small window, control room, and wide wings.

"Whoa, yours looks badass!" Kayla said, gasping in awe. "And yours look adorable!" she said, pointing to Chloe's ship.

"Shucks girl!" Chloe said, revealing her ship, which was in the shape of Totoro. It was big and brown in color.

"Alright contestants! Time is - AAAAAHHHHHH!" Chris yelled as he pulled out a huge iguana from his pants. Dean and Austin laughed and headed back to their vehicles. Chris glared at them. "Anyways, Jar Jar and Anakin will come around and evaluate each of your pods!"

Anakin came over to Chloe's pod. "Very cute!" he said. "Very creepy, but cute and ingenious indeed!"

"Hey, all in a day's work!" she said, blushing. She then came over to her ship and hugged it.

"Wow! I expect to see great things from your performance in the track!" Anakin said, looking at Anser's pod.

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: I'm actually feeling pretty confident about this challenge. I expect to make it to the top three at least.

*static*

*back to universe*

"Whoa! Yours is a monster! But pretty cool!" he said, looking at Kayla's monster pod.

"Hmm...looks a bit old-fashioned, but well-built. But hey, you seem like a great driver. I've seen you face off against that meanie lady. You got this!" he told Leshawna.

"Mee-sah thinks you-sah got a good chance. You-sah got a cool pod!" Jar Jar told Heather as he looked at her pod.

"Thank you. But can you stop saying you-sah? It's very weird and nerdy!" Heather told him.

"But that is the Gungans way of speaking, alien girl!" he told her, coming a bit too close to her face. Heather punched him in the nose, but Jar Jar blasted her in the butt with a laser gun that he stole from the ammunition room on Naboo.

"That should cool off that alien girl!" Jar Jar said as he came over to Jalen's car.

"Hmm….you-sah got a nice bulky one right there! And the painting of the football tis a clever touch. Well done!" he told Jalen.

"Thank you, cool alien dude!" he said, giving him a high-five.

"If only all alien people could be nice like that boy…" Jar Jar said. He came up to Kaylin's pod.

"Hmm...it looks a teency weency small, but mee-sah thinks you-sah pod will very fast. Mee-sah liking the blue too", he told her.

Jar Jar then came up to Macy's car. "Not much to say here. Mee-sah say well done. Mee-sah thinks tis a good pod and mee-sah liking the shades of green. The steering looks stable and the wings are nice and wide. Good job."

Macy smiled and Jar Jar walked over to Michael's. "Whoa! Mee-sah thinks that is one hot rod! Mee-sah liking the red! These wings are nice and wide, the design is brilliantly done. And the structure looks stable. Well done!"

Anakin then came up to Dean's pod. "What the hell am I looking at?! IT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A POD!" he yelled as he stared at Dean's pod. The pod looked all boney with pipes connected to one another, a huge skeleton-like symbol up front, and a worn-out seat and steering wheel. "Hmm...I'm not sure about this one…"

"Hey, I tested it out! It works fine! I'm not going to take criticism from a kindergartener!" he angrily said.

Anakin rolled his eyes. He then came up to Austin's pod, that almost looked like Dean's. "Well, I guess great like minds think alike…" he said.

Anakin walked over to Jimmy's pod. "Now this is what I'm talking about! The structure of your pod really stands out among all the others I've looked at. Looks like a fast one too, judging by the kind of engine you have. Take me on a ride sometime, please?" he said, looking at Jimmy's pod.

Anakin walked over to Katie's pod. "AHHHHHH! MY EYES! TOO PINK! TOO PINK!" he yelled, covering his eyes. He then put on some sunglasses and said, "Okay, looks good, aside from way too much pink!"

Jar Jar walked over to Maddi's pod. "Judging by the way you-sah pod looks, you-sah seem like the over-achieving type. Don't let you-sah ego get in the way!" he warned.

"Like hell I'm going to take advice from a weird-looking alien with flappy orange ears and donkey breath!" she said, rolling her eyes and wafting her nose. Jar Jar shrugged and walked away.

Anakin walked over to Suha's pod. "Much better! I really love the dark blue and the black raven on it. Not to mention the pretty awesome bird wings!" he told her.

"Well, that's Team Ravenclaw for you!" she said.

"What's Team Ravenclaw?" he asked.

"It's a Hogwarts house. Anyone from Ravenclaw is very wise, like me!" she said.

Anakin rolled his eyes and shook his head thinking in his head, "alien people and they're weird ideas. And they call us weird!"

"Wow! Looks like you-sah came up with some great plans when coming up with this design!" Jar Jar told Priya as he looked at her well-built pod.

"Okay, looks pretty solid", Anakin told Al he looked at his pod.

"Alrighty, now that Jar Jar and Anakin all looked at the pods, it's time to begin the big race, featuring them as the race referees!" Chris announced. "Everyone, gather to the starting line!"

*cut to starting line*

All the contestants were gathered around the starting line. "Alright guys! Take your positions!" Anakin announced. "On your mark...get set….go!" And the contestants were off.

"Move it, girlfran'!" Heather angrily told Leshawna as she bumped into her pod.

"YOU move it, bitch!" Leshawna yelled back as she bumped Heather's pod even harder.

Maddi bumped into Katie's pod hard from behind. "Umm, you do know we're on the same team, right?" Katie asked.

"I don't care. I thought I'd do that for all the rotten pranks you played on me last time!" Maddi said, glaring at Katie.

"Woo hoo! This is awesome!" Kayla cheered as she cruised through the course, only to get hit by Heather from behind. She just shrugged and stepped on it. Anser creeped right in front of her and sped up.

Suddenly, two dings could be heard. "It's song time!" Chris announced.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Leshawna complained.

"Uh-uh! No way I'm singing on this stupid show again!" Heather said, firmly.

"Don't forget. You'll have to walk the Plank of Shame if you do!" Chris told her. She sighed in an irritated manner.

 **Pod Wars (in the tune of the Star Wars theme)**

 ***Anurag was on drums, David was on guitar, Anjana was on synthesizer***

 ***intro plays***

 **Heather: Pod warrrsss ohhhh pod warrrrs ohhhh Leshawnaaaaa face my forrceeee *hits Leshawna's pod hard***

 **Leshawna: Youuuu can't take meeeee down, that would beee youuuu gettin' da pound *hits Heather's pod***

 **Anser: Now's my chance to earn victory for my team *pod speeds up***

 **Kayla: I'm cruisin' this carrrr, livin' the dream *drives pod, stays relaxed**

 **Maddi: Hey losers, get out of my way *pushes players of the opposite team out of her way***

 **Michael: I am not gonna let you ruin my day! *catches up to Maddi***

 **Macy: Pod warrrs ohhh pod warrrrs *catches up***

 **Jimmy: Just gotta pull this control n' gonna soarrrrr *pulls lever and soars above some players***

 **Priya: Come ooooon, you gotta make it *soars through school of ferocious blue biting fish***

 **Suha: Can't affoooorrd to break it *drives past Chloe***

 **Chloe: Here I come, here I come *drives past Suha***

 **Jalen: I'm winning this as I hum *drives past a whole bunch of people***

 **Katie: Through this mysterious kingdommmm *drives past giant fish that was fast approaching from behind***

 **Dean and Austin: *make weird alien noises to signal the end of the Star Wars theme***

Katie turns behind her to see who she was in front of. Suddenly, she saw a giant fish with huge black eyes that returned a bright glow of yellow. It had a ferocious face indeed and was about to take a giant bite out of Katie's pod. Luckily for her, she stepped on it and sped away before the fish could bite the back of her pod.

"GIANT FISH! GIANT FISH! DRIVE FOR YOUR LIFE!" Katie yelled as she sped past a lot of people.

Michael turned around and before he knew what was happening, the fish came and bit a nice chunk of the back of his pod. He tried speeding up his pod more, but it had already reached maximum speed. He could not go any faster. But, when he tried one more time, he felt a huge force that drove him faster all of a sudden. He turned around and saw Macy pushing the back of his car faster.

"Thanks!" he called, giving a thumbs-up, to which she gave a thumbs-up back.

*static*

*in confessional* Macy: What can I say? After the time he saved me from the anglerfish, I owe him one.

*static*

*back to universe*

"Alright Totoro! Now's your biggest chance to shine! Soar through the sea!" Chloe told her car as she soared upward. She saw a whole school of rainbow fish swimming by and she couldn't help but to take lots of pictures.

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: I love photography! I already took so many pictures on my stay here and they came out so good! Quality is beyond better than Instagram's!

*static*

*back to universe*

"There it is! The finish line!" Anser thought to himself. He shifted it into high gear and stepped on the accelerator with all his might. His pod went even faster and he stopped once he crossed the finish line.

"Congrats, Anser! You-sah were the first one to cross!" Jar Jar cheered.

"No! Don't take me! Take Leshawna instead!" Heather said as she was right in front of Leshawna. She pushed Leshawna's pod towards the fish, but Leshawna's pod thrusted at Heather's, sending her flying towards the finish line. Leshawna flew with her as fast as she could, quickly away from the fish. Before Heather reached the finish line, Leshawna crossed it.

"Ha! First!" she cheered.

"Close, Leshawna! You came second!" Anakin announced. He pointed to Anser.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Leshawna said to her teammate, giving him a high-five.

"So close! Yet so far…" Heather groaned.

"Fourth!" Kayla cheered.

*cut back to fish*

The giant fish struck Jimmy's pod with its huge, sparkling red fin, sending him spinning out of control.

"Oh no! He's damaged several of the controls to my pod! I'm done for!" he groaned as he spun out of control.

"Jimmy?! What the hell are you doing?!" Maddi yelled before he crashed into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Katie yelled at Maddi before crashing into her.

"Whoa! Ladies! What's the trouble here?" Dean wondered before all three crashed into him. Their pods were all an utter mess. Pipes, pieces, and broken controls could be found in a huge pile of old submarine parts. The remaining contestants managed to cross the finish line rapidly.

"And the Heroic Dolphins win again!" Chris announced. All the Heroic Dolphins cheered while the Villainous Sharks groaned.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Maddi, Katie, Jimmy, and Dean all screamed as the fish swam towards them. All of a sudden, an even bigger fish swam towards it and ate it, sending its tail towards the four teammates, hitting them and sending them flying towards the finish line.

"Congrats on getting all your sharks towards the finish line. Unfortunately, you did not all make it before your rivals. So, you're sending someone home tonight!" Chris announced.

"Now look what you've done!" Katie yelled, glaring at Maddi.

"My fault?! It's Jimmy's fault!" Maddi yelled back, pointing to Jimmy.

"I'm sorry guys! My pod spun out of control! That fish damaged my pod!" Jimmy defended.

"Yeah, yeah, tell that when you're walking the plank tonight!" Maddi yelled.

*cut to treasure chest*

"It's time to collect your booty, sharks!" Chris announced. "As always, the people who are safe will get precious treasure from the chest. The loser will get a worthless piece of junk and will walk the Plank of Shame, take the Submarine of Losers, and leave my ship for good!"

"The first piece of treasure goes to….Heather….who gets a golden tooth!"

"You're kidding right?! I'm not taking any more golden dentures after that encounter with those filthy local Peruvian teens!" Heather protested.

"Too bad! You get your treasure! Get over it!" Chris said, throwing it to Heather.

"Next is Suha, who gets a pair of Harry Potter reading glasses!"

"Alright!" Suha cheered as she picked up her glasses and put them on.

"Austin gets a live Peruvian monkey!"

The monkey jumped on Austin and started beating on his head, hard. "AAAAAAAHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Dean grabbed it from his head, put it in one of Chef's cages, and handed it to Austin.

"Dean! You get some bling!"

"Alright! Imma get some bling!" Dean said in a cool way as he took his treasure.

"Katie! You get a golden apple!"

Katie shrugged and collected her treasure. "And the final treasure of the night goes to…"

…..

…

….

…

…..

….

…..

….

….

"Maddi, who gets a gold dubloon!"

Maddi grinned and collected her dubloon. "Jimmy, for your treasure, you get Chef's dirty, old, raggy, stinky underpants!"

"EWWWWW! You got any hand sanitizer?!" Jimmy screamed as he accidentally threw the underpants at Chef's face.

"THAT'S IT MAGGOT! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE THE PLANK THE HARD WAY!"

*cut to plank*

"Bye Jimmy! You were a smart guy! You will be missed!" Austin called out. Dean, Suha, and Katie all waved to him.

Chef then threw Jimmy off the boat and Jimmy took a hard dive into the water where the submarine of losers picked him up. Maddi glared evilly at that sight.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: I've avoided elimination so many times! If I keep this up, I can make it to the final 2 easily! Maybe I can make an alliance with Heather to get further into the game. And when I don't need her, I'll dump her. I can play her like a marionette! Hell, I can play anyone like that. I guarantee you, one by one, they will ALL go down!

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: Hmm...Maddi seems like the perfect person to make an alliance with. I can play her like I played Lindsay and Beth first season. No matter what, I'm going to come out on top over all these newbies! AND Leshawna!

*static*

*in confessional* Leshawna: How does it feel to be back in the game? Alright, I guess. I still don't trust Heather, as usual, but there's that other nasty wanna-be queen bee that I really don't trust. I'm onto those two.

*static*

*back to elimination*

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to form an alliance with me. We're both strategists and we both want to win this. So, what do you say?" Maddi asked, holding her hand out.

"Alliance accepted!" Heather said, shaking her hand.

"Ohhhh, man! Now THAT'S some real drama there!" Chris said, spying on the two from Captain's Quarters. "How will their alliance hold up? Will this drama last long? And will Chef get the stench of his undies out of his nose? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Last time on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, we rode my beautiful golden submarine into the depths of the Star Wars Universe! We met up with Jar Jar Binks and young Anakin as we started our next challenge - an epic pod race! To make things more interesting and end this stupid love-fest amongst everyone, bitter rivals Heather and Leshawna made their debut and we finally got to see a lot of tension between the two of them! Anser and the Heroic Dolphins came out victorious while Jimmy's pod spun out of control and hit many of his teammates, forcing him to walk the Plank of Shame with Chef's gorgeous underpants. What are our contestants in for next? Find out, in a spooky, horrific episode of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to the McClean Royal Suite*

It was a beautiful sunny morning at the McClean Royal Suite. All the Heroic Dolphins were gathered in the dining hall to celebrate their recent victory.

"I can't believe we scored three wins this season!" Jalen said excitedly as he sipped his glass of orange juice.

"I know right? This is really awesome stuff!" Kayla replied excitedly.

"You all should be proud of your fine work! You all were awesome at the pod race yesterday! Things can't get much better than this for our team!" Priya said as she ate a meal of fish and belgian waffles.

"It feels great to be on the winning team! That means victory and more undersea chicken and waffles!" Michael said as he hungrily ate his breakfast.

"Umm...it's fish, Mike. But good point!" Chloe said.

"I love hangin' with my dolphins. Joining this team probably was the best decision I've ever made!" Leshawna said, grinning.

Al came out of his room. His eyes were pretty baggy and he looked a little dizzy. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Well look who's here! It's the party animal!" Jalen said as he pounded fists with Al.

"Yeah, last night's party was really awesome. I loved that light saber battle you and I had. And then when we danced to the dubstep version of the Imperial March. Not to mention that awesome dance-off in which I was Darth Vader and you were Luke Skywalker!" Al said.

"That was probably the best party ever," Anser said, grinning.

"I'll say! This guy really knows how to par-tay!" Jalen said, lightly pounding Al in the arm.

*cut to Creepy Ship Prison*

"I can't believe we're back in this dump again!" Maddi complained.

"If you hadn't bumped into me, this wouldn't have happened!" Katie yelled at her.

"Oh, keep your mouth shut!" she yelled back. Nearby, Heather heard their yelling and grinned to herself.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: Looks like Courtney and Gwen have been replaced. Seriously, I expected so much better from this team.

*static*

*back to ship prison*

"Hey! Pipe down! I'm trying to sleep!" Kaylin complained as she struggled to stay asleep.

"Well, ignore us then! Put on some headphones. Or you can just leave!" Maddi snapped back. Kaylin glared at Maddi and walked out of the prison.

*static*

*in confessional* Kaylin: I cannot wait to win again. That way, the two bickersons won't argue anymore.

*static*

*cut to Chris and Chef at Captain's Quarters*

"Hey, there's an island coming up. Wanna stop?" Chef asked Chris.

"Yes! This is the island I'm looking for! Those contestants are in for a real surprise now!" Chris said, grinning widely.

"AND what kinda surprise are you cookin' up now, man?" Chef asked.

"Oh, you'll see Cheffy-poo!" he said. Chef glared at him as he stopped the ship by the island and grumbled, "Dontchu EVER call me that again…" Chef ordered showing Chris his fist.

*cut to the main deck*

"Hey! Look! We've reached land!" David said, pointing to the island.

"I have an idea for this really awesome prank!" Anurag said.

"Oh yeah! Time to get back at Chris and Chef after what they did to us yesterday! What's the plan?" Anjana asked. David, Anjana, and Soonchan gathered around for Anurag to discuss their plans for the prank.

*cut to crow's nest*

"Best...prank...ever…" Anjana said as she held one of Chef's meatball guns. Anurag, David, and Soonchan were also carrying Chef's other meatball guns.. Below, Chris and Chef were relaxing on the deck on beach chairs.

"Ready…..now!" Anurag cued. What came out of Chef's guns was moose tracks ice cream, filled with yummy fudge and peanut butter. Immediately, a big herd of moose gathered around the ice cream and went gusto on the ice cream as Chris and Chef screamed their lungs out. "Wow, I didn't know that moose were attracted to ice cream!" Anjana said as she watched the scene. "How did you know that they liked it?"

"They're a special kind of moose. They're usually found on weird islands like these!" Anurag said. "Who plans out the best pranks? That would be me!"

*later*

The contestants headed to the main deck to see if Chris would announce a new challenge for them. They were surprised at the sight that they saw. Chris and Chef both had blisters and bruises all over their arms, legs, and faces, and their clothes were torn up. Chef was in a wheelchair groaning and Chris was on crutches with his hair messed up and limping on his left leg.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"Well, we ran into some moose. Well, actually, they're special moose that love ice cream," Chris said, giving an irritated expression. "Anyways, your challenge for today is to just have fun. You will be getting five star meals and there will be a huge ship party right here. So, enjoy your day and I'll see you all later. Me and Chef are gonna go recover!"

Everyone cheered at this. Alex turned up the dubstep Star Wars track, Jalen turned on the disco lights, real food was brought by the spa ladies and the butlers, and everyone was having a good time.

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

"Look at 'em maggots. Partyin' like wild animals!" Chef remarked as he watched from above. He could see Al riding his robo-bull on the main deck. "And playin' with my robo-bull! Only I ride on that!"

"Don't worry Chef. Their fun won't last for long. They're in for a real treat tonight!" Chris said, winking.

*cut to deck*

"Go Al! Go Al!" everyone chanted as they saw Al drink two huge cans of monster energy with Jalen. Jalen burped pretty loudly, but Al gave a really loud burp that blew everyone away. From the seagulls to Soonchan's afro.

"That...was...AMAZING," Austin said. "I didn't know you were a party dude!"

"Now you know it man. I'd like to give a shoutout to my two brothers back home, who taught me to let 'er rip!" Al said to the camera while giving another loud burp. He then started to have a sugar rush and started break-dancing all over the floor.

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

Chris and Chef were chatting it up in Captain's Quarters when Dean and Austin peeked through the door. Dean had one snapping turtle in his hands and Austin had another one. They let loose their turtles and they crawled into Chris and Chef's pants. They started snapping away at their gonads and they all screamed in pain and ran around in circles to get the turtles off. Dean and Austin snickered and ran away.

*cut to deck at sunset*

The contestants were still partying away. The guys and Kayla were having a pie-eating contest and the girls were chatting. Katie picked up a slimy slug that she found at the Creepy Ship Prison and put it on Maddi's bag. The slug moved towards the front of her chest and into her bra.

"What the hell is that thing in my bra?!" Maddi yelled as she looked inside. She saw the slug and screamed, "GROSS! GROSS! GET IT OFF!"

"Don't worry, Maddi! I'll save you!" Katie said as she poured freezing cold water on her. The slug slipped off and moved away. Maddi turned around and glared at Katie.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: Sorry, not sorry!

*static*

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

"Okay, we're going to be paying you each $20,000 to do your tasks. You guys get what you're supposed to do right?" Chris said to the two psychos who nodded after his statement. "Alright! This is going to be one fun night!"

*back to deck*

It was a cool, dark night at the deck. Everyone was tired from all the partying that they did. Many of them were groggy and about to fall asleep. Suddenly, Chris blew the cruise horn in their ears. "Good night, contestants!" Chris announced. "Are you all excited for your night challenge?"

"Night challenge?! You said that the challenge for today was to have fun!" Maddi complained.

"Well, we lied…. ha ha ha ha" Chris chuckled evilly as he high-fived Chef. "For tonight's challenge, you're gonna be spending it on the island!"

Piece of cake!" Al said.

"I wouldn't say that Al!" Chris said. "This challenge is going to be one of the most dangerous and spookiest of all! Your task is to stay awake on that island the whole night without running back to the ship and screaming for your mommy. The contestant who manages to survive the longest WITHOUT any screaming or yelling will win the challenge for his or her team and the losing team will send someone home. Any questions?"

The contestants looked at each other and then at Chris and didn't seem to have any questions. "Alright, let the challenge begin!" As the contestants were leaving, he yelled out, "Remember! Those who fall asleep on this island are the first to be eaten by monsters!"

*cut to somewhere close to Atlantis*

The mysterious black ship came to a halt somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea. "Well, this is it. According to the map, we are exactly fifty miles away from Atlantis,", a dark, raspy voice said.

"Perrrfect," a voice deviously chuckled.

*cut to the Dreamliner*

"Got your costumes, ready?" Chris asked. He took a peek and saw a giant furry monster with white fur, a giant green figure with a red vest with a white shirt inside and black pants, a very tall figure with a bald head and black clothes, and a shadowy figure with a black cloak, a white laughing mask, and a big scythe.

*cut to island*

"Soooo, we're spending the night on this island. Big deal. What can possibly go wrong?" Austin wondered as he and Dean were walking in the island. All of a sudden, a huge furry monster with white fur jumped in front of them. "RAWWWWWRRR!" it roared.

"Ooooooo, the Abominable Snowman! I'm soooooo scared!" Dean said sarcastically.

"Me too! Do your worst!" Austin said, taunting it.

The Abominable Snowman snapped its fingers and all of a sudden. Another figure jumped out of the bushes. It had on a black cloak, a white laughing mask, and its huge scythe. A very tall figure fell from a tree branch and stared at them angrily. Another one put its green hands around Austin and Dean and laughed evilly as he towered upon the two of them.

"Why hello, Scream! Slenderman! Frankenstein! Nice to see you guys! Now let's get going Dean!" Austin quickly said as he grabbed Dean and ran to join the others.

*flash*

Everyone was walking together through the forest and soon found a log to sit on. Dean and Austin ran over towards them.

"Where have you guys been?" Michael asked.

"Abominable Snowman...Frankenstein...Slenderman...Scream...tried to get us!" Dean said, catching his breath.

All the other contestants laughed. "I don't believe you about the whole Abominable Snowman thing! He's over in Nepal!" Suha laughed.

"And I don't believe any of the other three would come to deserted islands like these!" Kayla added.

*static*

*in confessional* Suha: Did they really see those monsters? *a tall woman with eyes rolled in the back of her head, sharp teeth, long dark hair, and scars and blood all over her face came up behind her and screeched, causing Suha to gasp and run away*

*static*

*back to island*

"Whatever you do, don't go in the confessional!" Suha warned. "I just came across Bloody Mary!"

"Bloody Mary? In the confessional?" Jalen wondered.

"Oh my gosh, Jalen, GIANT SPIDER!" Chloe said, about to scream at the top of her lungs. Jalen covered her mouth and threw the giant tarantula off the island and into the water. Suddenly, a whole bunch of giant tarantulas surrounded the cast, along with giant slugs, giant ants, and other creepy crawlies. They all gasped and held onto each other.

"Ooooo, this isn't looking too good for our contestants. Will they survive without saying the word 'uncle'? Find out when we return to Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*break*

*cut back to island*

All the contestants were gathered around each other, hugging each other tightly as the creepy crawlies and spiders surrounded them and crawled towards them.

"What are we going to do?" Al asked.

"I got it!" Kayla said. She then ran towards the tarantulas, punching them down one by one. The guys joined her in her attack, as they knocked out all the tarantulas, threw the giant ants into the water, and punched the slug juice out of the giant slugs.

"Eww...slug juice!" Maddi complained as she was splashed with slug juice.

Sooner or later, the creepie crawlies and spiders crawled away out of fear. "Well, I gotta say that was some pretty good stuff!" Anser said as he high-fived Kayla.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: Yeah, those things don't scare me! *Bloody Mary comes towards her but Kayla delivers a backwards punch to her face, knocking her out* I saw that coming too!

*static*

*back to island*

"Hey, I gotta go take a leak. Anyone want to come with me?" Dean asked.

"I got your back, bro," Austin said as he went with Dean. Maddi, Suha, Katie, Heather, and Kaylin decided to go for a walk through the forest.

"Okay Dolphins. We need to make a few plans if we're going to survive Chris's crazy contraptions," Priya said. She got out a big sheet of paper and stuck it on a tree. She wrote down a few rules with her pocket sharpie. "Rule number one, never go anywhere without a buddy. Remember to stay together at all times. Never wander around alone."

"Rule number two, if you see something, don't scream or go aboard the ship. Run towards us immediately. Remember, don't panic and remain calm."

"Rule number three, if you see something spooky, don't be afraid to fight back. Or even better, use it to spook the Villainous Sharks!"

"Wow, Priya! I didn't know you had a mean side!" Michael teased.

"Hey, you know. It's just strategy," Priya said, winking to everyone.

Suddenly, a witch came up behind Leshawna and turned her into a frog. "Wha...what happened to me?!" Leshawna said, freaking out.

"Look at that!" Anser said as he pointed to a magical broomstick that flew away. "What are we going to do?!"

"We have to find a way to reverse the spell!" Priya firmly said. "We either need to find another witch. OR call Harold!"

"Harold? I like that idea!" Chloe said. She then went on her phone, sent a Twitter DM to Harold, telling him, "We need you to kiss Leshawna. A witch turned her into a frog!"

Within seconds, a reply came. "A witch? GAWSH! Alright, I'll head down to that island. I'm a super fast rower. In fact, I was a coxswain at Rowing Steve's rowing camp! I can go faster than light speed!"

"Yup! He's coming!" Chloe said.

"Harold Baby is coming to save me?" Leshawna asked.

*static*

*in confessional* Leshawna: I can't believe Harold's comin' to save me. He must still care about me…

*static*

*cut to Heroic Dolphins*

"Hey, where's Al?" Priya asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Kayla wondered.

*cut to Al*

Al was half asleep on the log. He had huge bags under his eyes, there was some drool coming out of his mouth, and his head was about to hit the floor. Suddenly, blue zombies walked over towards him, with one of them tapping his shoulder. He turned around and started screaming. He was surrounded by zombies everywhere. He ran away while the zombies were on his tail. Chloe, Macy, and Leshawna heard the screams coming from Al which freaked the hell out them causing them to screamed loudly as well.

"Four of the Heroic Dolphins are out! The score is now 5-7! Seven points to the Villainous Sharks!" Chris announced.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Well, so far so good. Things can't get much worse now! *Bloody Mary comes behind her and spooks her. Maddi screams and runs away*

*static*

*cut to Villainous Sharks*

"We have one player out for the Villainous Sharks! And yes, Maddi! Screams in the confessional count! Now it's 5-6!" Chris announced. The sharks glared at Maddi. "Sorry guys!" she said, giggling.

All of a sudden, ghastly noises could be heard around the Villainous Sharks. They turned to see white ghosts surrounding them and humming a creepy and spooky song with their boos. The sharks gasped in horror and ran away.

*cut to Dean and Austin*

Dean and Austin were walking by the lake when all of a sudden, a huge shark with a gap in his mouth and an evil grin was staring right at the two of them.

"Oh, hello Fang!" Austin greeted while laughing nervously.

Dean took out his slingshot and shot Fang in the face with a small pebble. Fang widened his eyes after the shot and then growled at the two boys. Dean and Austin then made a run for it to join the rest of the team with Fang chasing right behind them. Suddenly, Priya and Anser, who were sitting in a tree above them, threw a big tree trunk on them, causing them to run around and scream. Priya and Anser high-fived each other.

*static*

*in confessional* Priya: I have to admit that that was actually really fun. No hard feelings to the sharks. It just feels so good to win! *sees Bloody Mary sneak up behind her, gasps, and runs out quietly*

*static*

*back to island*

"AHHHH! DARK! DARK! HELP!" Austin hollered at the top of his lungs.

"And the score is now 5-4 in the Dolphins' favor! Y'all still got ways to go!" Chris announced.

"GET THIS DAMN THING OFF OF US!" Dean screamed as they continued running around. Suddenly, the tree trunk fell. Fang laughed and pushed the trunk, causing it to roll away into the darkness of the island. The log then bumped into their teammates. They were still screaming loudly. Heather rolled her eyes and pulled the trunk off of them.

"What are you morons doing?" Heather asked, glaring at the two of them.

"Well, I had to take a leak. So, my bro went with me. Then, we came across Fang, who was torturing us. Then, before we knew it, we were hit by this tree trunk that sent us rolling towards you guys. And that was about it…" Austin said, laughing nervously.

"Very funny, guys. And thanks for losing two points for us!" Maddi complained.

"Sorry, guys. Say, where did that tree trunk come from anyway?" Austin wondered.

"Hmm...let me think….wait a minute….someone must have thrown it on us while we were getting away from Fang! The Heroic Dolphins must have done it!" Dean theorized.

"Those Dolphins! After all, they have Priya and Anser on their team. So, it's no surprise!" Austin replied. "We gotta get back at them somehow…"

"How are we going to do that?" Katie asked.

"I have an idea! I know some spells in this book! Maybe we can prank those Dolphins using them!" Suha suggested.

"That's a great idea, Suha!" Katie said. "Now, let's get back at those suckers! Before we do, I just need some water by the lake. I left my water bottle on the cruise. Anybody want to come with me?"

"Oh, what the heck, I'll come with you," Maddi said, shrugging.

*cut to the Heroic Dolphins*

Al was looking very groggy as he and the Heroic Dolphins were walking through the forest. Jalen noticed this and waved his hand in front of his face. "Yo, Al? You cool? Hello? Al?" he called.

Al suddenly looked at Jalen and widened his eyes. Through his eyes, Jalen looked like a big orange monster with patches of white fur, big red lips, a tall muscular body, and huge feet like big foot. "Big...foot?" Al asked in a frightened way.

"Buddy, I think you'd better wash your face," Jalen told him. "Let me take you to the water nearby. That oughta freshen you up."

"Hey guys!" he said. "Me and Al are going to the water. Al isn't feeling too hot and he needs to cool down a bit. We'll be back soon!"

"Alright guys! Remember to remain calm!" Priya said.

"Don't panic and don't be afraid to fight back!" added Anser.

Jalen then walked with an exhausted Al to the water. Al kept looking at Jalen and continued to feel terrified at his sight.

*cut to Maddi and Katie at the water*

"You know, this water is actually pretty fresh!" Katie told Maddi as she drank some water.

Maddi tried some water and shrugged. "Eh, could be better," she said.

All of a sudden, by the time they turned around, they were met with a scary-looking man with orange skin and wrinkles all over his face, a red and black striped shirt, black pants, small, creepy-looking eyes that stared into their souls, and a black top hat to top it all off. He also had nice sharp claws. Standing next to him was a dirty-looking man with a gray shirt with a brown apron over it, black boots, a white hockey mask, a chainsaw, and a hook.

Katie and Maddi screamed loudly and Maddi jumped into Katie's arms and continued to scream her heart out.

"It's Freddy Krueger and the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"The score's now 5-2!" Chris announced.

"Let's get out of here!" Katie yelled as she ran away with Maddi still in her arms. "Also, get off me!" she said in a disgusting way as she put Maddi down. Freddy Kreuger and the Psycho Killer continued to chase after them.

Behind a tree, the Abominable Snowman, Frankenstein, Slenderman, and Scream were hiding and saw the two giving chase. "Shall we give chase, too?" Slenderman asked.

"Absolutely! Let's get 'em!" Frankenstein said as they all chased after the two.

*cut to Al and Jalen*

Al and Jalen had just reached the water. Just as Al was about to reach in and splash some cold water on his face, he saw Maddi and Katie running for their lives. He then saw Freddy Kreuger, the Psycho Killer, the Abominable Snowman, Frankenstein, Slenderman, and Scream chasing the two.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Al screamed as he and Jalen ran away. He then turned around and saw his hallucination of Jalen as Big Foot. "HELP! HELP! BIG FOOT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

"Big Foot? What are you talking about?" Jalen asked out of confusion.

Al finally found the Heroic Dolphins and continued to scream, "MONSTER! MONSTER! HELP!" The Dolphins turned around and saw numerous shadows approaching them. They all screamed in horror.

"What's going on?" Suha and Heather asked as they came to join them.

First, Maddi and Katie came, then Jalen, then the monsters. Every one of the monsters surrounded them, leaving no place for them to move. They moved closer and closer and closer. Some of the creepy crawlies and giant spiders also came along as well as witches on broomsticks, vampire bats, and the blue zombies. Bloody Mary also came by to join in the scaring. Everyone screamed in horror, with Heather being the last one to scream.

"What are we going to do? We're never going to make it out alive!" Heather yelled.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: *stabbing a picture of Chris with a knife and putting red food coloring on it* THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK LIKE THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, CHRIS!

*Bloody Mary sneaks up behind her and chases her out of the confessional*

*static*

*back to island*

"This is just fantastic! How are we going to get out of this mess now?" Leshawna asked out of frustration.

"Hey vampires! Eat this!" Dean yelled as he took out some garlic bread from his pocket.

"It's the garlic bread that was at the party!" Austin exclaimed.

"This oughta scare 'em off!" Dean yelled as he threw the garlic bread at the bats. It had a strong, stinky garlic smell that immediately scared off the bats.

Kayla then found a big stick and knocked out the giant spiders, slugs, ants, and creepy-crawlies with them. One of the ants hit the Abominable Snowman, who freaked out when it was on top of it.

Scream slashed at Anser, who ducked in the nick of time, and took off Scream's mask, leading him to cover his face, run quickly, and fall over a tree root.

Slenderman then took his dagger and lunged at Kaylin. Kaylin moved out of its way in the nick of time. Slenderman then tried slashing her many times, but she dodged each of its moves at the nick of time. Soon, she managed to disarm Slenderman by kicking the knife out of his hand and slashing him in the left arm. Slenderman covered his hand and started running, but tripped over Scream.

Frankenstein then hobbled its way towards Macy. Macy threw several rocks at Frankenstein, but it didn't seem to affect him. Suddenly, Michael found another stick and hit Frankenstein square in the groin. Frankenstein whimpered and fell to the ground while holding its kiwis.

The witches flew towards Suha, casting all sorts of spells as she dodged her spells. Suddenly, a spell was casted on Suha's Harry Potter glasses that turned into a white pigeon and flew away. Suha glared at the witches and muttered, "You all are going to pay for that!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" she yelled as she performed a powerful spell that disarmed all the witches of their wands and broomsticks. She then yelled "FLIPENDO!" on all sides which caused the witches to fall backwards and get knocked out unconscious.

"Al! Al, get up!" Jalen yelled to Al. Al had fainted upon seeing all the monsters surrounding him on all sides. He then found a puddle next to the tree and splashed water on Al's face. He then woke up, feeling alarmed. Jalen grinned and said, "Hey Al, you want to do the Thriller?"

Al smiled, stole Freddy Krueger's hat when he wasn't looking, put it on, and started doing the Thriller. All of a sudden, the blue zombies stopped where they were and started dancing to his moves. Jalen then got out his phone and started blasting "Thriller" through it. All the zombies were dancing along to Al's moves. Al mocked a zombie and the other zombies did the same thing that he did. As he was doing the Thriller, Harold had just arrived on his long rowboat. He ran over to the gang and said, "Hey, where's Leshawna?"

Al then asked, "Hey Harold! Mind if I borrow your boat?"

"Umm...sure…" Harold said, shrugging. "Right now, I gotta find Leshawna!" However, as he was searching for Leshawna, he turned and saw that Al had led the zombies towards the boat and Jalen had pushed the boat away, further across the sea.

"I thought you were going to borrow it!" Harold yelled in frustration.

"Sorry, but the zombies wouldn't leave us alone!" Al and Jalen both said.

"Oh well. Leshawna's more important than a stupid rowboat!" Harold shrugged.

Just then, before anyone could say anything else, there was still the Psycho Killer, Freddy Krueger, and Bloody Mary to take down. Dean took out a big sack from his Tool Kit of Prankery, and sacked Bloody Mary tightly when she wasn't looking.

*static*

*in confessional* Dean: *muffled screaming from Bloody Mary* This is going to make for the perfect prank against those two bozos!

*static*

*back to island*

The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook came marching right towards Heather with his chainsaw running and his hook pressing against Heather's chin.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Heather yelled as she pushed the hook away from her and kicked him many times under the chin, knocking his hockey mask off.

"Yes! Go get 'em Heather!" Maddi cheered as she saw Heather face-off against the Psycho Killer.

Kayla also managed to disarm the killer from behind and got her hands on the chainsaw. She sawed out the hook and was about to finish off the psycho killer when he yelled, "Don't touch me! Uncle Uncle!" He then ran away to the ship to get his money.

Freddy Krueger then creeped over to Chloe, who was carrying froggy Leshawna. Just as he was about to slash Leshawna with his sharp claws, Harold jumped in the way and yelled, "Nobody messes with my luscious Leshawna!"

He then took out his nun-yo and proceeded to perform his moves, but he accidentally hit himself in the groin. He winced in pain for a few seconds while Freddy Krueger laughed. But, giving a look of anger and determination, he attacked Freddy Krueger quickly and strongly with his nun-yo and used his wicked karate moves to take him down. Freddy Krueger was out cold and Harold stepped on his body as a way to proclaim his victory.

Harold then picked up Leshawna and kissed her, which then turned her into a human again. Leshawna hugged Harold tightly and whispered, "Harold baby. You're my hero!"

*static*

*in confessional* Harold: YES!

*static*

*back to island*

All the contestants looked around. All of the monsters had either vanished or were knocked out. Chris then came along and exclaimed, "Wow! That was awesome! I have never seen such an awesome confrontation like that before!"

"So, who wins?" Priya asked.

"Since Heather of the Villainous Sharks was the last one to scream, the Villainous Sharks win this challenge!"

The Villainous Sharks cheered while the Heroic Dolphins groaned. "Dolphins, I'll see you in tonight's elimination! However, all of your skills were pretty awesome back there!"

"So, who were the dudes in the costumes?" Kayla asked.

The Abominable Snowman pulled off its mask and revealed itself to be Anjana. Frankenstein pulled off its mask and it was Soonchan. Scream revealed its maskless face to be that of Anurag's. Slenderman took off its mask and revealed it to be David.

"The interns?!" the contestants said altogether.

"Haha, yup!" Chris chuckled.

"Where's the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook?" Suha asked.

Chef then wheeled in a traumatized Psycho Killer who was beaten by two girls. "No! No! Get them away from me! Away! Away!" he freaked out.

"How about Freddy Krueger?" they asked.

Chris tried pulling off its mask, but to no avail. "Well, I guess that answers your question! Hehehe…" The contestants looked creeped out at this sight.

*cut to treasure chest*

"It's elimination time!" Chris said excitedly. "As always, anyone who's safe will get something special from the treasure chest. The person who gets eliminated will get a worthless piece of junk and will be sent directly to the Plank of Shame and hop on the Submarine of Losers and leave. And you can't come back...ever!"

"The first treasure of the night goes to...Priya! As a bonus, she gets ten gold dubloons for her fine plans and leadership!"

Priya grinned and picked up her treasure.

"Anser also gets ten gold dubloons for using his brains to get through the challenge!"

Anser smiled and picked up his treasure.

"Kayla gets ten gold dubloons for showing her great strength and agility in the challenge!"

Kayla smiled widely and picked up her treasure.

"Leshawna gets a golden nun-yo!"

Leshawna widened her eyes as she picked up her treasure. Harold grinned at her as she picked it up.

"Next is Michael and Macy, who get one silver dubloon each!"

They both smiled and held hands as they picked up their treasure.

"Next is Chloe, who gets a coffee-flavored ring pop!"

Chloe squealed as she ran over to pick up her treasure.

"The final treasure of the night goes to…."

….

….

…

….

…

…

….

…

"Jalen, who gets a rare Chris McClean badminton card!"

Jalen rolled his eyes and picked up his treasure. Al hung his head in shame.

"Sorry, Al, but the Plank of Shame awaits!" Chris said, giving him one of Chef's stinky boots. "But no hard feelings, man. You will be missed!"

"I'm gonna miss that awesome party animal! Group hug!" Jalen said. All of his teammates then came over to hug Al before he walked the plank.

*cut to Plank of Shame*

Chef was making Al walk the plank while everyone was waving goodbye. Harold then came over to Chris and asked, "Hey Chris. Where's my ride?"

"You can take the Plank of Shame with Al!" Chris suggested, grinning.

"That's not what I had in mind!" Harold said. "After all, my boat's gone!"

"Aww, too bad. Still don't care! Chef, take him away please!" Chris ordered.

"Bye Harold! Thanks for saving me babe! I was wrong about you. I think maybe we do have a chance!" Leshawna said as she kissed Harold.

"Bye Leshawna! I'll miss you! Kick Heather's butt for me!" he called out as Chef took him away on the plank. Al fell off the plank and into the Submarine of Losers followed by a screaming Harold.

"Well, that was a pretty awesome episode if I should say so myself! I'll see you next time on Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!" Chris announced.


	6. Chapter 6

"Last time on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, we took a pit stop on a messed up random island in the middle of nowheresville. The contestants were treated to a day of fun which was boooring…...FOR ME. To make it interesting we assigned a night challenge in which the contestants had to go as long as they can without screaming due to the horrifying beings that inhabited the island. A lot of effort was put into play by our contestants but in the end it was Al the chicken who chickened out costing his team the challenge and he was forced to take the shameful plank of shame down into the submarine of losers. What's in store for our contestants next? And what pranks will go down today? Find out in a totally dramatic and appetite losing episode of Total...Drama….Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

Dean was in the shower, humming away. He left his fresh clothes on a counter next to his shower stall. Austin then entered the room, whistling. He turned up "X Gon Give It To Ya" as he entered a stall on the other side of Dean's, leaving his clothes on the same counter. Chris and Chef came in, giggling quietly, with a mysterious shaker in Chris's hand. They came up to Dean and Austin's clothes and continued to laugh.

*cut to laundry room*

Maddi and Katie were in the laundry room, waiting to get their laundry done.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all those pranks I played on you. What do you say that I do your laundry for you today?" Katie asked.

"Why, how nice of you! Thanks a bunch!" Maddi said, smiling. When she wasn't looking, Katie put a whole bunch of flower nectar in her laundry and started it up, evilly grinning.

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

"Well, I guess joining the Villainous Sharks wasn't such a bad idea after all!" Heather said as she ate a hearty breakfast of Fish and Waffles. She then washed it down with a cup of orange juice. "My compliments to the chef!"

"I'm so glad we got to win the previous challenge. We've only had two wins this season. We need to step up our game!" Suha said.

Kaylin added, "Exactly! We're outnumbered!"

"Well, it's going to be hard for Maddi to step her game up though! After all, she didn't even have any guts last challenge!" Katie said, laughing.

Maddi rolled her eyes. "Well, at least I have strategy under my belt!"

"Strategy for what? To get Heather eliminated? As if that would happen! Besides, Heather's too smart for that!" Katie replied.

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you! You don't even know the other side of me!" Maddi yelled.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: I have absolutely had it with Katie! Me and Heather have to persuade the others to eliminate that witch! She's as icky as an eel!

*static*

*back to McClean Royal Suite*

Dean and Austin came hopping into the room, itching like crazy. "Ughhh, why the fuck am I so itchy?!" Dean yelled.

Austin looked into his shirt. "What the fuck is this white stuff?!" He found a sprinkle of it and put it on his finger to inspect it.

"It must be itching powder!" Dean said, looking at it. "That dirty McClean must have done this to us! Well, he's gonna pay!"

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

Dean and Austin snuck into the Captain's Quarters with a big sack. They peeked and saw that Chris and Chef were not in there. They then threw the sack into their bathroom and shut the door.

*cut to interns' bathroom*

The interns were all taking showers in their respective stalls. They left their fresh clothes on a big counter. Chris and Chef came into the bathroom as this was happening, continuing to giggle. They shook some white powder from the shaker and sprinkled it on their clothes. They then snuck away without saying another word.

*cut to Chef's kitchen*

"Why does this place stink more than usual?" Macy asked Chef. She then looked at what Chef was making and noticed scrambled eggs covered in green sludge and rotted anchovies. "And what the hell is that green stuff?"

"It's seaweed!" Chef yelled.

"Gee, I never knew that seaweed looked like that!" Michael said, giving a disgusted expression.

"If y'all ain't gonna have any appreciation for my cooking then get the hell out of my kitchen!" he yelled out to the two of them as he threw a knife towards them, which hit the pole that held the crow's nest.

"Somebody needs a Xanax!" Michael grunted under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Chef yelled out.

Kayla was next in line to get her breakfast. She looked at her plate and said, "Gee Chef! These scrambled eggs actually look pretty good!"

Chef sighed and muttered, "At least someone appreciates my cooking…"

The interns then came in, jumping around and itching their skin out. Anjana was rigorously itching herself with the backscratcher. All of a sudden, Anurag grabbed it from her. They pulled and pulled on both sides of it until it broke in half. They groaned and continued to itch themselves.

"Where the hell is this itching coming from?!" Anjana yelled out.

"Umm, Anjana? I think you might want to take a look at this…" Soonchan said, showing her his finger, which had a white spot on it.

"ITCHING POWDER?!" Anurag yelled.

"Are you serious?!" David added.

"Ohhhh, he's gonna pay! And I'm going to find just the way to do it!" Anjana giggled evilly while itching.

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

"Where are we now, Chef?" Chris asked.

"Right 'bout here! On the Pacific Border!" he said, pointing to a map.

"Oh yeah, the Pacific! Has some of the finest flounders in the world! Perfect for our next challenge!" Chris said excitedly. "We'll stop at this small island over there!" Chef nodded and stopped at the island.

"Attention contestants! Meet me at the deck for your next challenge!" he announced through the intercom.

*cut to deck*

The contestants were walking on the deck towards Chris. All of a sudden, a huge hornet came flying towards Maddi and landed on her chest.

"Hey, get off me!" she yelled at the hornet as she tried pulling it off. But it refused to budge. All of a sudden, a huge swarm of bees and wasps joined the hornet. She screamed as they started attacking her. "KATIE!"

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: That is the last time I'll ever trust that witch! I gotta make that alliance to get her eliminated once and for all!

*static*

*back to deck*

"Good morning contestants! Hope you all are well-rested for your next challenge! Today, we're cooking up a storm right here in the Pacific Ocean!" Chris announced.

"Does this mean we have to survive a dangerous Pacific storm?" Anser asked.

"Not that kind of storm, Anser! You're going to be cooking up one! Today's challenge is a cooking challenge! You're going to be cooking a fine dish from under the sea!" he replied.

"There are going to be five judges for this challenge! Allow me to present them! We have Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, DJ and Momma, and classic Total Drama contestant, Owen!"

"Hi Mama! I'm on TV! Hahahaaha!" Owen laughed as he looked at the camera. He then put his face closer and closer to the camera and started licking it. "Mmm...the camera tastes like chicken!"

"Yeah yeah...I think we've had enough of that…" Chris said as he shoved Owen away and looked all grossed out.

"Dahahahahaha! Are you excited as I am, Mr. Krabs?" Spongebob grinned widely and asked Mr. Krabs.

"Yeah, I'm excited for the best part...the money!" Mr. Krabs said, drooling excitedly.

"Mmm...you look very appetizing! Did you know that Alaskan King Crab is one of my 150 favorite foods?" Owen asked as he looked at Mr. Krabs and started drooling.

"Eep! He's gonna eat me!" he squealed as he scurried away and hid behind Spongebob.

"Don't worry, I don't bite! Well, only when I'm really hungry. But I'm just messing with you!" Owen said, laughing.

"Okay, hush Owen!" Chris said, covering his mouth. "Anyways, there's a kitchen one floor below the deck that is big enough to support all of you. There was enough sea creatures for everyone to use but thanks to OWEN we are now cleaned dry of any Seafood items that we had…"

"Leave it to Owen to swipe all the food and leave us with nothing to use for our challenge!" Heather yelled.

"What? I was really hungry," Owen complained. "Rowing all the way here on a lifeboat was really exhausting and that makes me hungry."

"OH SHUT UP OWEN! EVERYTHING MAKES YOU HUNGRY!" Heather screamed at Owen only to be interrupted by a loud blow horn that Chris was blowing.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE!" Chris yelled. "SHEEEESH! Because we don't have enough seafood left to use you guys will go fishing in the Pacific Ocean for your ingredients. And to help you do so we are generously providing some fishing tools for you guys to use."

The interns lugged a giant bag of tools and dropped the bag in front of Chris. The bag contained some fishing nets, fishing rods, hooks, daggers, spears, and some worms, along with a few utterly useless tools.

"Choose wisely now, because only half of the tools in the bag are useful" Chris said laughing.

"And what if we're really bad at fishing?" Heather asked.

"Then, it sucks to be you!" Chris said, laughing.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Heather snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Alrighty, you may begin when I sound the blow horn!" Chris said as he blew it. Heather glared at him as he blew it in her ear. She rolled her eyes and went on her search.

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: This challenge is going to be a piece of cake! I, Anser, am a master sandwich maker! I had a part-time job at Zimmerman's Sandwich Shop. I made the sandwiches and ran the panini press. People came and kept coming back for more! *flips spatula* Let's get cookin'!

*static*

*back to deck*

The contestants all ran to the bag and picked up as many useful tools as they could get their fingers on.

Heather and Leshawna were tugging on a big net in the bag of tools.

"GIVE IT TO ME! IT'S MINE!" Heather yelled.

"Oh no, girl! You ain't gettin' this thing!" Leshawna yelled back.

Heather then bitch-slapped her, which caused Leshawna to jump on her and crush her with her big butt, and slap her many times. Thankfully no teeth were knocked out.

"GET OFF ME YOU BIG OX!" she yelled, pushing her off. Leshawna grinned and took the net. She then took a can of worms and smashed it on her head. The worms crawled over Heather's head, mouth, ears, and nostrils leaving her screaming loudly.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: I've had enough of Leshawna! She's going to get it next time!

*static*

*back to deck*

Chloe reached into the bag and found a huge snake. She screamed in horror and ran away from the bag.

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: *in fetal position* Snake...huge...horrifying...traumatized...

*static*

*back to deck at a location far from the challenge*

Suddenly, when no one was looking, a tall-looking person with shaggy brown hair, glasses, and a lightning-bolt scar on his head was flying towards Suha on his Firebolt. Suha looked at him and greeted, "Ah, Harry! You're here!"

"Did you bring the special package I was talking about?" she asked the wizard.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't let my favorite fan girl down now...would I?" Harry said grinning.

He then handed her the package. "Thanks a bunch!" Suha told him. She gave him some galleons. "Why don't you stick around and watch?"

"Gladly! I don't believe Professor Snape or Mr Filch will know that I am here because I gave them the slip, Harry said as he followed her.

*back to deck*

Anser found a nice net for catching his fish. "The perfect net to catch some shrimp with!" he thought, smiling.

Katie found a nice big fishing hook, line, and rod for her catch. She then found worn out fishing supplies for Maddi and threw it at her. Maddi caught it with her hands and glared at her.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: I'm an experienced fisher. This challenge is going to be a piece of cake!

*static*

*back to deck*

Katie cast her fishing line far into the water and waited for a bite. A few minutes later, a big tug almost pulled her off the cruise and into the water. She tugged the line and reeled it in with all her might. Soon, she was reeling in a big swordfish.

"Whoa, mama!" she yelled out cheerfully as she reeled in her catch of the day. "This'll be perfect for swordfish steaks!"

She set her fish down and decided to fish for a few more to garnish her dish a bit. Suddenly, when she wasn't looking, Maddi snuck over, picked up her swordfish, and ran away with it. Katie turned around and yelled out, "HEY! THAT'S MINE! GIVE THAT BACK OR YOU'LL MEET MY FIST!"

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: Okay, that is it! I'll show her who's boss! And in the mean way!

*static*

*back to deck*

Katie sighed and continued to fish some more. She managed to catch some salmon, tilapia and some cod. She then took a net to catch some squid and shrimp with.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: Not to worry. My dish will be so much better than whatever the hell Maddi is cooking up.

*static*

*back to deck*

Anser seemed to have an easy time catching some shrimp for his dish. Priya used a net to catch some clams with.

"Oh nice! You caught some clams!" Anser told Priya. "What are you going to be cooking?"

"I'm going to be making some clam chowder!" Priya said happily. "How about you?"

"You're looking at a master sandwich maker! I'm going to be making shrimp paninis!" Anser said.

"Yum! I love Panera's paninis! I'll bet yours are going to be amazing!" Priya told him.

Meanwhile, Heather was still looking the bag for leftover tools she could use. She found the same snake that Chloe caught, gave a disgusted look, and threw it into the water. She found a chainsaw, carpenter ants in a can, and Chef's stinky boot. She shoved the bag away in anger and stomped away.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: How am I supposed to catch a fish with that worthless junk? Well...looks like I'm going to have to use my bare hands!

*static*

*back to deck*

Heather went into the water, waiting for some fish to jump out. All of a sudden, she saw huge green fish jumping out of and into the water. She reached out her hands and tried to grab one that was jumping in the air, but it swooped up, slapped her face with its tail, and dove back down. She groaned in anger.

"Hey Heather! What's the matter? Feeling like an "out-cast"? Leshawna asked as she threw her net down into the sea.

"SHUT YOURSELF AND YOUR BIG FAT BUTT LESHAWNA!" Heather yelled.

Leshawna's face turned puffy and red at her comment. She stomped down towards the ocean, pulling up her sleeves, ready to get aggressive. She and Heather started slap-fighting in the ocean. However, a great white shark approached them and they started swimming away in fear, screaming. Dean and Austin looked at the two of them and laughed.

*static*

*in confessional* Dean: First and AMAZING CATFIGHT and now a Great White Shark! HAHAHA! Hilarious. I don't know about the other contestants but I'm sure enjoying myself on this show.

*static*

*back to deck*

Leshawna and Heather walked out of the water, groaning in pain from their bruises and scratches. Leshawna held the beaten-up shark in her bare hands and Heather held two big mahi mahi fish in her hands.

Chloe and Jalen were fishing at the deck. "I think I caught something!" she said. She reeled in a salmon fish.

"Nice catch! That's a big one too!" Jalen said. "And check this out! I caught something! too!" He reeled in a plump haddock.

"Awesome! What are you making?" Chloe asked.

"I'm making fish sticks with some of the squid and fish I caught!" he said, showing her the squid and fish he caught. Chloe looked a bit grossed out, but was relieved that it wasn't a snake. "How about you?"

"I'm making dragon roll sushi!" she proudly replied.

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: Sushi is my life! I've been making it on my own since I was four! Dragon roll is definitely the best!

*static*

*back to deck*

Kayla had caught a lot of fish in her net. She caught some plump squids, salmon, ahi, shrimp, and crab.

"Very impressive, Kayla!" Chris said. "Alrighty, does everyone have their fish?"

Everyone seemed to have something in their hands, except Suha, who only had her magic wand.

*static*

*in confessional* Suha: I don't need to fish manually for this challenge. After all, who's the one with the magic wand?

*static*

*back to deck*

"Okay, contestants! Let me show you the special kitchen you guys are going to be cooking in for today's challenge!" Chris announced. He led the way with the contestants and their fish following behind.

*cut to kitchen on second floor*

The kitchen in the second floor of the ship was very big. There were enough cooking stations with several stoves and ovens to use. The floor was very dirty, as were the counters, stoves, and pots and pans. The dishes weren't washed yet and they looked awful.

"Yeah...it's been awhile since this place has been cleaned. You guys are going to have to do it yourselves. We'll give you fifteen minutes to get your stations in tip-top shape and once the fifteen minutes are up, y'all gotta start cooking! You'll have an hour to get your dishes done, because our judges are pretty hungry! Now, get down on it!" Chris announced.

*static*

*in confessional* Macy: Hey, at least it's better than working in Chef's kitchen.

*static*

*back to kitchen*

Maddi was wiping down her stove and cleaning it nicely. Just then, Katie turned on the stove when she wasn't looking and burned her hand. Maddie screamed and washed her hands in freezing cold water. She gave Katie an 'I'm gonna kill you look'. "You do know we're on the same team, right?" she angrily asked.

"I know! But it's just too much fun messing with you!" Katie said, running back to her station and laughing.

Maddi chased her all around the kitchen with one of Chef's axes. Katie ran away, laughing hard. All of a sudden, two dings could be heard. Maddi groaned and turned to Chris, "Are you serious?!"

"Oh yeah! Makes the challenge more interesting! And actually go faster!" Chris said, laughing. "Also, featuring background music from Anjana and the Daytrippers! Let's get this party started!"

 **Song: The Heat Is On (in the tune of The Heat Is On from Beverly Hills Cop by Glenn Frey)**

 ***featuring Anjana on synthesizer, Ian on solo guitar, Spud on bass guitar, Jammer on drums, Anurag on timpanis, David on electric guitar, Chef on saxophone, and Soonchan on Trombone***

 ***Chef plays saxophone chorus***

 **Anser: The heat is on, by the sea. *boils some shrimp, cuts tomatoes and lettuce rapidly, puts butter on Italian bread***

 **Austin: Gotta amp the heat, n' warm the tea! *skins potatoes and puts the cod and cut potatoes in the fryers***

 **Maddi: Nothin's gonna stop me, not even a bee! *cuts huge chunks of swordfish and puts them in the frying pan, one at a time while dodging a bee***

 **Katie: Oh yeah! Well I know someone who can kick your ass and that's meeeee!*pours Chef's pee onto Maddi's fish when she's not looking***

 **Chloe: The pressure's high, so you'd better flee! *turns pressure cooker on and cooks rice***

 **Macy and Michael: 'Cause the heat is on! *Macy is cutting onions and parsley while Michael is cutting some lobster pieces***

 ***Chef plays saxophone chorus***

 ***main chorus***

 **Heroic Sharks: Oh-wo-ho Oh-wo-ho caught up in the action in the cruise kitchen**

 **Villainous Sharks: Oh-wo-ho Oh-wo-ho tell me can you feel it? Tell me can you feel it?**

 **Everyone: Tell me can you feel it?**

 ***beat***

 **Everyone: The heat is on! The heat is on! The heat is on! At the sea, the heat is…..on!**

 ***Chef plays saxophone***

 ***end of chorus***

 **Anjana: Hit it, Ian!**

 ***Ian plays guitar solo***

 ***main chorus***

 **Priya: Temperature's high, time to win for the team! *cuts up clam meat and puts in pot, followed by carrots, onions, and oyster crackers***

 **Kaylin: Behind those doors, there's some wild steam *opens oven to reveal huge pizza***

 **Kayla: Time to make it and win it, no time to break it! *karate chops squid, shrimp, and fish and starts wrapping them in seaweed***

 **Suha: It's time to cast a few spells, and bring it on! *uses magic to summon Nagini snake and add sea slugs and other unusual creatures to the pot***

 **Heather and Leshawna: 'Cause the heat is onnn! *glare at each other while Heather cuts onions and slaw and puts them in soft-shell tacos and Leshawna stirs up some red hot soup***

 ***main chorus***

 **Everyone: It's at the sea, the heat is on! The heat is on! The heat is on! It's on the street! The heat is…..on!**

 ***end of song* *Chef plays a great saxophone solo to wrap up the song***

Chris comes in, applauding. "Wow, Chef! I didn't know you could play!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, I learned to play the saxophone at a military camp! Built character and gave me manly guts!" Chef proudly said, taking a bow.

Chris then looked at his watch. "Well, you guys have ten more minutes to finish your dishes. There's some chaos going on in the judgment room…"

*cut to judgement room*

Mr. Krabs was screaming loudly while hiding behind Spongebob. Owen was really hungry and uncontrollably drooling just looking at Mr. Krabs and tried to eat him. But DJ and his Momma were restraining him but unluckily for those two they got the stench of their lifetime as Owen let out a nasty rip in their noses to get them off his back. As a payback for nasty stench DJ then tackled him to the floor and Momma slapped him multiple times across the face.

"Pull yourself together FAT BOY! STOP TRYING TO EAT THE NICE LOBSTER MAN!" she screamed as she continously slapped him.

Owen saw stars and said, "Yes Mama, more crab please!" before fainting.

"What do I do now?" Mr. Krabs yelped nervously.

"Here, lobster! Put this broccoli suit on!" Momma replied, throwing the costume at him.

"Arrr, that's crab!" he said in his pirate accent as he put the broccoli suit on.

"If that doesn't restrain him either then we should a muzzle on his mouth so that he can't open it to eat you Mr Krabs" Spongebob suggested.

"Good idea, Sponge dude!" DJ said, grinning at Spongebob.

"I'm being praised! This is so wonderful! I think I might start crying!" Spongebob said, starting to cry happy tears.

*cut to kitchen*

"FIVE MORE MINUTES!" Chris announced.

The contestants were hurriedly putting the finishing touches on their dishes. Kaylin was sprinkling parmesan cheese and some chili flakes on her pizza. Maddi was garnishing her swordfish steaks with some barbecue sauce. Michael was folding up his lobster wraps. Macy put some Italian sauce on the tuna salad and put it in a taco bowl. Priya stirred her clam chowder and sampled it to see if it was good. Anser was putting together his shrimp paninis. Suha just shrugged and was waiting patiently for Chris to call time. Kayla was wrapping up her sushi with seaweed and rice. Heather put some tartar sauce on her fish tacos. Austin put his fish and chips in a basket. Leshawna poured her soup in several bowls and put the bowls on a big serving plate. Katie had a huge pot of gouda fondue with some cut seafood. Dean finished putting in some stuffing in his shell pasta. Jalen put in ranch, tartar sauce, and sriracha dip for his fish sticks and calamari. Chloe also put some soy sauce, wasabi, and ginger pieces alongside her dragon roll sushi.

"Alright contestants! Time is up! Bring your dishes to the judgement room! Heroic Dolphins will present first and Villainous Sharks will present next!" Chris announced.

*cut to judgement room*

"Okay contestants! It's Judgement Day! The judges will each rank you on a score out of 10 based on how good your dish tastes! Each of them will take ONE taste! That's right, Owen! Only one! Now, which dolphin will volunteer first?"

"I'll volunteer! Because as an expert sandwich maker, the sandwich is best when served hot!" Anser proudly said as he presented his dish. "Today, I have shrimp paninis! They are freshly cooked jumbo shrimp in Italian bread with lettuce, tomatoes and mozzarella cheese. The secret ingredient is love, for my love of sandwich-making!"

"This is….AMAZING!" Spongebob squealed proudly. "I give it 10 out of 10!"

"10!" Mr. Krabs proudly said.

"Me and Momma give it 10!" DJ said.

"I give it infinity out of 10! Got any more?" Owen asked.

"And it looks like Anser's paninis are a big hit among the judges! Who's next?" Chris announced.

"I'll present next!" Priya proudly said. She then handed each of the judges bowls of clam chowder. "Allow me to present my New England Clam Chowder! This dish has clam pieces, chowder, carrots, celery, and hints of saffron and rosemary! Hope you like it!"

Owen took a spoonful and said, "Fantastic! I give it a 10!"

"It's a bit rich, but I like it nonetheless! I give it a 9!" Mr. Krabs said.

"9!" DJ, Momma, and Spongebob all said together.

"Me next!" Michael said, bringing his lobster wraps to the judges. "These are lobster wraps; fresh lobster wrapped in white tortillas with lettuce, tomatoes, guacamole, and lemon mayonnaise!"

Owen bit into it, but got a claw stuck on his tongue. "OW!" he yelled. "Other than that, it was good! I give it an 8!"

Mr. Krabs got a claw too. "I give it a 7! Too much claw in this!" he said.

"I give it an 8!" Momma said, holding up DJ's "8" ranking for him.

"Same!" Spongebob said, holding up his ranking.

"I guess it's my turn," Macy said, handing her dish to everyone. "Here, I have tuna salad; tuna with cut lettuce, tomato, slaw, guacamole, tartar sauce, onion, and Italian sauce."

"It's a bit too salty for me. I give it a 6," Mr. Krabs said. Macy sighed a little.

"Lay off on the salt. And a bit on the tartar sauce too. I give it a 6," DJ said.

Momma and Spongebob also held up 6s. "I give it a 7!" Owen said.

"I'm ready to present my dish, guys!" Jalen said, proudly. "For today's exquisite dinner, I have prepared fish sticks and calamari with ranch, tartar sauce, and sriracha dip on the side! Taste it and let me know what you think!"

"Wow, this is really good! I give it a 10!" Owen exclaimed.

"I give it a 9! Mind if I pack up some calamari for Squidward and Patrick?" Spongebob asked.

"Sorry Spongebob, but we're saving that for a special occasion!" Chris said, winking.

"We both give it a 9!" DJ and Momma said.

"Wow, this calamari looks like a dollar sign! I give it a 10!" Mr. Krabs said.

"I'm super excited to present my dish!" Leshawna proudly said, handing her soup to the judges. "Here's Great White Shark Fin Soup, with the fin of a great white shark and soup made of crushed red chili peppers. It packs a very spicy punch to your taste buds! Enjoy!"

The judges tasted it and were very surprised with her dish. Owen blew fire at Spongebob, burning his cap off, and then barely burning Chris's butt. "Spicy punch indeed! But hey, I liked it! 9 points!"

"9!" Spongebob and Mr. Krabs said together.

"9!" DJ and Momma said together.

"Here's my dish now!" Kayla said, presenting her dish, which was a tower of sushi. "Here, I have seafood sushi of different varieties! I have octopus sushi, squid sushi, salmon sushi, ahi sushi, and crab roll!"

"This is pretty good! 8 points!" Owen said as he had a piece of crab roll.

"I give it a 7!" Mr. Krabs said as he had some octopus sushi.

"We give it a 7!" DJ said as he, Momma, and Spongebob held up their ratings.

"And last but not least, me!" Chloe said as she handed them samples of her sushi. "Presenting the Dragon Roll, my favorite kind of sushi! It contains traditional Japanese cucumber, shrimp tempura, freshly-cooked rice, Japanese seaweed, avocado, lemon, and spicy mayo!"

"Where did you learn how to make sushi?" Momma asked.

"I've been making it from when I was 4 years old! Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because this is incredible! Probably the best sushi I've ever tasted! I give it a 9!" Momma said, smiling.

"Only a 9? I give it a 10!" DJ said, holding his rating up.

"This is awesome! 10!" Owen said.

"10!" Spongebob and Mr. Krabs all said.

"Alright! Looks like the Heroic Dolphins are on a roll! Will the Villainous Sharks be able to top that? Find out after the break!" Chris announced.

*break*

*back to judgement room*

"Now that the Heroic Dolphins are finished presenting their dishes, it's time for the Villainous Sharks to present! Who will start?" Chris announced.

"I'll start!" Austin proudly said as he presented his dish. "What I have here today is a British specialty: Fish and Chips! Crispy Haddock pieces with delicious British chips, or fries!"

"Jolly good! I give it an infinity out of 10!" Owen said, holding a "10".

"10!" All the other judges said.

"I'm next!" Kaylin said, presenting her big pizza. "Here, I have Stuffed Pizza with Shrimp, Lobster, and Fish, filled with Ranch and Calamari!"

"Mamma Mia! This pizza pie is magnifique!" Owen said, kissing his fingers. "10!"

"The underwater pizza is the pizza for you and me!" Spongebob said, pointing to Mr. Krabs. "We give it a 10!"

"Tastes amazing! But tastes even more amazing with Momma's spice! 10!" DJ said as he and his Momma gave their ratings.

"I can make great underwater Italian food too!" Dean exclaimed, showing the judges his dish. "I have shell pasta stuffed with shrimp and parmesan cheese, and covered in cheesy alfredo!"

"Hmm...it's not as good as the pizza, but still delicious nonetheless! 8!" Mr. Krabs said.

"We give it an 8 too!" Spongebob said, revealing his, DJ, and Momma's ratings.

"I give it a 9!" Owen said, showing his score.

"I'm next!" Heather said, showing them her dish. "And no, this dish is not dedicated for my Mexican boyfriend! Here, I have Mahi Mahi fish tacos with fresh Hawaiian mahi mahi fish, slaw, light lemon mayonnaise, and pineapple!"

"Hmm...it's interesting. I give it 8 points!" Owen said, grinning.

"8!" Momma and DJ said.

"8!" Spongebob and Mr. Krabs said.

"My turn!" Katie proudly said as she presented her dish. "Here, I have gouda cheese fondue and seafood to dip it in!"

"Mmm...this is GREAT!" Owen said. "I give it a 10!"

Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, DJ and Momma all gave it 9s. "Alright, only two more contestants!" Chris announced. "Let's get this challenge out of the way soon, because there's a Celebrity Manhunt special today that I'M featured in!"

"Okay, I've got beer-battered swordfish steaks!" Maddi proudly said as she presented her dish to the judges.

Owen tasted it and shrugged. "I liked it! 8 points!"

Momma tasted it and her mouth scrunched up a little. "What KIND of beer did you batter this thing in?"

DJ smelled it and said, "What is that smell?!"

"It was Chef Hatchet's Premium Beer! Honest!" Maddi said, showing them the bottle.

"I give it a 5! The fish itself was good, despite the gross tasting beer!" DJ said, showing them his rating.

"Say, tubby, can you take a look at that beer and see what kind it is?" Momma asked Owen.

Owen tasted it and said, "Hmm...it tastes like pee!"

The judges all threw up on the floor violently. "I give it a 3!" Mr. Krabs said, gasping for breath.

"I give it a 4!" Spongebob said.

"This gets a big fat 0 from me!" Momma yelled angrily.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Who could've done this?! *gasps* KATIE! Ohhhhh, she is so going to get it!

*static*

*back to judgement room*

"Alright, last but not least, we have Suha!" Chris announced as Suha came to present her dish.

"I hope you enjoy my magical dish!" Suha proudly said as she handed her dish to the judges. "Here, I have magical Nagini soup with Hungarian Horntail claws and slugs!"

The judges all tasted her soup at the same time and then gave disgusted looks. They all gave 0s and reluctantly gulped down their spoonfuls of the soup.

"Looks like the Heroic Dolphins win this round! As a reward, they get an advantage for the second round!" Chris announced.

"WHAT?!" Maddi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yes Maddi! Yes there is! For the second part, you will have to eat your dishes. Dolphins, your advantage for this challenge is that the first person to finish their food on your team wins immunity! You may also choose whether or not you want to eat your dish. But it may be worth it if you do! Sharks, you don't have any advantage for this challenge. You all have to eat your dishes in order to win the challenge. If any members of your team refuse to eat their dish, then the other team wins! Now, let's get this thing started!" he announced, blowing the air horn.

All of a sudden, all the judges turned into huge, green, slimy slugs, leaving trails of lime green sludge behind them. Suha instead stared at the slugs and gasped at the sight.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!" Mr. Krabs freaked out.

"HELP! MOMMA!" DJ screamed.

Momma hit DJ and said, "Pull yourself together, son!"

*static*

*in confessional* Suha: *looks at Half Blood Prince's potion book* Oh no! My magic turned them into slugs! I'm doomed!

*static*

*back to judgement room*

"DONE!" Leshawna and Priya yelled out at the same time, holding up their empty bowls.

"Priya and Leshawna get invincibility for the next challenge!" Chris announced. Priya and Leshawna grinned and high-fived each other. The Heroic Dolphins stopped eating their food immediately.

"Suha, what did you use to make your soup?" Spongebob asked in a shocked voice.

"Umm...magic?" Suha said, laughing nervously.

"Magic does not make good food. It's love. If you truly love cooking and want to produce good food, you need to make it out of love. No wonder this dish turned out to be a disaster…" Spongebob said in a disappointed tone.

"Well said, me boy!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Done!" Dean and Austin said.

"Done!" Heather said.

"Done!" Kaylin said.

"Done!" Katie said.

"I can't do it anymore! This is too disgusting!" Maddi said, throwing her dish down.

"I don't want to get cursed…" Suha said, refusing to eat her dish.

"The Heroic Dolphins win again!" Chris announced. The Heroic Dolphins cheered and the Villainous Sharks groaned. "Villainous Sharks, someone's gonna walk the plank tonight!"

All of a sudden, a tall figure with long black hair, a pale, stern face, and long black cloak appeared. "There you are, Mr. Potter!" he said as he pulled Harry by the ear out from a corner of the room. "Leaving Hogwarts without permission and violating conduct of underage wizards, you will be in loads of trouble, Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape" Harry said, laughing nervously.

"Disgraceful performance! Not to mention all the havoc you've wrecked by turning those innocent muggles into slugs! And how dare you steal the half blood prince's potions book. 200 points from will be taken from Gryffindor and you will serve detention for the rest of the school year with Mr. Filch! Now, come back at once!" Snape sternly replied. Harry was then escorted by Snape out of the room.

"Umm...Chef? What are we going to do about the slugs?" Chris asked.

"Take 'em to the infirmary and let 'em hang there for a while," Chef said, shrugging. The interns then came into the judgement room and took the slugs away to the infirmary.

*cut to treasure chest*

"Well, well, well, sharks. We meet again. Being in loserville again must suck! Hehehehe…" Chris said chuckling. The sharks rolled their eyes. "Anyways, you know the drill. The person eliminated gets junk and has to walk the plank of shame and leave the island for good. Okay then, the first treasure of the night goes to….Kaylin!"

Kaylin grinned and picked up a golden jewel that looked like a pizza. "Next up, Austin!"

Austin picked up his treasure and got a shark puppet. "Heather!"

Heather grinned and picked up an emerald from the chest. "Dean!"

Dean grinned and picked up his treasure, which was a Total Drama Island T-shirt. "Katie!"

Katie grinned while Maddi shot an icy glare at her. Katie picked up her treasure, which was a jewel in the shape of a fish.

"Maddi, you are on the chopping block for refusing to finish the rest of your dish and Suha, you are on the chopping block for refusing to eat your dish and for turning our judges into giant slugs," Chris said.

"And the final treasure of the night goes to….."

….

….

…

….

…..

….

….

"Maddi!"

Maddi grinned and picked up her treasure, which was a bronze dubloon. Suha got a magic wand that was broken in half. She sighed. "Suha, it's Plank of Shame time."

*cut to Plank of Shame*

Suha quietly walked the Plank of Shame while hanging her head and sighing sadly. She then screamed as she fell off the plank and into an open door on the surface of the water that led to the Submarine of Losers.

"Well, that was a shocking elimination if I should say so myself!" Chris announced to the camera. "See you all next time on Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*cut to intern's room*

"Hey Sooch! What are you doing?" Anurag asked. He then saw Soonchan photoshopping some pictures of Chris and Chef. Anjana and David came into the room to see what they were up to and they could not resist holding their laughter in.

"Oh man...this is gonna be a huge surprise to them once I upload this to the world wide web and send this to the Celebrity Manhunt hosts!" Soonchan said, laughing.

"This is so brutal! But I love it!" Anjana said. "Oooooo man! He's not gonna like this!"

"Neither will Chef!" David exclaimed.

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

Chris and Chef were in Captain's Quarters, watching a special episode of Celebrity Manhunt.

"Hello and welcome to Celebrity Manhunt, where I dish the dirt on everything going on with our celebrities today! I'm Topher!" Topher said, shooting a grin to the camera.

"Time to dig deep into all the deets! We've got a lot going on with our Total Drama contestants right now! What new dirt? What new catfights? Meow! Well, you guys are gonna find out here!"

"Man, this is too exciting! Can't wait to see the part when he talks about us!" Chris told Chef. Chef grinned widely.

"Well, Trent's cover of 'Jessie's Girl' is a GLOBAL hit and has hit #1 in many billboard listings around the world! Geoff was best man and Bridgette was also bridesmaid in Rose and Jack's wedding! And Geoff and Bridgette even through a great after party and ANOTHER party right after to celebrate their engagement!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE LOVE! GET ON WITH MY PART!" Chris yelled in a frustrated tone.

"Love is definitely in the air...especially for Chris and Chef! This, just in, a photo was recently posted on Instagram that involved the two guys making out passionately in a hot tub NUDE, covered in A LOTTA liquid! Man, those two just can't enough of each other!" Topher announced, laughing.

"WHAT?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED! UGHHH, JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE DUMB CELEBRITY MANHUNT PEOPLE!" Chris yelled.

Chef growled under his breath. "THEY'RE GONNA FACE THE WRATH OF CHEF HATCHET!"

All of a sudden, a ghastly figure emerged from the sack. It was Bloody Mary, carrying a frying pan. Chris and Chef turned behind them and clung to each other, both muttering, "Mommy…" They then began screaming loudly as Bloody Mary kept hitting them with her frying pan. Dean and Austin, who were watching nearby, high-fived and locked up the door.

*cut to somewhere beyond the sea*

The Manta Sub was located somewhere in the ocean. There, his troopers were working very hard on a huge underwater drill. They were all working vigorously and efficiently on their drill.

"Project DRILL must be completed within a week...we need to accelerate our plans. PROJECT ATLANTIS will take place in the coming weeks and everything needs to be in place," Black Manta announced to his troopers.

"How's work coming along?" a shadowy figure with a dark voice asked on a computer nearby.

"It's coming along slowly, but the drill will be completed in a week and then I'll send out a squadron with the drill to meet up with you in Atlantis," Black Manta replied.

"Perfect. Keep tabs on that unknown ship. We need to know their intentions because something doesn't add up with what they are doing," the dark figure said.

"Understood. I've even tagged the ship with a tracking device as I will not be able to follow it until I am done with the drill. But sooner or later, Atlantis will be ours!" Black Manta evilly laughed, clenching his fist.


	7. Chapter 7

"Last time on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, our contestants became cooks for the day. The contestants went fishing for sea creatures, some dangerous and some not so dangerous. The contestants cooked their own dishes for the first part and were forced to consume them for the second part. However, in the fray, Suha accidentally turned some of our cameos into giant horrific slugs, which prevented her from eating her dish. The Villainous Sharks were pissed at another loss and blamed Suha, giving her a one-way ticket to loserdom. What kind of pain will I inflict on the contestants today? What annoying pranks will take place today? Will our Giant Slugs ever turn back into humans? And will Soonchan get me my break-y before it's time for lunch-y? Find out in another swashbuckling episode of Total….Drama…..Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to kitchen on second floor*

The interns were cooking a big bowl of oatmeal for Chris's breakfast. Anjana was vigorously stirring the oatmeal inside a big black pot. David added squirts of honey to it and Anurag added some raisins and blueberries.

"And now, time for the ultimate ingredient!" Anjana said as she took some mysterious liquid that was lying in a small bowl, and added it to the oatmeal. "Snake venom!"

"Good thing Suha left some snake venom here before she left!" Anurag said.

"Perfect…..Perfect…...MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Anjana laughed evilly as she put one of her bangs over her eyes.

"Say, you look just like Mal!" David said, laughing.

"I know! That's the intention!" Anjana said. "Although, I'll bet I'm much more evil than him!" She and the interns let out more evil laughter as it echoed throughout the kitchen.

Soonchan then came in, knocking on one of the walls and asked, "Hey bros. Are you guys done with your evil laughter yet? Chris won't stop nagging me to get his breakfast!"

"Oh, yeah! We got it right here!" David said as he, Anurag, and Anjana put the fresh oatmeal in a white glass bowl and handed it to Soonchan.

*cut to Creepy Ship Prison*

Most of the contestants were asleep, except for Dean and Austin, who were up, about, and away from the prison, and Maddi, who was glaring at Katie.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Don't get me wrong. Suha deserved to go last time, but Katie deserved to walk the plank more than her. At least Suha was sane! I knew I should've convinced Heather to vote off Katie with me! That's it! Next time we lose, she is going...DOWN! *breaks camera glass with her hairbrush* Oh no!

*static*

*back to prison*

A small lizard crawled into Maddi's cell. It had a glowing gray complexion with beady black eyes and a sly smile. Maddi grinned evilly as she picked up the lizard and sent it crawling inside Katie's cell. The lizard crawled right onto Katie, pit-patting all over her shirt, and climbing up her chin, right into her mouth, and allowed itself to be swallowed. Katie grabbed her neck, coughing violently, and throwing up all over. She saw the lizard covered in her puke and screamed her lungs out. Maddi laughed hysterically and Katie gave her the death stare.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: So, Maddi wants to play rough again? Don't worry, girl! I'll be back! And this time, the gloves are coming wayyyy off!

*static*

*back to prison*

Maddi then saw Heather wake up. As Heather exited her cell, Maddi grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to the next floor.

"Heather...I need your help!" Maddi said.

"I don't usually offer help to losers, but sure. What do you want?" Heather asked.

"We need to vote off Katie! She was the one who drenched my swordfish in Chef's pee last time! She's the one who'll never get off my back! She needs to go next!" she convinced.

"Well, okay. But if we're going to vote Katie off, you have to do everything that I tell you to do. Got it?" Heather asked. Maddi nodded.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: These newbies are so immature: doing nothing but pulling pranks on each other and blaming things on each other like five year-olds. It's time to take charge and show everyone who's the best antagonist here!

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Well, that went better than expected! Before I know it, Katie will be gone! And when I don't need Heather, I can dump her anytime! I also need to think about knocking out the Heroic Dolphins one by one. The sharks are outnumbered and some of those dolphins need to go! It's about time I put my strategy into action!

*static*

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

Michael came over to Macy, handing her a big chocolate chip muffin with white icing, sprinkles, and a glowing candle in the shape of a 1 on it. "Happy anniversary, muffin cake!" he grinned, giving the muffin to his girlfriend.

"Thanks babe! Happy anniversary to you too!" Macy said grinning. They kissed and Michael sat down next to his girlfriend.

"You guys are the cutest!" Chloe said. "Mind if I take a picture of the two of you?"

"Of course!" Mike said as he put his arm around Macy. The two of them smiled at Chloe's phone as she took a picture.

"I'm putting this on Instagram and the Total Drama Facebook and Twitter pages!" Chloe said.

"That's awesome! Here, Macy! Blow out the candles!" Mike told Macy. She blew out the candles and everyone at the table applauded. Macy took some icing from the muffin and put it on Mike's nose. He then grabbed a big chunk of the muffin and stuffed it in her mouth. She did the same thing to him.

*static*

*in confessional* Macy: Mike's the greatest guy I've ever met. I'm so blessed to have gotten to meet him last season! Interning with him was the best experience I could ever ask for! *sighs dreamily*

*static*

*in confessional* Michael: Yep, I love Macy. She's amazing, pretty, and down-to-earth. She can be pretty feisty sometimes too!

*static*

*back to suite*

"Congrats to you guys for winning invincibility!" Anser told Leshawna and Priya.

"Well, that's girl power for ya!" Leshawna proudly replied as she high-fived Priya. All of a sudden, a loud farting noise could be heard from behind her.

"Ewww, Leshawna!" Michael teased, wafting his nose and giving a grossed-out look.

"Okay, that was so not me! Who's doing that?!" Leshawna said, gruffly.

"Sorry to say this, but it looks like it's coming from your side, Leshawna," Kayla said. Even more loud farts could be heard as well as some green gas from behind her.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Leshawna said, feeling embarrassed as she walked into her room.

*static*

*Dean and Austin in confessional* Austin: I found the downloadable fart soundtrack from the war episode of Total Drama Action!

Dean: And I managed to snag the McClean Brand Smoke Machine that can let loose green smoke! *Dean and Austin high-five each other* We're GOOD.

*static*

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

"Hey Sooch! Hurry up with my oatmeal!" Chris called from Captain's Quarters. "Where are we, Chef?"

Chef looked at the map. "We're right in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean! Supposed to be a very dangerous part too!"

"I LOVE when things get dangerous!" Chris said, chuckling hard.

"Here you are, your majesty," Soonchan said unenthusiastically as he handed him the bowl of oatmeal.

"Thank you!" Chris said as he took a spoonful of oatmeal and ate it.

"How's the oatmeal tastin'?" Chef asked.

"Mmm...pretty great! The interns were really nice to put all this honey in here!" Chris said, grinning. Just as he finished his last spoonful of oatmeal, he felt a strong pain in his stomach. He also felt something about to come up. He ran to his golden bathroom to do his "stomach work".

Chef loudly bellowed through the intercom. "ATTENTION MAGGOTS! HURRY UP AND MEET ME AND CHRIS UP FRONT FOR SOME PAIN, PAIN AND MORE PAIN!"

*back to deck*

Chris and Chef were waiting for the contestants to arrive at the deck. "How you feelin'?" Chef asked.

"Okay….I guess. Here, I'll introduce the challenge and you can be the referee. 'Kay?" Chris asked.

"Aight!" Chef said.

Once the contestants arrived, Chris was ready to announce the challenge. "Hope you are well rested from all that cooking, because you guys will be enduring one of the most dangerous challenges yet!" he announced.

"What are we going to do, be swimming in a pool of electric eels? No thank you!" Macy said.

"Better than that, Macy! Today, you guys are going to be playing Capture The Flag!" Chris announced.

"In the water?! I'll get my hair wet!" Heather complained.

"Not to worry, Heather! You guys will be getting your own paddle boats for this challenge! Your goal is to obviously find the opposing team's flag and bring it back safely to your territory! We've got some special obstacles in store for you all! So, watch out!" Chris said.

Giant squid-like things popped their heads into the water. A shark ate a seagull that was swimming nearby, only to get eaten by a creature with a HUGE head, sharp teeth, big black eyes, and a LOUD roar. Fang popped his head out of the water. He had grown bigger and his teeth had grown sharper, but with a gap in one of his teeth. Through the gap happened to be the flag with the Villainous Sharks' symbol on it. He did an evil grin at Heather, whom he had chased after the All-Stars finale. Heather reached into her pocket and pulled out the shark tooth.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: What the hell was that doing there? I'm doomed!

*static*

*back to ocean*

"Yeah, so you'd better be careful. Especially you Heather!" Chris said laughing. "Anyways, we've got special guests who are gonna be helping you out! We've got...Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Luke Castellan, and Tyson!"

"Where do you find these people?" Anser asked.

"We're not cavemen! We have technology! We know where they are! We know where they live! We know everything about them!" Chris said slyly, giving a wink to the camera.

Annabeth was very curious about something. "Camp-halfblood is hidden away in order to protect us from those who want to harm people like us and from those who don't understand us, how exactly did you manage to find us anyway?" she asked.

"What she said," Tyson added. "And why the hell is he here?" he asked pointing at Luke.

"We had inside sources….VEEERY INSIDE SOURCES," Chris answered with a light chuckle. "As for Luke's presence we needed him like all of you to cameo in this challenge."

"What do you mean? Percy questioned.

"You and your half-blooded friends will be cameos for today's challenge in which you will be split equally amongst the teams for a game of capture the flag a modified version from Total Drama Kingdom," Chris announced.

"Well that's new," Heather said. "We never had cameos participate in a challenge, so what's the big catch here?"

"Good question Heather," Chris said. You're gonna need some help from the cameos today….if you don't want a one way ticket to Hades that is."

"Trust me my Uncle may not be as evil as Cronos but he sure is quite of a douchebag and annoying...you don't want to visit him in hell," Percy warned Heather.

"Alright, enough chit-chat!" Chris said, blowing the air horn. "So, the team that successfully retrieves the other team's flag into their territory wins! And the losing team, as always, will send somebody home tonight! Any questions?"

"Ummm...so who's going to be paired with who?" Leshawna asked.

"Alright, here's how this is gonna work. Annabeth, Clarisse, and Luke you will be on the Villainous Sharks. Percy, Grover, and Tyson you will be on the Heroic Dolphins," Chris announced. "They'll also have their own paddle boats, except for Percy! He's gonna show off his demigod water powers! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Sweet. Can we start the challenge now?" Heather asked.

"Yes. Yes you may," Chris said, blowing the air horn loudly.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: If Chris blows that air horn in my ears one more time…

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: I'm gonna rip his ears out!

*static*

*back to ocean*

There was a pile of weapons on the dock that consisted of plastic swords, slingshots, leech launchers, and bows and arrows. The contestants grabbed every weapon they could find and everyone, except for Percy, hopped aboard their paddle boats and started sailing out to sea. Percy surfed through the ocean with his water powers.

"Where ARE our flags anyway?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, they're….around," Chris said, winking to the camera.

Heather was trying to keep up with her team by paddling quickly on her paddle boat. Suddenly, Fang trailed behind her with a big evil grin on his face with the big gap in his teeth. He swam quickly after her. Heather screamed as she saw Fang and yelled, "GET...AWAY...FROM...ME!" She hit him many times with her oar, but Fang grabbed the oar from her and broke it in half...HARD. He revealed the Villainous Sharks' flag in his mouth.

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Heather yelled at the top of her tongue.

"Oh no! No we're not! Now shut up and get back to work!" Chef yelled from his jet ski.

Heather angrily grunted and threw the pieces of her broken oar at Chef one of which hit

him hard in the eye and the other in his groin.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chef wailed out in pain with his hands covering his goodies as he slid off the jet ski. A few seconds later, he climbed back up in his jet ski, growling under his breath. He took out his slingshot and shot out a leech at Heather, hitting her in the mouth. The leech began to tongue-kiss Heather, to which Heather struggled to pull it off. Leshawna paddled by her, laughing hard.

"Hey Heather, you and that leech make a better pair than you and Alejandro! Wait until he hears about you cheating on him with a leech!" Leshawna laughed. Percy was gliding through the waves right next to her. "Do you know where the flag is, Candy Apple?"

*static*

*in confessional* Leshawna: HAHAHAHA! Oooo! this is tooo good. Alejandro will dump Heather for sure hahaha.

*static*

*back to challenge*

Percy thought for a minute. But as he was thinking, a giant head emerged from the sea and roared loudly.

*static*

*in confessional* Jalen: You…

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: have…

*static*

*in confessional* Michael: got…

*static*

*in confessional* Macy: to…

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: be…

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: kidding me!

*static*

*back to ocean*

"Yup, maggots! The kraken is back! And he's meaner than ever!" Chef said, laughing sadistically.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Chris laughed from the deck, "I love when dangerous things fall into place."

Jordan from Total Drama Kingdom then came up behind him, pushed him down, sat on his head, and farted loudly while eating a bag of hot cheetos. Brittany came up behind her and swiped her drumsticks and sour skittles. "Hey Brittany! Give me my drumsticks and my sour skittles!" Brittany came over and sat on Chris's stomach.

"HEY TOTAL DRAMA KINGDOM CONTESTANTS" Chris yelled furiously, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE AT THE MILLION ALREADY, NOW GET OOOOOOUT!"

Chris waved for the interns to come and drag them away. Soonchan grabbed Jordan by her hair that was as oily as an oil refinery and Anurag arrested her "Young Star" hoodie. Anjana and David carried Brittany away too. Together they threw them all off the ship into to the ocean where sharks chased them away.

"Non-participants…" Chris groaned as he dusted his hair and massaged his stomach.

*cut to kraken*

The kraken grabbed Heather with one tentacle and Leshawna with another tentacle and banged their heads together.

"Stop banging me into that loud mouth's huge head!" Heather yelled. "Her easter island head was bad enough as it is!"

"You're gonna get a beatdown once this monster lets us go!" Leshawna yelled back.

All of a sudden the Kraken flung its tentacles up, sending Heather and Leshawna flying high in the landed on a small island nearby. Leshawna then gave the death stare at Heather and started chasing after her with Heather screaming.

*cut back to kraken*

Luke sneaked behind Percy and pushed him right into the kraken's mouth. Annabeth was appalled at what Luke did. She yelled, "How could you do such a horrible thing?"

"And what's a bitchy girl like you gonna do about it?" he sneered.

"She's gonna kick your sorry demigod butt you douchebag!" Grover answered for Annabeth.

"Got that right, Grover!" she said, picking a sword brawl with Luke. She swung her sword at him but she missed.

"Is that all you got, blondie?" Luke said. He picked up his sword and they started fighting.

The kraken glared at Katie and Maddi. It lunged at Katie, but Katie pushed Maddi in her way and escaped. The kraken grabbed Maddi with its tentacle and threw her far into the ocean, near the island where Leshawna was chasing Heather.

Maddi swam over to the island, but there was a huge blue pillar-like creature blocking her way. Its eight legs emerged from the sea and its body was towering above Maddi. Black ink emerged from below and all over Maddi.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi *covered in ink*: WHY DID THAT GIANT SQUID HAVE TO INK?! AND ALL OVER MY WHITE TANK TOP?! FUCK THIS SHOW!

*static*

*back to ocean*

"Where's our flag?" Macy wondered.

Annabeth, who had gotten Percy out of the kraken's mouth, said, "It's probably on that island over there!"

"Okay, let's get out of here before that giant thing attacks us again!" Priya said as they all swam away from the dangerous area.

As they were swimming away, a giant wave came charging towards them. Chloe glanced at it and screamed out of fear. "Why is that wave as big as a tsunami wave?!"

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: Why is Chris trying to kill us like this? This is so not cool!

*static*

*back to ocean*

"What are we going to do?!" Jalen asked, starting to panic.

"Don't worry guys, I got this!" Percy said.

"Be careful, Percy!" Annabeth said.

Percy glided through the water and straight towards the tsunami wave. He used hydrokinesis to reverse the direction of the wave and towards an unknown location.

"That...was amazing!" Chloe squealed.

*static*

*in confessional* Jalen: If only that dude competed on the show! Full props to that dude for saving our lives!

*static*

*back to ocean*

The dolphins continued swimming towards the island. Suddenly, a swarm of sharks came swimming towards them. They had very sharp teeth, blaring black eyes, and loud snarls. Fang was swimming amongst the swarm of sharks. They all screamed and swam for their lives.

"Ooooo, this is not looking too good for the dolphins! Will they survive the shark gang? Or die trying? Find out after this!" Chris announced.

*break*

*back to ocean*

The dolphins were all screaming and swimming as quickly as they could. Fang was swimming after Macy. Macy then turned to Fang and yelled, "STOP! I'll take you to Heather!" Fang nodded and they both swam towards the island together.

However, the sharks were still swimming after the dolphins. Jalen and Michael attacked them with their plastic swords. Kayla and Anser shot at them with their leech guns. Priya and Chloe took some rocks and shot at them. But those didn't do too much good. The sharks flung Jalen and Michael out of the way and surrounded all the other dolphins. Before they knew what was happening, the giant squid emerged from the sea and glared at its surroundings. The dolphins swam away, hiding behind the squid. The sharks jumped at the squid and started chewing on parts of its body, but the squid managed to fling them all away, far into the ocean, leaving the sharks to whimper. The squid also raised its tentacle and sent the dolphins flying towards the island. They all fell onto the island, one by one.

"Hey, we made it!" Michael said.

"Perfect! Now, we have to look around this island for our flag and we'll win again!" Priya said.

*cut to the Villainous Sharks*

Maddi and the sharks were walking on the island and found Heather hanging upside down on a tree branch, from a pretty big height.

"What happened to you?" Maddi asked.

"Ask Leshawna," Heather groaned.

"Hey y'all! I found our flag!" Leshawna called loudly from above to the dolphins.

"Did you hear that? She sees the flag! Let's go!" Anser said.

"Hey Fang! Look! I see Heather! Go get her!" Macy told Fang. Fang saw Heather, and with an evil grin, headed towards her, ready to give her the misery of her life.

"Umm...nice shark! Nice shark!" Heather said, beckoning Fang to go down. But Fang jumped up to bite her. She screamed and swung herself out of its way. It kept jumping up to bite her. "HELP!" she yelled out.

"Don't worry, Heather! I'm coming!" Kaylin said as climbed up the tree to save her.

"I see the flag in its mouth! We have to distract it!" Dean said.

*cut to Heroic Dolphins*

The dolphins had just arrived up to the area where Leshawna was. That area happened to have a cave with a big head inside. It was a gray-ish head with black hair with braids in it, a huge eye that was closed shut, a huge mouth with sharp teeth, a huge nose, and a small dirty beard that blended in with its skin. In its big mouth was the flag. It was snoring louder than big trucks on the highway.

"Oh no...it's Polyphemus!" Percy whispered as he looked at the monster. "We have to be REALLY quiet…"

"Who's going in?" Annabeth asked.

"I can take care of this!" Grover claimed.

"Ar-are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Positive! I can use my goat legs to quickly go in and get the hell out!" he replied as he put his goat legs on. "Okay, here I go!"

Grover quickly tip-toed into Polyphemus's mouth, snagged the flag out of its mouth, and ran out quickly. Unfortunately, as he exited his mouth, his hooves made too much noise, causing Polyphemus to wake up from its sleep, look at the dolphins, and growl loudly. It burst out of its cave, letting out a huge roar, and revealing its huge, built body.

"RUN FOR IT!" Grover yelled as he, Percy, Annabeth, and the dolphins made a run for it. Grover tossed the flag over to Macy.

*cut to Villainous Sharks*

Kaylin was busy untying the rope that held Heather's legs while the others were trying to figure out a way to distract Fang. Dean then noticed that Heather had Fang's tooth in the back pocket of her short-shorts.

"Wait, Kaylin, stop! I have an idea! Let's use Heather as live bait!" Dean said.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Heather yelled.

"Chris didn't actually specify to get the flag by itself! Since the flag is inside Fang's mouth, we just need to lure him towards where Chris and Chef are!" Dean said.

"That's actually a great idea!" Maddi said.

"NO IT IS NOT!" Heather yelled.

"Don't worry, girl! We got your back!" Luke said.

"This is going to be pretty awesome dudes!" Austin said as he high-fived Tyson and Luke.

"Sorry to ruin your fun guys, but if that cyclops squashes us, then that's not gonna be awesome!" Clarisse yelled out, pointing to Polyphemus.

"Let's get out of here!" Dean said as he and the rest of the contestants ran back into the water.

As she was swimming away from the island, Clarisse turned around to see Polyphemus. She took out a huge arrow from her arrow bag, put it in her bow, and shot Polyphemus right in the groin. It squealed loudly in pain. "Bulls-eye!" she said as she blew a raspberry at the monster.

"That was even more amazing than what Katniss Everdeen could ever do!" Kaylin said, high-fiving Clarisse.

Fang was still swimming after Heather. "GET...AWAY...FROM...ME!" Heather yelled. Clarisse and Luke were trying to restrain Fang by pulling on his tail while Tyson was making small waves of water and pushing them towards Fang to slow him down.

Meanwhile, the Dolphins were still trying to get through the lake of sharks. One shark jumped out of the water, bit off Mike's hat, and jumped back into the water. Mike grunted annoyingly.

*static*

*in confessional* Michael: I've had enough of this stupid show! I'm done putting up with Chris's crap! I'm done with Chef's gross food! I'm done with everything having to do with this show!

*back to ocean*

All of a sudden, as the contestants were swimming away, a large tsunami wave approached them. Even Percy didn't notice it until the wave was right over him. It knocked everyone down and sent them flying towards Chris. The Villainous Sharks managed to arrive before the Heroic Dolphins.

"The Villainous Sharks win the challenge!" Chris announced. Dean and Austin high-fived Luke and Tyson; Kaylin and Clarisse did the same; Maddi, Katie, and Heather cheered too. "Heroic Dolphins, I'll see you at tonight's ceremony! You can thank Macy for leading the sharks to their flag!"

Macy's teammates all glared at her. She was terrified out of her mind. "But it was an accident! I didn't mean for it to happen!" All of a sudden, Fang came up behind Heather, clenching his fists and feelings ready to give her a beatdown. She screamed, threw the tooth at Fang's eye, and quickly swam away to the cruise. This left Fang with a black eye. He growled after what Heather had done.

*static*

*in confessional* Macy: How was I to know that the flag was inside Fang's mouth?

*static*

*cut to elimination ceremony*

"Alright dolphins! The number of dolphins that will be aboard the ship will become seven after one of your fellow dolphins gets eliminated. As always, the dolphin eliminated will have to walk the Plank of Shame, catch the Submarine of Losers, and leave Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition for good! And you can't come back….ever! The first treasures of the night go to Priya and Leshawna, who have invincibility from the last challenge!"

Priya and Leshawna smiled at each other as they collected their treasure, which were golden Gilded Chris statuettes. "The next treasure goes to….Michael!"

Michael grinned and picked up his treasure, which was Ezekiel's Bling necklace. "Seriously?! I get a treasure from homeschool?"

"Ehhhh, it suits you well though!" Chris said chuckling. Michael rolled his eyes. "Next is Anser!"

Anser smiled and picked up his treasure, which was an emerald. "Kayla!"

Kayla grinned and picked up her treasure, which was a red ruby. "Jalen!"

Jalen picked up his treasure, which was a pack of Camp Wawanakwa brand marshmallows. "And the last treasure of the night goes to….."

…

…..

…..

….

…

…..

…..

….

"Chloe!"

Chloe sighed in relief and picked up her treasure, which was a silver dubloon.

"Nooooooo! I volunteer to take the Plank of Shame with her!" Michael said, feeling upset about her loss.

"Mike! What are you doing?" Macy asked.

Michael took both her hands and said, "I'm quitting because I'm done with this stupid game! I hate Chris and all the crap that he puts us through! I'm tired of Chef acting all tough and having to feast on his disgusting food! I've had enough of everything! The only thing that was worth this stupid show was you! I don't want to leave your side. I'd probably have an even more miserable time without you! So, I'm walking the plank with you!"

"Aww, Mike! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Macy said. They both shared a kiss as all their teammates 'aww-ed'.

"Hey hey, this is Total Drama, not Total Love Love Love! And I have something special in mind for you too!" Chris announced.

"And what may that be, McClean?!" Michael responded in a gruff manner.

"You guys are going to be assistants to us and my interns! Meaning you both are going to stay aboard the ship and help us out with our daily needs!" Chris announced.

"Can you get me an ice cream?" Anjana asked as she came up the deck.

"Can you get rid of my head lice?" Soonchan asked.

"Can you compliment me on my new shirt?" Anurag asked.

"Can you play a round of Mario Kart with me?" David asked, holding up a Wii controller.

"Can y'all tell me a bedtime story?" Chef asked, wearing his pink nightdress and pink sleep hat.

*static*

*Macy and Michael in confessional* Michael: Maybe quitting wasn't such a good idea after all.

Macy: I'd rather take the Plank of Shame than do this crap!

Michael: I didn't sign up for this!

*Chris opens door and says, "Actually you did! It's in your contract! It's still set in stone no matter how many copies you rip apart!"*

*static*

*back to deck*

"WHY DID I SIGN UP FOR THIS FUCKING SHOW IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Michael yelled.

"Can I take the Plank instead?!" Macy complained.

"Too bad, so sad!" Chris said, chuckling. "How will Macy and Michael fare with their new jobs as assistants? What kind of crap is in store for our contestants next? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*cut to outside Captain's Quarters*

Anjana had a video camera in hand as she, Anurag, David, and Soonchan were recording something that was happening inside the closed windows.

"Ooooo man, this is hilarious!" Anjana said as she continued recording.

"Sssshhhh! This is the good part!" David said as he continued to watch the scene.

"And…..done!" Anjana said as she turned off the camera. "This footage is awesome! Topher's gonna have a really fun time spreading this around the entire viewing world!"

"I know! Who would've known that Chris would do such crazy things like that?" Anurag said. "Especially for us interns to see through glass windows!"

"You know what they say! People who live in glass houses should do their activities in the dark!" Soonchan said, laughing. The interns laughed throughout the night.

*cut to somewhere in the ocean*

A huge drill could be seen in the ocean along with a dark submarine. The drill was huge, black, and sharp. It was then taken by some troopers for the test. It managed to drill through a huge, massive rock, and then an iceberg.

One of the troopers went inside the dark submarine, walked over to Black Manta, and said, "The drill has been completed, sir!"

"Excellent! Now, we set to work on our next major project! And that project is something that will go….BOOM BOOM!" Black Manta said, evilly laughing.

"Do you want us to work on that now, sir?" the trooper asked.

"Not now! We need some specific ingredients first! And I know just the person to tell!" Black Manta said. He then dialed up a number and a few seconds later, a dark devious voice could be heard.

"Hola?" the voice said.

"Hello, Explosivo! I have an important favor to ask of you. I'm trying to create the ultimate underwater bomb and I need your assistance to make that possible!" Black Manta said.

"Well, you've come to the right person then. Explosivo has mucho mucho boom-boom for you! Whatchu gonna use?" she cackled.

Black Manta looked at his plans and said, "I need Plutonium-239, Uranium-235, Nitric Acid, Sulfuric Acid, Lithium-6, Helium-3, Polonium, Beryllium, Tritium, and something BIG to hold the bomb!"

"Explosivo can get them for ya! Hopefully you shall triumph and remember to boom-boom!" Explosivo said as she hung up.

Another voice came from Black Manta's computer. "How's everything going?" a dark voice asked.

"Things are going as planned! The underwater drill is now complete and the underwater bomb is now in progress! It also looks like the ship is now in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, according to my tracking device. I'll continue following that ship and I'll keep you updated!" Black Manta said.

"And remember, if it's heading to Atlantis, destroy it at once! Talk to you soon!" the voice deviously said. Black Manta turned off video chat and laughed evilly throughout the night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Last time on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, me and my twelve Olympians arrived in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean for their next challenge! Before, I had to deal with food poisoning when my 'dear' interns tarnished my oatmeal! So, anyways, we met up with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Luke, and Clarisse in an extreme version of Capture the Flag! Together, the Olympians used weaponry, strategy, and even live bait to face Fang and the sharks, a Kraken, a giant squid that has a talent for inking, and a Cyclops! In the end, Macy was voted off by her teammates for unknowingly leading the Villainous Sharks to their flag, or in this case, bringing the flag to the Sharks. Michael also decided to quit the game to be with his girl, and they are now working as servants for me, Chef, and my interns, which is going to be super fun for them! What are our contestants in store for next? Will it be dangerous? Will it be contagious? Will it be atrocious? Will it be horrendous? Find out in this mysterious episode of Total….Drama….Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

Chris was relaxed in his comfy water couch watching television while Chef was busy doing his night time workout.

"Hurry up Mr. McSweatyPants! The next Celebrity Manhunt special is about to start!" Chris yelled to Chef.

"Y'all just jealous of my bad ass muscles!" Chef said, rolling his eyes at Chris.

"Shuuush!" Chris said as the Celebrity Manhunt intro played on the screen.

"Hello and welcome back to Celebrity Manhunt! I'm your host, Topher! And today, I'm going to be dishing the dirt on all the Total Drama that's been happening!" Topher announced.

"Oh man, this is gonna be good!" Chris said, excitedly, griping the arm of his water couch.

"In recent news, Total Drama Pahkitew Island competitor, Sugar Silo has given Simone Lowell a heart attack after auditioning for American Idol. Poor Simone fell into a coma that night and his doctors say they don't know when she'll wake up. She also made Paul Abdul faint as well as Mandy Jackson shed her first tears on international TV! Total Drama Revenge of the Island competitor, Mike, or should I say, 'Svetlana', has played the main role of the female lead in the musical version of Flashdance, and has earned an award for her performance! Folks fell in love when she danced to 'Maniac' on stage!"

"Blah, blah, blah! Get on with my part already!" Chris yelled.

"Oh yes, and time for my favorite part! Chris was caught on camera, playing with some Barbie dolls! Here's the footage right now!" Topher said.

"WHAT?!" Chris yelled.

The footage started playing. "My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun!" Chris said, playing with the Barbie that he called Cyprus. And she was naked!

"No, it ain't no partition though. Driver roll up the partition please! Driver roll up the partition please!" Chris then made the Rihonce Barbie say.

"Wanna eat potato salad off my buns?" Cyprus asked as she twerked.

"Umm...hell no!" Rihonce said.

"But I want to!" Chris said. Then, the scene with him actually doing it was fogged up.

*cut to Chris's Leshadonna doll*

"Oh, Leshadonna. I'm hopelessly single. But you love me, don't you?" Chris asked.

"Oh, Chrissy-bear! Of course I do!" Chris said, mocking Leshadonna's voice. Chris then started making out with the Leshadonna doll.

*cut to Chris in bed with the naked barbies*

"Good night Leshadonna! Good night, Rihonce! Good night, Cyprus!" Chris said as he kissed both the dolls 'good night' and snuggled with them during his sleep.

*footage cuts*

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs.

"OHHH YES! If Chris keeps on showing off these embarrassing moments, who knows what other people are going to think of him! Possibly a wimpy baby! Hahahahaha!" Topher laughed. "Man, I love embarrassing that guy! Who's the best host? That would be me!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BASTARD, HE'LL BE SORRY HE EVER MET ME!" Chris yelled.

Chef laughed loudly. "Oh man, Chris! This is too good! Who would've thought you were a barbies man.

Chris looked at Chef annoyingly and said "YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET PAID IF YOU KEEP THAT ATTITUDE UP!"

Chef heard this and immediately shut up.

*cut to deck*

"WAKEY WAKEY CONTESTANTS! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! HEAD ON DOWN TO THE DECK, PRONTO!" Chris announced.

*a few moments later*

"Are you kidding me?! It's after midnight and I was going to get some shut eye! What's the deal, now?!" Maddi asked.

"Oh, you'll see, Maddi! Right after Chef throws you overboard!" Chris announced. Chef then grabbed all the contestants one and one and threw them all overboard, into paddle boats, one for each team.

"First, before you begin your challenge, you're going to be rowing these boats all the way to that island over there!" Chris said, pointing to an island that was not too far away.

"There is no way I can concentrate on rowing right now! I haven't even gotten any shut-eye yet!" Jalen yelled.

"Don't worry Jalen! I have something you can do that'll keep you focused on rowing!" Chris announced as two dings could be heard.

"Sing a fucking song?! Uh-uh no way!" Heather said.

"It's better than Chef throwing people off the boat and into a lake of sharks, right?" Chris asked. "I don't care what you guys say. Now, sing!"

 **Song in the tune of I'm On My Way (from Shrek) by The Proclaimers**

 ***Anjana is on the piano, Anurag on drums, Spud on bass guitar, Ian on rock guitar, David on acoustic guitar, Jammer on crash cymbal and xylophone, Soonchan on triangle***

 ***intro plays***

 **Heather: I'm on my way from happiness to misery tonight. Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh *rows boat***

 **Maddi: I'm on my way from happiness to misery tonight. Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh**

 ***rows boat along with Heather***

 **Leshawna: I'm on my way to what I want from this game! *splashes water at Heather***

 **Heather: And days from now, I'll be kicking her ass! *hits Leshawna with paddle***

 **Jalen: Is this what I deserve? To compete for the million? *complains about the game***

 **Kaylin: I took a right, I took a right turning in the lake. Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh *rows vigorously***

 **Kayla: I took a right, I took a right turning in the lake. Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh *rows hard***

 **Anser: I'm takin' the boat, right into Scotland! *enjoys the ride while rowing***

 **Priya: We're gonna goooo, while humming Loch Lomond! *rows through the sea***

 **Dean: And on the way, we're gonna grab some king crab!**

 ***grabs a king crab and throws it at Maddie's butt which the crab pinches***

 **Maddi: You're an idiot, so knock it off and cut the craaaaap!**

 ***punches Dean in the face***

 ***Song breaks for Anurag's drum solo***

 **Everyone: Ooooooo, I'd wish for anything. To make Chris give up and sing I'm on top of the world.**

 **Heroic Dolphins: I'll do my best, I'll do my best to be the best I can. Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh**

 **Villainous Sharks: I'll do my best, I'll do my best to be the best I can. Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh**

 **Heroic Dolphins: To keep my feet from jumping in the water dear**

 **Villainous Sharks: To keep my heart from falling below dear**

 **Priya: It's time to get past, past all these gross fish *hits fish with oar***

 **Maddi: Oh how I'm tired, tired of all this bullshit *a blowfish jumps from water and on Maddi's face***

 **Everyone: Ooooooo, I'd wish for anything. To make Chris give up and sing I'm on top of the world.**

 **Anjana: Hit it, Ian!**

 ***Ian and David do guitar solo***

 **Leshawna and Heather: I'm on my way from happiness to misery today. Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh! *have an oar fight* x2**

 **Austin: I'm on my way, from what I want from this game! I want to win, a million bucks and a dame!**

 **Chloe: I'm on my way, from what I want from this game! A million bucks from Chriiiis McClean!**

 **Everyone: I'm on my way (x6)**

 ***end of song***

By the time the contestants were done singing, they had already arrived at Loch Ness lake. It was early morning. They arrived at the shores of the land where the Dreamliner Cruise was. By the time they got off, their feet were covered in sticky mud. Maddi was so disgusted as she looked at the mud on her high heels. "Gross!" she yelled.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Loch? More like "yoch"! *wipes mud off heels*

*static*

*back to Loch Ness lake*

"Velcome to Scotland!" Chris said as he came in playing bagpipes and wearing a beret and a kilt. Chef was wearing a lassie girl's outfit with a girly beret, skirt, long brown wig, and lipstick. The guys all laughed.

"Hey Chef-ette! Nice dress!" Dean laughed.

Chef then came up behind Dean and gave him a wedgie. "Look who's talking now!" he laughed.

*static*

*in confessional* Dean: Oooooo, he's good! And Chris really needs to brush up on his Scottish accent! He sounds German!

*static*

*back to Loch Ness lake*

"So, what's the challenge Chris?" Jalen asked.

"Good question, Jalen! We're going to be staying at my grandpa Chris McClean VI's house, which is right over yonder!" Chris said, pointing to a small cottage on the hill. "We're gonna have to do a bit of hiking to get there! On the bright side, there's a small town near the hill! So, maybe we can stop by for some Haggis! A Scottish delicacy!"

"Ewwww! You want us to eat sheep organs?!" Priya said, feeling disgusted.

"I was just kidding, Priya!" Chris said, chuckling.

"Can we stop by for donuts?" Austin asked. "I could use a jelly one with some powdered sugar! Or Belgian chocolate filling!"

"We don't have time for that, Austin!" Chris said, covering his mouth. "Now, let's go! Time is of the essence!"

*cut to cottage*

All the contestants were gathered in front of the cottage. Chris knocked on the door and an elderly man that looked exactly like Chris, except with a long, white beard, wrinkles under his eyes, a walking stick, a beige beret, a gray sweater, and furry brown pants.

"Ah! Chris! Vat brings you to these neck o' dee woods?" he asked in a strong Scottish accent.

"Hiya, Grandpa! I was wondering if you could tell these kids about the true story of the Lochness Monster?" Chris asked.

"Vy o' course, me boy!" he replied. "Velcome to me home, kids! Come in for some tea n' hot butter biscuits!"

"What up, old man? Y'all got any donuts?" Austin asked.

"Aye. I gots a box o' jelly uns here someplace. Check in me pantry!" Grandpa McClean said.

*cut to the living room*

All the contestants were gathered in a circle around the floor, watching Grandpa McClean as he sat in his rocking chair to tell his story.

"This is just like kindergarten story time!" Austin said excitedly as he munched on a jelly donut.

"Shuuush! This was my favorite story growing up!" Chris said.

"Aight. Long ago in 1360 B.C. me ancestors fled Englain because of a videspread disease 'at took many lives and vere guaranteed medical attention in Scotland vere de alchemists vere de best in the varld. De people eventually got used to living dere and vere really happy vith life. Some vould enjoy activities like swimming in de loch, goat harding vhich vas a sport back in de day, and fishing. Vun day a group o' friends decided to see how far they can swim up the loch and the one who swam the farthest vould get a thousand gold coins as e prize for his valiance. So dey jumped into de loch one by one and began swimming up the loch. The first friend svam von mile before he stopped pantin' and gaspin' for breath. All of a sudden he vas yanked underwater by a powerful force. He saw vhat was attacking and videned his eyes in horrer. He began flailin' in the water to get the attention of his friends who vere already far ahead of him and did not hear his cries for hellp. Eventually the boy drowned and died. De second friend swam 2.5 miles until he could go no more he started treading in the water to catch his breath and suddenly he too vas pulled underneath de vater by the beast and suffered the same outcome as his friend. The third and fourth friends vere completely oblivious to vhat vas going on far behind dem. The third friend svam 4 miles before he started drownin' due to a lack of breath to go on. His misery vas soon ended by the beast who drowned him as vell. The fourth friend stopped after 6 miles and turned 'round to see where his friends vere but he could not see them anyvhere. He thought maybe dey had gone back as dey could not swim that far out. He too turned around to svim back ashore thinking he had von the bet. Just as he started to swim back a huge monster with a long neck, thick black body, and a long tail came out o' de water and opened his mouth wide open and ate the fourth friend up. The people of the town searched for weeks for the four missing boys who mysteriously vanished in the Loch but dey vere no vere to be later an old man who vas fishing on the shore of the loch saw something coming toward him in the water. He panicked and ran back to town yellin' dhat he has seen de monster. The other townspeople vent to the loch to see if he vas right but they did not see anything out of the ordinary. He vas considered a fool from then on. Ever since dhen nobody dared to go near the loch and nobody vent into de loch and nobody even dared to look at it. Legends and stories about Nessie and the loch have been passed down for generations. To this day, everybody fears the loch and de monster that resides in it!"

"Yikes! Have there been any sightings of the beast since then?" Priya asked.

"Well, we've had a certain some un try to interview some o' de townspeople there. But I'm 'fraid it backfired!"

*cut to Eva and a random Scottish man*

"So, you gotta tell me what you saw!" Eva said as she held a microphone to the Scottish man..

"Ay!" he said. He then started to speak all sorts of gibberish, which caused Eva to growl impatiently and yell at the top of her lungs, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"THAT'S IT! FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M DONE! FORGET THIS!" Eva screamed as she threw her microphone at the Scottish man's crotch and stomped away.

*cut back to cottage*

"So, what's our challenge, Chris? To find the monster?" Kaylin asked.

"Correctomundo, Kaylin." Chris said in agreement.

Anser, Chloe, and Priya protested against Chris.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, CHRIS!" Priya yelled folding her arms.

"Finding the Lochness Monster in the Loch is like finding a needle in a hay stack!" Anser argued.

"More like finding a needle head in a hay stack. What's to say Nessie actually exists, there's no solid proof of its existence," Chloe added.

Chris sounded the blow horn to get the contestants to shut up.

"ZIIIIIP IIIT! I WAS TALKING!" Chris yelled annoyed. As I was saying….you guys will be hunting for Nessie and to do so you will become mystery solving detectives for this challenge. Together in your teams you must gather enough clues to postulate a hypothesis and once your entire team agrees on that hypothesis you will begin to look for the monster. If your clues lead to nowheresville then your team will have to start with a new hypothesis and go from there. The challenge will end in about three days time so if you do not solve this mystery and find Nessie and the missing townspeople by then both teams will lose and will send someone home. Also it may be in your best interest to have someone for your team to take watch at night. Any questions ask them now."

"Uhh...if you haven't noticed, none of us are detectives," Heather said. "How are we supposed to find Nessie if we don't know the basics of being a detective?"

"Good question, Heather," Chris remarked "That's where our cameos for this challenge come in. Allow me to introduce Cameron and Manitoba."

"Hi everyone," Cameron said greeting the group.

"G'day mates," Manitoba said nodding.

Chris began talking again, "And for our final cameo is the one and only ace detective Sherlock Holmes," Chris announced. "These three people know a thing or two about mystery solving and will give you tools and advice on how to go about solving the mystery."

*static*

*in confessional* Dean: SHERLOCK HOLMES MY ASS! Everyone knows that Batman is the best detective in the world.

*back to challenge*

"This is how it's going to work the cameos will spend five minutes giving you advice on how to solve mysteries and once the five minutes are up you will begin the challenge," Chris announced.

The contestants all huddled around the cameos to listen carefully.

Cameron was the first to speak."The very first step to solving a mystery is to go to the scene of the crime...in this case the scene of the incident. Once there you will need to carefully examine each and every you clue you may find. Even the smallest of clues can give you loads of useful information. It is also important to note that some of the clues you find may be red-herrings or in other words, fake clues."

Manitoba was the next to speak. "As important as clues are it is also very important to question the witnesses and any other people that may know something. Sometimes information from witnesses may be more useful than clues, but beware that some information could be lies and some may not be totally correct. Carefully analyze each bit of information."

Sherlock spoke next. "Adding on to what Manitoba and Cameron have said, it is very crucial that you take every bit of information and clues very seriously no matter how silly they may be. Be sure structurally identify the clues so can better understand where the clues came from. Once you found all your clues piece them together and try solving the mystery with all the information you've gathered."

The contestants all nodded at the advice they were given.

"Five minutes are up slowpokes, hurry and start the challenge already!" Chris yelled blowing the blow horn.

The Heroic Dolphins were discussing about where to start searching for clues.

"I say we begin at the Loch," Kayla suggested.

"Good idea, Kayla. However I think it would be easier if we began in the town," Priya said.

"I second that idea!" Chloe piped in.

"Alright, to the town it is," Priya said, leading the dolphins into town.

Heather who was eavesdropping on the dolphins, had a wicked plan. "Maddi, you're in charge until I come back," Heather told her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm gonna tamper with the other team's clues to slow them down," Heather replied. "I'll be back soon."

The Villainous Sharks decided to search the loch first since the Dolphins are searching for clues in town.

"I say we divide the loch into sections so we can move faster," Maddi suggested.

"That seems like a good idea. Let's do it!" Katie said, patting Maddie on the back while putting a chameleon down her back.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Well, it looks like Katie is starting to appreciate my ideas! I'm still gonna keep an eye on her though! *lizard crawls all over her back, sticks its tongue out all the way, and tongue-kisses Maddi. She starts screaming and running out of the confessional* KATIE!

*static*

*cut back to the Dolphins*

The Dolphins had just arrived into town and began questioning the townspeople.

Anser spotted an old fella who was sitting on his porch in a squeaky rocking chair. The man had a cigar in his mouth and seemed to be lost in thought. Anser approached the man to question him.

"Excuse me kind sir," Anser said politely.

The man snapped back into focus and greeted Anser, reaching out his wrinkly hand towards him to shake.

"Well, hello dere young fella, vat can I help ye with?"

"I have a few questions regarding the strange things that have been going on with Loch and Nessie."

"Sure, fire awey!"

"When did these kidnappings start happening and have you seen, heard, or smelled anything suspicious or out of the ordinary?" Anser asked.

The man began to think and then spoke. "Well, uhhh, I think the kidnappins started happenin' about two veeks ago. One night I vas just brushing me teeth before goin' to bed when I heard cries und screams comin' from me neighbor's house so my vife and I rushed over dere to see vhat had happened. It turns out dhat our neighbor had just put 'er daughter to sleep and left the room for a short period to get the girl some vater to drink. By the time she came back, 'er daughter was missin' and there vas no sign of her ever leavin' the house; it's like she vanished into thin air. I vish I could give you more information, but that's all I know."

"Thank you, sir, have a nice day," Anser said shaking the man's hand.

*cut to Heather*

While most of the dolphins were busy interviewing the townspeople, Priya and Chloe were inspecting a long line-like track that led to the loch through the woods. When they were not looking Heather grabbed a stick and drew the line in the direction of a different loch and then erased the one that led to Loch Ness.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: That was so easy, I've led the other team to look in the wrong place! That will slow them by a few hours.

*static*

*cut to the Loch*

The members of the sharks team were searching in the loch for any clues that could be useful.

"Nothing in my section," Dean said.

"Nothing in mine either," Austin added.

"I've got dittly squat," Katie said

"UGGGGH! Nothing here either!" Maddi growled.

"Wait! I found something," Kaylin yelled out excitedly.

"What...you guys found something?" Heather asked joining them.

"Yeah...take a look at this gunk," Kaylin said showing it them.

"EWWW! it looks so slimy and green, what the hell is that?" Katie asked.

Kaylin shrugged. "Maybe Nessie is covered in slime," she suggested.

"That's unlikely," Heather said.

"And how would you know that?" Maddi asked.

"Well, when I was messing around with the other team's clues I spotted a track that could have been made by Nessie's tail and there was no traces of slime there." she defended.

"Wait. When you saw the tracks, were there any footprints with the tail track?" Austin asked.

"No, I didn't. Nessie may have covered them good." Heather replied.

"Let's bottle up what we found first though," Kaylin said. She took a test tube out of her pocket and filled it with the green slime they found at the bottom of the loch.

*cut to Heroic Dolphins*

The Heroic Dolphins were walking on the tail track that was supposedly heading towards the Loch. "Are you sure this track is the one that leads to the Loch?" Kayla asked Priya.

"I'm pretty sure. This was the only track that I could find," Priya replied.

"I'm hungry! I should have stolen some jelly donuts from Grandpa Chris! Or maybe took Chris's word and bought some haggis in town. I'm so tired too!" Jalen said, patting his stomach.

"No, you don't want those, big boy! Those are gross! Especially Chef's version of it!" Leshawna said, covering her mouth in disgust.

"Remember not to fall asleep! Grandpa Chris said that legend has it that every night, Nessie kidnaps a person in their sleep. Try your best to stay awake," Anser added.

"We still have a long walk ahead of us! It'll be at least a few miles by the time we get there. Keep going!" Priya said. Her teammates nodded and continued walking.

*cut to Villainous Sharks*

The Villainous Sharks decided to head to town to learn more about the slime. They noticed a short Scottish man with a big orange beard, beret, a kilt, and a bagpipe.

"Umm, excuse me?" Heather asked.

"Aye?" the man asked.

"Do you know what this is?" Kaylin asked, showing him the tube of slime.

The Scottish man shook his head 'no'. "WHAT?! YOU'RE USELESS!" Heather yelled as she stomped off with the other sharks.

They then saw a teenage girl with a white top, blue shorts, and long brown hair. "You! Do you know what this is?" Kaylin asked, showing her the tube.

She then said, "I've seen it befur, but I don't know vhat it is. Sorry. Vish I could help."

Heather grunted again as she and the others walked off. "Why are all these people useless?!" she yelled.

"Let's say we look into one of the houses. Like…..that one!" Dean suggested as he pointed to a small cottage.

"Okay, let's go!" Maddi said as she and the sharks head over.

As soon as they arrived at the house, they knocked on the door. It opened to a sad-looking woman, who was in her 30s, who had her face in her hands, sobbing.

"Is everything okay, beautiful lady?" Katie asked.

"No!" the lady cried, continuing to sob. "Me lass has been missing since las' night!"

The sharks all looked at each other with worried looks. "Mind if we help?" Katie asked. "We can help find your daughter!"

"That vould be vonderful! God bless ye children!" the lady responded hugging each of them.

The sharks headed into the house to investigate and walked towards the young girl's room. As soon as they entered the room, they saw the window which was covered in green slime and had a big footprint underneath. Kaylin looked at the slime in the test tube and then back at the slime on the window.

"It's the same slime as in the tube!" she exclaimed.

"Alright! Looks like we're getting warmer!" Austin cheered.

Maddi took out her phone and took a picture of the footprint. "Well, we have more evidence! Let's go out there and win this challenge before the team of wimps do!"

Just as they were about to leave, the woman's next door neighbor comes in. He had a doctor coat on and glasses. "Ar' you alright, Elinor?" the doctor asked.

"Aye, could be better, Aiden. Me daughter has gone missin' and all that is left is slime by 'er window. Tell me you've seen her!" Elinor replied.

"Don't vorry. We'll find Merida. She could be anywhere around town or by any of the lochs." Doctor Aiden said, patting her back.

"Doctor! Can you give us any information about this slime?" Katie asked, showing him the tube of slime.

"Aye, tis dhat green slime dhat's been everywhere after every mysterious disappearance of townspeople 'ere. As nights go by, dere appears to be more n' more of dhat green stuff," he replied, inspecting it.

"That's strange," Elinor said.

"What's strange?" Heather asked.

"Every night, Nessie comes into town kidnapping a person vhile dey are sleeping and every night slime and footprints are left at de bedroom vindow of the person who vas kidnapped. So, de slime must be connected to Nessie," Elinor replied.

"Ok, but what is the strange part?" Dean asked, confused.

"Vell, de strange part is, if de slime is from Nessie dhat means de Loch should have a lot of slime in it vhich means de vater in de loch should be a green color." she replied.

"Hold on a sec," Kaylin interrupted. "We were just at the loch and the place I found this slime has green water but most of the loch has blue water…"

"WOW! that is strange," Austin remarked. "Then should mean that the slime isn't from Nessie, but we can't rule out the possibility of it because it could be a misleading fact."

"That's true, we need to keep investigating before we come to a conclusion," Heather added. "We'll keep searching for clues she said as she led the sharks out of the house.

*cut to Heroic Dolphins*

It was night time by the time the dolphins reached the end of the tail track path. "We've reached the end of our path?" Kayla asked.

"Looks like it. But I don't see anything around here," Priya said. "We'll call it quits for the day. Jalen, you take the night watch and immediately call us over if you see some useful evidence or the monster. Don't fall asleep!"

"Night guard, reporting for duty!" Jalen said like an army cadet, giving a salute.

"Alright guys! Let's get some sleep!" Priya said as she and the other dolphins went to a place nearby to asleep.

*cut to Villainous Sharks*

The sharks went to an area near the town to sleep for the night. "Okay, who wants to be night guard?" Maddi asked.

"I guess I will," Kaylin volunteered.

"Okay, we're gonna hit the hay. Good night!" Katie said as she and the others went to sleep.

"Night!" Kaylin called back.

*cut to the Heroic Dolphins sometime during the night*

The Dolphins were all sound asleep in their sleeping bags and Jalen, who was supposed to be taking the night watch, fell asleep while leaning against a log near the campfire, snoring loudly. All of a sudden, something quietly stomped towards the camp and stood over Jalen. A giant shadow hovered over him. He stirred in his sleep and rolled over to a new position to sleep in. The shadowy figure then turned around and walked away into the woods and out of sight.

*cut back to the Villainous Sharks during the night*

Kaylin was trying her best to stay awake which proving to be very difficult for her. She got up and tip-toed to the shore of the loch trying not to wake up her team. She took a few handfuls of water and splashed it on her face to help her stay awake. Suddenly something waded into the loch at the far end which alerted Kaylin. She whipped her head towards the noise to see what it was but she was too late as whatever it was disappeared.

*cut to morning*

"WAKEY WAKEY CONTESTANTS! YOUR FIRST DAY AT THE LOCH IS OVER! CONTINUE YOUR SEARCH!" Chris announced through the intercom.

*cut to Heroic Dolphins*

The Heroic Dolphins had just started waking up one by one. Kayla saw that Jalen still fast asleep on the log she walked over to him and saw green slime on the ground near where he was sleeping. She grunted out of frustration and bent over and slapped him awake.

Wha..wha...I'm awake..I'm awake," Jalen cried crawling back on all fours.

"YOU SLEPT THE WHOLE DAMN NIGHT, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE THE NIGHT WATCH AND ALERT US IF YOU SAW SOMETHING AND BY THE LOOKS OF IT SOMETHING UGLY VISITED YOU LAST NIGHT AND LEFT GREEN SLIME ALL OVER THE DAMN PLACE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kayla screamed at Jalen, who was in pure shock and fear. The rest of the dolphins were fuming mad and all ganged up on Jalen, but were broken up by Priya.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH! Worrying about past mistakes isn't gonna help us now," Priya said. "We need to forget about that and keep searching. For all we know, the sharks could be on to Nessie." The dolphins agreed and left Jalen alone, all except for Kayla who was still angry at Jalen, whose lousy mistake set them back. "YOU MAKE ONE MORE WRONG MOVE AND YOU'RE DONE FOR! GOT IT!" Kayla threatened, holding him off the ground by his shirt.

*static*

*in confessional* Jalen: Holy shit man! Kayla can sure get all angry if you mess with her or do something stupid that affects everyone. I think I'm scared of her now. *sucks his thumb while rocking back and forth on his butt*

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: People have always messed with me in school for my height and for not being "girly" enough. But through time, I showed people not to mess with me. The ROUGH way. Also, as member of the school wrestling team, I got toughened up a lot. It's all about that discipline, teamwork, and mental toughness that makes you stronger.

*static*

*back to challenge*

The dolphins walked over to the green slime on the ground where Jalen was to inspect it. Anser took a pinch of slime and examined it closely.

"Hmm...maybe it came from one of the Lochs. That could be a hint that the monster has been here!" he exclaimed.

"Good thinking, Anser!" Priya complimented. "Now, we need to see if there's a path of that slime on the ground!" Priya took a closer look at the ground and noticed a long trail of green slime going straight towards to the dark woods. "Look! That trail leads to where we came from! Looks like the tail track we followed earlier might have lead towards the wrong loch! That slime should take us to the right direction!"

"Now that I'm thinking about it, who could have lead us to the wrong path?" Anser wondered.

"It's gotta be Heather!" Leshawna theorized. "I've been around that bitch for as long as anyone can remember! Ooooo, just wait till I cut her hair off in her sleep!"

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: Leshawna's a nice girl and all, but I'd rather not sleep on a bunk with her! *looks at hair and whimpers slightly*

*static*

*back to challenge*

"Alright guys! Enough messing around! We've got a monster to find!" Kayla said. The other dolphins nodded and followed the trail of green slime.

*cut to Villainous Sharks*

The sharks were all stretching and yawning from their restful night. They noticed Kaylin was still awake, watching her surroundings carefully.

"You guys aren't going to believe this. So, last night, I had a hard time staying awake. So, I walked over towards the Loch to get some water when suddenly, I thought I noticed something wading into the Loch and when I turned to see what it was, there was nothing!" Kaylin told the others.

"Nothing?! There's gotta be something!" Maddi said, suspiciously.

"Did you let the monster get away?!" Heather grunted.

"Well, I don't even know if it was the monster or not. After all, the stomps in the water were pretty loud…" Kaylin said.

"That must've been Nessie, then! How could you do that?!" Maddi screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, chill out Maddi! I actually think I know where it came from!" Kaylin defended.

"And where may that have been?" Heather sarcastically asked. "Under your nose?"

"Be quiet, Heather! Let me finish!" Kaylin yelled. "I think it came from town! I could hear some noises way over there. When it waded in the water, I wasn't very close to it. I heard it in that spot right there!" She pointed to someplace far down the shore.

"Let's check it out!" Katie suggested.

"We're probably going to need to walk down and actually dive into the Loch!" Kaylin warned.

"Dive down?! I'll get my hair wet!" Maddi complained. She rolled her eyes and followed Kaylin.

*cut to somewhere near the spot*

"There! I see it right there!" Kaylin said, pointing to the spot where she heard the monster. "Let's dive down and inspect it. Who's going first?"

"Maddi will!" Katie squealed, taking Maddi's head and crashing it face-first into the water. Maddi screamed as Katie pushed her far into the water.

"MY HAIR! MY HAIR!" Maddi screamed as she looked at her hair that was covered in green slime. "Ohhhh, sick!"

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Great! I don't know who I'm going to eliminate if we lose tonight! It's either Kaylin if she slows us down even more. Or Katie because she's fucking obnoxious! Ugh, she's getting on my last nerve! Wait till I get my hands on that twit's throat!

*static*

*back to Loch*

"Hey! Nice hair, Princess Shrek!" Dean laughed loudly.

"SHUT UP DEAN!" Maddi yelled as she splashed water on him. Dean wiped his face and noticed that the water was more green than last time.

"What the heck is up with all this green water?" Dean wondered.

"Nessie must've been there!" Katie exclaimed.

"I thought as much! I think this was the spot where I heard Nessie!" Kaylin said.

"Well, looks like we're headed in the right direction! Come on, let's keep searching the water!" Heather said. They then continued to search the water for more clues.

"The water is green everywhere!" Maddi said as she looked at the water. "Are you sure that the slime has anything to do with Nessie, Kaylin?"

"I'm pretty sure, because yesterday, the water was blue. Now, it's all green! It doesn't make that much sense at all! That's why I suspected that it could be Nessie's doing!" Kaylin said.

"Hmm...I don't really know about this, Kaylin…" Austin said.

"Let's keep searching underwater!" Katie suggested. The others nodded and dove down to see what they could find. They swam deeper and deeper until they noticed a small cave. Katie inspected the cave, but taking Nessie's size in consideration, she shook her head and she and the others moved past it. Katie then started to lose her breath and she urged the contestants to swim up to surface. They all swam up to the surface, gasping for breath.

"Let's see if we can find a different cave!" Austin suggested.

"Good idea! Keep searching!" Katie said. They swam below once again to look for some big caves. They continued to swim for a while.

*cut to Heroic Dolphins*

The Dolphins continued to follow the trail of green slime through the woods. "You think we're headed in the right direction?" Jalen asked Priya.

"HOPEFULLY!" Kayla snapped, glaring at Jalen.

"Look, I think I see the Loch!" Priya said, pointing to a path that led straight out of the forest and near a huge body of water. "I think that must be it!"

"Awesome! Let's go!" Kayla said as she and the rest of the Dolphins ran as fast as they could to the Loch.

Soon, they arrived at the shores of the Loch and noticed that the water was considerably greener.

"Do you think that Nessie could have been here?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm...it sure looks like it. The slime matches the color of the water. But the thing is, the whole water looks green. So, the slime might have nothing to do with it…" Anser said.

"This is strange, because yesterday, the Loch was completely blue. There's only one way to figure out what's going on. We're going to have to take this mystery underwater!" Priya said. "Everyone, let's swim together and see if we can find any secret caves or any other evidence!"

The others nodded and followed her lead. They passed by a small cave, which happened to be the same one that the sharks had encountered. They continued to swim for a while while also going up to the surface to catch their breaths often.

*cut to Villainous Sharks*

The sharks continued to swim until they noticed a huge, dark cave. Katie halted everyone, inspected it, and after thinking for a bit, told them to come up to shore. They nodded and came up to shore to catch their breath. The Heroic Dolphins, who saw the sharks by the cave, did the same thing.

"What are we going to do now, Priya? It's not going to be ideal to survive in that cave since it's flooded with water?" Jalen asked.

"First, let's go over all the evidence that we found," Priya suggested.

The Villainous Sharks huddled up separately from the Dolphins to see what they have found. "Let's see...so we saw green slime at the bottom of the loch yesterday but it was only in Kaylin's section," Heather said.

"Also don't forget that most of the water in the loch was still blue yesterday," Dean added.

"Then we went into to town to investigate about the green slime we found. At the third house we spotted a big footprint and more green slime covering the window of a little girl who was kidnapped by Nessie," Katie said.

"When we asked the doctor about this slime, all he mentioned was that ever since Nessie started kidnapping people it would leave some slime at the place of the kidnapping," Austin reminded them.

"The doctor also said that every night Nessie comes into town, it leaves more and more slime than the night before and that can be linked to the water getting greener by the day" Maddi said.

"From that we can conclude that whatever this green slime is and wherever it's coming from seems to be a very important clue," Heather concluded.

"And also today we found out that Nessie goes back into the water with its hostage and we can predict that it goes into an underwater cave that has no water and lots of air which could be an ideal place for the people who were kidnapped to be held hostage," Kaylin said.

"So what's our next plan of action?" Katie asked.

"We should go back to Grandpa Chris's house and ask him about caves in the loch and possibilities of where Nessie could be?"

"Yeah good idea," Dean said agreeing. "And this time I'll stock up on a shit ton of Grandpa Chris's jelly donuts...I'm starving."

The Villainous Sharks began to walk back to Chris's grandfather's house.

*cut to the Heroic Dolphins*

"So first of all we spotted a tail track created by Nessie," Chloe began.

"But there was no green slime near the tracks so that means that trail must have been created either on the first or second day of strange events when there wasn't much slime," Priya theorized.

"The second half of the trail was erased by Heather and lead us towards another loch where we decided to camp for the night," Anser said.

"And when we were asleep and Jalen was SUPPOSED TO STAY AWAKE! NESSIE VISITED US LEAVING SLIME NEAR OUR CAMP!" Kayla grunted between her teeth.

"Okay, girl. Calm down. And we also know that the Loch was blue at first, but it is greener today," Leshawna noted.

"On top of all that the trail of slime led us back to loch to the place where Nessie entered the water," Anser added.

"Then we saw the Sharks searching underwater for caves which Nessie could be living in," Chloe said. "So the slime is very important clue and we need to learn more about underwater caves in the loch. So I suggest that we head into town to interview some of the townspeople to see if they know anything about caves in the loch or about the slime."

"Good idea, Chloe. Let's do it!" Anser said.

*cut to Grandpa McClean's house*

The Villainous Sharks knocked on Grandpa McClean's door. He opened it, gave a smile, and greeted, "Why hello, children! Do come in and help yourselves to some butter biscuits and jelly donuts!" Dean and Austin ran in and smuggled all the jelly donuts they could find.

"Grandpa McClean, we need to ask you something very important!" Kaylin said.

"Vhy, of course, young un! Vhat's on yer mind?" Grandpa McClean nicely said.

"Can you tell us what you know about the underwater caves in the Lochs?" Kaylin asked.

"Vell de legends say dhat de caves vere created by Nessie's ancestor, an undervater dinosaur known as de Augustasaurus but dhis specific Augustasaurus happened to be giagantic vone dhat vas known to be 400 feet long and created caves in which it could sleep for de night and every night it vould make a new one." Grandpa McClean explained.

"But all the caves that we found in the loch had water in it. When Nessie kidnaps someone she takes them into the loch but humans can't breathe underwater so we suspected that there may be a cave that is big enough to fit Nessie that doesn't have water in it." Maddi said.

"Vhat's to say dhat Nessie is kidnapping them, maybe she is drownin' dhem like dhe boys from dhe legend. However it is true dhat Nessie, dough she may be an undervater creature she can't breathe like fish do because she is actually a mammal," Grandpa Chris said.

Numerous gasps can be heard across the room, even Chris, Chef, and the interns were taken aback by this fact.

Grandpa Chris continued. "It is said dhat Nessie can hold its breath in vater for as long as three days and it goes into a waterless underwater cave in de loch for breath but she rarely comes up to de surface."

"THREE DAYS!" Austin exclaimed with a surprised look on his face. "That's more than seventy times longer than a sperm whale can hold its breath underwater!"

"So then our assumption was true," Heather said. "There is an underwater cave that has no water in it. Do you know where it is?"

"I've heard dhere is one cave like dhat somewhere near dhe middle of de loch but I can't say for sure," Grandpa Chris replied.

"Alright then, we have our next lead," Dean said. "Let's go investigate the middle of the loch." The Villainous Sharks thanked Grandpa Chris and left for the loch.

*cut to the Heroic Dolphins*

The Heroic Dolphins had arrived into town and headed straight for the town's library which was the size of a fire station. The dolphins entered the library and spotted the librarian hard at work organizing the books which were very old.

"Excuse me ma'am" Kayla said.

The woman looked up and greeted them. "Hello dhere children, vhat can I do for ye?"

"We were wondering if you can give us some information about this green slime," Priya said politely.

"Vell dhat green slime has been fillin' up in dhe loch fer dhe past two veeks and for some reason it keeps appearin' in town. I don't know where exactly de slime is coming from but it seems to be coming from upstream somewhere. Dhere is a small river dhat leads into dhe loch about six miles from here. Maybe ye children should go dhere and investigate more about dhis green slime." The woman said.

"Where does that river exactly start?" Jalen asked "If the green slime is being dumped into the loch from the river then something must be going wrong at the beginning of the river."

"I don't know vhat is up dhat river because dhe people of Loch Ness have been banned from going up dhere since 1923. But since ye children are not from around dhese neck o' dhe woods so ye vill be able to up dhere," she responded.

"Thank you for the information," Chloe said, smiling and thanking the nice woman She then lead the dolphins out of the library.

"Yer velcome und happy searchin'!" the woman called out. "Such nice und vonderful children." She said to herself.

*cut to Villainous Sharks*

The sharks carried some scuba-diving gear given to them by Grandpa McClean as they headed back to the loch to search for the underwater cave. They dived down the loch and proceeded to search inside the water. Katie led the way as they did this. She looked on all sides to see if there were any big caves close by. But all that could be seen were small caves that weren't big enough to hold the monster.

*a few hours later*

"I can't find anything!" Katie told the others as they came up on the surface for air.

"What are we going to do now? This is probably our only option left!" Kaylin said.

"Hmm...let's see...why don't we head back to the shore and see if we can find any old footprints of Nessie? That may give us a clue or a pattern as to where she might be," Katie suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Let's head back!" Austin said. They then swam back to shore.

*cut to Heroic Dolphins*

The Dolphins were on their way to the river that the librarian was talking about. As they kept going, they noticed that the water in the lochs kept getting greener and greener.

"By the looks of the water, I'd say we're going in the right direction," Priya said.

"Hmm...sure looks like it!" Anser said.

*four hours later*

It was about 5:00 in the evening. The dolphins had just arrived at the place where the river met the loch. They decided to hike across the river for a few hours to search for clues as to where Nessie might be, including footprints and tail tracks.

*three hours later*

The dolphins had arrived at the beginning of the river. By the time they arrived, Anser notices huge gray buildings that created a huge ruckus. There was black smoke coming from the factory chimneys and there was a stream of green slime flowing into the river. "Guys, you may want to take a look at this," he said, pointing to the factories.

Chloe was lost in thought staring off into the distance where she saw the Atlantic Ocean.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Kayla asked, concerned.

The dolphins looked and were shocked at what they saw. "So that's where the slime was coming from! Looks like the slime evidence that we collected isn't going to help us figure out where Nessie is," Priya said.

"Who would do such an awful thing like this?" Chloe asked, astonished.

"I don't know…" Priya said, continuing to think"

"If all this slime is coming from those the factories and leading into the loch then we should go back to the Loch and find out the link between Nessie and the slime." Anser said. The dolphins started making their way back to the loch in the hopes of figuring out the mystery.

*four hours later*

The dolphins had just arrived at the loch, feeling out of breath. A full moon casted some sunlight in the pitch darkness. Aside from the wolf howling at the moon, not a sound could be heard in the silent night. All of a sudden, blood-curdling screams coming from town strongly echoed throughout the night, causing lights from houses to turn on, and all the townsfolk running out to see what was going on

*cut to Dreamliner Cruise infirmary*

Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, DJ, Momma, and Owen, who were back to their normal selves, woke up from the racket outside.

"Wha-wha-happened? Mama, did you make Alaskan King Crab for dinner tonight?" Owen asked drowsily.

"Go back ta sleep!" Momma fiercely said, slapping Owen unconscious.

*cut back to town*

The Villainous Sharks, who were asleep since approximately eight o'clock, woke up to see what all the trouble was. The Heroic Dolphins heard the screams and started running towards the scene. The sharks followed too.

"What's the trouble, guys?" Priya asked.

A weeping lady who was in her 40s said, "Me husband is gone! Vhere could he be? Don't tell me ol' Nessie kidnapped him! Me poor sweetheart!"

Katie hugged her and said, "There there, nice lady. We'll find him soon enough!"

"Are there any clues as to where they might be?" Kayla asked.

"Check this out! It's the slime that we encountered at the factories by the head of the river!" Anser said, taking a pinch of the slime. He then noticed a gray label with red writing on it. "Hello, what's this?"

Everyone surrounded Anser as he read the writing on the label aloud. "Dremlin Factories," he read. "We need to go back to the head of the river! Nessie must be there!" he exclaimed. The teams raced to the head of the river.

*cut to the head of the river*

It was now four o'clock in the morning. Jalen was completely burned out from all the walking he had to do. He collapsed on the ground about to fall asleep when suddenly, Kayla slapped him awake. "WAKE UP! WE'VE GOT NO TIME FOR LYING DOWN!"

"Are we done yet? I need some shut eye!" Chloe complained as she hung her head.

"Hang in there guys! We're going to be done solving this mystery soon! Pull through and the reward will be worth it!" Priya said to her team. "Now, we need to inspect the flow of this slime and see where it's leading to."

"So now we need to figure out where all this goo is coming from!" Heather complained to her team as she gave a disgusted look at the slime on her heels.

"Look! There's a stream of slime flowing straight into that loch! Maybe following that stream will take us to where Nessie is!" Katie suggested.

Her teammates nodded and quickly followed the stream that led straight into the center of the loch. The dolphins also noticed the flow of the slime and ran straight towards the stream and dived into the loch right after the sharks. They swam as fast as they could into the loch while following the flow of the slime and found that it led to a secret underground tunnel. They swam towards the tunnel.

This tunnel was not very long and it seemed to go slightly upward. There was a long bridge that led to a dark hole. The teams raced across the bridge, with opponents pushing each other out of the way. Leshawna slapped Heather out of the way, Kayla karate-chopped Dean's head, and Maddi elbowed Anser. It was utter chaos! Soon, the contestants were all the way across the bridge and saw that the dark hole was actually the entrance to a hidden cave. After struggling to get past each other, the teams ended up running inside the cave at the same time. The cave contained shallow water as well as a tall gray monster with a long neck, four big fins, a nice long tail, small, black eyes, and a smile on its face. A crowd of people were gathered around the monster and surprisingly seemed calm.

"Hey guys! We've come to rescue you all from this...this BEAST!" Maddi snapped, glaring at the beast.

"Ye ar' wrong, me friends," a young red-headed girl named Merida said. "Nessie is no beast. She vas tryin' to help us."

"She was trying to save you guys?" Kaylin asked.

"Aye," an older man with black hair, sunglasses, and a goatee said. "De lake vas bein' polluted by de factories above ground. She vas tryin' to alert us about de pollution goin' on. Hence vhy she kidnapped us. To give us shelter from de pollution. No un' came because dey feared 'er. But der assumptions ar' wrong. She's very harmless."

"Why did she do it at night though?" Jalen asked.

"Night is vere every un is sleepin' right? Nessie is scared to show 'er face to de town. She's very shy, but a very sweet creeture," a woman in her 20s said.

"I suppose you're right!" Katie said, gently petting Nessie. Nessie seemed to enjoy it.

"Let's get you guys out of here to warn the others about the pollution that's going on!" Kayla told the townspeople. "Nessie's coming with us to show the townsfolk that she's not what they assume! After all, the moral is to never judge a book by its cover!"

"Don't vorry, Nessie. Don't be shy, now!" Merida said as she gently petted Nessie and led her out of the cave. The townsfolk followed behind.

*sometime later*

It was now late morning. The Dremlin factories have closed down and the place was now being cleaned up. Janitors were trying to get rid of all the slime and trying to freshen up the loch of its pollution. The townspeople were now reunited with their loved ones and Nessie now had her head above the surface, happy to now be accepted by everyone. She was very happy that the kidnapped ones stood up for her and explained to everyone why their assumptions were wrong. They were no longer scared to go to the loch and they could now go there to see Nessie and thank her for all that she had done.

"Wow! That was one great mystery!" Chris told the contestants. "Really kept me at the edge of my feet!"

"So, who wins?" Dean asked.

"The answer is: nobody! Since you guys all arrived at the cave at the exact same time from what it looked like in the footage, it's a tie! Meaning nobody wins and nobody will be spending time at the McClean Royal Suite this time around! Also, this show's running on a tight budget right now. So, I'll be seeing both teams at the elimination tonight and one person from each team will be eliminated!" Chris announced. The contestants all gasped at this.

*cut to treasure chest*

Chris looked at everyone and said, "It's good to see both teams at tonight's elimination ceremony! As always, you know the drill! The people who get eliminated-"

"-will be given worthless pieces of junk and will have to walk the Plank of Shame, take a dive down to the Submarine of Losers, and never come back ever! Can we get this over with?!" Maddi complained.

"Fine! Whatever. The big magnifying glass goes to...Priya! For her great leadership skills!"

Priya grinned and picked up her treasure. "Next up is Anser, for using his brains to his team's advantage! He gets a Sherlock Holmes-brand pipe!"

Anser smiled and picked up his pipe. "Next up, Katie, who gets Lindsay's brand of lip gloss!"

Katie smiled and picked up the lip gloss. "Austin gets a pin of valor!"

Austin shouted, "YEAH!" while picking up his pin. "Chloe gets a lochness monster plushie!"

"Aww, I love plushies!" Chloe squealed as she ran over to pick it up.

"Heather gets a Chris McClean-brand plushie!" Heather rolled her eyes, but picked up her treasure anyway.

"Leshawna gets a booty-licious piece of booty!" Chris said while tossing a gold dubloon at her. Leshawna smiled and caught it.

"Dean gets a one-hundred dollar bill!" Dean widened his eyes and mouth as he picked up his bill, only to give a disgusted look at Chris as he read, "Chris McClean-brand one-hundred dollar bill has no monetary value."

"Jalen, you're on the chopping block for sleeping on the job during the first night you were supposed to be night guard! Kayla, you're on the chopping block for intimidating the crap out of Jalen! Kaylin, you're on the chopping block for your ineffective leadership skills! And Maddi, you're on the chopping block for not contributing anything to your team but your constant complaining. The last treasures of the night, which are a Chef Hatchet-Brand action figure and a bronze dubloon, go to…."

…..

….

…..

….

…

….

…

…

…

"Maddi with the Chef Hatchet action figure and Kayla with the bronze dubloon!"

Kayla grinned and picked up her dubloon. "Oh come on, why can't it be an action figure of me?! I'll have my parents inform you that you'd better make Maddi-brand merchandise for me, or lawsuits will come your way!" Maddi threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever! Anyways, sorry you two. Time to head to the Plank of Shame. But no hard feelings, guys. You both will be missed!" All the contestants hugged Jalen and Kaylin before they walked the plank.

*cut to Plank of Shame*

Chef led Kaylin first onto the plank and Kaylin fell into the open door into the Submarine of Losers before hitting the water. Jalen immediately followed.

"Only 10 more contestants to go! What's in store for our contestants next time? What kind of hilarious pranks are my interns in store for? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

Chris and Chef were watching another episode of Celebrity Manhunt. "This is going to be really exciting! And thank goodness it's not more embarrassing footage of you and me!"

"Good evening, everyone! I'm Topher and welcome back to Celebrity Manhunt! We've got special footage coming from Total Drama host, Chris McClean and his loyal assistant, Chef Hatchet! In this footage here, his interns were seen running around in nothing but towels in search for their clothes! Just look at the utter chaos they're in right now!"

*footage begins*

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?!" Anjana screamed as she ran around, searching for her clothes.

"UGH! WHERE'D THEY GO?!" David yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I PUT IT RIGHT THERE! UGH, CHRIS! I KNOW IT'S YOU!" Anurag yelled.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?!" Soonchan yelled at the camera and proceeding to knock it down.

*footage ends*

"Wow! I'm lovin' all the censors!" Topher said.

"For once, I actually like Topher here!" Chris said to Chef. Chef nodded in agreement.

*cut to somewhere in the ocean*

Black Manta was aboard his submarine, waiting for Explosivo to arrive. Suddenly, a crazy girl with green eyes, messy orange hair, a green bikini, and a silly smile came aboard. "Ah, perfect timing, Explosivo!" he said.

"Oooooo, your face looks funny!" Izzy said, pulling on his gray helmet and poking him in his red eyes. "Wow, your cheeks have abs! Have you been working them out? Your eyes look evil! Have you been working on that new look? You want me to give you an explosive makeover?"

Black Manta pushed her arms and sternly said, "Enough of this foolishness! I want you to make me a few bombs! You have the ingredients, right?"

"Si, mi amigo! Muy muy dangerous!" Explosivo said. "I shall start right now!" She then went into a laboratory aboard his ship and started adding and mixing chemicals together in a pot as some firecracker-like noises could be heard from the pot. Evil laughter could be heard from the laboratory.

"How's progress coming along?" a dark voice said through the computer.

"This girl is crazy, but from what I can hear from my laboratory, I think she can make one hell of a dangerous bomb. Even several of them!" Black Manta responded. "Progress is going great and soon Atlantis will be ours!" Evil laughter echoed throughout the submarine and the ocean from the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORS: We should have put this before the start of chapter 8 but we forgot to so we will do it now. We made our own version of Loch Ness Monster legend. And added a few other small things that are not from Scotland. This chapter will be different from our traditional chapters and will be less funny and more mysterious but keep in mind we wanted to change things up a bit for this chapter. After chapter 9 the challenges will become more and more epic.**_

 _ **Happy Reading,**_

 _ **Gogogadget831, Gazorscreen, and LakerDragon**_

"Last time on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, our contestants set off to Scotland to solve the mystery of the Lochness monster! Well, it started off with a long boat ride all the way to the loch and meeting my Grandpa McClean, who's also a proud Chris! The contestants gathered all sorts of evidence to solve this mystery, including talking to some inhabitants who gave a lot of information and some...not so much! Not to mention getting through slime, slime, and more slime! In the end, the challenge ended up in a tie, but had a touching ending as they saved the kidnapped folk and convinced everyone that Nessie was nice! Jalen and Kaylin had to walk the plank and me and Chef got sweet payback against our interns for their dastardly deeds! Enough already with the touching stuff! There's going to be lots of pain in this painful episode of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to Chef's kitchen*

The contestants were all lined up by Chef's kitchen to get their breakfast. Austin and Dean were first in line and about to go gusto on the food.

"Yo, Chefferoni! What's cookin'?" Austin asked as he gave Chef his tray.

"As a special treat, we've got boysenberry pies from Total Drama Kingdom! Fresh from the oven!" Chef proudly said, grinning.

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: Wow! I've never seen Chef in a good mood before! I wonder what he's so happy about?

*static*

*back to ship*

All of the contestants were gathered at the big table across from the kitchen. The Heroic Dolphins sat on one side of the table and the Villainous Sharks sat on the other side of the table. Maddi and Heather were discussing their strategies for the game.

"We need to put our strategies in action and sabotage the other team somehow!" Maddi said.

"And how do you think we're going to do that?" Heather replied. "We don't even know what the next challenge is going to be yet."

"I say we investigate up at Captain's Quarters and eavesdrop on what Chris and Chef are saying. Then, we figure out what the dolphins' weaknesses are and use them to our advantage!" Maddi explained.

"I like the way you think, even though you're a newbie. It's a deal!" Heather said, impressed.

All of a sudden, Maddi yelped in pain and fell face-forward onto the table and onto her boysenberry pie. Dean and Austin, who were squat-down behind her, laughed hard. Dean was holding a thumb tack in his fingers.

*static*

*in confessional* Dean: Man, I love this show!

*static*

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

Maddi and Heather had tiptoed up to Captain's Quarters and saw Chris and Chef chatting it up. Chris had a sleeping Clucky on his lap. "Man, I am so excited for today's challenge! It's gonna be PAINFUL!" Chris excitedly said. "By the way, I thought you cooked Clucky in Pahkitew Island?"

"Ehhh, she escaped. She was a feisty one though. She refused to go into dat pot and left me with bruises and scars on every part o' my body. Look, I's got a big one right here!" Chef replied, showing him a big red scar on his right arm.

"Eeeesh…" Chris said in a disgusted manner. Maddi and Heather watched them and continued to listen to their conversation as they took notes.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: *looks at notes* Let's see….so they brought back the chicken from the dare challenge back in Pahkitew Island...looks like it's the Truth or Scare challenge again! Now, I have to figure out everyone's weaknesses and fears. I know that Macy has a severe allergic reaction to sage, but she's out of the game. Chloe is TERRIFIED of snakes. Heather's terrified of sumo wrestlers after the phobia factor episode back in Total Drama Island. I'm scared of bad makeovers. How am I going to make this plan work out?

*static*

*back to ship*

"So, Chef, where are we right now?" Chris asked.

"Let's see...we're right on the shores of Brazil!" Chef replied. "How about we stop here? The Rio carnival is goin' on righ' now! I've always wanted to go!"

"Alright! Well, I'm gonna hit the showers!" Chris said.

"Me too!" Chef said as they walked to their showers. This gave Maddi and Heather the perfect opportunity to sneak inside Captain's Quarters and find any information about the challenge that she could find. Clucky was kept in a cage and her cage was covered in a blanket. Maddi looked at the final scare of the challenge and wrote some things down with a pen as Chris's "note-to-self". Heather was looking at all the truths and scares that Chris has planned. She was very surprised about some of them.

Anjana and Soonchan sneaked out of Chris's bathroom with Soonchan holding a mysterious shaker and Anurag and David sneaked out of Chef's bathroom with Anurag holding the same kind of shaker in his hand. They all ran down Captain's Quarters and were now on the deck.

"How it'd go?" Soonchan asked.

"It went really well! Just wait until they put their shampoo on!" Anurag laughed.

"Finding those Carolina Reaper peppers on the storage part of the ship was the best idea ever!" Anjana said as she burst into laughter. She and David high-fived.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Loud screams could be heard in Captain's Quarters. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! GAHHHHHHH!" Heather heard the screams and smiled deviously.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: It feels great to hear cries of Chris's and Chef's misery.

*static*

*cut back to deck*

Maddi and Heather ran down back to the deck just before Chris and Chef noticed that they were in their private property. "Those losers are going down!" Maddi whispered to Heather. Heather nodded evilly.

"Attention contestants! Meet me at the deck for a very special challenge!" Chris announced through the intercom.

*a few moments later*

"Good day, contestants! The sun is shining brightly today on the coast of Brazil! And we've made perfect timing, because this is the time where the Rio carnival is happening!" Chris announced.

"Does that mean we're taking a day off from competing and going to the carnival?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"YES…..YES IT DOES CHLOE," Chris said. Chloe squealed and cheered in excitement.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" Chris laughed. "Yeah...I lied."

"WHAT?!" Chloe yelled in surprise and anger. "That was SO not funny!"

"Hehehe, too bad, Chloe! Instead, you're going to be spending time with my good friend, Clucky!" Chris said, uncovering the cage that Clucky was in. Clucky bawked in anger at the contestants.

"It's the chicken from Pahkitew Island! But, I thought Chef made chicken out of that chicken!" Austin said, confused.

"Yeah...it's a long story! But since I'm fair, you guys are going to be competing for the chance to get five free tickets to today's carnival!" Chris announced.

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: I'm going to do whatever it takes to get those tickets! Pain or no pain! *gulps a little*

*static*

*back to ship*

"So….does this mean….?" Anser started to say.

"Yes, Anser! Yes! You guys are going to be competing in several painful rounds of Truth or Scare!" Chris announced.

*a few moments later*

The contestants were sitting on two wooden canoes with their respective team symbol on it. All of them had shock collars on and they looked very nervous indeed.

"Alright, kiddies! You guys know the drill if you've seen Pahkitew Island. If your picture appears on the jumbo screen, you participate in a truth or a scare. Halo is truth and flame is scare. Remember that Clucky knows if you're lying! After all, she worked for the FBI! If you get a truth, you will reveal something completely shocking that will change everyone's opinions of you for the rest of their lives! And if you get a scare, you have to do something really dangerous or really gross or really painful! So brace yourselves!" Chris excitedly explained.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" He then stimulated the jumbo TV to spin a picture of a contestant and a truth or scare. "First up, we have Anser, doing a truth!"

Clucky walked over to Anser and sat on his lap. "Well, hello, gallus gallus domesticus!" Anser greeted, smiling. Clucky smiled back at him.

"Okay, Anser, for a point, what is something you don't like about yourself?" Chris asked.

"Well, the main thing I don't like about myself is that I constantly worry that I'm not good enough for certain things in general. Whether it be school, or sports, or things like that. That is what urged me to study harder than everyone in my school and do my best given whatever task I get," Anser honestly said.

Clucky clucked something. "Clucky said that that was a truth! One point for the Heroic Dolphins!" Chris announced.

"Next up we have Dean, doing another truth!"

Clucky sat on Dean and they both glared at each other. Dean sniffed a little and said, "What's that horrible smell? And why are my pants wet?" He looked down at his pants and saw that Clucky made a little accident on his lap. "GROSS!" He ran around, screaming and wiping his pants down.

"Hehehe. I guess Clucky couldn't hold it in anymore. Anyways, here's your question! What do you fear?" Chris asked.

"Duh! I fear nothing!" Dean said. Clucky flapped her wings, clucking angrily and pushed a button, which electrocuted his whole team.

"Liar liar! Dean's soggy shorts are on fire!" Chris said laughing.

*static*

*in confessional* Dean: Like hell I'll tell people what I'm scared of! Okay, fine, I admit it. I hate being drenched in pee! Not to mention my strict, uptight dad who won't take nonsense from anyone. Ugh, Chris and Clucky are gonna pay! It'll start with me eating Clucky for dinner! *takes out fork and knife and smacks lips hungrily*

*static*

*back to challenge*

"Next up we have Leshawna!" Chris announced.

"Lay the truths on me, Chris! I got nothin' to hide!" Leshawna cockily said.

"And she will be doing a scare!" Chris finished. "Okay Leshawna, for a point, you need to drink an entire jug of Chef's premium ginger beer in thirty seconds!"

"That's all? No problem! I got this!" Leshawna said, taking the jug from Chris.

"You've got thirty seconds! Starting…..now!" he said, starting the timer.

Leshawna guzzled down the drink, but when she was about halfway done, she felt a rotten taste in her mouth. "What the hell is this stuff made of?!"

"Keep going, Leshawna! You're doing great!" Chloe encouraged.

"Don't worry, honey muffin! No matter how gross it is, I'm gonna chug it down!" Leshawna replied, chugging down the remainder of the drink. All of a sudden, once she was done, she gagged, grabbed a bucket, and barfed out the drink.

"You managed to drink it down, but you weren't supposed to barf it out!" Chris announced, pushing the button. All the dolphins were electrocuted.

"Sorry guys," Leshawna said, hanging her head in shame.

"Don't worry, Leshawna. We're still in the lead and we still have a chance to win. Better luck next time," Priya said.

"What was that stuff made of, Chris?" Leshawna asked, still disgusted from the drink.

"It's made from a blend of crushed maggots and crushed leeches, with a hint of ginger! And extra fizz!" Chef answered, grinning. Leshawna covered her mouth again and puked in the bucket.

"Okay, next up, we have Austin, doing a truth!" Chris announced.

Austin looked nervous as Clucky sat on his lap, muttering a couple of clucks. "Austin, what is the worst thing you've ever done?"

Austin screamed and quickly blurted out, "In first grade, I cheated on my math test! In second grade, I copy and pasted an online article word-for-word and put that as my book report! At my friend's 10th birthday party, I stole the cake, tripped over a rock, and the cake fell into one frosty mess and I never told anyone about the ruined cake! At freshman homecoming, I poured fruit punch on the popular girl's dress and she got humiliated for the rest of the school year! And last year, I barfed on one of my classmates after eating spoiled meat!"

"Bawk, bawk, bawk," Clucky said while nodding her head.

"Way to go, Austin! But you didn't need to reveal all those dirty secrets! But hey, it works! You guys get a point, plus a bonus point for Austin being so willing to reveal all of those secrets!" Chris announced.

The Villainous Sharks cheered and Dean patted Austin on the back and said, "Way to be a man!"

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: That actually felt really good getting all of that off my back! Sorry for cheating, Mrs. Wagner! And sorry for ruining your cake, Emilio!

*static*

*back to challenge*

"Next up we have Kayla, doing a scare!" Chris announced.

"BRING ON THE SCARES!" she said, jumping up and puffing up her chest. "I can take on anything that gets in my way!"

"Kayla, for a point, you need to beat Fang in a boxing round!" Chris said, reading the card. A boxing ring appeared from the bottom with Fang on it, revealing all his sharp teeth.

"No problem!" Kayla said as she jumped on the ring and started beating the lights out of Fang. Within three to four punches, Fang was knocked out and Kayla stood on top of him in victory.

"Awesome job, Kayla! The score is now 2-2!" Chris announced. "Next up, we have Katie, doing another scare!"

"Katie, for a point, you need to give a 'Wet Willie' to the person sitting next to you!"

Katie turned to her left and grinned to see Maddi who was sitting next to her. Katie licked her finger, tackled Maddi, and placed her spit-covered finger in her ear, earning a loud scream from Maddi.

"GET OFF! GET OFF!" she yelled, roughly pushing her off.

"That was so sick! But hey, it earns the Villainous Sharks another point! The score is now 3-2!" Chris announced.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: *shivers in trauma*

*static*

*back to challenge*

"Next is Priya, doing a truth question!" Chris announced.

Clucky came up to Priya and sat on her lap. "Priya, for a point, name one thing you would change about yourself."

"One thing I am concentrating on is to focus a little bit less on studies and also focus on other things, like friends, fresh air, extracurriculars, and those sort of things. I want to focus on living life to the fullest!" Clucky nodded her head.

"Well, looks like that was a truth! The Heroic Dolphins get a point! The score is now 3-3!" Chris announced. "Next up is Heather, doing a truth question!"

Clucky walked towards Heather. Heather gave a disgusted look and said, "Ugh! This thing better have had its shots!"

"Okay, Heather, for a point, is it true that you still play with Barbies, watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and hop around in a bunny suit in your free time?"

"Duh! Of course it's not true!" Heather protested. Clucky gave an "Is that so?" look at her and ran over to peck the electrocute button, causing her whole team to get electrocuted and glare at her. Heather grinned nervously.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather (with My Little Pony and Barbie dolls and wearing a bunny suit): Why hello, Barbie! Would you like some tea with your Ken? How about some for you Pinkie Pie? And Fluttershy? And Twilight Sparkle? Oh shit, is this thing on the air?!

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: I want that tape back! Give me the tape! Ugh, how do you open this thing?!

*static*

*back to challenge*

"The score is now 3-3! This is a very tight challenge, guys! Which team will triumph in the end? Find out when we come back!" Chris said.

*break*

*back to challenge*

"The score is officially 3-3!" Chris announced. "It's time for the Lightning Round! Most of you were pretty dang honest with your truths and there isn't that much variety to that! So, to make things more interesting, the Lightning Round will be ONLY scares! Let's get this party started!"

*cut to montage of the contestants participating in scares. Includes: Kayla diving into a pool of electric eels, Priya giving an octopus a makeover, Maddi walking on a tightrope carrying 50 pounds of meat over river of hungry crocodiles, Austin arm-wrestling a zombie Scuba Bear, Anser juggling water balloons onto a group of sleeping sharks, Katie balancing five cantaloupes filled with leeches on her nose like a seal for five seconds, Leshawn cleaning the poop deck after the sasquatchanakwa did his explosive business*

"Alright! The score's now 6-7, in the dolphins' favor! To wrap up this Lightning Round, Heather will be doing her scare, which is making out with a devilishly handsome crocodile with nothing but her bikini on!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! UH-UH! NO WAY!" Heather yelled. "It was bad enough that I had to tongue-kiss a leech! You can't make me!" Clucky bawked angrily and threatened to electrocute her and her team.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: Alejandro, if you're watching this, I still love you!

*static*

*back to challenge*

Heather had changed into her bikini and seemed to dread having to do the challenge. A crocodile then lifted its head on the surface. He had a long, brown wig that resembled Alejandro's hair, the same green colored eyes as him, and he had a smile of all white teeth. He slicked his hair back and beckoned for Heather to come. She took a deep breath, jumped into the water with him, and started making out with him, with the crocodile shoving its tongue down her throat. The other contestants were disgusted, as were the interns and Chris and Chef. Heather pushed him away and barfed into the water.

"That was sick! But entertaining as well! The score is now tied! We'll break this tie in the sudden death round! Let's stimulate the name generator to see who will be facing who from the other team!" Chris then stimulated the random name generator. "It looks like Chloe from the Heroic Dolphins will be facing off against Dean from the Villainous Sharks!"

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: Gee, I hope this isn't too dangerous! *gulps*

*static*

*in confessional* Dean: Piece of cake!

*static*

*back to challenge*

"Alright guys! For the win, you both will have to stay in a pile of rubber snakes and see who can stay in the longest. The first person to scream and jump out of the pile will lose! Y'all ready?" Chris announced.

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: *screams*

*static*

*back to challenge*

"Okay, Chloe. Remember to stay calm and imagine you are somewhere else. Maybe like the beach or in a jacuzzi or something. Don't even thing about the...well...you-know-whats," Priya told her.

"Okay, I'll do my best," Chloe said, gulping.

"And…..begin!" Chris said looking at his watch. Dean and Chloe then got into the snake piles and laid down beneath them. Chloe breathed heavily and nervously as she looked around at the snakes that were around her.

"Chloe! Close your eyes and pretend they're not there!" Anser said to her. Chloe closed her eyes, but continued to breath heavily.

"Calm down and take lots of deep breaths SLOWLY!" Kayla advised. Chloe relaxed and breathed lightly.

*sometime later*

"Can somebody lose already?! I've got my pedicure in twenty minutes! Let's make this snappy!" Chris said to them, impatiently. Maddi suddenly had an idea. She crept down to the Creepy Ship Prison when nobody was looking.

*cut to Creepy Ship Prison*

Maddi sneaked into the prison. She was disgusted at the number of flies, mosquitoes, and ants that swarmed the hallways. She then came across a slithery, green snake that stared straight into her eyes. "Ah, you're perfect!" she evilly said as she picked up the snake.

*cut back to challenge*

When nobody was looking, Maddi let the snake loose on the floor. The snake slithered onto Dean's face. Dean pushed it away from him and in the direction of Chloe. Chloe was closing her eyes and meditating, still pretending that the snakes weren't there. The snake came towards her and slithered on her shirt and towards her face. Chloe opened her eyes, screamed, threw the snake down, and jumped out of the pile.

"Well that was an unfortunate accident. Looks like the Villainous Sharks win!" Chris announced. The sharks cheered while the dolphins groaned. "And for their reward, they will be enjoying the Rio Carnival! Dolphins, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony!" Maddi gave a smug look at Chloe. Chloe noticed and gasped at what she had done.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Hehehehe, she's going down! Heck, they all will!

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: I can't believe she did that! Ugh, I wish someone could just take her down! Katie, if you're watching this, you go kick her ass!

*static*

*back to deck*

As the sharks were heading out of the ship to go to the carnival, Alejandro showed up and appeared right in front of Heather. "First you cheat on me with a leech and now, a devilishly handsome crocodile?! How dare you!" he yelled.

"I didn't mean to! It was these stupid challenges! Can I show you how I really feel about you?" Heather asked him.

"Don't even try to! Because a majority of the chances are are that they aren't going to work!" Alejandro firmly said.

"Oh shut up!" Heather said as she picked him up bridal style and kissed him like he kissed the pineapple in the Total Drama World Tour finale. Alejandro widened his eyes at this, and slowly closed them.

*static*

*in confessional* Alejandro: Ooooo she's good!

*static*

*back to deck*

"So, what do you say we head to the carnival? I brought a ticket with me!" Alejandro said, showing her his ticket.

"Of course!" Heather said, holding up her ticket. They walked hand-in-hand off the cruise while smiling at each other.

*cut to Interns Quarters*

The interns were waiting outside their quarters for a very special guest to arrive. Just then, they saw a jet ski pull up to the ship and saw Rodney getting off and climbing aboard.

"Rodney, what's up man?" Anurag said high-fiving him.

"Nothing much. Just been working hard on the farm and helping my dad and little brothers," Rodney replied

The interns and Rodney were having a good conversation when Clucky sneaked in holding a bunch of shock collars. She bawked loudly, flying towards Rodney, and strapping them onto Rodney and the interns while they weren't looking. She then shocked them all a bunch of times.

"STUPID BIRD!" Anurag yelled.

"YOU KEEP DOING THAT AND I'LL EAT EGGS AND CHICKEN NUGGETS IN FRONT OF YOU!" Rodney yelled.

"AND I'M GONNA EAT FRIED CHICKEN!" Anjana yelled

David, who was already fed up with Clucky's shit, was busy munching on hot chicken fries he bought from Burger King.

Clucky saw this and had just about enough. She kept shocking them until Soonchan ripped his collars off and knocked Clucky out with a kick to its head.

*static*

*in confessional* Anurag: Ok! I know this is for contestants only, but I have a confession. I've had it with Clucky and I'm fed up with his shit. Humans eat chickens and other meat. It's just how life is you know? Kinda like Darwin's survival of the fittest concept. Humans are the fittest beings. SO HERE'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO, I'M GONNA KILL CLUCKY, CUT HER UP INTO PIECES, AND I'M GONNA COOK COOK CHICKEN ALFREDO PASTA, OR IN THIS SITUATION, CLUCKY ALFREDO PASTA TOPPED WITH BROCCOLI, PARSLEY, AND PARMESAN CHEESE AND THROW A DINNER PARTY FOR RODNEY AND MY FELLOW INTERNS.

*static*

*cut to dinner party*

The interns ate so much Clucky Alfredo that they couldn't even move.

"That was so good!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Ditto," David said.

"Tasty," Soonchan said rubbing his stomach.

"Muy delicioso," Anjana said.

"I know right!" Anurag happily said. "I make the best Clucky Alfredo."

*cut to elimination ceremony*

"Alright dolphins! It's time to collect your treasure! As always, the people who do not get treasure will be sent directly to the Plank of Shame, board the Submarine of Losers, and leave the cruise for good! Anyways, the first treasure of the night goes to….Kayla, who gets a golden pair of boxing gloves!"

"Wow!" Kayla exclaimed as she picked up her treasure.

"Priya gets the medal of honesty!"

Priya smiled and picked up her treasure. "Anser gets a big pirate water balloon!"

Anser stared in awe at it as he picked it up. "We only have two contestants left! Leshawna, you're on the chopping block for failing to chug down all that ginger beer. Chloe, you're on the chopping block for failing to win the sudden death round. The final treasure of the night, a silver dubloon, goes to….."

…

….

…..

….

…..

…

….

"Leshawna!"

Leshawna sighed in relief and picked up her dubloon. "Sorry, Chloe, but the Plank of Shame awaits! You did what you could, but unfortunately didn't come out victorious. But like your fellow eliminated teammates, you too will be missed!" Chris announced.

"Bye Chloe! We're gonna miss you!" Kayla said.

"You may not have completely conquered your fear of snakes, but you did what you could!" Priya said.

"Don't worry, Priya! Next time you see me, that fear is gonna be long gone!" Chloe assured.

"And one more thing," Chloe whispered in her ear. "Watch out for Maddi! Can't trust her!" She-" Chef then grabbed her before she could finish her sentence. She then walked the Plank of Shame and fell off, waving to her teammates, as she fell into the Submarine.

"And then there were nine! What's in store for our final nine contestants next time? Find out in another intense episode of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*cut to somewhere in the ocean*

"Hey, weird-looking bug!" Izzy told Black Manta. "I'm done making several of these bombs for you!"

"Perfect! And for future reference, it's Black Manta, not weird-looking bug! And let me just bring my computer over so that my friends can see the action!" he told her.

"Ooooo, who the heck is that? Looking funny, there!" Izzy said, laughing and tapping hard on the computer screen.

"That's enough! Show me the bombs!" the dark voice shouted through the computer.

"Okay, okay! Sorespot!" she said as she brought over the bombs. She placed one in between four HUGE rocks, another one on an iceberg, and another in the middle of the ocean.

"BOOM BOOM!" she yelled as she started the bombs. A seagull landed on the bomb in the middle of the ocean and a huge explosion sent it flying across the sky, screeching loudly. The bomb blew up all four of the rocks to very tiny pieces and shattered the ice berg intensely. The explosions were very deafening to the ears. But good thing Black Manta and Izzy wore ear plugs.

"Wow, that is perfect!" the voice said through the computer. "I'm very impressed with that crazy bird's creativity and intelligence!"

"She really exceeded my expectations!" Black Manta replied. "Plus, that ship I'm following won't have any hope reaching Atlantis once I take it down!"

"Excellent…." the voice sneered. Evil laughter echoed throughout the dark night as gray smoke from the bombs fogged up the night sky and the water.


	10. Chapter 10

"Last time on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, Chef and I decided to do a throwback challenge in tribute to Pahkitew Island by bringing back the Truths and Scares! Clucky seemed rather impressed with our contestants' honesty. Well...most of them. But, wow, these contestants endured so many horrifying scares, like juggling over sleeping sharks and making out with a crocodile! God, I love my job! In the end, the Villainous Vultures won! It was a close shave, but they triumphed! And Chloe had to walk the plank for being unable to conquer her fear of snakes, but nevertheless, left on good terms with her teammates! We have many exciting things planned today! And you're gonna want to catch 'em all in this episode of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to interns' floor*

Anjana and her band were rehearsing in preparation for their tour. Anjana was holding the microphone while Ian was on the floor, break-dancing while playing his guitar solo. Spud had a rad bass beat going on and Anurag was playing a catchy beat on his drums. David was strumming his guitar, Soonchan was playing a triangle and tamborine, and Jammer was playing harmonica. All of a sudden, Macy and Michael came in with their cell phones in hand.

"Hey y'all! Did you guys come to watch us rehearse?" Anjana asked.

"Oh totally! Mind if we record it for Celebrity Manhunt? Chris's request!" Macy said.

"Uhh, sure! Can't wait to see ourselves on live TV!" Anjana said excitedly. "Time for a little punk rock! 1...2...3...4!"

They then started to play "I Wanna Be Famous". As Ian did his guitar solo, Anjana sang, "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

Chris and Chef were on their couch, watching another episode of Celebrity Manhunt. "Greetings, drama fans! Welcome back to Celebrity Manhunt! I'm your sexy host, Topher! We've got big news coming from Chris's intern's band, The Daytrippers! They'll be going on tour once Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition ends! Here's a sneak peek of what they have in store for all their fans out there!"

*cut to footage*

Anjana and her band were rehearsing and over it, a rock version of "I Love You" from Barney was playing. "Well well well, THAT'S perfectly fitting for this hardcore rock band!" Topher said, laughing

*cut to intern's floor*

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Anjana yelled as she and her band were watching Celebrity Manhunt on her phone.

"I know, bruh! There's no way my babe could sing that stooopid song!" Ian said as he put his arm on Anjana's shoulder.

"Gee, I hope this doesn't ruin our reputation…" Spud said, giving a worried expression.

"I'm putting something up on our Facebook and Twitter pages. We don't have the guts to sing that song, even if we tried. And this is clearly not us singing it. We were singing the Total Drama theme song. Chris set us up for this. He puts nothing but lies about us," Jammer said as he focused on typing it out on his phone.

"He's gonna pay…." Anjana muttered under her breath.

*cut to deck*

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! MEET ME AT THE DOCK FOR A VERY SPECIAL CHALLENGE!" Chris announced.

*a few moments later*

"Welcome back, kiddies! Hope your scares overwhelmed you yesterday!" Chris said, chuckling.

"Umm...you're not funny," Maddi said, glaring at him.

"Oh yes I am, 'daddy's girl'!" Chris snapped back. "Anyways, today's challenge brings us to the shores of the Sinnoh region!"

"It actually exists in real life?!" Anser said, feeling stunned.

"Oh yes, it does!" Chris said.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: I'm a Pokemon expert! Been playing it since I was a child! I know my stuff and I'm gonna ace this challenge!

*static*

*back to deck*

"Infernape, use fire blast!" Anser said.

"Gyarados, use dragon rage!" Kayla said.

"Whoa, you're a Pokemon fan too?!" Anser said.

"Oh yes I am!" Kayla said as they high-fived.

Chris blew the air horn loudly at them and yelled, "ENOUGH CHITCHAT! Anyways, looks like the cruise is pulling up on the docks of Canalave City!" The cruise ship stopped at the docks.

*a few moments later*

"Welcome to the Sinnoh region! For today's challenge, you're going to be racing all the way to Snowpoint City!" Chris announced.

"And HOW are we supposed to do that?" Heather asked. All of a sudden, a Skunktank came up towards her and sprayed her with its tail using stench. "GUH! What the fuck is that thing?!

"That would be a Pokemon!" Chris said. "You guys will be given a few Pokeballs each and you will be catching your own!"

"This reeks more than Owen's bean flavored farts! And even Leshawna's butt!" Heather complained.

"Oooo, you did not just say that!" Leshawna said, pulling her sleeve up about to get aggressive.

"Garchomp, use brick break!" Anurag ordered as he let out his Garchomp from his Pokeball.

"GAAAAR!" Garchomp roared charging in for the attack.

Garchomp used brick break on both Heather and Leshawna to break up their fight.

"And what if we don't know anything about Pokemon?" Maddi asked.

"Then, sucks to be you!" Chris said, laughing. "You can use any Pokemon to your advantage on your journey! Keep in mind that there are different types of Pokemon with different abilities! Any questions?"

There was a silence among the contestants. "Alrighty, then! Catch your Pokemon! You have fifteen minutes! Catch as many as you can!" Chris said, blowing the air horn. The contestants were off.

*cut to Heather*

"Nice Skunktank!" Heather said nervously. Skunktank sprayed her again and, growling loudly, knocked it out with a punch to the head and caught it with her Pokeball.

"Whoa, you really stink!" Leshawna said, wafting her nose.

"Oh, go jump in the water!" Heather yelled angrily.

"That's exactly what I'll do!" she laughed as she walked over to the ocean. She cast her fishing line and made a catch within a few seconds. Out popped a Gyarados. "Time to make a big catch!" she said to herself as she threw her Pokeball at it. She managed to catch it.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" she said, pointing to Heather. It used Dragon Rage on her and Heather screamed loudly.

"Grrr...Skunktank! Use poison gas on that motherfucking bitch!" she yelled, pointing to Leshawna. Skunktank sprayed her, leaving Leshawna reeking more than Owen's bean-flavored farts. Heather blew a raspberry at her and walked off.

"It must suck to STINK, Leshawna!" Dean said as he shook his Pokeball in the air, which contained a red magikarp.

*cut to Anser*

Anser encountered an Alakazam. "Hmmm… an Alakazam! Should be enough for my journey!" Anser said as he threw his Pokeball at it. "Success!" he said.

"Nice job, Anser! I got myself a Salamence! It was a tough one, but I managed to catch it in the end!" Kayla said. "Good luck to ya!"

*ten minutes later*

The contestants were finishing up with catching their Pokemon. Anser kept his Alakazam. Kayla caught a Salamence, Blaziken, Lapras, and Hippowdon. Priya got a Swampert and a Staraptor.

Leshawna got a Gyarados and an Infernape. Heather got a Blastoise, Skunktank, and Metagross. Maddi got a Dodrio and Tyranitar. Dean got a Magikarp, Snorlax, and Jigglypuff. Austin got a Dragonite and Pidgeot. And Katie got a Greninja and Talonflame.

"Alrighty contestants! Time is up!" Chris announced. "You guys should be heading out on your journey right now! Oh, and Leshawna, stop picking fights with Heather! Okay, begin right now!"

He blew the air horn and the contestants were off.

"Alakazam, use Teleport to Snowpoint City!" Anser said, holding Alakazam's hand. All of a sudden, they disappeared in front of everybody's eyes and within seconds, they were at Snowpoint City.

"Wow, we make a great team!" Anser said, high-fiving Alakazam.

"Alakaaazaaamzam!" Alakazam exclaimed.

*cut to Canalave City*

"HURRY UP MAGGOTS! ONE MAGGOT FROM THE WIMPY DOLPHINS' TEAM'S ALREADY MADE IT THERE! LET'S GO BEFORE I PUT YOU ALL ON KITCHEN DUTY AND FORCE YOU TO MAKE KUNG FU NOODLE SOUP!" Chef yelled through the megaphone. He was dressed in a samurai outfit with a pony tail.

Chris, Chef, and the interns decided to take a look at the ocean view, which had a bright sun and cloudless light blue sky. All of a sudden, a huge red Gyarados popped up from the ocean and snarled at Chris and Chef. Its red skin glistened under the sunlight.

"Ummm….how do we make this guy friendly?" Chris asked.

"Give it a big slap on its tail! Works like a charm!" Anjana suggested.

"Okay! Time for a big ass powerhouse slap!" Chef said, slapping its tail powerfully. Gyarados turned around and growled fiercely at Chris and Chef, with its eyes turning red and staring into their souls. It let out a huge roar, resulting in a huge gang of Gyarados to emerge from the ocean. They all used Dragon Rage on Chris and Chef and they were sent flying across the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF!" they both yelled together as they flew to an unknown location with a twinkle in the sky.

*cut to Team Rocket*

Team Rocket were watching nearby as they saw the poor guys get blasted off by the powerful Gyarados gang.

"Wow! Somebody else actually got blasted off for a change!" Jessie said.

"That's very interesting!" James added.

"Serves them right! You never slap a Gyarados or its hurtin' time for ya." Meowth exclaimed.

*cut to challenge*

The contestants were all running furiously through the wilderness of the Sinnoh region. The interns managed to catch up with them. Heather and Leshawna were neck and neck with each other. "So long, Fartshawna!" Heather said as she ran past her.

"Oooooo, that's it! I've had about enough of that girl! Infernape, use FIRE BLAST!" Leshawna yelled.

"INFERRRRNAAAAAPE!" it screeched as it shot flames at Heather's butt.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" she squealed running around to burn it off. "Metagross, use BULLET PUNCH!"

"METAAAGROOOOOOSSSS!" it roared as it bullet-punched Leshawna.

The two girls were so busy fighting with each other that they didn't notice Anurag sneak up behind him. Anurag had a smug look on his face as he ordered his Garchomp to use Draco Meteor on the two.

"GAAAAARRRRCHOOOOOMMMP!" it screeched as it shot a Draco Meteor at the two girls. It even hit Dean, who was on his Snorlax's back. Leshawna, Heather, Dean, and Snorlax were all dirty from the attack. They groaned, dusted themselves off, and continued on their journey. Snorlax, however, fainted.

*static*

*Anurag and Garchomp in confessional* Anurag: All in a day's work! *high-fives his Garchomp*

*static*

*back to challenge*

"SNORLAX? SNORLAX! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUTT!" Dean yelled, trying to wake it up. But he failed.

"Looks like your Snorlax is out of commission! It's best you move on!" Anurag said.

"Okay then. All I have is this dumb Magikarp and this stupid ass Jigglypuff…" he groaned. He accidentally let his Jigglypuff out of its Pokeball and she started singing a lovely song that made Dean fall asleep. Just as she came out of her Pokeball, Anurag flew away in the nick of time with his Garchomp.

*cut to Kayla*

Kayla flew on her Salamence all the way to Mt. Coronet. Maddi was right behind her on her Dodrio. She grinned evilly as he whispered to her Dodrio, "Dodrio, use DRILL PECK!"

"DOOOODRIIIIIOOOOOO!" it yelled as it sped up towards Kayla and attacked her with Drill Peck as she was dismounting her Salamence.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for?!" Kayla yelled as she jumped around in pain.

Maddi just laughs at her. "Is that the best comeback you can think of?" she taunted.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: Maddi is messing with the wrong person! I'm going to teach that girl a little respect, even if it means banging it into that thin skull of hers!

*static*

*back to challenge*

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" Salamence used a blinding hyper beam on Maddi and her Pokemon, sending her screaming and flying a quarter of a mile. She glared at Kayla as she looked at her with a smug look and turned her back on her.

"Alright, Salamence, good job! Hippowdon, come on out and dig!" Hippowdon came out of its Pokeball and used dig. Kayla mounted her Hippowdon and they both disappeared into the ground.

*cut to Austin, Katie, and Priya*

Austin, Katie, and Priya arrived at Oreburgh City near Mt. Coronet. Priya was riding on her Staraptor, Austin was riding on his Pidgeot, and Katie was flying on her Talonflame.

"Alright, Staraptor, take a break! You did great! Swampert, use dig and let's get going!" Priya ordered. Swampert came out of its Pokeball and used dig. Priya mounted her Swampert and disappeared into the ground.

"Good goin', Pidgeot! Dragonite, let's fly over those mountains! Be prepared to fly ALL the way up!" Austin ordered, getting Dragonite to come out of its Pokeball. Austin hopped onto Dragonite and they both flew far up the sky.

"Okay, Talonflame, get back in there! Greninja, get ready for some mountain jumping!" Katie said, getting Greninja out of its Pokeball. Katie jumped on Greninja and they both hopped away.

*cut to Heather and Leshawna*

The two just arrived at Eterna City. Leshawna was on her Gyarados and Heather was on her Skunktank.

"Good going Skunktank! You stunk a bit, but you were good! Come out Metagross!" Heather ordered.

"Great job, Snakey baby!" Leshawna told her Gyarados and patted it gently. "Let's keep goin'!"

All of a sudden, Anjana came up behind them, riding her Zoroark. She whispered smugly, "Zoroark, use dark pulse!"

Zoroark roared loudly and then used dark pulse on Heather and Leshawna.

*cut to Dean*

Dean was still fast asleep next to his Snorlax, snoring loudly. He had a mustache and glasses drawn in black marker on his face.

*cut to Kayla*

Kayla had finally come out of Mt. Coronet and was on her way to Snowpoint City. She was still on her Hippowdon. "Thanks for getting me out of the mountains, Hippowdon! Come on out, Lapras! Let's make this ride a little fun!"

Lapras came out of its Pokeball. "Lapras, use Ice Beam!" Lapras used Ice Beam on the path in front of them while Kayla was mounted on it. They both slid down the path like a water slide with Kayla cheering all the way through.

*cut to Maddi*

Maddi was still on her Dodrio at Mt. Coronet. "Get back in there, Dodrio! Come out Tyranitar!" Tyranitar came out of its Pokeball. "We're gonna find a way out of these mountains!"

As Maddi was entering Mt. Coronet with her Tyranitar, Soonchan and Hariyama followed her inside. Hariyama used focus blast on their backs, throwing them forward. They crashed into a angry Aggron. Aggron roared furiously and chased them throughout the mountain.

*cut to Austin, Katie, and Priya*

Austin, Katie, and Priya just arrived at the snowy pathway heading towards Snowpoint City. Austin was still on his Dragonite, Katie was on her Greninja, and Priya was on her Swampert.

"Okay, Swampert, that's good! Come on out, Staraptor! Let's finish this!" Priya said. She hopped onto her Staraptor and they flew towards Snowpoint.

"Okay, Greninja, good job! Come on out, Talonflame!" Katie ordered. She hopped onto her Talonflame and off they flew towards Snowpoint.

*cut to Anurag*

Anurag was busy at the Hearthome City Pokemon Center where he was eagerly waiting for a very special someone. He saw a man in a white lab coat and a blue full sleeve shirt and ruffled black hair walking towards him.

"Hey, Professor Sycamore!" Anurag ran over and greeted him.

"Hello Anurag," Professor Sycamore said shaking his hand. "I brought the special package you requested."

"Oh, thank you very much Professor Sycamore!" Anurag exclaimed excitedly.

Professor Sycamore handed him a package that contained a glove with a stone on top of where the back of the hand goes. Along with that There was another glove specially designed for Garchomp which also had a similar stone on it. This was none other than the Garchompite mega evolution stone.

Anurag put his glove and the other on Garchomp and yelled out, "Garchomp, MEGA EVOLVE!"

All of a sudden Garchomp began to change shape through blinding white light and evolved into a Mega Garchomp.

"AWWWWW YEAAAAH!" Anurag said. "Nobody's gonna mess with me now, not even Chris or Chef," he said clenching his fist. Garchomp roared in agreement.

*cut to Heather and Leshawna*

Heather and Leshawna were going through the mountain and they ended up on the snowy path. Heather summons her Blastoise from its Pokeball and Leshawna stayed with her Gyarados.

"Okay, Blastoise, let's do this!" Heather said as they slid down the ice beam slide that Kayla's Lapras left before. "So long, Leshawna!"

"Alright, Gyarados, let's finish this!" Leshawna ordered. Gyarados levitated and away they went.

*cut to Dean*

Dean was just waking up from his sleep and he saw his Jigglypuff staring at him. Jigglypuff, thinking it was time for another song started singing and Dean fell right back to sleep.

*cut to Kayla*

Kayla has just arrived at the shores of Lake Acuity where she decided to switch pokemon. She returned her Lapras and brought out her Blaziken.

Kayla and Blaziken took off running towards Snowpoint City and Blaziken helped her defeat wild pokemon along the way. Five minutes later, she arrived at the finish line at Snowpoint City. She high-fived Anser, who congratulated her on getting second place.

"Congratulations, Kayla!" he said. "You're the second one here!

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed pounding her fist in the air.

They then saw Austin, Priya, and Katie flying towards the finish line. Austin's Dragonite was getting tired and began spinning out of control and crashed into Katie, Priya, and their pokemon. All of them crashed hard into the finish line and tied for third place.

*cut to Maddi*

Maddi just arrived at the snowy pathway. "Get back, Tyranitar! Come out, Dodrio!" Dodrio came out of its Pokeball. Maddi hopped onto her Dodrio and they took off across the snowy path and onto the icy slide.

*cut to Heather and Leshawna*

Heather and Leshawna were nearing the finish line. Suddenly, David showed up with his Serperior right in front of them.

"Serperior, use Solar Beam!" Serperior used Solar Beam against the four of them and they were sent flying a mile away. "Nicely done!"

Heather and Leshawna groaned from the impact and Maddi runs past them with her Dodrio, laughing. They glared at her, got back on their Blastoise and Gyarados, and continued to head on their way to the finish line. All of a sudden, two dings could be heard. "It's song time!" Chris announced from his helicopter.

"At a time like this?!" Leshawna complained.

"You should know the answer by now!"

 **Pokemon Main Theme (*in the tune of well, the theme song!*)**

 ***Anjana on synthesizer, David on rock guitar, Anurag on drums, Ian on solo guitar, Spud on bass guitar, Jammer on percussion***

 **Heather: I wanna be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause.**

 **Leshawna: I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside.**

 ***chorus***

 **Heather, Leshawna, and Maddi: Pokemon, (gotta catch them all), it's you and me. I know it's my destiny. Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend.**

 **Pokemon, (gotta catch them all), a heart so true. Our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you (Po-ke-mon). Gotta catch 'em all!**

 ***end chorus***

 **Maddi: Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face. I will battle every day to claim my rightful place.**

 **Leshawna: Come with me, the time is right. There's no better team. Arm and arm we'll win the fight. It's always been our dream.**

 ***chorus***

 ***Ian and David play guitar solos***

 ***Anjana plays piano solo***

 ***Anurag plays drum solo***

 ***chorus* x2**

 ***end of song***

Maddi arrived at the finish line right before Heather and Leshawna crossed it. "And the Heroic Dolphins win the challenge!" Chris announced. The dolphins cheered while the sharks groaned. "Say, has anyone seen Dean?"

Chef then came back hoisting a snoring Dean by the collar. "Found dis maggot by the Jigglypuff n' the Chubby Snorlax! Whatta loser!"

Dean woke up. "Good morning, everybody! Is breakfast ready yet?" He was met with glares from all of his teammates. He nervously laughed while twiddling his fingers together.

*cut to elimination ceremony*

"Welcome to yet another elimination ceremony, Sharks! Anyways, you know the drill. The person who gets some junk has to walk directly to the Plank of Shame, catch the Submarine of Losers, and leave the ship for good. And you can't come back...ever! The first treasure of the night goes to...Katie, who gets a golden ring!"

Katie smiled and picked up her treasure. "Next is Maddi, who gets a glittering purple wallet!"

Maddi grinned and picked up her wallet. "Austin gets a special buzzer ring!"

Austin widened his eyes and grinned as he picked up his treasure. "Heather, not your most focused performance here. You were way too busy picking fights with Leshawna! Dean, you're on the chopping block for slacking on the job and for all those rotten pranks you pulled on me! The last treasure, which is a marshmallow from Camp Wawanakwa goes to…

….

…..

….

….

…..

…..

…

…..Heather!"

Heather smiled and picked up her marshmallow. Chris tossed Dean a marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, which burned his hand badly. "Dean, the Plank of Shame awaits!"

*cut to Plank of Shame*

"I guarantee you, you have not seen the last of me! I've got more tricks up my sleeve, McClean! This is not the end!" Dean screamed as Chef threw him off the plank and into the submarine.

"Thank goodness that that's the last we're gonna see of that nuisance! See you all next time on Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!" Chris said, signing off.

Chef then handed him a cup of margarita. "Dean thought he would leave this as a gift for you to remember him by!"

"Well, how thoughtful!" Chris said. All of a sudden, the margarita swirled really fast and all the liquid was splashed on Chris's face. "Grrrrrrr…"


	11. Chapter 11

"Last time on Total Drama, the contestants got to interact with Pokemon for the first time in their lives! The contestants were all out against each other and our clever interns managed to outsmart some of them every step of the way! Overall, the contestants bonded with their Pokemon really well! In the end, the Heroic Dolphins won because of Anser and Kayla's great knowledge of Pokemon, and it was our obnoxious prankster, Dean, who got the boot! How will our teams hold up this time? Well, there ain't going to be a next time, because these teams are gone, in another thrilling episode of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to huge kitchen from the cooking challenge*

Chef was getting some ingredients in the pantry to make a disgusting brunch for the losers. A huge bag of Pokeballs lay right in front of him as he had his back turned to the pantry door. The interns had smug looks as they looked at Chef. They locked the pantry door tightly and a few seconds later, Chef was banging loudly on the door.

"LEMME OUT, MAGGOTS! LEMME OUT!" Chef yelled. All of a sudden, as he backed up a little, he crashed into the Pokeball bag, knocking it down. All the Pokeballs opened and out came Pokemon like Garchomp, Zoroark, Serperior, Dragonite, and a lot more. They started attacking a screaming Chef.

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

"Pancakes in the shape of a Pokeball! My favorite!" Kayla said as she dug into her breakfast.

"Maple bacon!" Anser excitedly said as he dug in. "And it was all thanks to your efforts and our Pokemon knowledge combined!"

"I know! We make a great team!" Priya proudly said.

"I'll say!" Leshawna added as she was eating her bacon.

*static*

*in confessional* Priya: I can't believe I made it to the final eight! Wow! I didn't expect to make it this far, but you know what? I did! I might be able to actually win this thing!

*static*

*cut to Creepy Ship Prison*

Maddi huffed loudly and crossed her arms as she sat in her cell. All of her teammates were still asleep. She looked at Heather, looked at Katie, looked at Austin, and then thought to herself.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: I'm sick of being stuck with all these losers. Chris might as well give the million dollars to me, because I'm a million times better than these morons. At this point, I might as well dump Heather. I'm sure she could really care less. I need to get rid of Katie, like right now. Priya and Leshawna are huge threats to win. Kayla's a huge pain! Anser is just...I don't know. Austin is just annoying. But who do I knock out first?

*static*

*cut to deck*

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! MEET ME AT THE DECK FOR A VERY THRILLING CHALLENGE!" Chris announced through the intercom.

*a few moments later*

"Good morning contestants! Hope you are all relaxed for this fantastic challenge! You all are going to be playing some laser tag!" Chris announced to the contestants.

"Laser tag?! That's awesome! Love playing that with my friends!" Anser said.

"You're talking to a laser tag champion!" Kayla boasted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Before we get into specifics, I have a few announcements to make," Chris said. "First of all, congrats to everyone for making it to the final eight. From here on out, the teams are officially dissolved! Meaning now, it's every contestant for themselves!"

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Finally! I'm on a team on my own away from those morons! It's called Total Drama, not Total Friendship Boredom! The drama ship is about to set sail! Backstabbers ahoy!

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: Good to make it past the merge! Obviously, I'm going to make it to the final two! And I'll be running it by lunch!

*static*

*in confessional* Priya: Wow! Can't believe I made it past the merge! This is incredible! I hope I can make it further. Everyone here seems nice, except Maddi is freaking me out and Heather is well, typical Heather! I'm going to keep a close eye on Maddi though, because Chloe told me not to trust her…

*static*

*in confessional* Leshawna: Wow, it's been a while since I made it to the merge! I have to admit that this time around has been more fun than I expected it to be! I loved my teammates and it was fun messing with Heather during the game! Time for me and my lucious booty to win the mil!

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: Woo hoo! Final eight baby! Bring it on! I'm going to bring the dinner to the table and I'm gonna make 'em eat it!

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: Wow, incredible! I didn't expect to make it this far! I hope I'll be able to win this game!

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: Sooooo, the final eight, huh? That's pretty solid if I should say so myself! Hey girls, if you're watching this, I'm gonna win it for y'all and I'm gonna kick Maddi's ass! It's all in the bag!

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: AWEEEESOME! IT'S MERGE TIME! I GOT THIS GAME ALL IN THE BAG! WOO HOOOOO!

*static*

*back to deck*

"Well, it's been awesome being in a team with y'all!" Leshawna said to her teammates.

"It was great! Going to miss you!" Priya said.

"It's been awesome being with a Poke fan, like you!" Anser said, shaking Kayla's hand.

"Yeah...it's been fun," Kayla said.

"It's been nice, Maddi, but not real nice!" Katie said, flipping her hair back and walking away from her.

"You know what, Katie? I'm unbelievably happy that I don't have to put up with your shit anymore!" Maddi said.

"Whatevs!" Katie said, laughing.

Chris blew the air horn. "SILENCE!" he yelled at everyone. "Anyways, enough messing around! We've got a challenge to do!"

"Yo, Chris! How's this laser tag challenge going to work? Where's the arena?" Austin asked.

"Good question, Austin! Your arena is going to be on the Great Barrier Reef, where we happen to be right now! Before I introduce our guest to talk about the reef, let me explain the rules to y'all. So, if you haven't played laser tag before, the main objective of the game is to shoot people. Duh! We're gonna be playing two rounds to laser tag! Each will be fifteen minutes long! The first round will be a "practice" round to help you get used to the environment that the reef has to offer. The second round will be the competitive one. It will require much focus, energy, concentration, and physical and mental toughness! The person with the highest number of points wins an immunity and gets to pick the person of their choice to stay with them at the McClean Royal Suite. The person with the lowest number of points will be sent directly to the Plank of Shame, board the Submarine of Losers, and leave. That means: do not go to elimination ceremony, do not collect a treasure, and do not get the chance to win one million dollars!"

"Hmm...a sudden death elimination, eh? Good one!" Maddi said, grinning.

"Chris, I haven't played laser tag before. So, how do you keep in track of the number of points we earn?" Priya asked.

"That's another good question, Priya! You guys are going to be wearing these vests that will have a laser gun attached to them. You know, like those guns in Zap Zone? When a person shoots at you, you should feel some sort of pressure on the part of your vest where you got shot. The vests also have special monitors that let us know when you got shot, how many times you got shot, and by whom you got shot. On top of all that, this will all be underwater. So, you'd better put on your scuba diving gear!" Chris announced as Chef and the interns handed out scuba-diving gear and vests to the contestants.

"Also, to give you some advice on the Great Barrier Reef, it's Australian native and Total Drama Pahkitew Island competitor, Jasmine!" Chris said, pointing towards Jasmine, who was wearing her normal attire and rowing on her canoe.

"Hello, friends!" Jasmine said as she stood on her canoe and accidentally broke a part of her canoe with one of her feet. "Don't worry about that!" She laughed a little.

Jasmine then came up to Priya and shook her hand. "Nice to meet a cute, fellow traveler like you! Good to have you in my home country!"

"Hehehehe, nice to meet you too!" Priya said, chuckling a little.

"So, Jasmine, what are some things we need to keep in mind when we're doing this challenge?" Anser asked as he took out his notepad.

"Well, here some things that you all need to remember. Many people say that this place is very dangerous, but from my experiences, most of the creatures in this sea are pretty harmless. But there are many precautions you need to take. Be very careful of the jellyfish, the lionfish, sea snakes, blue ring octopus, and the stingrays. They're okay if you stay out of their way, but if you are in their territory, evacuate immediately. Their stings, especially those of the stingray, can be pretty fatal. There are a few sharks around the ocean, but remember, they're more afraid of you than you are of them," Jasmine explained.

"Except for Fang!" Chris interrupted.

"Anyways, I know this may sound a bit difficult, but try not to make too much contact with the reef. This is a humble home for so many breeds of fish and they treasure it dearly. Some are friendly but others are pretty aggressive. So, be very careful. But despite all the dangers, the Great Barrier Reef is a beautiful treasure of Australian wildlife and worth revisiting often!" Jasmine continued.

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: When she mentioned jellyfish, I was very concerned. I remember when I was a child, me and my family went to Hawaii on vacation and we went snorkeling at one of the beaches. I saw a jellyfish in the ocean as I was snorkeling and I tried touching its squishy head and it stung me! And yeah….it wasn't a fun experience…

*static*

*back to challenge*

"Thank you Jasmine! Anyways, what are we all waiting for? Let's get started on the practice round! And remember, the whole reef is your playground! When I blow the air horn, y'all can begin! You have fifteen minutes to shoot as many times as you can! And…...begin!" Chris announced as he blew the air horn. The contestants all dived down and swam down to separate parts of the reef.

Kayla was hiding right behind an orange coral reef and looking around on all sides. "Nothing's gonna get past me!" Kayla thought to herself as she swam around to see if there were any competitors hiding nearby. All of a sudden, Maddi had a smug look on her face as she came up behind Kayla and shot her on her back. Kayla felt the pressure, turned around, and saw Maddi giving an evil grin and smirking at her.

Kayla couldn't take it anymore. "STOP MESSING WITH ME!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Keep your sweatpants on! I'm just playing the game!" Maddi said, trying to defend herself while laughing.

"That's it! You've had this coming since the last challenge!" Kayla yelled as she tackled Maddi to the sea floor and shot her multiple times on the back. Maddi groaned after Kayla got off of her and swam away.

*cut to Chris watching the challenge on his TV*

"Wow! Maddi and Kayla seem to really hate each other! I love it!" Chris told Chef as they both laughed.

"Goin' to that reef was one of yo' best ideas yet!" Chef said, nodding.

"I KNOW! Did I mention how much I love my job?" Chris replied.

*cut back to challenge*

Austin was hiding in a small cave near the reef. All of a sudden, some bright eyes met his. Austin held up his gun and said, "Maddi? Kayla? Heather? Is that you? You'd better run because I'm gonna-"

Austin is cut off by electrocution noises. He screams at the top of his lungs as he runs out of the cave with a jellyfish on his right arm. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he yelled as he tried hard to take it out. All of a sudden, Priya crept behind him and took a shot at him. He groaned at this.

"Wow! Nice shot, Priya!" Anser said.

"Thanks!" she replied, grinning. All of a sudden, Anser shot her. Priya gasped and said, "But Anser! I thought we were friends!"

"We are. But the teams are merged. So….sorry!" he said, laughing.

"Oh yeah? Well, two can play that game!" Priya laughed as he shot him. She then swam off to find the other competitors. She is then shot by Heather, who was hiding behind a rock nearby.

"10 more minutes left!" Chris announced through the intercom.

*cut to Heather*

Heather was hiding behind a rock and waiting for a competitor to swim by. Suddenly, she noticed Leshawna, who had her laser gun under her grasp and looked very fierce. "Ohhhhh, Heather. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" she mumbled.

"Right here!" Heather muttered back as she shot Leshawna in the back. Leshawna turned and glared at her.

"How dare you do that!" Leshawna yelled. "Ooooo, you're gonna pay for that!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" Heather yelled back, blowing a raspberry at her. She swam off with Leshawna charging after her like a hungry shark. Suddenly, Heather screamed.

"What's the matter, Heather? Catfish got your tongue?" Leshawna said, laughing.

"Noooo…." Heather groaned. Suddenly, Katie crept up from behind a coral reef, grinning and holding her gun.

"Nice try, old Heather! You can definitely do better than that!" Katie said, laughing.

*cut to Kayla*

"This is gonna be one easy target!" Kayla snickered to herself as she saw Austin get stung by another jellyfish. She crept up right behind him and shot him in the back.

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: Oh, come on! Can this challenge get even more humiliating?! *gets electrocuted*

*static*

*back to challenge*

"5 more minutes until the practice round is over!" Chris yelled through the intercom.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kayla said as she shot Leshawna, who was standing right in front of her. Kayla was then shot down by Heather, who was near the top of the reef. Anser shot at Katie and Priya shot at Maddi. The contestants were in a crowd, shooting each other. Austin hopped in the middle of the crowd as a surprise, but was then brutally taken down by everyone else.

"Practice round is over! Come on up to the surface in preparation for the competitive round!" Chris announced through the intercom. The contestants swam up to the surface as they listened.

*cut to surface*

"Wow! That was one awesome round! I was practically at the edge of my feet!" Chris said excitedly as Chef was refilling the air tanks for the contestants.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Hmm...Chris was at the "edge of his feet" huh? Well, he's going to be at the edge of his feet once I find a way to stir up the drama!

*static*

*back to challenge*

Maddi tapped Kayla on the shoulder. "What do YOU want?" Kayla snapped, glaring at Maddi.

"I gotta tell you something important!" Maddi said. She whispered something into Kayla's ear and she looked confused at first.

"How do you know this? And how am I supposed to trust you?" Kayla asked. Maddi continued whispering in her ear.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: How dare you say something like that to me! I'm coming for you this round!

*static*

*back to challenge*

Maddi whispered something in Anser's ear, which caused him to hang his head in shame. Then, she talked to a few of the other contestants, who all looked very shocked indeed.

"Excuse me, Maddi! But is there something important you would like to share with us?" Chris asked.

"Ummm...nothing! Nothing at all!" Maddi said as she nervously laughed.

"Okay, time to look at stats! So, the person in the lead is Kayla! Second place is Heather! Third, Anser! Fourth, Leshawna! Fifth, Priya! Sixth, Maddi! Seventh, Katie! And dead last is Austin! It was a close round, guys!" Chris announced.

"What?! How do I come in dead last?!" Austin grunted.

"Playing around with dangerous sea animals after Jasmine told you to be extra careful with them! Anyways, you'd better watch your game Austin! Because who knows? The person who'll be going home after this round might be you!" Chris warned.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: I know EXACTLY who's going home tonight! *laughs evilly*

*static*

*back to challenge*

"Now, it's time to begin the competitive round! And as I mentioned, it's a sudden death round! So, the person who comes in dead last will be forced to walk the Plank of Shame! Any questions?"

There was a long silence amongst the contestants. "Ready….aim….FIRE!" Chris said as he started the blow horn. The contestants dived down to separate parts of the reef.

*cut to Heather*

Heather looked on all sides to see if there were any competitors swimming around. Surprisingly, she didn't see anyone. She shrugged and decided to search. All of a sudden, she was tackled by a very furious Leshawna.

"This is for calling me a big-butted, loud-mouth, mall shopping home girl...AGAIN!" Leshawna shouted as she shot Heather multiple times in the back.

"WHAT?! I didn't do it this time!" Heather protested. "Get off of me!"

She pushed Leshawna off and shot at her. She then quickly swam away from her. Kayla then swam right in front of her and glared at her. "This is for making fun of me for not being 'girly' enough!" she yelled as she shot her right at the chest.

"Not to mention that you called me a loud, annoying jockstrap!" Austin yelled.

"How dare you call us nerdy!" Austin and Priya said as they swam up to her.

"Me?! A daddy's girl?! And a goody goody?! That is so not true!" Katie protested.

"Say no more! Let's get her…." Leshawna said, glaring at her.

"NO! You guys are making a HUGE mistake! I didn't say those things about you guys! Yes, I'm mean! I'm rude! I'm bossy! But those are all lies! I didn't say anything about you guys! Honest!" Heather said, trying to defend herself.

"Oh, sure! Just like those times you manipulated Lindsay, Beth, and Trent!" Leshawna snapped.

"Sorry Heather! But we don't trust you!" Katie said.

"Who in the blue hell told you guys about this?" Heather asked. Suddenly, she turned and saw Maddi giving an evil grin at her.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: THAT….BITCH!

*static*

*back to challenge*

"Ummm...are we gonna fight? Or are you all gonna stand around and do nothing?" Chris asked through the intercom.

"GET HER!" Leshawna yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Heather screamed as she swam away from the other contestants who were swimming quickly after her. She kept turning back to shoot at them as she swam as fast as she could. She was met with shots from head to toe throughout.

"I love this show!" Chris said as he ate his popcorn while watching the chase.

*cut back to challenge*

"HOW DARE YOU!" Heather yelled as she grabbed Maddi by her shirt collar. "I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

"I'm just playing the game!" Maddi said, casually shrugging. Heather shot at her, but she could really care less. Maddi then shot Heather a few seconds later. "It's the merge! It's my time to shine! And your reign as villain is long gone! Now I'm in charge of sailing this villain ship! You're going to take the fall and soon the others will fall to their doom! And I'll win the mil!"

The others showed up and continued shooting at Heather. Maddi joined them. Heather groaned out of frustration at this and tried to defend herself as she shot at the others too. "Time is up! Come up to the surface to look at your stats!"

*cut to surface*

"Wow! This one was definitely a close one! It looks like our winner for this challenge was….Kayla! She'll get to stay at the McClean Royal Suite as her reward!" Chris announced.

"Awesome!" Kayla cheered, jumping up and down and waving her fists in the air.

"Second place goes to Leshawna! Third is Maddi! Fourth is Priya! Fifth is Anser! Sixth is Katie! Seventh is Austin! And dead last is Heather!" Chris said as he read the stats. "With that being said, Heather managed to scarf down a whole bunch of points, which makes her extremely close to Austin's level! Sorry, Heather, but you have to walk the plank tonight!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Heather yelled at the top of her lungs.

"YES! Serves you right!" Kayla said, pointing at her.

*cut to Plank of Shame*

"You guys don't understand! Maddi made up all of that stuff about me! You don't know what you're in for! Don't trust that girl!" Heather yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever! Adios!" Leshawna said, laughing.

"I'LL GET REVENGE, MADDI! THIS IS NOT THE EEEEEEEEND!" Heather yelled as she fell off the plank and down the Submarine of Losers.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Yeah, that's right. I made all of that up! That….was TOO easy! Taking out the greatest villain in Total Drama history was child's play. Now, it's time to take down everyone else! This is going to be like shooting fish in a barrel!

*static*

*back to ship*

"Alright, Kayla! Since you've won the challenge, who would you like to take to the McClean Royal Suite with you?" Chris asked.

"I'm taking my bro, Anser with me!" Kayla said as the two pounded fists.

"Alright! Good choice!" Anser said as the two of them headed up.

"Eight down and seven to go! Who will pass and who will blow? Just watch the show next time! On Total….Drama….Seven Seas Expedition!" Chris said, signing off.

*cut to somewhere in the ocean*

Black Manta was in his sub, talking to two mysterious figures on his computer. "How's progress coming along?" one dark voice asked.

"Progress...is fantastic! I've just about gotten all the bombs that I need, thank to my crazy accomplice! Now, I'm still thinking about whether or not to head to Atlantis or follow that ship there!"

"I would say just come over to Atlantis! We need to beat that ship there before it takes over Atlantis! It is absolutely crucial that we take over as soon as possible!" another dark voice suggested.

"That, I will do!" Black Manta said in a determined voice. "I know a very quick shortcut to there! I'm not going to let them get it that easily!"

"Excellent! So, come to Atlantis at once and let's make our goal an evil reality!" the two figures replied.

"Very well!" Black Manta cackled evilly as he started up his sub and headed straight to Atlantis in a dark, cloudy night.


	12. Chapter 12

"Last time on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, we explored the Great Barrier Reef, mate! It was every contestant for themselves as the teams were busted up! The contestants took part in two awesome rounds of laser tag! Some fared very well. Others….not so much! Austin got stung...A LOT. And Kayla showed all her peers and rivals that NOBODY. I mean NOBODY messes with her. Maddi backstabbed Heather as she spread lies about her to her teammates, and Heather had to walk the plank because of her, showing that her reign as villain has reached its end. With only seven contestants left, anything is possible in another exciting episode of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

"Okay David, you're the cameraman this time!" Anurag said as David took out his phone from his pocket. The interns were peeking through Captain's Quarters at what Chris was doing. While holding in their laughters, they recorded some of the "mysterious" things that were occurring. As soon as they were done, they slinked away, right as Chris was about to leave the room.

"I can't believe we caught all of that!" Anjana exclaimed, laughing loudly.

"I know! The quality looks so great too!" David said.

"I'll say! Let's send this to Topher right now!" Soonchan said.

*sometime later*

Chris and Chef were sitting on the couch watching another Celebrity Manhunt special on their HD TV. "Topher better say something good about us this time!" Chris said excitedly.

"Good evening contestants! Welcome to another episode of Celebrity Manhunt! As always, I'm your sexy host, Topher!" he announced, blowing a kiss to the camera.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough with your kisses! Get on with the dirt!" Chris said impatiently as he threw a handful of his popcorn at the TV.

"You guys are going to laugh so hard at tonight's footage! Chris's wonderful interns sent us this footage today! Roll the clip, guys!"

*cut to footage*

*Barbie Girl is playing in the background*

"Hi Barbie!" Chris said.

"Hi Chris!" he made the blond Barbie doll say.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Chris asked.

"Sure thang!" he said back in the voice of the Barbie doll.

*a few seconds later*

Chris had on a blond wig, a blue Lady Gaga-style outfit, and lots of mascara on. "I'm a Barbie Girl! In the Barbie World! Life in plastic is fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!" he sang as he jumped around and danced with the Barbie.

*cut back to show*

"Hahaha, how does it feel to be humiliated now?!" Chef said, laughing hard.

"Now, we have something special for Chef Hatchet! Roll the next clip!" Topher announced.

*cut to footage*

Chef was in his room in a pink nightgown, a pink sleeping hat, and bright red lipstick. He was arranging his huge collection of stuffed bears and bunnies. He was also saying 'good night' to each and every one of them.

"Good night, Mr. Stuffykins! Good night, Mama Bunny! Good night, Smookums! Good night, Teddy Ruxpin! Good night, Grumpy Bear!" he told his stuffed animals while smiling cutely. There was some muffled laughter in the background.

*cut back to show*

"WHAT?! THAT TOPHER IS GONNA GET A POUNDIN' FROM ME! AND EXTRA GRUEL FOR EVERY MEAL NEXT TIME HE COMPETES!" Chef yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hehehehe, how does it feel to be humiliated now?!" Chris asked while chuckling heartily.

*cut to Creepy Ship Prison*

Katie was in her cell, holding a big box. She was the only one awake while everyone else was sound asleep. She peeked inside the box and snickered quietly to herself.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: I've got an ultimate prank in store for Maddi! This prank is coming straight from the heart of Brazil! Can't wait to surprise her with it soon! It will BLOW her mind!

*static*

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

Kayla and Anser were eating a hearty breakfast of fish and waffles. "Wow, this is actually much better than chicken and waffles!" Kayla said, grinning.

"I'll say! Winning rules!" Anser replied, smiling.

"Oh, by the way, I was wondering if you wanted to form an alliance? I think with my strengths and your brains combined, I think we can easily make it to the final two!" Kayla suggested.

"Alright! Count me in!" Anser said, nodding his head. "Let's do this for the mil!" They both high-fived.

*cut to deck*

"Where am I?" Owen wondered. Owen, DJ, Momma, Spongebob, and Mr. Krabs, now fully recovered after that spell in the cooking challenge, were all standing on the deck with Chris and Chef.

"What do you guys need us for?" Owen asked.

"Well, one thing I know for sure is that I won't be needing you anymore! Nor DJ nor his Momma!" Chris said.

"How are we gonna get home?" DJ asked.

"I've got a special surprise for that!" Chris said, winking.

*cut to Cannon of Shame*

"You guys will be heading home via the Cannon of Shame from Pahkitew Island!" Chris excitedly said. "So, who will go first?"

"No! Please not me! I hate flying! I hate flying!" he yelled, running around in a frenzy.

Momma tackled him to the floor and delivered a powerhouse punch to his face. He saw stars and was knocked out. With help from DJ, they lugged Owen to the cannon, tried multiple times to push him into the cannon, and eventually succeeded. However, as Chris pushed the button to allow Owen to be sent flying, the cannon exploded! Owen woke up, feeling confused as to what was going on.

"You're going to be in the ocean!" Chris said, laughing as he and Chef pushed Owen face-first into the water. "You're gonna be swimming home, Owen!"

All of a sudden, several sharks came circling around Owen. Owen nervously laughed and asked, "Are you guys dolphins?" He then screamed as the sharks started attacking him.

"Well, I guess it's our turn!" Momma told DJ.

"Look out below!" she and DJ both said together as they dived down and swam home.

"Well, I guess that's that!" Chris said.

"What are we gonna do with the cheese head and the sweaty crab?" Chef asked.

"We're gonna need them for this challenge!" Chris replied.

*a few moments later*

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! MEET ME AT THE DECK FOR A SPECIAL CHALLENGE!" Chris announced through the intercom. Within a few minutes, the contestants had all arrived at the deck.

"Hey Spongebob! You're back!" Austin said, grinning.

Spongebob and Mr. Krabs were looking very sick. Spongebob was sneezing out bubbles and Mr. Krabs' skin was cracking up and looked very dry.

"Yeah, and the sweaty, cheap crab is back too," Maddi said, wafting her nose.

"Hey! It ain't easy bein' cheap, ye know!" Mr. Krabs said, glaring at Maddi, only to let out loud coughs.

"Alrighty, enough chit-chats and cough-coughs! Let's get this challenge on the road! Put on your scuba-diving gear and air helmets, folks! Because this time, we're going under the sea!" Chris announced as Chef was handing scuba-diving gear and air helmets to the contestants.

"Where exactly are we going to go?" Anser asked as he was putting on his scuba-diving gear.

"Straight down to Bikini Bottom!" Chris excitedly said.

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: WOO HOO! I've always wanted to try a Krabby Patty!

*static*

*back to ship*

"Also, are Spongebob and Mr. Krabs going to be okay?" Priya asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, they will soon enough. They got sick from the medication that we gave them. But it'll wear off within a day," Chris answered. "Alright, Chef! Do the honors!"

Chef grabbed all the contestants and hauled them overboard, one by one. They all screamed as they were dropped into the water.

"What was that for?!" Leshawna yelled.

"You guys actually have to swim all the way DOWN to get to Bikini Bottom! And don't worry, Spongebob and Mr. Krabs will lead the way!" Chris said. "And also, to make this descent go faster…." Two dings could be heard.

"Oh come on! A song?!" Maddi complained.

"Hehehehe, it entertains me!" Chris said.

 **Song in Tune of Spongebob theme song**

 **Chris: Are you ready kids?**

 **Everyone: Ay, ay, captain!**

 **Chris: I can't hear you!**

 **Everyone: Ay, ay, captain!**

 **Chris: Ohhhhhhhh**

 **Maddi: Who has a secret crush on Chef Hatchet?**

 **Everyone: That's Chris McClean!**

 **Chris: "Hey!"**

 **Austin: Who's sadistic, annoying, sarcastic, and wretched?**

 **Everyone: That's Chris McClean!**

 **Chris: "Thank you!"**

 **Kayla: Who do I really wanna punch in the face?**

 **Everyone: That's Chris McClean!**

 **Chris: "You're creeping me out!"**

 **Chef: And plays with Barbie dolls covered in lace!**

 **Everyone: That's Chris McClean!**

 **Priya: "Really?!"**

 **Chris: "SHUT IT, CHEF!"**

 **Everyone: That's Chris McClean! (4x)**

 **Chef: Hahahahaahahahahahaaha**

 **Spongebob: *plays last bit of theme song through his nose***

 ***end of song***

By the time the contestants were done singing, they had reached the front of the Krusty Krab. Chris and Chef were right in front of the doors. "Welcome to Bikini Bottom, home of the Krusty Krab, and home of the Krabby Patties!" Chris announced. "We have a special task in store for you guys today!"

Squidward arrived at the Krusty Krab. His eyes looked very sleepy, his nose was hanging weakly, and he was groaning tiredly. He let out a loud sneeze. "Ooooooooh, I hate this common cold…"

"And what would that be? Making Krabby Patties? Caring for the physically ill?" Maddi sarcastically said.

"Even better, Maddi! Today, you guys will be in charge of the Krusty Krab for a day while Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward recover from their illnesses!" Chris announced. "So, how this will work is that I will be assigning each of you your jobs via random selection! So, pick a piece of paper from this hat and that will be your job!"

Maddi reached in and read her paper. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! JANITOR?! MY PARENTS ARE LAWYERS! I'M GOING TO SUE YOU FOR THIS!" Maddi yelled.

"PIPE DOWN! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SICK!" Squidward yelled back.

"Whatever, inky!" Maddi snapped back, rolling her eyes.

Anser reached in and read his paper. "All right! Cook! I get to make the Krabby Patties!"

Priya took hers out. "Manager? That's awesome!"

"Cashier! Better pay up, peeps!" Kayla said, snickering.

Leshawna and Katie picked up their papers. "Looks like we're both waiters!" Katie said.

"Let's do this!" Leshawna said as she and Katie high-fived.

"And it looks like Austin is the doorman!" Chris said, picking up the last piece of paper.

"Sweet! The customers are gonna love me!" Austin cheered.

"Hopefully!" Chris said, sneering. "Anyways, you guys will be judged by your customers, including five special ones, who will give you scores out of 10 on how well you do your job! The person who has the highest score wins the challenge and choose to take someone to take to the Royal Suite with them tonight. The person who gets the lowest score will be sent directly to the Plank of Shame, board the Submarine of Losers, and leave the show for good! That means do not come to the elimination ceremony, do not collect a treasure, and do not get to win one million dollars! Any other questions?"

After a brief silence, Chris checked his watch and shouted, "Alright, GET TO WORK!" The contestants ran into the restaurant to get started on the job.

"Okay guys! We need to do the best that we can to make the customers happy! Anser, you're a great sandwich maker and you're good at pacing yourself. So, I'm not worried about you. Kayla, running the cash register is pretty simple. So, I think you can handle it. Austin, be nice to the customers and welcome them properly. Leshawna and Katie, be very careful not to mix up people's orders. And Maddi, make sure the bathrooms and the floors are spick and span!" Priya explained to the contestants.

"As you wish, your majesty…" Maddi said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her mop and started cleaning the floor. Priya seemed shocked by her remark.

*static*

*in confessional* Priya: Seriously, what is Maddi's problem?! Why is she acting so rude to everyone here? Let me think….So, Chloe mentioned to watch out for her when she was eliminated. And Heather kept on accusing Maddi of making up lies about her. I'm going to keep a close eye on that girl! She's up to no good!

*static*

*back to challenge*

Austin switched the closed sign to open, and the restaurant was now in business! A female fish and her son, Billy were about to enter the Krusty Krab. Austin smiled at them and greeted, "Welcome to the Krusty Krab's Restaurant! Where our food is always Krabby!"

"Thank you! What a nice, young man you are!" the female fish smiled as she and her son walked into the restaurant.

Katie came over and greeted them with a big smile on her face. "Welcome to the Krusty Krab! Follow me! Let me show you to your seats!" She then led them to their seats. She then got out her paper and pen and asked, "May I take your order?"

"Hmm….let's see. I'll go with the seaweed salad and my intelligent son Billy will have the Junior Krabby Patty!" the female fish said.

"Alright! Coming right up!" Katie said. She wrote down their order and brought it over to Anser. Without a moment to lose, he put a fresh patty on the grill and, while waiting for it to get ready, chopped up some seaweed, ripe red tomatoes, and tangerine pieces, and poured some Italian dressing on top. He then picked up the freshly grilled patty, put it on a sesame seed bun, added cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and ketchup with another bun on top. He rang the bell and said, "Order up!" Katie rushed over to pick it up.

"Wow, that was fast!" the female fish remarked as Katie brought their food to them.

"Here you are! Enjoy!" Katie said, smiling.

Suddenly, she saw another customer: a green fish with a purple shirt and blue shorts. Leshawna came over and greeted him. "Hello! Welcome to the Krusty Krab! My name is Leshawna and I'll be taking care of you today! Let me lead you to your seat!"

"Why thank you!" the fish said, smiling.

Leshawna took him to his seat and asked him, "So, what would you like to eat today, honey?"

"Hmm….I'll have the usual kelp fries. Do you have any smoothies?" he asked.

"Well, we have Strawberry Banana Swirl, Mango Blast, Chocolate Cherry Fudge…" Leshawna said.

"Wait...did you say 'chocolate'?" he asked.

"Yeah, Chocolate Cherry Fudge?" Leshawna clarified.

"Chocolate...CHOCOLATE...CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Mmmm….my Krabby Patty is GOOD!" Billy said, grinning and interrupting the commotion.

"Priya! What do I do? This guy is screamin' for chocolate!" Leshawna shouted to the manager.

"Well, I'd say give him the Extra Large chocolate smoothie. That oughta cool him down!" Priya advised.

"CHOCOLATE!" he screamed again.

"Okay, okay! Cool it! I'll get you your smoothie!" Leshawna panicked as she wrote down her order and handed it to Anser.

The Screaming Chocolate Guy looked at her skin and yelled, "CHOCOLATE!" and started chasing after her. Leshawna ran away from him, only to bump into Maddi, who went flying towards the ceiling, and back down, breaking a table in half.

"DO YOU MIND?! TRYING TO CLEAN SOME SHIT HERE!" Maddi yelled.

"My goodness! Watch your mouth!" the female fish yelled. "My mature son, Billy didn't need to hear that sailor word! Also, thank you to the cook for the amazing salad!"

"Maddi, be nice to the customers and the staff! Or else, I'm going to have to fire you!" Priya called from her office. Maddi rolled her eyes and went back to her cleaning.

*cut to Leshawna and the Screaming Chocolate Guy*

"Alright, chocolate guy! I got you your extra large chocolate smoothie and your kelp fries! Now please don't chase me again!" Leshawna said, out of breath.

"Thanks!" the chocolate guy said, feeling a bit more calm. He drank his smoothie and chowed down his kelp fries hungrily.

*cut to the female fish and Billy*

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" Kayla asked.

"Nope! The food was fantastic! Great food from the cook! And great leadership from the manager!" the female fish said.

"Alright, so the total price will be $7.37!" Kayla told them.

"Can I pay?" Billy asked.

"Why sure, son!" his mother told him. He then took money from his mother's wallet and paid for the food. Kayla smiled at Billy and put the money in the register.

"Okay guys, so this is very important. We need you to fill out this survey to rate our staff. Turn it in to the basket once you're done. Thanks for visiting the Krusty Krab! Have a nice day!" Kayla said.

The two smiled and filled out the form. They then dropped it in the basket and exited the restaurant.

"Have a nice day! Thanks for visiting the Krusty Krabs!" Austin said as they went out the door.

"That janitor lady was crazy!" Billy said.

"That's why it's never too soon to start looking at a good college, Billy," his mother said.

Then, a third customer came in. He was a big tubby pink starfish with Hawaiian flower shorts and sleepy eyes.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab! Where our food is always Krabby!" Austin greeted.

"Who said that?! Are you a ghost?!" Patrick said as he was looking around.

Patrick entered the restaurant and saw Maddi, who was cleaning a table near him. "The walls are talking to me!" he said in a terrified voice.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: What kind of universe is this? The people here are so stupid!

*static*

*back to Krusty Krab*

"Why hello, Patrick! My name is Katie, and I'll be your waitress today! Follow me as I lead you to your seat!" Katie greeted as she lead him to his table.

"So, what will you have? I know you know your way around here!" Katie said confidently as she got her paper and pen out.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Patrick duly uttered as drool came out of his mouth. He then fell asleep.

Katie then asked Priya, "What do I do?"

"Hmm….well….he's going to be a difficult one to deal with. First politely wake him up. And since it looks like he has a very big appetite, ask him if he wants a three course meal with a smoothie!" Priya advised.

"Ummm...Patrick...please wake up," Katie said as she gently woke him up.

"Hmmm...where am I? Uhhhhh….the Krusty Krabs?" Patrick said, looking around.

"Yeah, are you feeling hungry?" Katie asked.

"Of course I am! I'm always hungry!" Patrick answered.

"Well, why don't you get a three-course meal with a smoothie!" Katie recommended.

"Great idea! Let's see…..I'll get the Krusty Krabs Clucky Kabob, one Krusty Krabs Pizza, one Peach Cobbler, and one Mango Blast smoothie please!" Patrick answered.

"Okay, fantastic! Your meal is coming right up!" Katie said. She wrote down his orders and handed them to Anser. "You've got a big order here, but I think you can handle it!"

"Don't worry, Katie! I got this!" Anser answered, confidently.

*cut to Screaming Chocolate Guy*

"Alright! Your total pay is $5.55!" Kayla told him. "And don't forget to fill out the survey to rate our staff!"

"I want more chocolate…" the Screaming Chocolate Guy muttered as he paid and filled out his survey.

"Thank you and have a nice day! Don't forget to eat all the chocolate you have at home!" Kayla told him.

"CHOCOLATE!" he yelled and ran through the door.

"My goodness. Wonder what is his hurry?" a fancy-looking fish exclaimed as he entered the Krusty Krab.

*cut to Patrick*

"Here's your three-course meal!" Katie said as he brought over a huge tray with his food on top.

Patrick then sucked all the food into his stomach like a vacuum cleaner. "Mmm….I'm stuffed!" Patrick said as he patted his stomach.

"Wow, that was fast! Anyways, that will be $27.30! Plus, you gotta do a survey of our staff!" Kayla told him.

Patrick took some money out from his lint-filled belly button and gave it to to Kayla. Kayla looked at it in disgust and quickly put it in the register while putting hand-sanitizer on her hands.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: Okay, so I love Spongebob Squarepants, and I used to watch it a lot as a kid. One of my favorite characters was Patrick. But HOW DISGUSTING CAN HE BE?!

*static*

*back to Krusty Krabs*

A sumo-wrestler-sized fish came stomping towards the Krusty Krab and crashed into the door, which made Austin quiver in fear.

"Hey, big guy! Let me take you to your seat!" Leshawna said as she led him in. He sat on the chair, but it broke!

*static*

*in confessional* Leshawna: We're gonna need like a hundred chairs for his oversized tush!

*static*

*back to Krusty Krabs*

"Alright! What would you like?" Leshawna asked.

"I'll have a Krusty Krabs Clucky Kabob, Cheese Filled Chicken Tenders, Green Bean Casserole, Krusty Krabs Mr. Krabs's Delight, Krusty Krabs Chicken Parmesan, a Krusty Krabs Pizza, a Strawberry Shortcake, a Pumpkin Pie, a Hot Fudge Sundae, and all the smoothies you have!" he listed.

"You sure you're gonna eat alla that?" Leshawna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! You wanna bet?" he threatened.

"I'll get your order in a jiffy!" Leshawna nervously laughed as she handed the order to Anser.

*cut to Katie and the fancy-fish*

"What would you like, today?" Katie asked.

"I'll just have a Seaweed Salad with the Kiwi Pineapple Explosion Smoothie. Keeping it simple," he calmly said.

"Alright, coming right up!" Katie said. He handed the order over to Anser.

*cut to kitchen*

Maddi sneaks into the kitchen, giving an evil grin, and swaps the two orders when Anser wasn't looking. She then adds in extra seaweed salads to the sumo-wrestler fish's order.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Nothing like a little chaos to make things more interesting!

*static*

*back to Krusty Krab*

"Oh man, I am SO exhausted!" Anser said as he was making the Krusty Krabs Pizza.

"Awwww, are you feeling okay?" Maddi asked, being sarcastically sympathetic.

"Ehhh, I'll get there. Gotta focus on these orders," Anser said as he put the finishing touches on the pizza.

*sometime later*

"WHERE'S MY FOOD?!" the sumo-wrestler fish shouted.

"Orders up!" Anser called as he rang the bell. Katie and Leshawna looked at the food and the orders and were very confused.

"Umm….I don't think that was what that guy ordered…" Leshawna said, feeling concerned.

"Oh! He came up to me and said that he changed his mind. Same with the other guy!" Maddi explained.

"Hmm...okay then!" Leshawna said as she went to the customer. Maddi gave an evil grin as she did so.

"YOU CALL THIS FOOD?!" the sumo-wrestler fish shouted, flipping the salads which all spilled on Leshawna. "I DIDN'T COME TO THE KRUSTY KRABS TO EAT BLAND, TASTELESS CRAP! I CAME HERE TO EAT A FILLING, DELICIOUS MEAL THAT'LL MAKE ME FATTER!"

"Oh my word! All I wanted is a simple salad and a simple smoothie! Not all of this junk food!" the fancy fish exclaimed.

Katie threw a salad to the fancy-looking fish and he caught it. "Ah yes, that will do!" he said as he ate his salad.

"Ummm...here's your food, sir!" Leshawna said as she showed the sumo-wrestler fish the food on the fancy fish's tray.

"I can't stand the sight of salad. It makes me cringe and lose my appetite. I'm OUT of here!" the sumo-wrestler fish yelled as he stomped out of the restaurant.

"Ummm...don't you want to fill out a survey?" Kayla asked.

"Hmm...SURE! That way, I can get that waitress fired!" he yelled, pointing to Leshawna. He filled out the form and stomped away.

*static*

*in confessional* Leshawna: I'm so ashamed…

*static*

*back to Krusty Krabs*

Sandy came walking into the restaurant just as the sumo-wrestling fish left the Krusty Krabs. "Wowee! That guy is huger than my grandpappy!" Sandy exclaimed as she entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krabs! Where our food is always Krabby!" Austin greeted.

"Well, howdy! Glad to meetcha! Where's Spongebob?" she asked.

"Oh, Spongebob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs are recovering from an illness. They'll feel better soon, I'm sure," Austin explained.

"Hmm...okay," Sandy said.

Katie then came over to her with a big smile and said, "Why hello, Sandy! Do follow me as I lead you to your seat!"

"Wow, the staff here sure are nice!" Sandy exclaimed as she followed Katie.

"What would you like today?" Katie asked.

"Hmmm….I'll have just a regular Krabby Patty," she replied, thinking for a bit.

"Okay! One Krabby Patty coming right up!" Katie said. She then handed the next order over to Anser and he quickly got to work on the patty.

*cut to entrance*

A female sponge with a purple, polka-dotted dress, make-up, and brown hair with a pink hairband came to the restaurant. She looked very happy indeed. Austin greeted her and said, "Whoa! You look just like Spongebob!"

"What? My name isn't Spongebob! I'm Girly TeenGirl! I came here from Far Away Ville!" she said.

"Oh I see! Anyways, come on in and make yourself at home!" Austin greeted.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab! Let me take you to your seat!" Leshawna said, smiling as she led Girly TeenGirl in. "Now, what would you like?"

"Hmm...I'll have the Strawberry Banana Swirl smoothie and the Krusty Krabs Chicken Parmesan!" Girly TeenGirl said.

"Okay, don't worry! I won't let you down! I'll get it right away!" Leshawna said, vowing not to let the next customer down.

*static*

*in confessional* Leshawna: Something is up with that Maddi! She claimed that the customers changed their minds about the dishes and clearly they weren't happy. Is she trying to throw me off my game?

*static*

*back to Krusty Krabs*

"Here's your Krabby Patty!" Katie said as she gave Sandy her Krabby Patty. Sandy ate her patty and grinned. "Why, this is really good! Who's the cook?"

"That would be me!" Anser said, waving from the kitchen.

"Krabby Patty tastes great! Thanks a bunch! Remind me to give you an extra tip before I leave!" Sandy said, waving back.

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: Taking that job at the sandwich place was the best decision I've ever made!

*static*

*back to Krusty Krabs*

Next came a male teen fish with a baseball cap backwards, a black jacket, and torn pants, and a female teen fish with wavy red hair and a red dress. They were walking hand in hand to the restaurant.

"Why hello, guys! Do come in!" Katie said as she led the couple inside. "My, you two are a cute looking couple! What can I get for you today?"

"Two Krabby Patties and a hot fudge sundae please!" the male fish said.

"Coming right up!" Katie said as she wrote down the order and gave it to Anser.

Suddenly, when Anser wasn't looking, Maddi came along and switched up the orders again.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Might as well cause more chaos in my boredom!

*static*

*back to Krusty Krabs*

As Leshawna and Katie went to pick up their orders, Leshawna looked pretty suspicious. "Are you sure these aren't mixed up again?" she asked Maddi.

"Positive!" she said as she was cleaning up the floors. Leshawna still looked suspicious as she walked over to give Girly TeenGirl her food.

"Oh my goodness! There's no way I can eat all of this food on my own!" Girly TeenGirl exclaimed as Leshawna gave her her food.

"But isn't this what you ordered? The janitor even mentioned that you changed your mind! I am so sorry about that!" Leshawna defended.

"Oh, no worries!" Girly TeenGirl said.

"Ummm….this is not what me and my girl ordered!" the male fish said.

"Sorry about that! The orders must have been switched around by accident. I'll be right back with your food!" Katie said as she and Leshawna switched the two meals around.

"Thank you!" Girly TeenGirl said as they gave her the right meal this time.

"What's going on here?" Priya asked as she heard the commotion. "Is everything alright?"

"Priya, can I talk to you in your office for just a moment?" Leshawna asked.

"Why of course! What's up?" Priya replied as she locked the door behind them. Leshawna whispered everything that happened in her ear and she was very shocked.

*static*

*in confessional* Priya: What is wrong with Maddi? Why is she trying to sabotage people like this? This isn't funny!

*static*

*back to Krusty Krabs*

"Don't worry, Leshawna. I'll take care of that!" Priya said as she listened.

"Thank you so much, Priya! You don't know how much trouble that girl has been giving me!" Leshawna said back.

*cut to Sandy*

"Thank you for visiting the Krusty Krab!" Kayla told Sandy as she was paying and filling out the survey.

"Why thank you! Service was great!" Sandy said as she exited the door.

Just as she exited the Krusty Krab, something very small creeped in. "Hehehehe, now that Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Spongebob aren't here, now's my chance to steal a Krabby Patty!" he evilly said.

"Excuse me, can anyone please take me to a table?" Plankton asked.

"Who said that?" Katie asked.

"I know who it is! It's Plankton!" Kayla clarified as she got out a magnifying glass and saw him.

"Hello! I was wondering if you could take me to a table? I'm starving!" Plankton said, trying to defend himself.

"Hmm...okay. But stay out of trouble!" Katie said as she took him to a table. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I'll just have a mango blast smoothie and the Krusty Krabs Krabs's Delight. Nothing more," Plankton said, then proceeded to wink at the camera.

"Okay, coming right up!" Katie said.

A tall green fish with brown pants and a black belt came in and said, "Wow! I sure am hungry for a delicious Krabby Patty!" His name was Fred.

"Have a nice day and thank you for visiting the Krusty Krab!" Kayla called out to Girly TeenGirl. The teen couple left right after her.

"Welcome! Come on in and let me take you to your seat! I'm Leshawna and I'll be taking care of you today. What would you like to eat?" she asked.

"I'll have the Jumbo Patty Super Jumbo please!" Fred replied.

"Coming right up!" Leshawna said. She then gave the order to Anser.

*cut to Plankton*

"Here's your meal! Enjoy!" Katie nicely said as she gave Plankton his food.

Plankton couldn't help but notice the jumbo-sized Krabby Patty on Fred's table. He sneaked over and decided to take it from him.

Fred was just about to pick up his Krabby Patty when all of a sudden, he noticed that it was moving. "Oh my gosh, my Krabby Patty is alive!" he shouted. The Krabby Patty started to move very quickly and as Fred was about to catch up to it, he fell over flat on his face and yelled, "My leg!"

"Plankton! Stop right there!" Kayla said as she jumped right in front of him.

"There's no way you can get past me! I went to college!" he defended. He continued to move out the door just as he saw a customer entering the Krusty Krab. Before he could make an exit, Kayla picked up him and the patty.

"No, just please give me a patty for once. I've always wanted to try one of these things," Plankton begged.

"I know what you can try! How about going back on a flying saucer?" Kayla suggested as she put Plankton a plate and flung the plate straight towards the Chum Bucket with him screaming all the way through.

"Way to go, Kayla!" Priya said as she saw what happened.

"Wow, you've got some great moves!" Fred said as she gave him his Krabby Patty.

"Thank you! And I hope YOU enjoy your meal!" she replied after.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab!" Katie greeted as she led the new customer into the restaurant. He looked almost like Squidward, except had a unibrow and a fancy coat.

"Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Squilliam Fancyson! You can think of me as a fancier version of Squidward. I recommend you visit my mansion sometime. Here's my address!" he introduced as he gave her his address.

"Ummm….that's cool. Anyways, what would you like to eat?" Katie asked.

"Let's see….I'll have the Krusty Krab Fondue for my entree and a Peach Cobbler for dessert," he said.

"Alright, one fancy fondue and one delicious dessert coming right up!" Katie said as she took her order to Anser.

Leshawna then came over to greet the next two customers just as Fred left the restaurant.

"For heaven's sake, Mermaidman, there is no 'evil' around here!" Barnacleboy said as he and Mermaidman walked into the restaurant.

"EEEEVILLLL!" Mermaidman shouted as he clung to Barnacleboy and looked around everywhere.

"It's okay! Calm down! I'm right here to take your order! No sign of you-know-what around here!" Leshawna assured them as she led the two in the restaurant. "Now, what would you guys like to eat?"

"Hmmm…..I'll have a Jumbo-Sized Krabby Patty. And one Junior Krabby Patty for the boy! Is that okay with you, Barnacleboy?" Mermaidman said.

"Yeah, that's fine. Last time, I tried being a man by having a regular-sized Krabby Patty, and I couldn't finish the whole thing," he said.

"Alright! Coming right up!" Leshawna said as she gave her order to Anser.

Maddi then came back, giving an evil grin. When nobody was looking, she took Leshawna's order and wrote down a Junior Krabby Patty for Mermaidman and a Jumbo-Sized Patty for Barnacleboy.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: That girl is going down!

*static*

*back to Krusty Krabs*

*a few moments later*

"Order up!" Anser said as he called them over. Katie and Leshawna came to pick up the food.

"Oh, Mermaidman wanted a smaller patty to lose weight. And Barnacleboy wanted to be a man by eating a bigger Krabby Patty," Maddi said.

"I'm on to your little lies, Maddi!" Leshawna said as she gave Mermaidman and Barnacleboy their food.

"I can't eat this whole patty!" Barnacleboy complained as he glared at Leshawna.

"Oh fiddlesticks! This patty is too small!" Mermaidman said as he looked at his patty.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about that!" Leshawna said as she switched the plates around.

*static*

*in confessional* Leshawna: Maddi is SO off this show next! Heather, if you're watching this, I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you this season!

*static*

*cut to Chum Bucket*

Plankton was busy spying on Anser from the Chum Bucket through his binoculars trying to identify the ingredients of the Krabby Patty.

Unbeknownst to Plankton Anurag hovered high over the Chum Bucket on his Garchomp.

"Garchomp, USE DRACO METEOR ON THE CHUM BUCKET!" Anurag ordered.

Garchomp unleashed a powerful meteor storm over the Chum Bucket exploding it into tiny pieces while sending Plankton flying away from Bikini Bottom.

*static*

*in confessional* Anurag: Muhahahahaha! I always hated Plankton and I always wanted to destroy the Chum Bucket. This was a dream come true.

*static*

*back to Krusty Krabs*

It was now almost closing time at the Krusty Krabs. The surveys were all filled out, the cash was safe in the cash register, and everyone was cleaning up the Krusty Krab. Chris came in with Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward, who were feeling a lot better.

"Thank you so much for taking charge of the Krusty Krab during our absence!" Mr. Krabs said.

"It's so great to be better! Now, we can finally get back to work! And I get to work with Squidward again!" Spongebob said, grinning widely at Squidward.

"Yeah….not looking forward to it. I actually enjoyed taking a sick day…." Squidward complained.

"Alright, let me look at the points!" Chris said as he looked at the surveys. Everyone looked anxious as he was reading the surveys.

"Well, by only one point, Priya wins the challenge for managing everyone so well!" Chris announced. "And apparently, Leshawna got NO points! Looks like she's gonzo!"

"What?! There is no way that I got zero points! It's not my fault Maddi screwed up my orders!" Leshawna defended.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Oh, Maddi! How could you tamper with everything again? Well, I just proved myself to be a far better competitor than all the classic competitors! I can easily win this game by keeping this up!

*static*

*cut to Plank of Shame*

"Goodbye Leshawna! We'll miss you!" Priya said as she watched Leshawna walk the plank.

"You didn't deserve to go!" Kayla said.

"You were too awesome and you deserved better than this!" Anser said.

"Leshawna, we love you!" Katie said.

"Please visit!" Austin said.

"Guys! Do me a favor and kick Maddi's ass! Do it for yourselves and do it for me!" Leshawna said as she jumped off the plank and straight down the Submarine of Losers.

"Okay! Priya! Who would you like to take to the suite with you?" Chris asked.

"This is a tough one, but I'm going to have to go with Anser!" Priya decided.

"Gee thanks!" Anser said.

"And then there were six! Will Maddi keep up her streak? And what will become of our other five? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!" Chris announced as he signed off the show.

*cut to somewhere in the ocean*

Black Manta is traveling quickly in his Manta Sub as he is on his way to Atlantis. He makes a phone call to the two mysterious people.

"Where are you?" one of them said.

"I'm still on my way! But not to worry, I'm taking the shortcut! So, I'll get there soon! I called to inform you of a serious matter!" Black Manta said.

"And what would that be?" the other person asked.

"I have a serious suspicion that the ship may turn course to Atlantis too! And it may foil our plans!" Black Manta continued.

"I suggest that we hold off on destroying Atlantis until that ship comes and leaves!" one of the mysterious people recommended.

"Alright! Perfect! I'll be there soon to discuss other plans!" Black Manta said, signing off.


	13. Chapter 13

"Last time on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, the contestants were sent straight to the depths of Bikini Bottom to get some experience with restaurant business. Maddi decided to cause a little chaos, Anser showed his master chef skills to everyone, and Kayla didn't take nonsense from ANYONE. Things were very rough for Leshawna, as she was a victim of Maddi's dreadful work and was forced to walk the plank because of her. Priya also proved to be a great leader, which won her a spot in the McClean Royal Suite. With only six contestants left, anyone can be lost in this Black Lake in another exciting episode of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to Creepy Ship Prison*

Katie looked inside a secret box and laughed evilly. She poured an entire bottle of Sriracha sauce in it and said, "Feed on it, my little ones! The spice is good for you!"

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: I've got a very special prank in store for Maddi right now! Right from the heart of Brazil!

*static*

*back to prison*

"Hey Maddi?" Katie asked as she came up to Maddi's cell.

"What do YOU want?" she asked.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being a bitch to you and I wanted to make it up to you by bringing you a big box of jewelry. What do you say? Friends?" Katie asked, holding out her hand.

"Friends," Maddi said, shaking her hand. She then shook the box. "Hmm...there seems to be some stuff in there. Can't wait to check it out!"

She then opened the box. Huge, green frogs with big red eyes all hopped out at her and squirted Sriracha sauce all over her face and her clothes. "AAAAAAHHHHH! MY HAIR! MY EYES! MY TOP! NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: UGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THAT GIRL! SHE NEEDS TO GO NOW!

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: I'm so happy that I won all those Brazilian tree frogs at the carnival!

*static*

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

"Good morning, Anser!" Priya greeted.

"Good morning, Priya!" he greeted back. They were both seated and eating savory seafood crepes for breakfast. "Great job on that challenge!"

"Thanks! You were great too! Master chef! Am I right?" Priya teased, laughing.

"Oh yeah! Totally! You had pretty awesome managerial skills!" Anser complimented.

"Hehe, thanks! Anyways, I was wondering if you were aware of Maddi's behavior on the show recently?" she asked.

"Maddi's behavior? Well, I did notice that she accused Heather of talking trash about others, but that was about it," Anser said.

"Maddi also kept switching up the orders, according to Leshawna! And you know how rude and snooty she is. I think she's trying to get us all eliminated one by one. I say that we form an alliance to get her booted off!" Priya recommended.

"Oh, I didn't know that! And okay, you got yourself a deal! I'll let Kayla know too! She'll listen. Apparently, she can't stand Maddi either!" he replied, shaking his head.

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

Chef and Chris were watching the next episode of Celebrity Manhunt on the couch. Anjana, Anurag, David, Soonchan were all hiding behind the door. Macy and Michael came up to them and whispered, "What are you guys doing?!"

"We're pranking Chris and Chef, after all the crap they put us through!" Anurag whispered. "You must join us! It's a lot of fun! We have six balloons in all! Take two!"

"Hmm...okay!" they both said as they picked up the balloons.

"Wait for it…." Anjana whispered. "NOW!"

Anjana threw a balloon at Chef that had honey in it. It hit Chef right in the face. His head was a sticky mess. Some of the honey fell on Chris. "Ugh!" Chris yelled in disgust.

Anurag threw the next balloon at the two. It contained huge hornets. They were all over Chris and Chef as they ran around in a frenzy. David threw the next balloon that contained live scorpions. They crawled all over Chris and Chef and started biting at them. Soonchan threw the next balloon that contained Harold's old boogers. It splated all over the two and they screamed.

Macy threw the next balloon that contained red fire ants. They crawled all over Chris and Chef and bit at them too. Michael threw the final balloon that contained the haggis. It stained their clothes and were all over their eyes.

"CAN'T SEE! CAN'T SEE!" Chris yelped in pain. He and Chef both crashed into each other and were knocked out. The hornets, fire ants, and scorpions continued to sting and bite them.

"Mission accomplished!" Anjana cheered as she boogied down the stairs in a robot suit and high-fived the other interns and their assistants.

*sometime later*

"Attention contestants! Meet me at the deck for your next challenge!" Chris announced in a tired voice.

*a few moments later*

"What happened to you?" Katie asked as she saw Chris covered in bites and stings.

"I DON'T want to talk about it…" Chris said, gritting his teeth in anger. "Anyways, today's challenge brings us to Black Lake!"

Suha suddenly drops in out of nowhere and falls right on top of Chris's head. "Oh my gosh! Did you say Black Lake?! That's the lake near Hogwarts!" Suha squealed excitedly and fainted.

"Yeah….I don't know where she came from!" Chris said as he gave an annoyed look while dusting himself off. "Anyways, I'm gonna give each of you something you need to find in the Black Lake! You'll be looking for precious long-lost treasures!"

Chris gave each of the contestants a piece of paper with a picture of their precious item. Priya was disgusted by her item and covered her mouth. "Umm, Chris? Do you have any paper bags in case of sea sickness?" Priya asked.

"We're kinda low on that stuff. Sorry 'bout that!" Chris said, chuckling.

*static*

*in confessional* Priya: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I HAVE TO FIND UNDERWEAR?! UGGGGHHHH! Good thing I keep these in handy! *wears old gardening gloves*

*static*

*back to challenge*

"What the fuck? A worthless teddy bear?!" Maddi complained.

"Who would've thought that Voldemort would have had a teddy bear!" Chris shrugged while laughing.

"Hmm...a book, eh? What if the pages get torn up?" Kayla wondered to herself.

"The Sword of Gryffindor? Now that's something worth treasuring!" Anser said, excited.

"Baby clothes?! I'm going underwater to look for freaking baby clothes?!" Austin yelled.

"A kettle pot? Are we going to be making green tea?!" Katie said, excitedly.

"No, Katie! No tea! Now shut it all of you!" Chris yelled. "Anyways, believe it or not, these treasures are precious to the people in the Harry Potter Universe!"

Suddenly, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dobby, and Rubeus Hagrid showed up. Rubeus Hagrid accidentally came up to Maddi and sat on her.

"GET OFF ME YOU BIG OX! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU, A CHAIR?!" Maddi screamed.

Yes, Maddi, you do look like a chair," Katie said laughing.

"Oh, sorry about that, young lass!" Hagrid said, laughing nervously and getting off Maddi. Maddi glared at him.

"OH MY GOD! HARRY'S HERE!" Suha yelled as she tackle-hugged Harry Potter.

"It's good to see you too, Suha!" Harry said as he hugged back. "Anyways, no messing around with the challenge, okay?"

"Okay!" Suha said, nodding her head excitedly.

"Oh, I remember this!" Hagrid said as he stomped over towards Austin and looked at his picture. "My ol' baby clothes! My favorite ones growing up!"

"The Sword of Gryffindor, huh? One cool thing about the sword is that only the one who is worthy can see it. If you can see it, then you're a worthy one, alright!" Hermione told Anser.

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: Oh boy! I hope Hermione is right!

*cut to Intern's quarters*

"I AM OPTIMUS PRIME AND I WILL DESTROY MEGATRON AND COOK HIM UP IN ALFREDO SAUCE WITH BROCCOLI AND CHICKEN AND SERVE HIM TO HUMANS AS MEGATRON ALFREDO" an annoying transmission came in out of nowhere.

"Did you say something?" Soonchan asked Anurag.

"Uhhh, no why?" He asked back.

"I just thought I heard Optimus Prime talking to me," he replied.

"Right..." Anurag said sarcastically, handing him the contact information for a psychiatrist who specializes in crazy Korean people with big afros.

*back to challenge*

"Enough chit-chat! Anyways, let's get on with this challenge! You'll need your scuba-diving gear!" Chris announced him as a sweaty Chef Hatchet gave gear to the contestants. "Chef, why are you so ripe?"

"I caught this scrawny red-head trying to steal my food! I had to run all over the ship to catch him!" Chef said, pointing to Ron. Hermione slapped Ron on the shoulder for doing that.

"But I was hungry!" Ron defended himself.

"You're so stupid!" Hermione complained. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Dobby thinks you are very pretty!" Dobby said as he put his arm around Maddi's waist, winking his eyes.

Maddi slapped his hand away and ran to the other side of the deck. "Yeah….in your dreams!" she complained.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: First that fat, hairy buffalo sits on me. Then, some scrawny little Fraggle tries to hit on me! Ugh, this universe is stupid! Even stupider than the Spongebob Universe!

*static*

*back to challenge*

"Anyways, begin your search!" Chris announced as he blew the air horn. The contestants were off towards Black Lake to get their treasure. Maddi and Katie were running neck and neck, but Katie kicked Maddi into the water and cannon-balled right on top of he

into the lake.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: That's it! It's time to get rid of this bitch once and for all! *punches camera*

*static*

*back to challenge*

Katie dived into the lake to find her treasure. She went deeper to see if it was around. But she couldn't see it. She swam around a bit and noticed the teddy bear that Maddi was looking for. Not too far from her, she noticed a sleeping mutant mermaid near her. She smirked and put the bear in the arms of the sleeping mermaid and swam off.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: Now THAT'S real chaos for her! That girl is going down!

*static*

*back to challenge*

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Priya complained as she swam around to look for her treasure.

*cut to the interns*

The interns dived into the lake as well and found a Grindylow tormenting Maddi. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. All of a sudden, the Grindylow pressed its lips against hers and started making out with her. The interns videotaped it and went back to the surface.

"Ohh yeah, wait till she watches Celebrity Manhunt tomorrow!" Anjana said grinning evilly.

*back to challenge*

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Maddi screamed as she punched the Grindylow away. "Now I gotta find that fucking teddy bear!" Suddenly, she saw her treasure right in front of her: in the sleeping mermaid's arms. She glared angrily and her teeth were clenched.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: *screams out of frustration*

*static*

*back to challenge*

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING THAT TREASURE! I WILL GO SUPER SAIYAN ON YOU!" Maddi screamed as she tackled the mermaid and started fighting with her. The mermaid fought back and started biting her.

*cut to Austin*

Austin was in the lake, searching for his treasure on another end. Suddenly, he saw a mermaid, showing its long flowing hair and glistening green tail. "Oh la la! I never expected to find love here!" Austin said as he came up to her. "Hey beautiful!" he hugged it from behind and was about to kiss her when suddenly, it jumped at his face and Austin backed away with the mermaid attached to its face and fell into the water. Screams could be heard and big bubbles could be seen.

*cut to Kayla and Anser*

"Have you found your treasure yet?" Kayla asked.

"Nope. Not yet. Hermione told me that if I'm worthy, I'll be able to see it. How about you?" Anser replied.

"Nope! How am I supposed to find a book in this lake?" Kayla groaned out of frustration.

"Hey now, don't give up! I'm sure you'll find it eventually! Remember to stay strong!" Anser told her.

"Thanks! Good luck to you too!" she said back.

"Oh, by the way, I have something important to tell you about Maddi," he said.

"Oh man...how I hate that bitch!" Kayla yelled as she clenched her fists and teeth at the thought of her.

"Me and Priya do too! Which is why we're forming an alliance to get rid of her! You want to be in it?" Anser explained.

"Of course! Count me in!" Kayla said as she high-fived Anser. "Well, I'll see you then! Gotta get my treasure!" She then swam to the other side of the lake to find her treasure.

*cut to Maddi*

The mermaid was tugging on Maddi's top while Maddi was beating its head while trying to get the bear. Her face turned red with rage as she did a powerhouse kick at the mermaid and right hook punch to its face, causing it to get knocked out. She grabbed her bear and swam straight to shore.

"I got my treasure! I got my treasure!" Maddi called out as she got out of the water with the bear in hand.

"Maddi wins the treasure hunt by retrieving Voldemort's teddy bear! She also has immunity and a spot in the McClean Royal Suite!" Chris announced. "Will the others ever find their treasures? Or will they be engulfed by the darkness that the Dark Lake has to offer? Find out after this!"

*break*

*back to challenge*

Maddi decided to take a dive down the lake again. "Umm….you won the challenge. You don't have to go back into the lake, y'know!" Chris told her.

"Umm...I feel like going out for a swim. I won't be long!" Maddi reassured him as she went back inside the lake.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: It's time for SABOTAGE! CHAOS! And most importantly, REVENGE!

Suha sneaked over to try to compete in the challenge as well. When nobody was looking, she tiptoed towards the Dark Lake. She turned on all sides. No one noticed her. As she put her leg into the lake, a hand hoisted her by the shirt collar and put her on a broomstick. It was Harry! They then flew back into the ship.

"I told you! No messing around! Okay?" Harry told her impatiently.

Suha sighed loudly. "Fine…." she groaned.

*static*

*in confessional* Suha: I actually wish that I was back on this show!

*static*

*back to challenge*

Anser swam all over the lake, feeling concerned as to whether or not he was really the worthy one. He couldn't see the sword anywhere. Suddenly, he bumped into Priya. They both exchanged smiles.

"Hey Priya! Any luck finding your treasure yet?" Anser asked.

Priya sighed and unenthusiastically said, "No. I'm usually motivated to do even the most daunting and difficult of tasks, but sadly, this isn't one of them. It's actually one of the first times it's happened to me. Good thing I'm wearing gardening gloves for this type of challenge, right?"

Anser laughed and told her, "I know it's hard. But I know you can do it. Maddi might've won the challenge, but know that you're sure as hell not going to be the last. You're a smart, brave, positive person, and I believe in you!"

"Thanks for the pep talk, Anser! Now I'm going to persevere through this challenge and I'm NOT going to get kicked off! And next time, we are going to get back at Maddi!" Priya said loudly.

"That's the spirit!" Anser said, grinning at her. They then parted ways as they continued to search for their treasure.

He suddenly noticed a glistening object on the ground. "Could it be?" he thought as he picked up the mysterious object. He saw that it was a sharp sword with a base of gold with red jewels. On the sword was inscripted, "Godric Gryffindor".

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: *looks at sword* YES! YES! I AM THE WORTHY ONE!

*static*

*back to challenge*

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Anser shouted loudly as he quickly swam up to shore and handed the sword to Chris.

"And that's exactly it! Looks like Anser is safe from elimination tonight! And speaking of which, any contestants who bring no treasure will be sent directly to the Plank of Shame, board the Submarine of Losers, and leave the show for good! And you know the drill. No ceremony, no treasure, and no million!" Chris announced.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Awesome! Another sudden death challenge! Time for a little game called Revenge!

*static*

*back to challenge*

Maddi was swimming in the lake to see if Katie's treasure was around. But it was nowhere in sight! She quickly became impatient and decided to swim to the other side in hopes of getting it.

*cut to Austin*

"Let go of me! It's over, I tell ya!" Austin yelled as he pulled on the mermaid who wouldn't get out of his face. He then growled and said, "This is going to hurt you more than this is going to hurt me." He then punched the mermaid, sending it blasting off to an unknown location with a twinkle in the sky.

"Now to collect my loot!" He then dived back into the lake to find his treasure.

*cut to Maddi*

Maddi reached the other side of the lake, panting and gasping for breath. She dove back down, and noticed a kettle cup on the ground. She gave an evil grin as she picked it up. She kept banging it on a nearby rock multiple times until it turned to dust.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Mission accomplished! So long Katie! *flips birdies at camera*

*static*

*cut to Kayla*

Kayla was right in the middle of the lake. She grunted out of frustration for not finding her treasure. She dove down to look and surprisingly, she found a small book that was wide open. It had a black cover and had black ink all over it.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: FINALLY!

*static*

*back to Kayla*

Kayla pumped a fist and picked up the book. She swam as fast as she could towards the shore. As she was doing so, she saw Priya carrying some worn-out underwear.

"You got your treasure! Nice!" Kayla said, smiling at Priya.

"Congrats to you too! And this treasure really stinks!" Priya said, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Hey, at least we're both safe from elimination tonight!" Kayla said.

"By the way, has Anser talked to you about our alliance to vote off Maddi?" Priya asked.

"Oh yeah! You can consider her gone next time! Count me into this action!" Kayla said, winking.

"And Priya and Kayla are here with their treasures! That leaves only Austin and Katie!" Chris announced.

"So, whose underwear is this?" Priya asked, getting all grossed out.

"That would be Professor Snape's underwear from his fourth year that James Potter hid in the lake, according to the description," Chris responded, reading the description. "And Kayla has Albus Dumbledore's Diary!"

"That would explain why the underwear smells so gross!" Priya said as she dropped it and ran towards the cruise to wash her hands.

"How am I supposed to find some stupid baby clothes in this lake?!" Austin complained. All of a sudden, a swarm of mermaids surrounded him and started attacking him. Huge screams could be heard from him.

*cut to Maddi*

Maddi had come ashore, giving an evil grin. Priya, Anser, and Kayla looked at her suspiciously.

"What? I just wanted to go for a little swim!" Maddi said, trying to defend herself.

*static*

*in confessional* Priya: I know that Maddi and Katie have a very bitter rivalry. Something tells me that Maddi was trying to sabotage her!

*static*

*back to challenge*

"Chris! I can't find my treasure anywhere!" Katie complained.

"Hey! I checked the lake three times and it was exactly where it should have been!" Chris replied.

"Well, I checked this ocean a total of ten times and it's NOT there!" Katie said.

"Well, maybe there's a spot you might've missed. You'd better find it before Austin gets his treasure!" Chris warned.

*cut to Austin*

"NOBODY GETS IN MY WAY! SUPER SAIYAN!" he hollered as he gave all the mermaids a beatdown. He gave them headbutts, powerhouse kicks, hook punches, all the moves he could pull off! Some mermaids sank to the lake floor unconscious and the others swam away quickly.

"Gotta get my treasure! Gotta get my treasure!" Austin said, panicking.

"Swim, Forrest! Swim!" Chris called through the megaphone.

"No mutant mermaid is going to be in the way of me and my treasure!" he said in a determined voice as he dove down to see if his treasure was there. A few moments later, he managed to find his treasure.

"I GOT THE BABY CLOTHES! I GOT THE BABY CLOTHES!" Austin called out from the other side.

"Awesome! Now, swim over here and bring 'er in!" Chris called out.

"Ugh! No luck again! Where the hell could it have been?!" Katie complained as she looked at the others. She noticed an evil grin from Maddi and gasped.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: HOW….DARE SHE!

*static*

*back to challenge*

Katie stomped over to Maddi and tackled her to the ground, starting to slap her in the face multiple times. Maddi rolled Katie over on her back and did the same thing. They kept rolling all over and continued to kick, punch, and slap each other.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Katie screamed.

"I DID THAT TO GET BACK AT YOU FOR PRANKING ME SO MUCH!" Maddi yelled.

"YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON EVER!" they both screamed at the top of their lungs as they continued fighting.

"And Austin is safe from elimination tonight for successfully retrieving Hagrid's baby clothes!" Chris announced as Austin walked to shore. "Sorry Katie, but it's plank time for you!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Katie screamed as she continued to attack Maddi. Suddenly, Chef reached out his large arm and grabbed Katie by her shirt collar and dragged her away.

*cut to Plank of Shame*

"THIS ISN'T THE END, MADDI! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Katie screamed as Chef threw her off the ship and into the Submarine of Losers.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad that that's taken care of!" Maddi said as she saw the scene. She was bruised up from the fight and had a bloody nose.

"So, Maddi, who would you like to take to the McClean Royal Suite with you?" Chris asked.

"Hmmmm…..I pick Austin!" Maddi decided. Before she headed up to the McClean Royal Suite, Dobby tackled her to the floor and started kissing her face.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" she screamed as she tried to push Dobby off, but failed.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Priya, Anser, and Kayla seem pretty tight. So, I'm going to try to lure Austin into an alliance. It's all strategic!

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: I heard Katie complaining about not being able to find her stuff. And by the time I got to shore, she was all out on Maddi. I'm going to keep an eye on that girl and make sure she doesn't throw me off that game. That means any offer from her for an alliance is automatically refused!

*static*

*back to ship*

"Only five contestants remain now! We're getting very close to the end! Who will win and who will fail miserably? Answers and all! On the next episode of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

Sheldon Cooper comes in out of nowhere and says "BAZINGA!"

Chris asks Chef, "Who the heck was that?!"

Chef shrugs and Chris signs off.

*cut to somewhere close to Atlantis*

"I've already reached Atlantis!" Black Manta said to two mysterious figures on his computer. He had reached the glorious looking underwater city.

"Excellent!" one of the voices said. "We're stationed exactly fifty miles from Atlantis. Why don't you head over right now and we can discuss our plans from there!"

"Understood!" Black Manta said back as he turned his Manta Sub around to the rendezvous point. "But remember, we'll wait once the ship has come and gone! Then we can finally overthrow the king and take over Atlantis!"

"I can feel us climbing closer and closer to our goal! Once we take over Atlantis, we can use it as a stepping stone to taking over the world!" the other voice said.

"Okay! I'll see you then!" Black Manta said, signing off.


	14. Chapter 14

"Last time on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, we visited the Black Lake near the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, our six remaining contestants were each assigned a long lost item to be found. A lot of chaos went on in that lake and Maddi decided to pull a Heather on Katie. In the end, Katie found herself in the submarine of loserdom while Maddi found herself in the McClean Royal Suite. What kinda drama is in store for our contestants today? What pranks will go down? Will Maddi keep up her game? And WHY IS IZZY FOLLOWING THE SHIP?! Tune in on another exciting episode of TOTAL….DRAMA…..SEVEN SEAS EXPEDITION!"

*cut to Interns quarters*

The interns and their assistants were all huddled around Soonchan who was editing a footage of Madd on his laptop.

"Done!" said Soonchan holding the copy of the edited footage in his hands

"She's gonna hate this," David said

"But that's the best part," Anjana added.

"She's gonna be so humiliated," Macy and Mike said high-fiving each other.

"I can't wait till she sees this, it'll be EPICALLY HILARIOUS!" Anurag exclaimed.

"Alright let's send it to Topher," Soonchan piped in.

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

Chris and Chef were on the couch watching the next episode of Celebrity Manhunt. Maddi happened to sneak into Captain's Quarters.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: I decided to sneak in here to figure out what the next challenge was. I'm trying to formulate my plans to get rid of the contestants one by one. Priya is currently number one on my list, because she's a big threat to win. So, she needs to go like...right now! I wonder what they're discussing?

*static*

*cut back to Captain's Quarters*

"Oh come on! Why aren't they saying anything?!" Maddi whispered to herself as she tried to eavesdrop. She grunted out of frustration and was about to leave when suddenly, the Celebrity Manhunt intro played. She shrugged and decided to sit down in a quiet corner and watch.

"Good evening, sexy bitches! I'm your sexy host, Topher! I've got some special footage in store for one of the contestants of Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition! On the previous challenge, the contestant Maddi was caught making out with something….HORNY. Special thanks to the interns for sharing this footage with me!" Topher explained as he showed the footage, which was edited to make it look like that Maddi was initiating the make-out session. Maddi was very angry at this sight.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: How DARE they show that kind of footage of me?! They're gonna pay!

*static*

*cut back to Captain's Quarters*

"Wow, isn't it great seeing one of our contestants get humiliated by the media for a change?" Chris asked Chef.

"Oh yeah!" Chef nodded. "By the way, are you excited for the next challenge?"

"Oh yeah! Those contestants are gonna be sneaky!" Chris said, winking.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Be sneaky, huh? Maybe it's a hide-and-seek challenge or another one of those tedious mystery challenges. Hmmm….

*static*

*cut to a pirate island, where the ship has stopped at*

"Welcome to Pirate Island for your next challenge!" Chris announced. "As you can see, our interns are working extra hard on today's challenge!"

"Oh, isn't it a lovely day, Eva?" Ella asked as Eva was setting up some nets on the ground. Some holes were also dug and covered with leaves. Staci also put some coconuts over the path, a few snares, and an automated cannon.

"My great great great great uncle John invented automated cannons! Before him, cannon angles were inaccurate. And my great great-" Staci lied.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Eva screamed at the top of her lungs as she knocked Staci out with a slap.

"Oh my goodness, Eva! You must calm down! And I can do it through song!" Ella said as the birds came flying and the deer and squirrels came frolicking towards her.

Ella started singing "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid when she was rudely interrupted by Sugar, who swung in from a vine and tried knocking Ella out with a slap, but missed. Ella squealed and ducked just in time. She growled and swung away back to her farm.

"Oh my! Sugar is very scary! But I'll never lose hope in the two of us becoming the best of friends!" Ella said, smiling. She then continued to work.

Jordan who was nearby building other traps was munching on sour skittles and hot cheetos. Eva looked at her and growled, feeling annoyed.

*in confessional* Eva: I HATE THESE PEOPLE! ELLA IS A FUCKING DISNEY PRINCESS WANNABE, STACI IS AN ANNOYING BITCH AND A LIAR AND JORDAN IS A FOUL BREATHED GOODIE MUNCHING FATSO!

*static*

*back to island*

"STOP CHEWING THOSE FUCKING HOT CHEETOS, IT'S ANNOYING!" Eva yelled as she slapped the cheetos out of Jordan's hands.

"NOBODY TOUCHES MY CHEETOS!" Jordan screamed as she punched Eva in the face.

"OOOOOOOOO, YOU'RE DEAD, BITCH!" Eva screamed back as she tackled Jordan to the floor. They started fighting fiercely with each other.

"Oh my! I'd better get out of here!" Ella said as the birds took her away from the fight.

"Yah! My great great great great-" Staci uttered.

"Zoroark, use shadow ball!" Anjana ordered. Zoroark threw a shadow ball at Staci, knocking her out again.

"Thank you, Anjana! That was getting REALLY annoying!" Chris said.

He then saw Jordan and Eva rolling around and punching each other fiercely. Both of them had bruises everywhere. There were even a few broken teeth in the scene.

"Oh god, blood!" Anjana screamed in fear as she hid behind David.

*static*

*in confessional* Anjana: Yeah...I'm terrified of needles and blood. Especially after the time I jumped off my bed and my foot landed right on a thumbtack. Ughhh….worst experience for me.

*static*

*back to island*

"Garchomp, use brick break and break those two apart" Anurag ordered.

Garchomp used brick break on Eva and Jordan and sent crashing into trees on opposite sides causing them to be knocked out.

"FINALLY I CAN TALK..." Chris said annoyed. ANYWAYS...today's challenge is a hide and seek challenge which is similar to the "Hide and Be Sneaky" challenge from Total Drama Island. You will be hiding on this old pirate island and our intern Anurag will be snuffing you guys out with the help of his Garchomp. The last one to be found wins the challenge and gets to choose who to eliminate. Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one," Austin spoke up. "Why do the interns still have their Pokemon and we don't?"

"Because they're interns and they get special privileges," Chris said.

"But they prank you guys a lot! How could you let them keep the Pokemon?!" Maddi inquired while glaring at all of them.

"I HAVE TO! THEIR LAWYERS AND THE PRODUCERS DEMANDED THE INTERNS GET TO KEEP THEIR POKEMON NO MATTER WHAT!" Chris yelled. "CAN WE GET ON WITH THE CHALLENGE NOW!?"

Everyone nodded and Chris let out a sigh of relief which was then interrupted by Ella's singing, Staci's uncontrollable lying and Jordan and Eva brawling again.

"Can someone get rid of the cameos? Like NOW!" Chris said annoyed.

"Zoroark use Dark Pulse on Jordan!" Anjana ordered.

Zoroark sent a dark pulse at Jordan which sent her blasting off with a twinkle in the sky.

"Hariyama, use focus blast!" Soonchan ordered.

"Serperior use Solarbeam!" David added.

Serperior and Hariyama sent Staci and Ella blasting off as well.

"THANK YOU!" Eva exclaimed. "I can leave on the motorboat by myself without those losers." Eva got into a motorboat which was parked on the shore.

"Not so fast Eva!" Anurag stopped her in her tracks. "I declare that boat for the interns."

"How am I gonna leave then?!" Eva spazzed out.

"Like this, Garchomp be a good buddy and use Hyperbeam on her." Anurag said.

Garchomp unleashed a powerful hyperbeam that sent Eva blasting off with full force. Eva screamed out in pain in midair as several bones were heard breaking. Eva disappeared out of the sky with a twinkle.

"Thank you, interns!" Chris said, grinning. "Anyways, you guys better start hiding! You guys have ten minutes to find a hiding spot before Anurag and Garchomp start coming after you! And to make these ten minutes more entertaining for me…." Two dings could be heard.

"WHAT?! How is THAT supposed to help us win the challenge?!" Kayla complained.

"Hehehehe, you guys should know what you're supposed to do by now!" Chris said, chuckling.

 **Song in Tune of: Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me**

 ***Anjana on piano, David on a banjo-like instrument, Anurag on timpanis, Jammer on drums, Spud on bass guitar, Ian on rock guitar***

 **Everyone: Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me! Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me!**

 **Maddi: I foil, I scheme, I strike, I loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. I take down and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. *grabs stick with hole in it and runs to other side of island towards the ocean***

 **Everyone: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**

 **Anser: I get past the traps *jumps over hole with leaves on it*, I go for the win. Drink up me earties, yo ho. Do whatever it takes, but I'm never a sin. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. *hides behind bush***

 **Everyone: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**

 **Kayla: I can burn up this island, I'm really a fright. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. I wrestle, I punch, I start all the fights. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. *paints self gray to camouflage with nearby cave**

 **Priya: I watch every step, I plan everything. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. But I am always prepared for anything. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**

 **Everyone: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**

 ***Ian plays guitar solo along with David, who jams on his instrument***

 ***Anurag plays drum solo***

 **Austin: I'm tough, I'm strong, I've got great abs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! I got the brains, I dodge all the nabs! Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" *gets foot caught in rope and is held upside down by a tree***

 **Everyone: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! x5**

 ***end of song***

"Alright, Anurag! Are you ready to hunt those contestants down?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah! Me and my Garchomp are ready for anything! Garchomp, get pumped!" Anurag said, looking at his Garchomp. They were then off to find the contestants.

"Oh man, those contestants are in for one dragon-rushed-filled fun ride! Will the contestants survive the tricks that Anurag has up his sleeve or the draco meteors that Garchomp is ready to release at any time? Or will they die trying? Find out when we return to this totally dramatic and thrilling episode of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!" Chris announced.

*break*

*cut to Austin*

Austin was dangling from a tree and groaning. "How the hell am I supposed to avoid getting caught this way?!" he yelled.

"Oh gee, Garchomp! I wonder who could be around here?" Anurag humorously asked, from a distance not too far away.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" he muttered to himself as he rocked back and forth on the branch and tried to get off the rope. He climbed up the tree to try to untie the rope, but the branch he was tied onto broke and he fell into a prickly bush with big thorns on it.

"YEOW!" he screamed loudly as he ran as fast as he could away from the area.

"I GOTCHA!" Anurag said as he jumped right at the tree where Austin was. But he was nowhere in sight. His Garchomp hung its head at not being able to attack. "Don't worry, Garchomp! We'll find some people for you to torture!"

*cut back to Austin*

Austin dove into the water right next to a stick that was sticking out of the water. Within a few seconds, he was pushed right out. Maddi stuck her head out and yelled, "This challenge is called hide and seek! Not hide in groups and seek! Find another spot!" He groaned and ran off.

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: Maddi is one of the rudest people I know! I can't wait until she's finally out of this show!

*static*

*cut to Kayla*

Kayla was lying down, camouflaging herself with the color of a cave. She was very still. Not even one of her muscles moved as she tried to hide herself. She smirked confidently and closed her eyes.

*cut to Anser*

Anser was looking around on all sides to see if the coast was clear. He was inside a small bush. He seemed to have a worried look on his face. He heard some rustling nearby and quickly ducked his head back into the bush. It was only a seagull flying through some trees.

"Garchomp, use Flame Thrower!" Anurag ordered.

Garchomp used Flame Thrower and that made Anser's heart beat really fast. But luckily, the flames coming from Garchomp burned the feathers off the seagull and it dropped to the ground, dead.

"Darn! It's just a seagull! Don't worry, Garchomp! We'll find them!" Anurag told him. Anser sighed with relief as Anurag and Garchomp walked away.

*cut to Austin*

Up on a very tall palm tree, Austin was right on top. He was in a fetal position and tried his best to remain as quiet and hidden as possible. Another seagull flew over and pooped on his hat. He covered his face in disgust, but tried to control himself.

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: *washes his hat* That was my FAVORITE hat too! Ugh, I've had enough of this show!

*static*

*cut to Anurag*

Anurag is standing by the same palm tree that Austin was on. "Oh gee, Garchomp! This sure is a tall tree! It's also very thin too! Impossible to hold a person! I don't think anyone could be hiding up here! I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to use Dragon Pulse to make sure of that!" Anurag sarcastically told his Garchomp. "Why don't you try using it right now?"

"GAAAAARRRRCHHHOOOMMPPP!" it screeched as it unleashed a powerful beam of purple, white and grey.

"Owww! My spleen!" Austin screamed as the Dragon Pulse sent him flying right up the air.

"Nice one, Garchomp!" Anurag said as he high-fived him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Austin yelled as he fell down towards the ground, flat on his belly and face.

"Good try, Austin! But nobody can hide from my Garchomp!" Anurag said, laughing. "Alright, let's go find the others!"

*cut to somewhere in the island*

Austin and Anurag approached another tree while Garchomp dug under ground until it was right under Priya. As Austin and Anurag came closer towards the tree, Garchomp exploded out of the ground sending Priya flying 50 feet up in the air "Oww!" Priya yelled as she landed on her butt.

Anurag grinned mischievously as he poked her.

"Close, but no cigar!" Anurag told her. "You can't let people walk on you, y'know!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Priya sighed.

*cut to cave*

"You know if anyone is in this cave?" Anurag asked Priya and Austin.

"Hmm...dunno. Haven't seen anyone go in there," Austin told him.

"GARRRCHOMP!" Garchomp screeched as it put its hand on a certain "part" of the cave.

"What is it, Garchomp?" Anurag asked. "Can you use Brick Break to see if there's anyone hiding behind that rock?"

"GAAARRRRCHOOOMP!" he complied as he used Brick Break on the "rock". Suddenly, the "rock" slunk out of the way just in time.

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy!" Kayla said as she stood up to try to calm Garchomp down.

"Found you!" Anurag said as she poked her arm. "But that's some clever camouflaging right there!"

*cut to bush*

"Hmm….wonder if there's anyone in there?" Kayla asked, pointing to the bush.

"Let Garchomp check it out! Garchomp, use Flame Thrower!" Anurag ordered.

"GARRRRRCHOMP!" it screeched as it scorched the bush with fire.

"OOOOOO! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Anser shouted as he ran towards the water and jumped onto a spot in the water, right next to a stick sticking out. It made a big splash, causing Maddi to get splashed all the way to shore.

"Maddi wins the hide and seek challenge!" Chris announced. "Meaning, she'll get to stay in the McClean Royal Suite and vote someone off tonight!"

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Second victory in a row! Not bad! But who should I vote off though? They all seem like huge threats! Priya's got plans, Anser's got brains, Austin's got energy, and Kayla's got strength for someone who's not very tall. All these losers have got to go!

*static*

*back to ship*

Austin, Priya, Anser, and Kayla were all gathered in a small corner in the deck to talk. "I can't believe it! Maddi's gonna vote one of us off tonight!" Anser said, feeling concerned.

"I didn't realize that that girl has so much strategy under her belt! She got THREE people eliminated so far, and tonight, it's going to be four! How are we going to get her out now?" Kayla asked.

"Next time, she's got to go! And we're going to combine our strengths to gang up against her in the next challenge! We're all strong people and I think we can get her out! After all, we have much more brains than letters that that girl has in her name!" Priya said.

"All right! Here's to this alliance!" Austin said as they all put their hands together in agreement to their alliance.

*cut to elimination ceremony*

"Alright, Maddi! Since you were the winner of today's challenge, pick the person who's going to walk the plank tonight!"

"Well Chris, this is a very tough decision! They're all wonderful people and we were all growing so close!" Maddi said, smiling at the contestants.

"Yeah, and I was looking forward to KICKING YOUR ASS RIGHT OFF THE SHIP!" Kayla snapped.

"Kayla, calm down," Priya and Anser both said as they gently made Kayla sit back down.

"Let's see…..I'm going to eliminate….."

….

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

….

"Priya!"

Everyone gasped at what she had done. "No! Priya!" Austin cried.

"Sorry, Priya. You're a good competitor, but you're TOO good! No one could possibly defeat you! Nothing personal!" Maddi told her as she sneered.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT GIRL!" Kayla yelled as she ran over to attack her, but she was restrained by Chef and Austin.

*cut to Plank of Shame*

"Good luck guys! I'll see you all at the finale! Get rid of Maddi!" Priya told her friends as she walked the plank.

"We'll miss you Priya! You were a great friend!" Anser told her.

"You were a really great leader! You were so sweet and smart too!" Austin added.

"Don't worry, Priya! I'll whoop that girl's ass for you!" Kayla said, clenching her fists.

Priya then jumped off the plank and straight down the Submarine of Losers. "Goodbye everyone!" she called out as she fell.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: Another contestant taken down! Can this game get any better for me? I can crush Kayla like a bug. I can outsmart the intelligent and innocent answer. And I can beat the shit out of Austin! Piece of cake!

*static*

*cut to deck*

Chris was looking at Chef, feeling very creeped out. Chef had Izzy on top of his shoulders. She was stretching his mouth and his eyebrows.

"Happy Chef! Sad Chef! ANGRY Chef!" Izzy said as she was messing with his face. She saw the interns walking by and said, while playing with Chef's mouth and scrunching his eyebrows with her feet, "HEY FOOS! IF Y'ALL DON'T GET TO WORK, IMMA GONNA BEAT DA LIVIN' CRAP OUTTA Y'ALL!"

"Hey interns! Can you guys get rid of her?" Chris asked.

"You're never gonna get past me and my Pokemon team!" Izzy said as she took out one of her Pokeballs.

"You have a team? Hahahaha, nothing can beat my Mega Garchomp!" Anurag bragged as he sent his Garchomp out.

"Zoroark, come out!" Anjana ordered.

"Serperior, I choose you!" David called out.

"Alright, Hariyama, come on out!" Soonchan ordered.

"This is gonna be entertaining!" Chris told Chef as they laid back, sipping on their smoothies. They wore Hawaiian shirts, khaki shorts, straw hats, and glasses.

"Come on out, Charizard!" Izzy ordered. "Use Overheat!" Charizard roared and used overheat on Serperior.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Pulse!" Anurag yelled out. Garchomp jumped in front of Serperior and used Dragon Pulse before Serperior could get attacked by the overheat. The dragon pulse canceled out the overheat attack.

"Hariyama, use Focus Blast!" Soonchan ordered. Hariyama sent a blue, spherical-shaped light came charging towards Charizard and landed a critical hit on it.

"Zoroark, use Shadow Ball!" Anjana ordered. Zoroark sent a powerful, black ball hurtling towards Charizard, but he dodged it just in time.

"Hariyama, use Stone Edge!" Soonchan said, right after Zoroark used Shadow Ball. The stone edge hit Charizard right in the belly, knocking it out instantly.

"Charizard! No!" Izzy shrieked.

"And it's super effective!" Soonchan proudly said.

"You guys are gonna pay for this! Electrode, come out!" Izzy ordered. "Use Explosion on Serperior!"

A powerful explosion occurred right in front of Serperior with a big "boom-boom". Serperior had critical damage from it, but Electrode was still okay.

"Serperior, use ingrain!" David ordered. Serperior surrounded itself with a whole bunch of roots. Serperior managed to heal itself after the explosion; about halfway.

"Electrode, use Explosion on Hariyama and Zoroark!" Izzy ordered. A powerful explosion occurred in front of Zoroark and Hariyama. They lost about a third of their health each.

"Garchomp, use brick break!" Anurag ordered right after the explosion. Garchomp used brick break on Electrode, sending it flying towards Izzy. It hit her in the face.

Izzy wiped her face and growled loudly. "Electrode, use thunder on Serperior!" she yelled out. Serperior was attacked by the thunder from Electrode, causing it to lose half of its remaining health.

"Hariyama, use focus blast!" Soonchan ordered. Hariyama sent another blue, spherical-shaped light towards Electrode, but it dodges it.

"Electrode, use self-destruct right between Serperior and Zoroark!" Izzy yelled out.

Electrode used self-destruct and fainted. Serperior fainted as well and Zoroark was left with limited energy left.

"Noooo! Serperior!" David cried. "Avenge me!"

"Tyranitar! Make me proud!" Izzy told her last Pokeball as she sent her Tyranitar out.

"Hariyama, use close combat!" Soonchan ordered. Hariyama used close combat on Tyranitar. Tyranitar took some damage to it.

"Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam!" Izzy yelled.

Tyranitar sent a huge beam towards Zoroark and Hariyama. Zoroark fainted, but Hariyama still had energy left to continue fighting.

"Avenge me!" Anjana called out.

"Garchomp, use brick break!" Anurag ordered.

Tyranitar, who had to recharge, took full damage from the brick break. It was pushed backwards, but it managed to stay on its feet.

"Hariyama, use thrash!" Soonchan ordered. Hariyama used thrash in close range, but Tyranitar wasn't affected much.

"Tyranitar, use superpower!" Izzy ordered. Tyranitar grinned evilly while powering up a super-power.

Hariyama started to back away nervously, but Tyranitar struck fast and hard, sending it flying back and crashing into Soonchan. Hariyama fainted.

"NOOOOOOO!" Soonchan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tyranitar and Garchomp both mega-evolved and Chris and Chef ran off nervously. Tyranitar and Izzy jump off the ship and onto the island. Garchomp and Anurag did the same. They all had fierce looks on their faces.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!" Izzy yelled out.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Pulse!" Anurag ordered. Garchomp and Tyranitar attack each other with full force and their attack sends them being pushed back. "This ends now!" Anurag yelled out.

"I'm not finished yet!" Izzy yelled.

"Neither am I!" Anurag yelled back. "Garchomp, dig!" Garchomp dug a hole and disappeared into the ground.

Izzy yelled to her Tyranitar, "Watch out for that Garchomp! That thing is sneaky!"

Garchomp exploded out of the ground, sending Tyranitar flying high in the air. He then waited for Tyranitar to appear above his head. He then saw Tyranitar in mid-air and prepared to use brick break. Once Tyranitar was at his head level, he used brick break on it, smashing it into the ground.

"Tyranitar! Prepare to use Giga Impact!" Izzy yelled out. Tyranitar prepared to use giga impact.

"Garchomp! Stand still!" Anurag ordered. Garchomp stood still. Tyranitar comes at full speed with giga impact and Garchomp dug a hole and disappeared into the ground right before Tyranitar could hit him. Tyranitar went crashing into a tree. It now had to recharge, so it could not move.

"Garchomp! Finish this off! Use Draco Meteor!" Anurag yelled.

"GAAAARRRRCHHHOOOOMMP!" Garchomp screeched as it shot one meteor into the air. The meteor separated into multiple meteors and fell like a meteor shower. They came hurtling towards Tyranitar and they exploded upon impact. Tyranitar fainted and changed shape back to its regular form.

"Return, Tyranitar!" Izzy said as she called it back to its Pokeball. "I'LL GET MY REVENGE! REVENGE! SUCKERS!" she screamed and ran off into the distance.

"Nice work, Garchomp! I knew I could count on you!" Anurag said as he high-fived it.

"Well, that was one great finish to this very thrilling episode! See you all next time on Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!" Chris said, signing off.


	15. Chapter 15

"Last time on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, the contestants were hiding and being sneaky on a pirate island! We even got a great rendition of 'Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me'! Anurag and Garchomp foiled many people's goals of winning the challenge. Not to mention getting rid of some REALLY annoying ex-competitors. And Maddi nominated Priya to walk the plank because of being a big threat to win! We even got an epic Pokemon battle between Izzy and the interns! With only four contestants to go, any of them can win! Who's going to get the boot next? Well, you're going to have to find out in this exciting episode of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to intern's quarters*

Maddi was in the intern's bathroom, toying around with some electric toothbrushes. She was arranging some wires and ended up tying them all together into one big knot. She did this for six electric toothbrushes. She grinned evilly and snuck out of the bathroom, snickering to herself.

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

While Maddi was away, Austin, Kayla, and Anser decided to sneak in to get some payback against her after what she had done last night. The three of them were all wearing oxygen masks and they were spraying a strange-looking perfume on Maddi's breakfast. They then snuck into the queen-sized bedroom. They noticed some fresh clothes on Maddi's bed. Kayla picked up the perfume and drenched her clothes with it. Luckily, the perfume looked clear as water, so it didn't show too much. They quickly snuck out of the bedroom laughing.

*cut to intern's bathroom*

The interns all went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. As Anjana put her toothbrush in her mouth, she got electrocuted. Her messy hair was sticking up all over the place and was staticy, and her face and teeth were charred and covered in sparks. All the other interns and Macy and Michael got electrocuted in the process.

"Who could have done this to us?!" David yelled out.

"Might've been Chris!" Michael thought out loud.

"Well, he'll love the surprise that we have in store for him!" Macy cackled.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to get electrocuted today, because we have to brush our teeth somehow!" Macy said.

"Then again, maybe not!" Anurag said.

"What do you mean?" Anjana asked.

Anurag took out a Pokeball and told them, "We're gonna use this! We're gonna use what's inside!"

Soonchan asked, "How does Garchomp help us brush our teeth without being electrocuted?"

David answered, "He's part ground-type!"

*a few moments later*

All the interns were holding onto Garchomp as they were brushing their teeth. They looked very frustrated at having to do this.

*cut to kitchen*

"Worms! Worms! Worms!" Soonchan sung as he stirred a huge pot of worms in hot water.

"You got the worms ready?" Anjana asked as she was working on the crust for the pizza the interns were going to give Chris and Chef.

"Let me do the honors!" David proudly said as he took huge spoonfuls of worms and put them in the dough of the pizza, stuffing it up.

"How about worm-shaped pepperoni?" Anjana asked as she shaped some worms like pepperoni and put them on the pizza.

"How about jalapenos?" Anurag asked as he poured green and yellow food coloring on the worms and made them look like jalapenos.

"Don't forget some snail sauce!" Macy said as she poured snail sauce that looked like spicy chipotle sauce on the pizza.

"And the final ingredient...itching powder!" Michael concluded as he sprinkled some on top of the pizza.

"This is perfect! Let's put this baby in the oven!" Anjana said, grinning widely. She rushed towards the oven and put the worm-infested pizza inside.

*cut to McClean Royal Suite*

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SMELL?! IT SMELLS LIKE SHIT!" Maddi screamed as she pushed her breakfast away.

"Butler! I demand you make this breakfast smell nicer! Or even better, give me a fresh one!" she yelled to the butler.

"And I demand you take a shower!" the butler muttered as he wafted his nose.

*cut to Captain's Quarters*

"Well, what do we have here, Chef?" Chris asked as he opened the box of pizza.

"Mmmm...one of the most appetizing food of the gods!" Chef replied, smacking his lips.

Chris took a big bite of his pizza slice. After his bite, he noticed that one of the "jalapenos" was moving around. It had gotten out of its circular shape and was moving all over the pizza.

"GAHHHHH! THE JALAPENO LIVES!" Chef screamed.

"WORMS?! OH, COME ON! MY HYGIENIST, MY DENTIST, AND MY PERSONAL TRAINER ARE GONNA KILL ME!" Chris yelled as he spit out the pizza.

"Oooooo, I don't feel so good…" Chef said as he held his stomach.

"Ugh! I hate those interns!" Chris yelled as he and Chef ran to the bathroom.

*sometime later*

"You feeling better, Chef?" Chris asked.

"Yeah! Finally got that damn pizza out of my system!" Chef replied. "We're twenty-five miles from Atlantis right now!"

"Awesome! This is gonna be the best challenge yet!" Chris said, excitedly. He then went on the intercom and announced, "Attention contestants! Meet me at the deck for a surprise I have for all of you!"

*cut to deck*

The four contestants were all gathered at the deck to wait for Chris to announce the challenge. "You REALLY stink!" Kayla told Maddi as she wafted her nose.

"Did Owen fart on you? Did Chef sweat on you? Why do you smell so terrible?!" Austin asked, about to puke.

"Yeah...you should probably take a shower," Anser told her.

Austin, Anser, and Kayla snickered about her to each other and they high-fived. Maddi looked at what they were doing and gave an icy glare at them.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: I will win this game! And I am going to smoke those losers for breakfast! And feed that breakfast to a swarm of angry sharks!

*static*

*cut to Anjana's room*

Anurag sneaked into Anjana's room with a bottle of black spray paint and sprayed the words YOU ARE A DOOFUS in really big letters and snuck back out laughing mischievously.

*static*

*back to deck*

"Congrats on making it to the final four! For our special challenge today, we are going to Atlantis!" Chris announced.

"Are we gonna be looking for gold?" Austin asked.

"Nope! Instead, you guys will be partaking in a Gladiator battle!" Chris answered. "And it's gonna be underwater!"

David, Soonchan, and Anurag sneaked up behind Anjana and tackled her to the ground. Anjana turned glowing yellow and went all Super Saiyan on them. She threw them all off the ship and yelled out, "YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!"

Chris then blew the air horn and yelled, "SIIIIIILLLLLLEEEEEENNNNCCCCEEEE! Anyways, you guys are gonna be wearing some gladiator armor and fighting each other off in an every lass and lad for himself battle! You'll be fighting on an underwater wrestling arena and using jousting sticks to fight each other off! This battle will be twenty minutes long! The contestant who gets knocked out the most number of times will be sent directly to the Plank of Shame and leave the show for good! That means, no million bucks for you! Too bad, so sad!"

As Chef was handing out the armor and jousting sticks to everyone, Kayla grabbed Anser and Austin's shirtsleeves and told them, "We gotta gang up on Maddi for this challenge! It's the only way we can get her to lose!"

"Got it! Let's take her down!" Austin said as he chuckled to himself.

"Yo Chris! The ship has a gas leak in the back! What do we do?" Anjana asked as she ran from the back of the ship.

"Ehhhhh….we'll worry about that later! But I've got a show to host that's more important than some lousy gas leak!" Chris replied. "For today's challenge, we have two special guests who will take us to Atlantis! And those guests are….Aquaman and Aqualad!"

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: WOO HOO! I'm gonna be meeting my childhood hero, Aquaman! I dressed up for him on Halloween every single year! And I never got tired of it! Now, I get to meet him in person! This is a dream come true!

*static*

*back to ship*

"Hey where is he?" Austin asked.

"We're going to be contacting him via video chat! He's going to be giving us the coordinates to the teleporter to Atlantis and he and Aqualad will meet us at the other end of the teleporter!" Chris explained.

"The excitement is killin' me!" Austin squealed.

"Don't get too excited," Maddi yelled slapping him across the face leaving an imprint of her hand on his cheek.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! What was that for?!" Austin cried out in pain.

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: OK that girl is just plain rude! Until now, she was evil. But now she's really evil. SHE'S GOTTA GO NOW! *pounds fist on palm*

*static*

*back to ship*

"Good day, Aquaman! How are you this fine morning?" Chris asked as Aquaman answered his call on a jumbo TV.

"AQUAMAN! AQUAMAN! IT'S MEEEE, YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!" Austin yelled as he ran around in circles.

"Oh shut up!" Maddi groaned as she knocked him out with her fist.

"We are magnificent on this beautiful day! Hope you're doing well too! There is a Zeta Beam entry point located on a remote Island nearby Atlantis which has nothing but an old photobooth. One by one you will enter the photo booth and simply request Atlantis when being asked for the location. Normally people who are not Leaguers will be put on immediate lockdown, but Batman has tweaked the settings for a day and has placed heavy security forces to safeguard the entry point," Aquaman explained. "See you soon in Atlantis."

"Alrighty! Let's go! Chef, take control!" Chris said. Chef walked back to Captain's Quarters to take the ship to the remote island. "Oh man, this is going to be too much fun! I love watching people beat each other up!"

"Yeah, and I like watching people beat YOU up!" Maddi snapped back.

"Maddi, stop talking! FOREVER!" Chris snapped angrily.

"My lawyer parents won't let you do that!" Maddi sneered.

"True, but it's my show! And I can do as I please!" Chris said back.

*static*

*in confessional* Chris: Sheeesh. Never thought I'd say this. But I'd pick Heather, Sierra, or Sugar to compete any day over that bitch!

*static*

*back to ship*

"LAND HO!" Chef called from the ship.

"Alright! We've arrived at the island! And the photo booth's over there!" Chris said, pointing to it. "So, who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Kayla proudly said as she strutted over to the photo booth.

"Umm...I don't think so! I always go first at everything!" Maddi said as she grabbed Kayla by the ear and threw her across the deck.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: I have an older brother who's over 6 feet. Managed to take him down hard by his ear. This challenge is a guaranteed victory for me!

*static*

*back to ship*

"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!" Kayla screamed as she ran up to Maddi, picked her up, and threw her into the water. All of a sudden, Fang swam up towards her and started chasing her. She screamed as she was being chased. Eventually Fang caught up to her and bit a huge portion her hair off leaving only three inches of her hair left.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: Try to mess with me and I'll mess up your face! Or in that case, your hair weaves. Hahahaha!

*static*

*back to island*

"To Atlantis!" Kayla said inside the photobooth. Within a few seconds, she disappeared.

"My turn!" Austin said as he entered the photobooth after Kayla left for Atlantis. "To Atlantis to see my hero!" He disappeared within a few seconds.

"To Atlantis I go!" Anser excitedly said when he was in the photobooth after Austin left. He disappeared not too long later.

Maddi had considerably shorter hair and bruises all over her body. "To….Atlantis!" she groaned as she entered the photobooth. She too, disappeared.

*a few moments later*

The four contestants, the interns, and Chef were waiting for Chris to arrive. All of them were in diving suits. Austin was chatting away with Aquaman, Anser was chatting with Aqualad, Kayla joined in their conversation, and Maddi was waiting impatiently for Chris to show up. Soonchan was carrying a huge swordfish in his hands. Anjana, Anurag, David, Macy, and Michael helped him carry it.

"One….two….three….go!" Anjana whispered as they lunged the swordfish at Maddi's behind. The swordfish poked her...HARD. She screamed loudly, swimming around and holding her butt.

"Maddi, quit holding your butt! You've got a challenge to do!" Chris laughed as he came through the portal.

"Alright, everyone! Follow me to the arena!" Aquaman told them as they swam towards it.

*cut to arena underwater*

Chris had the huge horn from the paleolithic period challenge in Total Drama Action right by the arena. Aqualad told the four contestants to go to separate corners of the huge arena. A huge crowd of Atlanteans surrounded them, ready to see some violence and body parts.

"When I blow the horn, the battle will begin! Aquaman and Aqualad will be the referees for this match!" Chris announced.

*static*

*in confessional* Maddi: I overheard those losers' plans to take me down. My ears fly everywhere. I KNOW what people are up to. But I think I can take these people down with my eyes closed and both hands tied around my back. I can take down Kayla like a bug, Anser's doesn't really seem like the athletic type, and I can easily outsmart Austin. It's in the bag!

*static*

*back to arena*

"And….GO!" Chris announced as he blew the horn loudly.

"GET HER!" Kayla shouted as she, Anser, and Austin went running towards her. Maddi jumped just as Kayla was about to tackle her, and Maddi elbowed her to the ground. The audience gasped.

"Ooooo, that's one takedown for Kayla!" Aqualad announced.

"Don't forget! The person who gets knocked down the most will be eliminated!" Chris announced.

Anser lunged at her with the jousting stick, but Maddi managed to block it powerfully with her jousting stick, knocking Anser's stick out of his hands. Maddi whacked Anser on the head with her jousting stick, knocking him down. The audience gasped once again.

"A takedown for Anser!" Aquaman announced.

"Sista, you're goin' down!" Austin yelled as he lunged at her. Suddenly, before Austin could hit her on the head with his stick, Maddi rammed her inflatable jousting stick into Austin's biscuits knocking him off the ring.

"YEEEOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Austin yelped jumping up holding his wieners.

"OOUCH that just ain't right," Chef said to Chris while sipping his ice cold pink lemonade.

"And that's a knockout for Austin! Right now, Maddi is in the lead with zero knockouts!" Chris annouced.

Kayla pulled Anser and Austin by their arms into a private meeting. "Okay, we're losing already, and we need a change of plans."

"What do you have in mind?" Austin asked.

"Well we're gonna need to lure her into a corner where we can gang up on her one in front and two in the back," Kayla suggested.

"Austin and I will be behind her while you lure her into a corner," Anser said.

"Perfect we'll do that," Kayla said agreeing.

"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT AND GET FIGHTING ALREADY!" Chris yelled.

"Hey Maddi! Want a piece of me?" Kayla called out to her as she beckoned her to come towards her.

Maddi roared loudly and ran straight towards her. Kayla smirked and jumped out of the way just in time while Austin and Anser both beat her down with their sticks.

"Maddi gets a takedown! The scores are all even!" Aquaman announced.

"GET...OFF ME!" Maddi yelled as she flipped Anser backwards and kicked Austin in the stomach.

"Two takedowns for Anser and Austin!" Aqualad announced.

When Maddi had her back towards her, Kayla fast-walked towards her and tackled her with her elbow. Kayla grabbed Maddi's hand and kept slapping it towards her cheek. "Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?"

"Two takedowns for Maddi!" Aqualad said.

"Oh no, you don't! I'll SQUISH you like a bug!" Maddi yelled as she flipped Kayla on her back.

"Two takedowns for Kayla!" Aquaman announced. "You guys have a fifteen minute warning!"

"GET HER!" Kayla yelled as she ran towards Maddi to hit her with the stick. Maddi jumped out of the way just in time. Just as Maddi jumped on her, Kayla flipped her, causing Maddi to fall flat on her back.

"Three takedowns for Maddi!" Aquaman announced.

Before Maddi could get up from the floor, Austin and Anser both took her down at the same time.

"Five takedowns for Maddi!" Aqualad announced.

"Ugh! You guys aren't gonna get away with this!" Maddi yelled as she jumped back up on her feet. She swung at both Anser and Austin, but they ducked just in time. Austin swung at her head, hitting her and knocking her down. When she got up again, Anser went for her legs, tripping her off her feet again.

"Seven takedowns for Maddi! And a ten-minute warning!" Aquaman announced.

"NO MORE MISS NICE GAL!" Maddi screamed as she punched Anser in the nose with her stick, knocking him down, and kicking Austin in the groin.

"Three takedowns for both Anser and Austin!" Aqualad announced.

"I'll show you guys not to mess with me!" she muttered. Just as she finished her sentence, Kayla swung at her legs, knocking her down again.

"Eight takedowns for Maddi!" Aqualad announced.

"THAT'S IT!" she screamed as she tackled Kayla to the floor. She started to twist her arm as Kayla grunted in pain and struggled to get her off her.

"Three takedowns for Kayla! That was a painful one too!" Aquaman announced.

Austin and Anser jump on top of Maddi while she was getting back up causing her to sprain her ankle.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, THAT'S NOT COOL!" she yelled as she struggled to get the two of them off her.

"Ten takedowns! And now, a five-minute warning! End it strong, guys!" Aqualad told them.

"GRRRRRR….." she growled as her face turned puffy and red. Despite having a sprained ankle, she still tried to keep going.

"And now...the final move! Let's make this a strong one!" Kayla told Anser and Austin.

"I know what you're planning! And it's not going to work!" Maddi yelled at them. "I'm tough! And I'm strong! And I always get what I want! This includes now!"

Just as she was about to lunge at the three of them, they all swung powerfully at her, knocking her down instantly. Kayla put a foot on Maddi's back as a sign of victory and high-fived the two boys.

"Congratulations! Kayla, Anser, and Austin are officially in the final three! Maddi, it's time for you to say goodbye!" Chris announced.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

*cut to Plank of Shame*

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" Maddi screamed as she ran away with Chef chasing after her.

"GET BACK HERE, MAGGOT!" Chef shouted as he ran after her.

"Wait….I have an idea!" she thought to herself as she took out a box of matches. She ran up to the gas leak in the ship, lit up a match, dropped it to the gas leak, and jumped off the boat.

"She's blowin' up the ship!" Chef yelled out as he ran back to the front of the deck.

"JUMP OFF!" Chris yelled as they all jump off the ship in slow motion. Coincidentally, the same time that Maddi jumped off the ship. There was a huge explosion, followed by several other ones nearby.

"My beautiful ship!" Chris moaned as he put his hands over his face and started crying.

"What are we gonna do now, Chris? How are we going to compete?" Anser asked.

"As always, you guys care about no one but yourselves!" Chris said, glaring at them. "My golden bedroom and bathroom are gone! My couch is gone! My triple HD TV is gone! Everything is gone! My beautiful, beautiful, beautiful ship!" He cried bitterly.

"What are we gonna do? Stay put or build a raft?" Kayla asked.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out...somehow. The show must go on, right? It'll still be called Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition?" he asked, still shocked and traumatized from the scene. He then bawls loudly while hugging Chef. Chef rolls his eyes and mutters, "Whatta baby…"

*cut to somewhere in the ocean*

"Our bombs have gone off! SHIT!" Black Manta shouted as he saw what was going on with the bombs.

"Well, this bomb plan backfired!" one figure said as he revealed himself from the shadows. He had a golden mask with a purple uniform and a red cape. He had a triton in his hands. It was Ocean Master!

"Someone is trying to foil our plans! This is unacceptable!" the second figure added as he revealed himself from the shadows. He had a pirate hat made of tentacles, was wearing a black coat and black pants, and his face was made of tentacles. It was Davy Jones!

"THAT SHIP! THEY WILL PAY!" Black Manta furiously said clenching his fist.


	16. Chapter 16

**A note from the authors: This chapter will not feature a challenge. However, we intend to bring into light a side plot that we have been slowly building up from the first chapter. Please note that this chapter will HEAVILY crossover with the Justice League Universe via the Cartoon "Young Justice". The season will continue after this chapter with another epic challenge. Please note that chapters following this will be much longer and will require more time than our usual chapters. We'll stop rambling now. Enjoy this chapter and leave us reviews.**

 **-Gogogadget831, Gazorscreen, and Laker Dragon.**

 **OPERATION: ATLANTIS**

Black Manta, Ocean Master and Davy Jones looked on as the bombs, that were carefully set up for their siege on Atlantis, were exploding.

"THAT SHIP! I KNEW THEY WERE TROUBLE!" Black Manta angrily yelled clenching his fist.

"You are to blame for this," Davy Jones complained, pointing his tentacles at Black Manta.

"I do not believe that I am the one to be blamed," Black Manta argued back.

"Who else would it be? You stayed behind with the intentions to spy on the crew of that ship and did not suspect anything when they clearly had plans to take Atlantis for themselves."

"Enough!" Ocean Master interrupted. "I agree with Black Manta on this. I've known him for a very long time and he has been my ally and I trust him and his judgement. If he says he is not to blame, then he most certainly isn't."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM?! You two are DISGRACEFUL!" Davy Jones shouted.

"SILENCE FOOL!" Ocean Master threatened, pointing his trident at Davy Jones. "You either listen to us or be against us, but we are not taking orders from a filthy pirate!"

"That settles it then!" Davy Jones said. "I had a suspicion that I might be betrayed! So, I have kept a pirate army of over two thousand pirates hidden in the waters of Atlantis, ready to fight by my side if needed. And it looks like I will be needing them!" Davy Jones smirked evilly as he blew a horn that signaled an entire army of pirates racing towards Atlantis with all sorts of weapons.

Black Manta and Ocean Master looked at each other with worried faces. "It seems that we have underestimated him! We need backup and loads of it," Black Manta said.

"Agreed," Ocean Master replied as he sent a transmission message out to all of the supervillains in the world.

"To all super villains in the world! Atlantis is under attack and is being taken over by pirates who are threatening to take over Atlantis. Requesting back up!"

All of sudden transmissions were coming back with a reply with most of the supervillians asking the same question.

"What's in it for us if we help you defend Atlantis?" many of supervillains asked through the transmissions.

"Well, the world itself is at risk. If you don't help us, Atlantis will be overtaken and the Pirates will come after your assets and eventually take over the world. All our visions and plans for the world will have been for nothing." Ocean Master replied.

"If this requires that much backup then why don't we team up with our enemies, the Justice League?" Another supervillain asked through the transmission.

"The Justice League and their pitiful sidekick team are a disgrace to this world. We do not need their assistance," Black Manta answered.

"He's right," a supervillain known as Vandal Savage said through the transmission. "The so called heroes will just get in our way and it wouldn't make sense because Manta and Ocean Master tried to take Atlantis."

"If everyone would stop talking and start helping, that would be greatly appreciated," Ocean Master interrupted. "Atlantis is being overrun."

"Fine! Backup will arrive shortly!" Vandal Savage said signing off.

Within minutes of the transmission sent out, over 1000 supervillains showed up in Atlantis, ready to fight the pirates. The two sides charged at each other while the scared citizens of Atlantis were fleeing while their military tried fighting both sides at once, but they were massively outnumbered.

The crew of Total Drama and Aquaman and Aqualad watched in horror as Atlantis was quickly turned into a battleground.

"This is bad...we can't let this happen my king," Aqualad said.

"Agreed, Kaldur'ahm. We most certainly cannot," Aquaman agreed. He then turned to the Total Drama cast. "I am sorry you had to witness this horrific scene. You must flee."

"No we won't!" Chris said. "I may not be heroic or brave, but I live on this world like any other person and I don't want it ruled by Pirates. WE WILL STAY AND FIGHT!"

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: OK! That was weird! Since when does Chris care about the world?

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: WHO IS HE AND WHAT HAS HE DONE WITH CHRIS MCCLEAN?!

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: What did I just hear?! I don't think my ears are working. IS THAT EVEN CHRIS?!

*static*

*in confessional* Chef: Wha...wha….what the hell….did I just hear? CHRIS ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT PEOPLE!

*static*

*back to the chaos*

"You really shouldn't as this could get worse, but if you really want to stay and help then I will not stop you." Aquaman said.

"Kaldur'ahm, alert the team while I alert the League!" Aquaman ordered his faithful sidekick.

Aqualad used the earpiece in his ear to alert the Young Justice. "Robin!…..Kid!…..Superboy!...ANYONE!"

*cut to Mount Justice*

Back at the Mount Justice base, the members of the Young Justice were busy having some R&R time.

Kid Flash, also known as Wally West, was busy eating cheesy nachos and hot dogs while trying to hit on Miss Martian, also known as M'gann M'orzz, who was busy baking cookies for Superboy. Robin and Superboy, also known as Dick Grayson and Conner Kent respectively, were playing video games. In another room, Rocket, whose real name was Raquel Ervin, was gossiping with Artemis and Zatanna about some low life villains.

All of sudden, the alarm rang off while the lights were flashing red. The communication systems were ringing. Robin threw his X-Box controller on the couch and ran to the mission room and activated the holographic computer. He saw that there was a section of red on the map where Atlantis is.

"This is not good…..not good at all," Robin said panicking.

Suddenly, Aqualad's voice could be heard through the speakers.

"ANYONE THERE?! ATLANTIS IS UNDER ATTACK! REQUESTING IMMEDIA…" the rest of the message was cut off.

"AQUALAD…..AQUALAD YOU STILL THERE?!" Robin screamed through the communication systems before turning to the rest of the team. "GUYS SUIT UP! MAJOR PROBLEM AT ATLANTIS! WE NEED TO GET MOVING OR THE WORLD WILL NOT BE WHELM!" Robin yelled, urging the rest of the team to hurry and meet at the mission room to Zeta to Atlantis.

Everyone was at the mission room in a minute, except for Wally and Artemis. "C'mon Wally! Hurry up! You're super slow for a speedster!" Artemis scowled.

"Wait, the last nacho!" Wally yelled as Artemis dragged him into the mission room.

"FINALLY! LET'S GO!" Robin urged as one by one the team entered the Zeta Tube.

The computer recognized their designations as they walked into the tube.

"Recognized B01 Robin, B03 Kid Flash, B04 Superboy, B05 Miss Martian, B07 Artemis, B08 Zatanna, B09 Rocket." The computer read out as the team were teleported.

*cut to Aquaman*

Aquaman radioed the league "This is Aquaman requesting immediate full league response. ATLANTIS IS UNDER HEAVY FIRE! THIS IS A CODE RED!"

Within minutes, every single member of the Justice League and the Young Justice were there at Atlantis, joining the massive fight, making it an epic three way battle.

*cut to Total Drama Cast*

"We can't just stay here and watch! PICK UP A SWORD OR A BLASTER AND START ATTACKING!" Chris yelled as everyone picked up a weapon nearby. They all then lined-up, waiting to strike.

"One! Two! Three! CHARGE!" Chris yelled as he, Chef, the last three contestants, the four interns, and Macy and Mike charged into battle on the League's side.

While the battle was going on, Morticia Lovegood, a.k.a. Blaineley, secretly dropped in, holding a sword of her own and charged into battle as well. She had black hair, pale make-up, black lipstick, a long, black cloak, and her same height.

"If the world is at risk then I will die protecting it and all my assets!" Blaineley thought in her mind.

The battle was taking a heavy toll on Atlantis as several houses and underwater buildings were crumbling to the ocean floor. Aqualad was going toe-to-toe with his own father Black Manta while Robin and Batman were brawling on the seafloor with the Joker and Harley Quinn.

"You fight like a coward, Batman!" Joker jeered at Batman who threw a batarang at Joker's face that chopped off a few strands of hair on the left side of his head.

"You call it being a coward, I call it being strategic!" Batman yelled as he kicked Joker hard in the stomach sending flying into a pirate who cut his hands off with his sword leaving him in utter pain.

Harley Quinn who was fighting Robin got distracted at the sight of Joker screaming in pain. While she was distracted Robin jump kicked her in the face, knocking her out cold.

Batman looked at Robin and smiled and said, "I taught you well."

Robin smiled back and two went on to fight some pirates.

*cut to Chef and Chris*

Chris and Chef were very frightened but both managed to remain calm as they watched a horde of pirates coming toward them. Chris and Chef swam into battle with their swords. Chris was ducking and weaving through the pirates and was cutting off the heads of other pirates. Chef on the other hand was stabbing pirates in the guts. They were destroying them left and right until their undies were ripped off by Bootstrap, a very well known pirate, whose sword caught onto.

"Who needs undies in battle anyway?" Chef shrugged.

Some pirates nearby looked at Chef and Chris and started laughing their asses off.

"What?!" Chris and Chef yelled in confusion. The pirates ignored them and continued to laugh, slapping their legs and rocking back and forth, being unable to control themselves.

More pirates and super villains turned to look at the sudden commotion. Soon everyone looked Chris and Chef and were laughing their heads off.

"What?!" They yelled with even more confusion.

"Look down and you'll get it," Anser said laughing hysterically.

Chris and Chef looked down at their wieners, which were exposed, and with embarrassment, they tried covering them up.

"Did anyone order fresh undies?" Soonchan asked as he was putting some super glue on some white, clean undies.

"THANK YOU!" Chris screamed as he and Chef ran over while covering their wieners to put the undies on.

The others were still laughing as they continued to look at Chris and Chef while they were putting the undies on. Batman managed to ruin the moment as he sliced off some of the pirates' heads with batarangs, which got everyone's attention.

"Quit stalling and start fighting, there's a reason why this is called a battle. Stop playing games," Batman sternly told them.

The battle started again with the three sides clawing at each other.

Chef was slicing at some pirates nearby while Chris took his underwater blaster and started shooting Black Manta. Nearby, Wonder Woman was thrashing Killer Frost and Shimmer. Chef saw this and asked her for a favor.

"Hey Wonder Woman, can you give me a hand here?" Chef asked.

"Sure! What is it you wish to do?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Toss me to that crowd of pirates over there," he said pointing to the crowds of pirates who were approaching the castle of Atlantis.

Wonder Woman nodded and launched chef into a crowd of [pirates trying to break into the castle. Chef kicked two pirates' heads off as he landed into the fray. He began slicing and dicing the pirates until he was knocked clean off of his feet by Kobra.

"Oh no…." Chef panicked as he backed away slowly as the super villain came towards him.

Kobra was about to bash Chef's skull into a rock when Superman blasted him with his heat vision. "Pick on someone your own size," Superman taunted Kobra.

"Ah Superman! Finally someone worthy of fighting!" Kobra pleasantly said as he and the Man of Steel clashed at each other.

Everyone was so busy fighting that no one noticed another huge army of pirates was quickly closing in on the battlefield. "Ah….reinforcements! Three-thousand and going strong!" Davy Jones sneered, feeling delighted.

"OH SHIT, THE PIRATES GOT REINFORCEMENTS!" Red Arrow yelled out, getting the attention of the speedsters.

"We got this," Flash reassured as he and Kid Flash ran at the fresh army of pirates and started to destroy them.

"They're taking 'em down, but it's not enough!" Red Arrow said, looking at the overwhelmingly large army.

"Then let's give them a hand!" Green Arrow firmly added as he, Red Arrow, and Artemis took their positions behind some seabed rocks and started shooting specialized underwater explosive arrows at the approaching pirate army.

Robin and Superboy, who were busy fighting Amazo, did not realize that Vandal Savage was sneaking up on them. Savage attacked Robin with all his might sending him crashing into seafloor hard, cracking his rib cage and femur.

"ARRRRRGHHHHHHHH!" Robin cried out in pain as he lay there, crippled.

"Robin NOOO!" Zatana cried out. "QUICK WE NEED TO GET ROBIN OUT OF HERE! HE'S INJURED AND BLEEDING OUT!"

"I got him!" Wally shouted as he ran up, scooped up Robin into his arms, and ran towards the castle's infirmary.

Batman charged at Vandal Savage and started attacking him, leaving him no opportunity to dodge. He threw Savage into a group of pirates, who started attacking him.

Elsewhere in the battle, Deathstroke and Green Arrow were fighting each other and Deathstroke was gaining the upperhand. He swung his sword at Green Arrow, who blocked it with his bow. As a result, it was shattered into pieces. Deathstroke kept his assault, leaving Green Arrow to continue dodging without his weapon.

Red Arrow noticed this and made his way to them killing pirates in his way. Deathstroke hurled his sword at Green Arrow which was fast approaching him. In the last second, Red Arrow put himself between the sword and his mentor causing the sword to strike him right through his gut and out the back.

"ROOOOOOY!" Green Arrow cried as he looked at Roy's body in horror. Furious at the sight, he took Red Arrow's bow and shot an explosive arrow at Deathstroke, knocking him out cold.

"Roy...stay with me...stay with me now….don't die on me!" Green Arrow urgently said as he tried to stop his bleeding with his kerchief. Roy was gasping for breath and Oliver had a few tears on his eyes as he looked at the miserable suffering he had to go through.

"Ollie...it..it's o..kay.." he said gasping for breath. "There..is...not...hing you can..do for me...now.

"No don't say that...ROY stay with me please….concentrate on my voice," Oliver replied, defensively.

"Ollie list..en to me…there ..is nothing ..that can….be done for..me now…" Roy insisted. "Promise….me that...you will….look after….my lit...tle...brother."

"I promise, Roy!" Oliver said holding Roy's hand tightly.

"Thank..you…" Roy said as he breathed his last breath.

Green Arrow picked up Roy's lifeless body and left the battleground to the nearest Zeta beam teleporter and teleported to the watchtower to leave Roy's body in the medical ward.

He immediately teleported back through the Zeta beam to rejoin the battle.

Blaineley, who was hiding behind one of the pillars made herself visible to a horde of pirates and started to swing her sword at them. She had a black bandana covering her entire face except for her eyes to cloak her identity. She was also wearing a dark hooded cloak to hide her prison clothes.

Blaineley destroyed all but one pirate, who snuck out of the horde and made his way to Chris ready to chop his head off. She noticed and chased after the runaway pirate and stabbed him in the back, killing him but not without getting the attention of Chris. He turned around and looked at her. She stared at him and swam away to beat more pirates.

"Yo Chef! Who is that?" Chris questioned, pointing at Blaineley who was swimming away.

"Dunno man," Chef answered. "Maybe one of them Justice League members."

Chris thought to himself, "There is no one in the justice league that dresses like that…..huh maybe she's a new member."

While they were distracted, a pirate charged at Chef from behind and sliced into his arm with a sword, leaving a huge gash in his arm.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" He yelled in pain. "MY ARM! IT'S BLEEDIN'!".

"I got your back Chef!" Anser yelled as he heroically killed the pirate by ripping his head off with a wrestling move.

"Whoa, where'd ya learn to that? Chris asked.

"Kayla's been teaching me some sweet wrestling moves," Anser replied, grinning and flexing his muscles.

"Chef, you're injured…."Chris gasped as he observed the blood pouring from Chef's arm.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Chris! It may be painful as hell but I am a tough war veteran,"he assured Chris, giving a small smile. "I CAN TAKE THE PAIN!"

*cut to Kid Flash*

"Is it just me or are tides turning in their favor?" Wally asked. "We've lost Roy and Robin's injured."

"No, the tide is turning in the favor of our enemies," Aqualad replied. "It seems that they are fighting harder now that they got reinforcements.

*cut to Davy Jones*

Davy Jones was hard at battle as he swung his sword and tentacles at Ocean Master who replied with a blast of water that he concurred with the magic of the trident. The blast of water knocked Davy Jones back and right into the range of Black Manta, who took a shot at him, destroying two of his tentacles.

Davy Jones screamed in pain. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" He used the rest of his tentacles and started to choke Black Manta. He pulled him in close and let his sword drive through his armor near the chest area and piercing his heart.

Black Manta now gasping for breath immediately died, causing an uproar among his troopers. His troopers and Ocean Master immediately ganged up on him attacking from all sides. Ocean Master threw the trident hard at Davy Jones's head instantly killing him.

All around the remainder of the pirate army was being destroyed as now there stood only two sides in the battle. With the pirate army destroyed the superheroes can focus their full attention on the supervillains who still posed a threat to Atlantis.

*cut to Captain Marvel*

"OH YEAAAAH! THE PIRATE ARMY IS G G GONZO!" Captain Marvel shouted, jumping up and down.

"BILLY!" Wonder Woman scolded. "LESS BILLY BATSON, MORE CAPTAIN MARVEL! THE

FIGHT ISN'T OVER YET!"

"Oh...I knew that…" he said, smiling nervously. Wonder Woman glared at him.

"I'm just gonna go take some supervillains down then," he said as he swam away.

Wonder Woman directed her attention towards Kobra who was preparing to attack Kayla and Soonchan. Soonchan and Kayla put their hands in front of them for protection as Kobra came in hot. Kobra, however, was suddenly tackled by Wonder Woman, who sacked him to the ground and started brawling with him.

Kayla and Soonchan were cheering on Wonder Woman, as she was beating up Kobra. But they were soon knocked off guard by Deathstroke who kicked them off their feet. Soonchan and Kayla armed themselves and went after Deathstroke. From a distance, Anjana, Anurag, and Anser saw this and rushed into to help.

*cut to Chris and Chef*

Chris and Chef were busy at battle with Sportsmaster who was attacking them with his chained mace. For a while, Sportsmaster had the upper hand but he was soon surrounded by David, Austin, Macy and Mike, who charged in at him from all sides. Sportsmaster, who was being pounded by the cast of Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, was knocked out cold.

"AW HELL YEAH!" Chris yelled with joy, fist-bumping Chef.

"WE GOT THAT MAGGOT SO HARD!" Chef added, laughing with pride.

*cut to Batman and Red Tornado*

Red Tornado and Batman noticed that the other half of the Total Drama cast was fighting Deathstroke, who was still overpowering them.

Batman and Red Tornado intervened the fight. "We got this from here," Batman said in a cold voice. "Get yourselves to safety."

"He's right. Deathstroke is a villain we should be fighting as he's too powerful for any ordinary human to fight." Red Tornado added.

Anurag, Anjana, Anser, Soonchan, and Kayla nodded and left to reach safety.

*cut to Flash and Kid Flash*

The Flash and Kid Flash were busy fighting their arch nemesis, Professor Zoom, an evil speedster. Flash and Kid Flash were running in opposite directions around Zoom trying to suck the oxygen out of him. It was working for a while but Zoom suddenly stuck his foot out, tripping Flash and sending him crash landing to the ground hard breaking his legs.

The Flash screamed in pain while Kid Flash knocked him out with a punch to the face.

"You okay?" Wally asked Barry as he ran up to him.

"Ya...sure...it'll be fine," Barry responded. "Remember we speedsters heal fast. I'll be healed in a couple hours."

*cut back to Deathstroke*

Batman and Red Tornado were going at Deathstroke hard and fast but little did they know that Deathstroke was about throw a grenade at them. As he was about to release the grenade Blaineley snuck up on him and chopped his arm off.

Deathstroke wailed in pain as Batman knocked him unconscious.

Everywhere supervillains noticed that they were going to lose the battle so some of them started to flee. Vandal Savage and Klarion the Witch Boy escaped into Klarion's pocket dimension. Ra's Al'Ghul and his goonies vanished like ninjas, while Lex Luthor, his robot assistant Mercy, and a few other supervillains left the battlefield undetected .

"OH YEAH WE GOT THE SUPERVILLAINS ON RETREAT!" Green Lantern cheered as he created a green sentry gun with his ring and started firing it at the supervillains.

Some superheroes started to round up the remaining supervillains and started to handcuff them and handing off to the police freighter on the surface.

Darkseid was watching all the commotion around him and was furious.

"This madness has gone on for far too long...IT ENDS NOW!" he said as he planted a Kryptonite bomb on the battleground setting it to blow in one minute. He then vanished through a portal leaving Earth.

"This is not good," Batman said. "Darkseid rigged this place to blow destroying more than just Atlantis but the world itself.

"GO NOW ALL OF YOU!" Superman urged. "THIS BOMB IS SET TO BLOW IN 50 SECONDS!"

"YOU HEARD THE MAN!" Batman ordered. "EVERYONE OUT, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO ESCAPE!"

Every superhero, vigilante, and Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition Caste Member took his advice and began to flee. The citizens of Atlantis began to flee as well.

"You sure about this Clark?" Bruce asked him.

"Kryptonians may be weak to Kryptonite but we are also the only ones who can contain it from going critical," Clark responded. "NOW GO, SAVE YOURSELF!"

Batman escaped through the nearest Zeta beam teleporter.

Superman picked up the Kryptonite bomb and flew out of the ocean and up into the sky heading into outer space.

"What is he doing?!" Superboy asked with a worried look on his face as he watched his cousin fly out of Earth carrying the kryptonite bomb.

"He's taking it far away from the Earth so that it won't destroy it." Batman replied.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces because they knew this wasn't going to end well.

Superman now was almost 800 hundred miles from Earth's atmosphere and he released the bomb and started to make his way back to Earth.

"The bomb has been released into space," Superman said through the comms to Batman. "I'm heading back to….." The rest of the message was interrupted by a big boom that can seen across the sky followed by a scream.

Batman checked his computers to check for Superman's life signal but it had gone dark. Batman hung his head and gave a solemn look after realizing what had happened.

"No….no…...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Superboy yelled in frustration, banging his hand against the wall of the Watchtower and holding back tears. Miss Martian, Robin, Aqualad, and Wally went to comfort him while the rest kept their eyes on the explosion with shocked faces. The cast of Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition were completely horrified at the scene.

"I can't believe he's really gone," David said.

"Me neither, he was my favorite superhero," Chef said, wiping tears off his face.

"Everyone gather around," said Batman.

Every superhero, vigilante, and Total Drama cast member gathered around the big meeting table which had a lot of wine glasses filled with red wine.

"I'd like to make a toast," Batman said. "This day we have won a treacherous battle that endangered the Earth, we fought hard, and we fought brave, but not without paying a grave price. Two of our comrades have fallen in battle today and we must honor their them by continuing to fight for what is right. To our fallen comrades," he said as he drank his glass of wine.

"To our fallen comrades," everyone else said as they also drank their glasses of wine.

After Batman made the toast everyone broke of into diffrerent groups discussing with one another about the days events. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash were standing over the body of the dead Black Manta, which was recovered by Aqualad.

"I'm sorry Kaldur, I really wish there was something you could have done for him," Robin said with pity.

"I know he was evil, but he was your father and he didn't deserve to die," Wally said comforting Aqualad.

"Thank you both for your kind words, but mourning is going to heal my pain," Kaldur said. "Only time can do that."

Elsewhere in the watchtower Batman, Aquaman, and Flash were preparing to take Ocean Master to Iron Heights Prison.

"I have a question for you brother," Aquaman said. If you knew where Atlantis was why enlist the help of Black Manta and Davy Jones to help you locate it?

"I needed to," Ocean Master said.

Batman raised an eyebrow and Flash crossed his arms both wanting a better explanation.

Ocean Master starred and sighed. "A few months ago I was fighting one your sidekicks who was on a covert mission. I took a heavy blow to head which knocked me out cold. When I had awoken I was told by a strange man who told me he brought me to a medical center on the surface world. There the doctors realized I had suffered a blow to the front of my head which caused a temporary amnesia. I returned to the sea and slowly began regaining my memories but I was lost as I could not remember where Atlantis was. It was then I meet Davy Jones who made a deal with him that if he could help me locate Atlantis and help me overthrow it then I could give him part of Altantis to rule. We then brought in Black Manta to aid with tracking the ship that was carrying civilians to Atlantis who had their own agenda. This was why I did not come to Atlantis on my own."

"Well, that's quite the adventure you had, Flash said. "Too bad you're going to jail."

"You will be transferred to Iron Heights Maximum Security Prison where you will spend your life," Batman said before walking away.

Batman walked over to Chris and said "I understand that your ship was destroyed before the battle, is that correct?"

"Yeah...one of my ex-contestants got pissed off that she was eliminated and she blew it up," Chris replied. "I miss my ship."

"I can replace the ship you lost with another one," Batman said smiling. "It may not be the same one but it is big enough for you and your crew. Here take these keys."

"Thank you," Chris said.

"Any time," Batman replied. "It is a thanks for being brave and fighting alongside us to save the Earth."

"So uh, what exactly do these keys go into?" Chef asked.

"They go into an ignition on one of his enormous yachts which is located on Gotham Bay," Robin said asked wheeled himself up in a wheelchair.

"Cooool" Chris said with excitement.

"Damn Robin, you sure got injured badly," Anurag said with pity.

"Ah don't worry" Robin assured him. "Doc said I'll be back to normal in 10 months. In the meantime I can help Batman fight crime from the computers of the Batcave."

"So we better be off on our way now," Chris said. "We got a season to finish"

"I will Zeta you and your crew to the Gotham bay," Batman offered. "There you will need to locate a big black and white yacht with the letters B.W. on the back. That's the yacht you'll be taking"

"Thank you once again for all the help, Batman," Chris said holding his hand out.

"No, thank you," Batman said shaking Chris's hand. "If you ever need any superhero help then by all means alert me or the league and we'll help you out.

"Of course," Chris said. "We wouldn't call anyone else"

"Well off we go" Chris said as he turned to face the cast of Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition.

Batman escorted them to the Zeta beam teleporter. The total drama cast walked in Batman teleported them to Gotham Bay.

"We're here!" Kayla exclaimed. "I can't believe we're actually in Gotham City!"

"And there's Batman's yacht!" David said pointing to a massive black and white yacht with the letters B.W."

"Alright then let's go," Chris said as everyone got onto to the yacht.

Chris put the key into the ignition and revved up the yacht pulling it out of Gotham harbor and into the Ocean.

*cut to the yacht*

Chris and Chef were in the bridge of the yacht. Chris was sitting in a chair with his legs up on the control panel while Chef was steering the yacht.

All of a sudden the door behind them flew open and the mysterious woman with the cloak and the bandana walked in. Chris and Chef turned around and saw who it was.

"You...you're the one who killed the guy who was about to kill me and I thank you for that," Chris said thanking the mysterious woman.

"Who are you?" Chef asked.

The woman took of her cloak and bandana and revealed herself to Blaineley. Chris and Chef were shocked.

"You're supposed to be in prison," Chris said.

"That's what they all say," Blaineley replied rolling her eyes. "I broke out of prison to help save the Earth from the threat we faced today and yes I did save your life. So I believe it's your turn to pay that favor back and do something to get me off of my prison sentence."

"Why would we do that?" Chris asked. "You're a murderer remember."

"I also saved your lives and countless other people on Earth by helping win the battle. Surely there is enough evidence to get me off of my prison sentence."

"Fine!" Chris said irritated. "We'll think about it, but you gotta promise you won't ruin our lives after you're let out.

"I promise!" Blaineley assured him.

And with that Chef steered the yacht towards their next location.

 **We hope you guys enjoyed this side plot chapter and now we will be resuming the season with an epic challenge for the final 3. Also we will have a bunch pranks in store for our characters in the next chapter. To those who have read every chapter: Thank you for your continued support. Enjoy the rest of the season.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **GoGoGadget831, Gazorscreen, and Laker Dragon**


	17. Chapter 17

"Last time on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, the final four were off to Atlantis, where we met up with Aquaman and Aqualad! The contestants took part in an 'every lass and lad for themselves' gladiator battle in a fight to the finish! In the end, Anser, Kayla, and Austin made it to the final three, and Maddi was the one to take the fall. However, she sadly didn't fail to get revenge on us. She blew up my beautiful dreamliner and I don't have a place to call home anymore. Well, there's no use whining about it anymore. The show must go on! Who will make it to the final two and who will win the million? We're getting very close to the end, folks! You're gonna have to find out right here, right now, on Total….Drama….Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to somewhere in the middle of the ocean*

Chris, Chef, the final three, and the interns were on the new black-and-white yacht given to them by Batman. The yacht seemed to look a little more luxurious than the Dreamliner Cruise ship in that there were no creepy prison cells infested with snakes, insects, and creepy-crawlies. There were 3 floors of long hallways of bedrooms. Every bedroom in the yacht had queen-sized beds, widescreen HD TVs, bathrooms of gold and video cameras for people to make confessionals in. The floor above the deck had a spa, swimming pool, fancy dining hall, ballroom, gaming room, and workout/yoga rooms, much like the McClean Royal Suite. And above that floor was Captain's Quarters, which contained a control room and a fancier bedroom and bathroom.

Right next to the yacht, Ian, Spud, and Jammer were on their red and white striped jet ski, trying to follow it.

"WOO HOO!" Ian shouted as his long, curly brown hair was flying with the wind and he pumped his arms up in the air, revealing his hairy pit beards. He was wearing an orange life jacket and red and black striped swim shorts. Spud was smiling widely and wearing his trademark blue cap under his short brown hair and was wearing camo swim shorts. Jammer was in the very back, cheering loudly as well, his spiky black hair blowing in the wind. Like Ian and Spud, he was wearing an orange life jacket and a dark green speedo. Anjana peeked over the deck and smiled widely.

"Hey boys!" Anjana waved as she jumped off the yacht and into Ian's arms.

"Hey babe!" Ian yelled out, blushing as he pulled Anjana into a bear hug and Anjana returned his hug. "I heard that you guys saved the world!"

"Hecks yeah we did! It was pretty intense. The way Black Manta and Davy Jones died was awesome! But thoughts and prayers go out to Superman and his family though," Anjana said, hanging her head.

"He was a real super dude…" Ian solemnly said as he hugged Anjana.

"Anyways, you guys need a lift?" Anjana asked.

"Sure, why not? We've always wanted to ride a fancy yacht like that one!" Jammer excitedly said as he threw his jet ski on the yacht's deck, which struck Blaineley.

"Alright! YACHT PAR-TAY!" Spud excitedly said as he fist-bumped his bandmates and they all hopped aboard the yacht.

"Ughhhhh….my leg…." Blaineley groaned as she struggled to get up.

"MWWWWAAAAH!" Soonchan smooched and slobbered on Blaineley's lips as she helped her up.

"BLLAAAUUGGHHH!" Blaineley screamed as she slapped Soonchan hard and ran to the deck's bathroom to wash out her mouth.

"I missed doing that! Her lips taste better than my ex's!" Soonchan dreamily said as he watched Blaineley run away.

*static*

*in confessional* Blaineley: Now I kind of regret asking Chris to help me out of my prison sentence! *brushes teeth furiously and then barfs*

*static*

*back to ship*

Chris hung his head on the rail of the deck, staring into the clearless blue ocean. A few tears escaped from his eyes and he was sniffling a little. Austin noticed this, walked over to him, patted his back hard, and asked, "Yo Chris! What's wrong, brutha?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now…" Chris muttered.

"Don't tear up! Why don't you cheer up, Chris? We saved the world and we're back to living a life of luxury again! What more could you ask for?" Anurag asked.

"It's not the same! I want my old ship back! I want to watch you guys suffer through the prisons and the dirty bathrooms again! And I want my old, Chris-themed Captain's Quarters back! I miss my widescreen, plasma TV….my portraits….my king-sized bed…..everything! Me and Chef built that ship together. It was our baby. And now it's...it's….DEAD!" Chris cried as he bawled harder.

"There, there, Chris. If need be, sing it out," Anjana soothingly said.

"Wha-what did you say, Anjana?" Chris asked.

All of a sudden, two dings could be heard. "Sing it out, bruh!" Ian said as he tuned his guitar.

"HEY! HEY! Only I can do that!" Chris yelled out, only to start weeping again.

"Chris, they're right! You'll get better only if you sing it out!" David asserted.

"Fine….if you insist…." Chris sighed as he took out his pocket microphone.

"WHOA?! ARE YOU GUYS GONNA ROCK OUT?!" Rock enthusiastically asked as he and Spud arrived in another jet ski.

"Hey! It's my younger brother Rock! And his bud, Spud!" Ian yelled out, pointing to Rock.

"Rock from the Ridonculous Race is your brother?! NO WAY!" Anurag excitedly said in awe.

"We're gonna rock?! ALRIGHT!" Spud yelled out as he threw the jet ski on the ship, only for it to strike Blaineley again.

Empty River of Broken Dreams (in the tune of Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

*Ian and Rock on lead guitars, Spud (not RR) on bass, Anjana on piano, Jammer on drums, Anurag on timpanis, David on acoustic guitar, Spud (RR) on electric keyboard, Soonchan on triangle*

Chris: I ride a lonely wave

The only wave that I have ever known

Don't know where it flows

But it's home to me and I ride alone

I ride this empty tide

On the empty river of broken dreams

Where the fishies sleep

And I'm the only one and I ride alone

I ride alone

I ride alone

I ride alone

I ride a

My shadow's the only one that rides beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone else will ride beside me

Till then I ride alone

Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah aah-ah

Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah

I'm riding down the falls

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border falls

Of the edge and where I ride alone

Ride between the falls

Of what's washed up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I ride alone

I ride alone

I ride alone

I ride alone

I ride a

My shadow's the only one that rides beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone else will ride beside me

Till then I ride alone

Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah aah-ah

Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah

I ride alone

I ride a

Anjana: Go for it, Ian!

*Ian guitar solos*

Chris: I ride this empty tide

On the empty river of broken dreams

Where the fishies sleep

And I'm the only one and I ride a

My shadow's the only one that rides beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone else will ride beside me

Till then I ride alone

Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah aaah-ah

Ah-ah ah-ah

I ride alone

I ride a

I ride an empty tide

On the empty river of broken dreams

Where fishies sleep

And I'm the only one and I ride a

My shadow's the only one that rides beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone else will ride beside me

Till then I ride alone

*Ian and Rock rock out in a guitar duet*

*end of song*

"Did that feel good, bro?" Ian asked Chris, bumping his arm.

"That...felt….GREAT! Seriously, I feel a lot better now and I'm ready to keep this show going!" Chris excitedly said.

*cut to TV room in spa*

Chris and Chef were hidden behind the door of the TV room and were spying on the interns, who were having a bit of fun.

"Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city!" Anurag protested as he dressed up in his Green Arrow costume and pretended to shoot an arrow at Michael.

"Any IT with that?" Macy asked, pretending to be Felicity.

"Oliver, get it together!" David added, pretending to be Diggle.

"Oh my gosh, I ship Olicity!" Anjana squealed as she took a picture with her cell phone.

"FIRRREEEEE!" Chris cried as he and Chef ran in the TV room and started throwing balloons at the interns.

One of the balloons that hit Macy had sage in it. "NOT SAGE!" Macy screamed as her face, arms, and legs got covered in blisters, her skin turned red, and she got swollen up.

Rock, Spud, and the other band members peeked inside to see what all the commotion was about. Suddenly, a few seconds later, Spud screamed at the top of his lungs and yelled out, "AAAAAAHHHH! MONSTER! MONSTER!" He then ran across the hallway, raising his arms up and continuing to scream.

"Spud! Spud, wait up!" Rock shouted as he ran after his friend. The other bandmembers cracked up at this.

"Hard to believe I share a name with that guy, even though we're exact opposites in personality!" Spud said, laughing hard. "Good thing I got the brains!" He bumped fists with Ian and Jammer.

*static*

*in confessional* Rock: Remember how I said that my bud Spud had a delayed reaction to everything, including pain and danger? Well, there's only one thing that he has a right-on reaction to: monsters! The same thing happened on Halloween night when his big mama accidentally ate pumpkin tortellini with squash, which she was allergic to. She was all like "GAAAAHHHH! HELP ME!" And then Spud was all like, "YAAAAAHHH!" And with his guitar, he was like "Whoosh!" And then the ambulance sirens were all like "Weeeeooooo weeeeoooo!" Spud was lucky it was only his momma. Otherwise, he would've been in "DUN DUN DUN" big trouble! *laughs hard*

*static*

*back to ship*

"GAHHH! MACY!" Michael screamed as he went through his girlfriend's bag to get out her epipen. As he was running over to Macy, Chef threw a balloon at him that contained a whole bunch of Chinese scorpions that stung him all over.

"YEOW!" he screamed as he tried scraping away the scorpions, but kept on falling victim to their stings as they crawled over him and continued their attack.

The balloon that hit Anjana had the largest carpenter ants known to man. The ants started crawling all over her and one climbed on top of her nose. She widened her eyes and mouth widely at this.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped up into David's arms and itched away the ants.

The next balloon hit David in the face, which contained a huge glop of whipped cream. The whipped cream was very sticky and contained chewed gum inside. David brushed away the whipped cream from his glasses and got all disgusted when he saw the chewed up gum blanketed in the whipped cream. He ran to a nearby bathroom to wash his face.

Chris threw the next balloon at Anurag, which contained a school of magikarp. The magikarp kept slapping him across the face with their tails and kept on using splash at his face and at his feet, which started to annoy him. Anurag summoned his Garchomp.

"Garchomp, be a good boy and use draco meteor on these annoying bitches!" Anurag ordered.

"GARRRRCHOMP!" it cried as it used draco meteor on all the magikarp, sending them flying into the air and crashing onto the hard, wooden floor, leading them to faint upon impact.

The final balloon, thrown by Chef, was flung on Soonchan's afro. It contained cockroaches, carpenter ants, fleas, ticks, and all sorts of lice that buried themselves in his afro and started biting at him. Soonchan began itching profusely and ran into the bathroom to fix his hair.

"That was way too much fun!" Chris exclaimed as he high-fived Chef.

"Y'all feelin' better now and ready to end dis pity party?" Chef asked.

"Totes! I'm ready to bring this game back into action!" he replied as he went back to the deck to announce the next challenge.

*cut to deck*

"Good morning final 3! Hope you are all well-rested for our exciting final 3 challenge!" Chris announced to Anser, Kayla, and Austin.

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: WOO HOO! FINAL THREE BITCHES! NOW THAT THE FINALE'S RIGH' HERE, IT'S TIME FOR CHRIS TO GIVE THE MIL TO ME!

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: This is unbelievable! It's hard to believe I made it this far! From getting into a great medical school to helping save the world, things have really been going in my favor! I hope I can win the million, given this winning streak.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: YEAH CHRIS! BRING ON THE CHOCOLATE DOLLARS, BECAUSE I'M GONNA CRUSH THIS GAME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!

*static*

*back to deck*

"What's the challenge, Chrismeister?" Austin asked as he was munching on some maple bacon.

"Well, you're gonna find out very soon as we take this portal into the Pokemon Universe!" Chris announced, pointing to the portal that was right in front of them.

"All right! Another Pokemon challenge!" Anser cheered as he and Kayla high-fived.

"Now THAT is my kind of challenge!" Kayla replied as she puffed out her chest and flexed her muscles.

"Glad to see that you guys are excited, because this is going to be one of the most dangerous challenges you'll ever face on this show! The most dangerous one to come is the finale and all I can say is…. just do your best to survive. We don't want any dead people competing," Chris said, chuckling. "Anyways, Chef! Let's get this Pokeparty started!"

Chef shifted it into overdrive and sped the yacht straight into the portal and into the Pokemon Universe.

*a few moments later

The Yacht appeared on the other side of the portal in the waters of Hoenn. The sun was shining and the Wingull and Pelipper were happily flying about the sky looking down on the ocean. A school of Magikarp swam by the yacht while a Lapras could be seen in a distance.

Chef was on the deck looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Chef!" Chris yelled to Chef who was on the bridge. "I see our location! It's that island over there! Chris pointed towards an island which can be seen from a distance.

"Aight!" Chef yelled back as he steered in the direction of the island.

*cut to the dining hall cabin*

The contestants were in the dining hall munching on breaky and were discussing about what the challenge may be.

"So what do you guys think we're gonna do in this challenge?" Anser said as chowed down on his breakfast burrito and sipping his orange juice.

"Dunno but hope we get to battle with legendaries," Kayla replied back as she ate her bacon- wrapped grilled cheese sandwich. She picked up her glass of chocolate milk and chugged it down.

"Or we may get to battle ASH KETCHUM!" Austin said enthusiastically as he drank his milk and took a bite out of his maple bacon sandwich bagel.

"IT WOULD BE AWESOME TO BATTLE ASH!" he exclaimed beaming at the both of them.

Suddenly Chef's loud voice boomed through the speakers.

"ATTENTION MAGGOTS! WE HAVE REACHED OUR LOCATION! PLEASE FOLLOW THE NEAREST EXIT SIGN AND GET OFF THE YACHT. CHRIS IS ON SHORE TALKIN' TO OUR SPECIAL GUESTS! NOW DROP YOUR FOOD AND GET OUT THERE!"

The three contestants excitedly ran off the yacht while the interns and Chef followed.

"Ah! Nice to be back here, eh Garchomp?" Anurag said as he stroked Garchomp's nose.

"GAAAARRCHOMP!" Garchomp exclaimed.

"Welcome contestants to Monsu Island," Chris started to say. "This is well kn…"

He was cut off by Kayla who interrupted.

"It's known for being the home to the headquarters of Team Magma and Team Aqua," she said.

"Yes…..yes it is…." Chris said in an annoyed tone. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME KAYLA!"

Chris continued. "Team Aqua and Team Magma were organizations attempting to awa…"

He was cut off again, this time by Anser. "They were attempting to awaken Kyogre and Groudon."

"SHUT IT! I'M TALKING….SHEESH!" Chris yelled. "Anyway I'd like you to meet our cameos for this challenge. And two of which you've already met!"

"Hey guys nice to see you again," Ash said as he waved with his Pikachu on his shoulder, waving and smiling widely at them.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I would like to congratulate you three for making it this far!" Professor Oak said as he walked over to welcome them.

"Hi! I'm May and this is my little brother, Max!" May said introducing, both of them.

"Hi!" Max said. "I may not look like it, but I'm actually more mature and smarter than my big sister."

May became furious and tightly covered Max's mouth with her had scolding him. "MAX STOP IT!" she yelled.

"Ok ok!" Max said apologetically. He then snickered, "I was just teasing you….but it's true." May glared at him.

"And my name is Professor Birch! I help trainers start out on their journey by giving them their first pokemon. I gave May her Torchic when she started out," Professor Birch explained.

"That's really cool," David said, feeling amused. "I bet you have a fully evolved Blaziken by now."

"You got that right," she said as she threw out a Pokeball that contained her Blaziken.

"BLAAAAAAZIKEN!" Blaziken exclaimed as he said hello.

"WOW YOUR BLAZIKEN IS AWESOME!" Kayla, Austin, and Anser exclaimed with their eyes wide open.

"Thank you," May said.

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way it is time to begin our challenge. For today's challenge you three will have a three way battle using the Weather Trio legendaries. Our cameos graciously brought with them the legendary pokemon Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza," Chris announced.

"COOOOL" the contestants and interns said.

"So do we get to pick which one we get to use?" Austin asked.

"Good question Austin," Chris said. "No you don't! Instead there will be a mini challenge for you three to compete that will decide who gets which Pokemon." 

"So what's the mini challenge?" Kayla questioned.

"It's actually quite simple," Ash said as he brought out an electronic game wheel spinner. "You guys will have a quarter mile foot race and the first one here gets to spin the wheel. The wheel has six sections: three of which contain the pictures of the actual pokemon and the other three will have a blank white background. If you get the blank one then you must go back to the starting line and start all over again. However, if you get a Pokemon, then you can proceed to receiving the locations of the pokemon which situated on or around the island. Sound good?"

The contestants nodded and made their way to the starting line and got ready.

"ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GO!" Ash yelled.

The contestants took off running as fast as they could. Kayla was the first to reach the wheel. She grabbed hold of the wheel and spun it. The wheel stopped at a blank tile forcing her to go back to the starting line. Austin came up next as he charged in halting right in front of the wheel. He spun it and it landed on Groudon.

"BOO YAH!" He jumped up pounding the air with his fist.

Austin was given the location of Groudon and he went off into the island to look for it.

Anser ran up to the wheel and spun it landing on Rayquaza.

"Aw HELL YA!" Anser was given the location of Rayquaza and he too ran off into the island to find it.

Kayla made it back to the wheel and was about to spin when May stopped her.

"Since the only one left is Kyogre that is what you get," May said.

"I can live with that!" Kayla exclaimed, shrugging. "After all, Kyogre's pretty badass!"

May told her the location of Kyogre and she ran off to find it.

"CONTESTANTS! ONCE YOU LOCATE YOUR POKEMON, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BATTLEFIELD ON THE NORTHWEST SIDE OF THE ISLAND! WE WILL MEET YOU THERE!" Chris announced through the loudspeakers spread across the island.

*cut to cave near volcano*

Austin was wandering through a dark, red cave looking for Groudon. He tripped here and there on the rocky floors, but managed to get himself back up on his feet each time he tripped. He observed the red crystals that grew out of the ground and seemed pretty fascinated by them. Suddenly, he then faced a red-orange pool of lava and noticed that a tall, monstrous figure was waiting right for him. It was furiously red in color, had fierce yellow eyes covered with black patches, had white spikes on both sides of its body, and had very sharp claws. It roared a mighty roar as it saw Austin.

"Alright! Come on, Groudon! Don't be angry now! I've got a special task for you!" Austin gently said as he beckoned for Groudon to come towards him.

Groudon then broke into silence and calmly stomped over to Austin without releasing a roar of reluctance.

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: Wow! Can't believe how easy that was!

*static*

*cut to mountainous area*

A powerful wind was blowing at Anser's face and hair as he was climbing up the mountains to find Rayquaza. Anser was very surprised at how high he was, looking down at the lush, green valleys far below.

"Wow! Can't believe I made it this far! And the top doesn't seem too far away!" he said to himself as he continued to climb.

Sooner or later, he arrived at the top and was now face-to-face with a fierce-looking green, serpentine, dragon Pokemon with sharp claws and teeth, red wings, yellow rings around its body, and a sharply-tipped tail. It was snoring soundly before Anser made it to the top. It was suddenly awakened by the sound of Anser's feet as he walked slowly towards it. Its yellow-orange eyes stared into Anser as it emerged from its napping ground and let out a mighty screech.

"Shhhhh! It's okay! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you! In fact, I have something special for you to do!" Anser soothingly said as he beckoned for Rayquaza to come towards him. As Rayquaza lowered himself on the ground, Anser jumped on its back and they flew to the battlefield.

*cut to underwater cave*

Kayla was swimming through a vast, underwater cave searching for Kyogre. She shivered a little as she was blanketed by the cold water that the cave provided.

"Geez, I hope I'll be able to get there soon. Sure, I'm tough and all, but I can't really stay in cold water for this long…" Kayla thought to herself.

Pretty soon, she was now face-to-face with a large, whale-like Pokemon. It was dark blue in color, had widespread fins with square-shaped nails, a sharp fin on top of its head, and skinny tail fins. Its black eyes stared at Kayla and it let out a mighty growl.

"Aww, keep it cool!" Kayla sternly said as she jumped on its back and steered it out of the cave and towards the battlefield.

*cut to the northern coast*

Austin's Groudon stomped over to the northern coast of the island with Austin on its back. Kayla also arrived on her Kyogre's back. In addition, Anser and his Rayquaza flew in just as Austin and Kayla arrived.

"Hey, where's the battlefield?" Anser asked.

"Well, perfect timing for a really cool twist! The island is your battlefield! There is no actual battlefield, if you know what I mean!" Chris announced as he walked up towards the final three.

"And this island is perfectly flexible for all of your Pokemon!" May added with a grin. "You have a volcano for Groudon, the entire ocean surrounding the island for Kyogre, and the skies are perfect for Rayquaza!"

"However, there are some bad news bears you might want to watch out for…" Max quietly told them.

"What bad news bears?" Kayla fiercely growled, clenching her fists. "I'll beat their asses!"

"Enough chit chat! I'm kind of on a time budget here…" Chris impatiently said. "Anyways, take your respective places and let's begin this battle!"

"Groudon, let's go up on the top of that volcano over there!" Austin ordered, pointing to one of the volcanoes on the northern coast. Groudon growled and stomped over to the volcano.

"I'm ready to get wet when you are, Kyogre!" Kayla said as she pointed to the water. Kyogre screeched and traveled straight to the water near where Austin was.

"Rayquaza, fly in the air!" Anser ordered. Rayquaza let out a mighty roar as it took off into the air, right above Austin and Kayla.

"And….begin!" Chris announced through his megaphone as he looked at his watch.

"Kyogre, use Blizzard!" Kayla ordered. Kyogre then sent a powerful blizzard over the island, which released sharp, piercing snow particles in large amounts. Rayquaza and Groudon suffered some damage from the snow.

"Oh no no! I'm not gonna let that stop me! Groudon, use Thunderbolt on Kyogre!" Austin ordered, pointing to Kyogre from atop the volcano.

Groudon let out a mighty roar as it released a thunderbolt hurtling towards Kyogre, resulting in it suffering from severe damage.

"Oh no, Kyogre! Don't faint on me now! Groudon seriously needs to cool it! And let's do it with hydro pump!" Kayla ordered.

Kyogre screeched as it sent a giant spiral of water hurtling towards Austin and his Groudon. Austin went flying upon impact, but managed to grab onto Groudon's back before he could fall into the lava.

"Rayquaza, while they're bickering, let's use Outrage on both of them!" Anser told his Rayquaza.

Rayquaza roared loudly as it used outrage on both Kyogre and Groudon when they were busy fighting. Both suffered some damage upon impact. After the attack, Rayquaza continued to build up its rage and the blizzard that Kyogre started had subsided.

"Thank goodness that blizzard's over! Don't think I could take anymore of the cold!" Chris said as he was covered in snow, in his parka, and drinking some hot chocolate.

"Well, y'all lucky you're not sweatin' like me!" Chef replied as he was wearing his sweaty penalty parka from their Serengeti trip in Total Drama World Tour. Chris wafted his nose in disgust as Chef was standing next to him.

"Hey Rayquaza! Hope you're ready to 'rock' out! Groudon, use Stone Edge!" Austin ordered, pointing to Rayquaza.

Groudon flung many stones at Rayquaza, all of which hit him and sent him flying back. Anser, feeling determined, refused to give up.

"Oh no, Rayquaza! Don't slack on me, now! We're going in!" Anser ordered as he forced Rayquaza to fly back up in the air. Rayquaza proceeded to use Outrage a second time on Groudon, which proved to be a lot more effective this time around.

"Kyogre, use Ice Beam on Rayquaza!" Kayla ordered. Kyogre released an electric blue beam that hit Rayquaza square in the stomach, resulting in it taking severe damage from it.

"Oh, that's it Kayla! You're messing with the wrong guy! Get ready to feel the thunder! Rayquaza, be a good buddy and use thunder on that thing!" Anser ordered.

A flash of thunder struck Kyogre and it took severe damage from the attack. "Oh crud! The second time I've been attacked by an electric type move! I gotta be more careful…" Kayla muttered to herself, feeling concerned.

*cut to the ocean*

"Whoa! Look at that!" a young girl with blue hair and a red uniform aboard a ship exclaimed as she pointed to the battle scene that was occurring. She ran over to awaken the others who were aboard the ship and all of them, who were wearing the same uniform as her, ran outside to see what was going on.

"Alas! Someone has awakened Groudon!" a young boy with black hair exclaimed. "What are we going to do now?"

"We need to catch that Groudon!" a tall, older man with red hair and glasses firmly answered as he walked further up to the front of the ship.

"How will we do that, Maxie?" another person asked.

"We are Team Magma, Grunt Percy! We can do anything with just a little flame! While those Pokemon are preoccupied with their battle, we will use all the balls we have in hand to catch that Groudon and make it ours!" Maxie explained.

"Then, we shall show those inferior Team Aqua members that we are the strongest team in all of Hoenn!" Tabitha and Courtney both said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Maxie ordered as he ordered the driver of the ship to speed it up.

*cut to another ship*

A skinny boy wearing a blue and white striped shirt, torn jeans, a black pirate helmet, black gloves, and black and blue shoes was looking through his binoculars at the battle scene and could not believe his eyes. He ran over to awaken his other cabin mates and to tell them about what he saw.

"You guys gotta see this!" he yelled out as his other cabin mates, who were wearing the same uniform as him, were running to the front of the ship.

"How did those guys awaken Kyogre?" a girl with spiky, dark brown hair muttered, gasping in awe.

"Those guys are a big threat to our team. They need to be stopped immediately," a tall, muscular man with a black jacket, blue pirate bandana, a dark brown beard, and a silver medallion firmly said as he walked up to the front of the ship.

"What's our plan of action, Archie?" another person asked.

"Well, grunt Zeena, we are Team Aqua and we can do anything! We'll catch that Kyogre when those cretins aren't looking!" Archie explained.

"And once we get that Kyogre…." Matt started to say.

"We'll become the most dominant team in all of Hoenn!" Shelly cackled.

"And then, we can rub it in Team Magma's face!" Amber sneered.

"Well, there's no time to lose!" Archie said as he went inside the ship, pushed away the sailor, and took control of the ship. "Let's catch that pokemon!" He then laughed evilly.

*cut to battlefield*

"Hey Kayla! You ready to feel the thunder again?" Anser asked as Rayquaza sent a bolt of thunder hurtling towards Kyogre.

"Not on my watch, buster! Kyogre, use Ice Beam!" Kayla ordered. Kyogre sent an electric blue beam hurtling towards Rayquaza, which collided with its thunder attack. Ultimately, the collision of the attack led to a midair explosion. None of them were injured from it.

"Groudon, let's intimidate them a little! Let's start an earthquake!" Austin ordered.

Groudon started a huge earthquake that shook the ocean and even shook the island to an extent. Kyogre suffered some damage from the earthquake, but Rayquaza suffered no damage because it was still in the air.

*cut to shore of the island*

"Great...now why is it feeling so hot all of a sudden?" Chris wondered as he and Chef were sipping their ice cold pink lemonade.

"Beats me. But this lemonade is doin' a really good job of coolin' me down!" Chef said as he gulped down his lemonade and proceeded to relax, closing his eyes.

"Garchomp, use dig right underneath Chef!" Anurag whispered to his Garchomp.

Garchomp then dug a hole, sealed it up, and within a few seconds, popped its head up another hole that it made that was right under Chef's chair.

"Use dragon pulse!" Anurag then whispered.

"Huh? Huh? What happened?" Chef asked as he turned to both sides, feeling suspicious. He then shrugged and went back to relaxing.

"GAAAARRRRRRCCHHOOOOMMPP!" it screeched as it released a light purple beam from its mouth that sent Chef flying up the air, screaming, and then falling into the ocean. Chef was then hit by Kyogre's water pulse that was intended for Groudon and he flew back onto the shore and into Chris's arms.

"MOMMA!" Chef screamed like DJ as he clung onto Chris.

"Snap out of it, Chef! Quit acting like DJ!" Chris said in an irritated tone as he rolled his eyes and pushed Chef off of him. A few moments later, he fell asleep. Anjana and David crept up behind his chair, laughing evilly.

"Heheehehehe!" Anjana snickered as she shoved a magikarp that was about to evolve right inside Chris's board shorts. David, who was standing right behind her, was trying hard to hold in his laughter.

The bulge that the magikarp left inside Chris's shorts started growing and growing. Then, it stretched out its body and proceeded to evolve into a ferocious Gyarados. It then crunched him in the butt, which sent Chris flying in the air and howling in pain as he held his butt. Soonchan recorded the whole incident and sent it to Topher for his entertainment. Chef and the interns laughed really hard at this until Chris fell back through his chair and deep into the sandy ground. They then walked away, casually whistling Mal's theme, "In the Hall of the Mountain King" to themselves as though nothing happened.

*cut to battlefield*

"Groudon, use Stone Edge!" Austin ordered as he pointed to Rayquaza. Groudon proceeded to use its Stone Edge move, sending rocks hurtling towards Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, dodge them!" Anser ordered as Rayquaza dodged the attacks.

"Kyogre, use water pulse!" Kayla ordered as she pointed to Groudon. Kyogre sent a water pulse towards Groudon. After Kyogre's attack, an ultra ball came flying out of nowhere and trapped it inside. Within a few seconds, Kyogre broke free from the ball.

"Groudon, dodge them!" Austin ordered as Groudon dodged the attacks. All of a sudden, an ultra ball went flying towards Groudon and trapped him inside. Luckily, Groudon managed to break free immediately.

"What the fuck was that?" Austin wondered as he looked around. He then noticed Team Magma below the volcano and glared at them.

"Keep throwing balls! We need to catch that Pokemon!" Courtney ordered the other Team Magma grunts as one of them was about to throw another Ultra Ball.

*cut to Team Aqua*

"Come on, Team Aqua! We gotta use that Kyogre to cool down Team Magma!" Matt ordered as the grunts armed themselves with Ultra Balls.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's the big idea?" Kayla demanded as she glared at Team Aqua.

"We're going to take your Kyogre and become the most powerful team in all of Hoenn! And you're not gonna stop us!" Archie cackled.

"You pirate wannabes think you can really stop me? I'm an experienced Pokemon gamer! And I know for a fact that most of your Pokemon are weak!" Kayla firmly said.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see you battle all of my grunts at the same time!" Archie taunted as he ordered his grunts forward. "Grunts, get out your Pokemon!"

The grunts released their Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Soon, Kayla was surrounded by a large army of Walrein, Crawdaunt, Zubats, Golbats, Carvanha, and Sharpedos. But she shook her head and said, "C'mon Kyogre! Let's DO this!"

*cut to Team Magma*

"It's gonna take more than your onesie-wearing team to take me down!" Austin shouted at Team Magma as they threatened to capture Groudon.

"Perhaps, my grunts can show you how powerful Team Magma really is!" Maxie taunted as the grunts all released their Pokemon, which consisted of Numels, Zubats, Golbats, Houndoom, Poochyena, and Mightyena.

"Hope you're ready to beat their asses, Groudon!" Austin told Groudon as they prepared to fight.

*cut to Kyogre*

Zubats were gathered all over Kyogre, using leech life to take in its HP. The Golbats joined in on the fun. Growling at how annoying the Zubats and Golbats were, Kayla yelled out, "Kyogre, use Ice Beam!"

Kyogre released a violently electric blue beam and shot at the Zubats and Golbats in front of it, leading them to faint instantly. Impressed, Kayla ordered, "Now, let's get rid of those pests from all sides!" She then steered Kyogre's head and it used Ice Beam on all of its sides, knocking them all out one by one.

"Very good, Kyogre! Now let's send a blizzard to show how intimidating we really are!" Kayla said. Kyogre then sent a powerful blizzard over the area. Rayquaza, Groudon, and all of Team Magma and Team Aqua's Pokemon suffered some damage from the blizzard.

*cut to Austin*

"Alright, Groudon! EARTHQUAKE!" Austin shouted.

Groudon shook the volcanic ground below it violently as the Pokemon were about to attack. The Poochyena suffered severe damage from it, but the Numels didn't seem to be affected as much and all of Team Magma's Zubats were up in the air. So none of them got affected. The Zubats and Golbats went flying towards Groudon and began taking in its HP.

"Get ready to feel the thunda!" Austin enthusiastically said as Groudon sent a furious bolt of lightning hurtling towards the Zubats and Golbats, knocking them out instantly.

"Yeah, Groudon! That's what I'm talking about!" he yelled out as he patted Groudon on its back. "Now, let's get rid of those other suckers!"

*cut to Kayla*

"Hmmm….this might be a bit tougher than I thought…" Kayla thought to herself as the other water Pokemon surrounded her from all sides, ready to attack.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: How is a legendary water type Pokemon supposed to take down an army of weaker water type Pokemon? Obviously, water and ice type moves aren't very effective against water types and I don't want to waste my hyper beam… I have to think!

*static*

*back to battlefield*

Anser and Rayquaza looked at the battlefield in worry as they watched Groudon and Kyogre struggle in their fight against the Pokemon. Before Anser could say or do anything, evil laughter occurred right below them. Anser looked down and saw a large army of grunts. Right in front of them stood two people with uniforms that had a red 'R' on them. One member was a guy with purple hair and another member was a girl with long red hair. Right between them was a Meowth.

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: Oh…..no….

*static*

*back to battlefield*

"Jessie, what do you say we make this fight more intense?" James asked, turning to Jessie.

"I like the sound of that James! We're Team Rocket and we cause chaos everywhere we go!" Jessie proudly replied.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth added. "Let's defeat these suckers and all their Pokemon!"

"Grunts, release the Pokemon!" Jessie and James both ordered. The grunts did as they told, and sooner or later, the entire island was filled with Rattata, Raticates, Zubats, Golbats, Ekans, Koffings, Drowzees, and Sandshrews.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Those Team Rocket pricks are gonna get it! *punches camera angrily*

*static*

*back to battlefield*

"Oooooo boy! This is not looking good for our contestants!" Chris remarked as he widened his eyes at the battle scene and watched the contestants battle for their lives. Chef took a picture of the scene and cackled to himself. "Will our contestants manage to survive this intense battle? Find out when we return to our epic final three showdown of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

All of a sudden, a Carvanha landed on him and started to chew on his hair. Chris screamed and ran around in a frenzy at this. Chef threw a frying pan at the Carvanha, but it hit Chris in the forehead, knocking him out.

*break*

*cut to interns*

Anjana and her band were jamming to "Heartbreak" with Rock and Spud in preparation for their tour.

"HEARTBREAK! Stage one!" Anjana sang loudly through the microphone.

She then started air-guitaring while Rock and Ian were jamming out on the guitar in a guitar duet. Anurag had a sly look on his face as he sneaked up behind Anjana. He then noticed Jammer furrowing his brow as he glanced at him while playing the drums. Anurag gestured for him to be quiet and Jammer nodded, laughing quietly. Anurag then took out a spray can and sprayed "Bite me" in dark blue paint on the back of Anjana's white T-shirt. He then summoned his Garchomp and whispered, "Garchomp, use bite!"

"GARRRRRRCHOMP!" Garchomp screeched during the guitar solo as it bit Anjana on her butt.

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!" Anjana cried out in pain as she jumped far in the air and landed butt-first in the water. She ran around the water, yelping in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she screamed at Anurag.

"The back of your shirt said, 'Bite me'!" Anurag said as he shook his bottle of spray paint, laughing hysterically.

Anjana growled at Anurag and started chasing him around the island, holding a big Carvanha by the tail.

*cut to the shores of the island*

After their rehearsal, Rock and Spud decided to have a little fun on the island. All of a sudden, they noticed Soonchan holding a big box of Choco Oinks. When he saw the two rockers coming, he put a few on Chef's nose while he was sleeping.

"Hey Spud! Want a Choco Oink?" Soonchan asked as he shook the box of Choco Oinks in front of him. Spud panted loudly like a dog and ran over to Soonchan.

"That's a good boy Spud! Come here! Come here!" Soonchan continued to say as he led Spud to Chef. He then pointed to Chef's nose and nodded wildly. Spud then bit off the Choco Oinks and in the process, crunched Chef's nose.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chef yelped in pain as he jumped from his beach chair and ran around, holding his nose.

"Great job Spud!" Soonchan laughed as he fist-bumped Spud.

"Holy sheet! This battle is getting intense!" Rock gasped in shock as he pointed to the battle scene that contained far more Pokemon than last time.

*cut to battlefield*

The Zubats and Golbats began swarming around Kyogre and Groudon in large flocks. Anser watched in horror as he watched his friends struggle under the pressure of the Pokemon.

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: Sure I want to make it to the final two. But at the same time though, Austin and Kayla are my friends. I don't want to watch them suffer this much! I have to do something!

*static*

*back to battlefield*

Anser then pointed to the water Pokemon that surrounded Kyogre and ordered, "Rayquaza! Use Thunder!"

Kyogre managed to swim quickly out of the way as the other water Pokemon stared at the flash of Thunder that approached them. All of a sudden, a bolt of Thunder knocked them all out of the sea and they all fainted upon impact as they fell on the sandy shore. All the Zubats and Golbats that surrounded Kyogre were also knocked out upon the impact of the thunder.

"Thanks Anser! Thanks Rayquaza!" Kayla yelled out as she waved at Anser.

*cut to Austin*

"Groudon, come on! Let's shake things up with a FIFTH earthquake and hope these Pokemon finally die off!" Austin ordered his Groudon.

With another violent shake, Groudon let out a mighty earthquake in the volcanic ground below him. This one was considerably more powerful than the other four and seemed to affect the Poochyena, Mightyena, and Houndoom considerably. They all fainted upon impact and now there were only the Numel to take care of, and they didn't seem to be affected by the earthquake.

"Oh crap...how am I gonna get rid of these guys now?" Austin wondered.

"Kyogre, use origin pulse!" Kayla yelled out, pointing to the volcano. Electric blue beams came from Kyogre and as Groudon dodged the attack, the beams hit the Numel, causing them to faint instantly.

"Woo hoo! Thanks a bunch Kayla!" Austin called out from atop Groudon's head.

Suddenly, Team Rocket's Zubats and Golbats approached Groudon and surrounded it from all sides, taking in its HP.

"Ohhhhhh no! Not this time! Groudon, use Stone Edge!" Austin ordered. Groudon used Stone Edge on all sides, instantly knocking out all the Zubats and Golbats. "And that's how I roll!"

*cut to Team Magma and Team Aqua*

"Our Pokemon!" the Team Aqua grunts yelled out in shock.

"They're much too strong!" the Team Magma grunts groaned in defeat.

"Oh no! We're not giving up now! We still have our Pokemon left!" Matt firmly said as he released his Sharpedo.

"Hope you're ready to feel the torpedos!" Shelly cackled as she released her Sharpedo.

"Maybe you'll think twice before messing with Team Aqua when you check out MY team!" Archie evilly laughed as he released his Muk, Sharpedo, Crobat, and Mightyena.

"Oh yeah? Our Pokemon are considerably stronger than your worthless water types!" Tabitha taunted as he sent out his Camerupt.

"May the volcano erupt and the lava burn all your hopes of success!" Courtney taunted as she sent out her Camerupt.

"There's not much hope for you now!" Maxie laughed as he sent out his Weezing, Crobat, Mightyena, and Camerupt.

"You know what, James? They have all of their Pokemon out. Let's make things a bit more interesting…" Jessie sneered as she took out their Pokeballs.

"Ah yes, Jessie! They're sure to drown under the pressure and burn under the heat now!" James cackled as he looked at the Pokeballs.

"Release dem hounds, I say!" Meowth excitedly said as he jumped up and down.

Jessie then summoned Arbok and Weezing. "Now's your time to shine, my precious Pokemon! Now, go get them!" she whispered to them. Arbok and Weezing cried out loudly and joined in the battle.

*cut back to battlefield*

"Geez Louise, I'm so sick of all these Pokemon!" Austin complained as a swarm of Rattatas and Raticates kept using Quick Attack and Hyper Fang on Groudon. "Come on Groudon, use Thunderbolt once more!"

Groudon sent out another flash of thunder that sent them all flying away. Some of them fainted upon impact but not all of them. The ones that survived started going after Kyogre.

"Alright, c'mon Kyogre! We have a huge advantage against these Fire Types and Ground Types! So, let's get 'em out while we can!" Kayla encouraged Kyogre as the Sandshrews, Camerupts, and Mightyena swarmed around Kyogre and Groudon.

"Kyogre, use Hydro Pump on all of them!" Kayla ordered. Kyogre shot out a huge spiral of water that hit all the Pokemon, instantly knocking them all out. Some of the water from the Hydro Pump move hit Groudon, which caused him to suffer a health decay. "ALRIGHT!"

"Rayquaza, use Giga Impact!" Anser ordered, pointing to the Rattatas and Raticates that approached Groudon and Kyogre.

Rayquaza went hurtling towards the Pokemon and with a loud thud, sent the Rattatas and Raticates flying off the ground and come crashing down. Many of them fainted upon impact and very few survived it. Kyogre swam out of the way so it was right behind Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, let's finish off these Pokemon with a little thunder!" Anser ordered as he pointed to the Sharpedos, Crobats, and the remaining Raticates that approached Groudon, ready to attack.

Rayquaza screeched again and let out a flash of thunder at the Pokemon, knocking them all out and sending them flying far into the sky to an unknown location.

*cut to Jessie and James*

Meowth ran up to Jessie and James and cried out, "I don't know if I can handle this! Those guys are much too powerful! And Rayquaza is so….intimidating!" He shivered in fear in James's arms.

Jessie slapped Meowth away from James's arms and yelled out, "EAT THE PAIN, MEOWTH! Don't be such a baby! You go there and keep fighting!"

"O-o-okay…." Meowth whimpered in fear as he ran back to continue the fight.

*cut to battlefield*

The remaining Pokemon, which consisted of Koffings, Ekans, Muks, a Weezing, and an Arbok, were now on the coast and ready to attack.

"Alright! Let's finish this!" Austin firmly said as he stood atop his Groudon.

"Let's start another blizzard to intimidate!" Kayla shouted as Kyogre started another powerful blizzard, which was stronger than the previous two.

"That's right, Rayquaza! Build up your rage! Let's go get those suckers!" Anser whispered to Rayquaza.

"Groudon, use Earthquake!" Austin yelled out.

Groudon started another powerful earthquake that shattered the island completely as well as the entire ocean surrounding the island.

"Kyogre, use origin pulse!" Kayla yelled out, pointing to the remaining Pokemon.

"Rayquaza, use dragon pulse!" Anser yelled out at the same time as Kayla.

Several powerful electric blue beams and several bright purple beams hit the remaining Pokemon as the blizzard and earthquake occurred. Several minutes later, the Pokemon lay on the shore of the island, defeated. After, the blizzard and earthquake subsided and the island was completely still and the teams looked very devastated.

"OUR POKEMON! NOOOOOOO! THIS IS NOT THE END!" all the three teams yelled out in defeat.

*cut to Austin*

"Okay….fine…..I guess you win…." Maxie groaned as he approached Austin and handed him a red orb.

"We were going to use the red orb to evolve Groudon into its primal form, which is ground-fire. But it seems like you are more worthy of it. Take it and cherish the victory you deserve. Come along, Team Magma. Let's go home," Maxie continued to say as he ordered his team to follow him back to their transport ships.

"Sweetness!" Austin excitedly said as he held the red orb and stared at it for a few minutes. He then put the red orb in Groudon's claws. Pretty soon, a bright purple beam surrounded Groudon and a red ruby-like shape held it as it underwent primal reversion. After a few shakes, Groudon burst out of it. Its red body was covered with cracks of magma, its stomach, claws, and spikes on its back were completely black, and it looked slightly bigger.

"Congratulations, Austin! Your Groudon just underwent primal reversion and is now in its primal form!" Max told Austin.

*cut to Kayla*

"Arrrrggghhh….I thought me and my team would really take you down. But you proved yourself to be a very strong trainer and I see great things in your future as a Pokemon trainer. Take this as a token of my gratitude," Archie said as he walked up to Kayla and handed her a blue orb. He then ordered his team to follow him back to their transport ships and head back home.

"It's the blue orb! Can't wait for Kyogre to go through primal reversion!" Kayla excitedly said as she put the blue orb on Kyogre's fins. Soon, a flash of electric blue surrounded Kyogre and it was trapped inside a blue sapphire-like shape. Kyogre burst out of it in its newly evolved form. It was now larger, had a black body with larger fins, two fins on both sides of its body, fierce-looking eyes, and yellow, white, and blue stripes on its body.

*cut to Anser*

"Now, let's finish off Team Rocket!" Anser ordered as Rayquaza flew right in front of Jessie, James, Meowth, and all the grunts.

Meowth crawled on top of Jessie's head and screamed, "Let's get out of here!" Meowth, Jessie, and James all slunk away. As they were running, James accidently dropped the Rayquazanite. Anser swooped down and picked it up, placing it in Rayquaza's claws.

"Whoa! Looks like my Rayquaza is evolving too!" Anser gasped in awe as he looked at his Rayquaza. A bright flash occurred beneath Anser as Rayquaza began evolving. Within seconds, Rayquaza let out a mighty roar in triumph in its newly evolved form. It was much larger and looked much threatening. Anser smirked at the Team Rocket grunts who were holding each other in fear and staring in terror at Mega Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, use Draco Meteor!" Anser yelled out, pointing at the rocket grunts.

Mega Rayquaza roared loudly and released a draco meteor at all the grunts. They all held onto each other and screamed, "WE'RE BLASTING OFF!" And with many twinkles in the sky, they were gone.

"Well done, kiddies!" Chris cheerfully said as he walked up to the battlefield. "Now, for the sake of time, let's make the last stretch of this battle snappy! There can only be two winners and those winners are the two contestants who avoid getting wiped out! And the one who gets wiped out is in for a special kind of elimination!" Chris then chuckled.

"Hey Chris! Since the plank of shame is gone, what's the elimination method gonna be instead?" Anser asked.

"Oh you'll see! Who knows? It might be that neat Pokemon that Chef Hatchet just caught!" Chris hypothesized, laughing hard.

"Oh, that loser maggot is gonna love it!" Chef cackled while rubbing the Pokeball between his hands.

"It looks like all three Pokemon have very low HP after that long battle! So, it's anyone's game at this point!" May announced.

*static*

*in confessional* Austin: Oh geez….looks like it's game on.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: If I were Austin, I would be really worried because everyone knows that ground-fire types are extremely weak to water types! Perfect chance to get me into the final two!

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: It's time to win this!

*static*

*back to battlefield*

"Alright Kyogre! Let's finish this! Use origin pulse on Groudon!" Kayla shouted, pointing at Groudon.

"Groudon, use stone edge at Rayquaza!" Austin shouted, pointing at Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, use thunder at Kyogre!" Anser shouted, pointing at Kyogre.

All three attacks occurred simultaneously with one another. All of the Pokemon fell to the floor in the aftermath. May, Max, Ash, Professor Oak, and Professor Birch all ran over to the Pokemon and gave them max revives. After doing so, the Pokemon were all released into the wild. Chris and Chef, meanwhile, were reviewing footage of each of the Pokemon to determine which Pokemon was the one that fainted first.

"What are Chris and Chef doing?" Austin asked Kayla and Anser.

"They're trying to determine who's eliminated, based on the footage of the battle," Kayla answered back.

Anser gritted his teeth out of nervousness and crossed his fingers tightly while closing his eyes. "Please take me to the final two. Please take me to the final two," he kept whispering to himself.

"Yo Chris! I'll be back. I'm gonna do some Pokemon huntin' fo' our special elimination soon!" Chef snickered evilly as he ran into the wild.

*cut to Groudon*

Chef quietly held an Ultra Ball in his hand as he approached Groudon, who was asleep in its volcano. He threw the Ultra Ball at Groudon and within a few violent shakes, he successfully caught it.

"SCORE!" Chef cheerfully said as he grabbed the Ultra Ball and put it in his pocket.

*cut to Mega Rayquaza*

Mega Rayquaza was fast asleep high atop the mountains and snoring soundly. Anurag trudged up the mountains and stepped up on top of the flat peak where Mega Rayquaza was. He reached into his pocket and took out a ball.

"C'mon master ball! Don't fail me now! Oh wait…" Anurag whispered to himself as he threw the master ball at Mega Rayquaza, capturing it. Instantly, it was caught.

Anurag pumped his fists in victory and shouted, "ALL RIGHT!" He then hopped down the mountain and ran back to the shores of the island.

*static*

*in confessional* Anurag: Chris and Chef are gonna get a real kick out of this! *fist bumps his Garchomp*

*static*

*cut to Kyogre*

Jessie, James, and Meowth silently entered the underground cave and approached the great Kyogre, who was fast asleep in the cold blue waters. James took out a master ball from his pocket and threw it at Kyogre, trapping it inside. After a successful catch, they all high-fived each other and cheered.

"All right! Giovanni will be very impressed for sure!" James cheered.

"Let's go right away to his office and show him our catch of the day!" Jessie added.

"Meowth! We're sure to get promoted for sure!" Meowth excitedly said.

*cut to Viridian City*

Jessie, James, and Meowth ran over to Giovanni as soon as they saw him.

"GIOVANNI! GIOVANNI! YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED BY OUR NEWEST CATCH!" James yelled out to Giovanni.

"Good to see you guys didn't get blasted off….again….and I sure hope this catch isn't one of those pathetic magikarps," Giovanni replied as he rolled his eyes at them.

"Well, get a load of this! Go, Kyogre!" Jessie said back as she summoned primal Kyogre from its Pokeball.

"Kyogre, use Hydro Pump!" James yelled out, pointing at Meowth.

With a mighty screech, Kyogre released a large, powerful spiral of water at Meowth, sending him flying upon impact and crashing into a nearby pillar.

"Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy!" Meowth complained. "You know how much I hate water!" He then shook himself off and shivered at the coldness of the water.

"Well, now I'm impressed!" Giovanni said as he cracked a smile. "Prepare yourselves for a large promotion from me!"

James and Jessie hugged each other and squealed in delight. Meowth joined in the hug as well and cackled happily.

*cut back to Monsu Island*

Chris walked over to the final three contestants. They all looked at him in fear and in silence for several minutes. "Have you come up with a final decision, Chris?" Austin asked.

"It would seem so, Austin. This was no easy decision. However, thanks to a very careful analysis, we have determined that the final two for Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition are….."

…..

…..

…

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

…..

….Kayla…..

….

…

….and…..

….

….

…...Anser!"

"WOO HOO! Final two, here we come!" Anser and Kayla both cheered as they fist-bumped and hugged each other.

"Awww…." Austin groaned as he hung his head in failure.

"Sorry, Austin. But you've been cut from the competition. Your elimination transportation is on its way!" Chris announced.

"No hard feelings, man. You played a solid game and you definitely kicked butt!" Anser comforted as he patted Austin on his back.

"Yeah! I had a great time hanging out with you in the game. And ganging up on Maddi and saving the world with you were some of the greatest times I've had with you!" Kayla said as she patted him on his back too.

"Thanks guys! I'm gonna miss all of you!" Austin replied as he hugged both of them. He then turned to Chris and asked, "So, Chris? How am I gonna get home?"

"Oh ho ho! Why don't you ask Chef and his catch of the day?" Chris snickered as he pointed at Chef and his newly-caught Groudon. Austin turned around and looked at it in shock.

"M-m-momma?" Austin whimpered.

"Hey, why can't you go easy on the big guy, Chris?" Kayla asked, trying to defend Austin.

"I'm just doing my job...which I LOVE!" Chris replied back, grinning widely. "Now, Chef, will you do the honors?"

"With pleasure!" Chef laughed loudly. "Groudon, use fire blast!"

Groudon let out a mighty roar and sent a burst of flames flying towards Austin's butt, and sent him flying in the air to an unknown location. "YEEEEEOOOOWWWW!" Austin yelped in pain as he was sent flying. His cries of pain echoed throughout the island. Anser and Kayla gave very concerned looks at this.

"So, there you have it folks! Our brilliant medical school student, Anser, and our 'tough as nails' female wrestler with a heart of gold, Kayla, will be facing it out in the most dangerous finale challenge of a lifetime! And all the contestants in Total Drama history as well as our cameos this season are gonna be there to witness it! We'll see you all next time in the season finale of Total...Drama….Seven Seas Expedition!" Chris announced.

"Yo Chris! Chef! You guys are gonna have a lot of fun with this thing!" Anurag shouted as he walked up to them with his Mega Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, use Draco Meteor!" he ordered, pointing at Chris and Chef.

Mega Rayquaza let out a mighty roar and released a powerful Draco Meteor that sent Chris and Chef blasting off in the air.

"We're blasting off twice! That is so nice!" Chris and Chef both screamed as they hugged each other tightly and blasted off with a twinkle in the sky.

"WOO HOO! That was awesome!" Kayla cheered as she watched them blast off.

"I'm not the type of person to laugh at pain, but I have to admit that that was pretty hilarious. And to be honest, those two deserved it too!" added Anser.

"Ay, what are we all standing around for? Let's have a yacht party!" Ian yelled out as he played a guitar solo on his electric guitar.

"YAH! YACHT PARTY!" Anjana replied as they all walked back to the yacht and walked up to Captain's Quarters to trash Chris and Chef's rooms.


	18. Chapter 18

"This season on Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition, 18 contestants, including our two former interns and sixteen new contestants, were selected to partake in a totally dramatic voyage from sea to shining sea! We also had a batch of new interns led by the one and only Soonchan who we had a lot of "fun" with this season! Not to mention Heather and Leshawna joining the game for a little bit of fun. Songs were sung, mysteries were solved, global discoveries were made, alliances and bitter rivalries were formed, love was in the air, and the world was saved before it fell into the clutches of evil forever! I have to admit that this has been my favorite season to host and I got along with just about everyone. Well...except for one particular person who BLEW UP my ship! However, in the end, two competitors came out victorious while the rest had to walk the plank and sing 'Yellow Submarine' all the way to Loserville! This all leads up to two questions: Will Kayla crush Anser with her brawn? Or will Anser crush Kayla with his brains? It all comes down to this in the epic season finale of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

*intro*

*cut to yacht*

"WOO HOOO!" Ian cheered loudly as he, the interns, the band, Kayla, and Anser ran up to Captain's Quarters to trash Chris and Chef's rooms. Ian and Rock were jumping on the beds with their muddy feet and headbanging while rocking out on their guitars until the mattress, bedsheets, and everything were ripped up. Anurag sprayed mustard and ketchup on their walls reading the words "Fuck you Chris and Chef". He then left a hidden note for Topher to find that contains embarrassing info about Chris and Chef. Soonchan poured a bubble bath of live cockroaches in Chris's golden bathtub. He also went down to one of the bedrooms to record a snoring Blaineley. Anjana drew hideous faces all over Chris and Chef's portraits. David was throwing eggs on the walls and all over the floor. Both of the Spuds were pouring mud all over the golden-covered floors and Jammer plastered posters of naked Barbies all over. Macy and Michael were sticking push pins through the couches, sprayed whipped cream and chocolate syrup all over Chris and Chef's clean clothes, and stuck old gum under the sink, toilets, and chairs. Kayla and Anser also ran inside Chris and Chef's bathroom and put super glue inside all the bottles of shampoo, bath gel, lotion, and oil. They all high-fived one another and ran out of Captain's Quarters before they could get caught.

*cut to deck*

Chris and Chef trudged up the deck of the yacht, covered with bruises and their hair and clothes all a dusty mess after Anurag's Mega Rayquaza used Draco Meteor on them. Suddenly, Topher landed on the deck and slid down towards Chris and Chef with a microphone in his hand.

Topher's voice bellowed through the microphone. "Good morning sexy bitches! I'm your super sexy host, Topher and welcome back to Celebrity Manhunt! I'm coming to you live from the Monsu Island in the Hoenn region with Chris and Chef! They're about to host the finale of Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition at the Bermuda Triangle area and all the past Total Drama contestants and special guests this season are going to be there to witness it! And yours truly is going to be there to cover it! So, Chris! Chef! How are you guys feeling?" He then handed the microphone to Chris and Chef.

"Well, we're pretty stoked about this and looking forward to seeing those losers in PAIN!" Chris excitedly said, grinning widely.

"That's great, Chris! So, the interns mentioned how totally awesome Captain's Quarters is and how it's the best part of the whole yacht! Mind if we take a look?" Topher asked.

"Why of course! Cleaned it up this mornin' without any help from Chris!" Chef bragged.

They all walked up to Captain's Quarters and Chris and Chef were appalled at the mess that the interns made. They slipped and fell on the muddy path and were covered in mud from head-to-toe.

Topher seemed very disgusted by the muddy floors and whined, "Ewwww…..just wiped my feet before this interview…"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL PORTRAITS?!" Chris screamed as he pointed to a portrait of him with a green face, fangs, six eyes, and his middle finger up his nose.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chef screamed out of frustration as he tore apart a naked Barbie poster that was plastered on his closet door. He also growled at another portrait of him and Chris making out in a bathtub.

"So there you have it folks! Chris and Chef are in a happy relationship and have a thing for naked Barbies and gross, childish drawings! Not to mention Chris is sexually attracted to his nose!" Topher laughed, looking at the camera.

"Now, taking a look at their wardrobe…" Topher started to say as he opened up Chris and Chef's closet. "They eat their clothes for dessert?! Man, oh man! Tom and Jen are going to be all over this in Fashionappall!"

Topher then walked into the bathroom and was disgusted at the mud and gum that covered the bathroom. He peeked inside the bathtub and noticed huge cockroaches inside. "And apparently, the secret to their cleanliness is bathing in live cockroaches?! Oh man, these people are insane!" Topher said, shaking his head and laughing hysterically.

"SHUT IT, TOPHER!" Chef screamed as he grabbed Topher, stomped down the stairs, stomped through the deck, and threw him off the boat.

"Too late! It's all on live TV, for everyone to see! I'll be there with the other contestants to humiliate you later!" Topher said, laughing evilly as he took off on his Celebrity Manhunt helicopter.

"Well….isn't THIS just great?!" Chris said in an irritated voice, looking at Chef.

"Let's just wash up and get dis show done and over with! I need a break from dis damn show!" Chef grunted.

*cut to Chris and Chef's bathroom*

Chris and Chef were showering in separate stalls and making sure they were all spruced up for today's finale. As Chris squirted some shampoo and put both his hands on his head, he screamed loudly as he struggled to remove his hands from his head. Screaming could be heard from Chef's stall too.

*cut to the deck*

Chris and Chef both covered themselves with barrels as they ran down the deck and screamed loudly. The interns, final two, and the band were all struggling to hold in their laughter.

"Ah, I see you guys are suffering from the good ol' super glue prank!" Anurag remarked, laughing.

"JUST TELL ME HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Chris shouted.

"Oh that's easy!" Kayla smirked as she ran up to Chris and ripped off both his hands from his head. Chris screamed louder than before and looked at his hands, which were now bleeding profusely and covered with hair. David came up to Chef and ripped off his hands from his head too. Anjana and Anser then ran over to Chris and Chef and gave them paper towels to wipe off the blood and bandages to put on their hands.

"Thanks….for that…." Chris muttered as he bandaged up his hands. "Well, Chef, should we set off on our journey to the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Yep!" Chef said as he and Chris walked over to the control room to take control of the yacht and start their journey. Before they headed down there, Chris told Kayla and Anser, "In the meantime, you guys can relax."

*cut to yacht spa*

Anser and Kayla were laughing away at yesterday's and today's events as they were eating their fish and waffles and drinking their freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Oh man! These past few days have been so awesome! We saved the world and made it to the final two! Can life get any better than this?!" Kayla excitedly said.

"I can't imagine so!" Anser said as he gulped down his orange juice. "So, are you excited for this finale?"

"TOTES!" she replied. "I heard we're going to the Bermuda triangle! I wonder what kind of challenge we're going to do there."

"Me too. Knowing Chris, we're probably going to do something ten times more dangerous than the other challenges we've done…" Anser said, feeling a bit nervous.

"Hey, don't get nervous on me. We got this. Besides, if I win the million bucks, I'll split part of my winnings with you. And maybe even with a few of our other friends, like Priya and Austin," Kayla replied. "Although I might wanna save some up for college and wrestling."

"Oh, thanks Kayla! And I'll be sure to split my winnings with you too!" Anser replied, smiling.

*a few hours later*

Kayla, Anser, the interns, Ian, the Spuds, Jammer, Rock, and Blaineley all gathered around Chris and Chef as Chris began his introduction. The yacht was in front of a huge portal.

"Good morning, Kayla and Anser! Congrats on making it to the final two! We'll get this challenge started once I'm done introducing you to all your friends!" Chris announced as he pointed to a large yacht that had Don and a large crowd of people. Don climbed up the yacht smiling widely, showing off all the whites of his teeth.

"Oh hey Don! Good to have you join us! Rock and Spud are already on board in case you were looking for them," Chris told Don.

"Hey Chris! Well, looks like everyone is here….except for…" Don started to say, inspecting the yacht closely.

Chris then covered his mouth and urgently said, "Yeah...tell us later! We've got contestants to introduce! Let's meet our losers from Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition!"

"Oh yeah, Macy and Michael are here too, but frankly, they're nothing special at all," Chris said.

"HEY!" they both angrily shouted, glaring at him.

"Anyways, here's Maddi, Katie, and Kyle!" Maddi walked up and glared at Katie, who stood next to her and patted her on the back, giggling. Katie was holding hands with Kyle. Maddi's hair was still very short and she had a 'My Little Pony' sticker plastered on the back of her tank top, which was the exact spot where Katie patted her on her back.

Kyle was trying very hard to hold in his laughter. "Brutal…" he whispered to Katie.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: *shakes her head, laughing* Oh...payback's gotta be a bitch!

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Excuse me, but what in the blue hell are you laughing at?" Maddi asked, glaring at Kyle.

"Take a look at the picture I sent you and you'll see!" Katie replied, winking at Maddi. Maddi urgently picked up her cell phone and gave Katie an icy glare. The other people who witnessed this started laughing hard.

"YOU BITCH!" Maddi screamed as she grabbed at Katie. Chef then hoisted Maddi by her tank top and threw her towards the very back of the bleachers. Maddi rolled her eyes, raised her head up high, and sat down. Katie and Kyle smiled as they walked towards the bleachers.

"Now here come the boys! We've got Jalen! Austin! Al! Brandon! And Dean!" The five boys ran up to the deck and hugged Chris, Chef, and Don tightly.

"Choking….not breathing…." Chris muttered under their grasp.

"You're choking right now? Wait till you meet the Surfer Dudes…" Don said, chilling at the memories.

"Alright, enough o' da huggin'!" Chef yelled out as he pushed the boys away.

"It's so awesome to see you again, brutha!" Brandon excitedly said. "Where's Jasmine by the way?"

"I'm sorry to say that she quit a few days before my beautiful dreamliner exploded. She was tired of putting up with the host with the most!" Chris announced. He suddenly felt a huge tickle on his hair and slowly looked up. There, sitting on his head, was the biggest and hairiest tarantula he ever saw. He screamed and ran around in a frenzy, only to crash into Chef's built body and fall on the floor.

"Hahahaha! I knew you would miss my pranks, Chris!" Dean laughed as he fist-bumped the boys.

"You still got it, dude!" Austin stated.

"I am SO glad I signed up for this show!" added Jalen.

"Hey, once this finale's over, we need to have another one of those totally awesome parties! Featuring...Chef's robobull and all the Siths this galaxy has to offer!" Al enthusiastically said.

"I'm with dis party animal here!" Jalen replied as he squeezed Al's shoulder. The boys then ran over to sit at the bleachers.

"Now, here's the girl with some really great plans….Priya!" Priya smiled and waved at the camera. She then walked up to Kayla and Anser and hugged them before sitting at the bleachers.

"It's great to see you guys again! Just wanted to wish you guys good luck! You guys were awesome in the past few episodes! Go out there and kick some butt!" she told Kayla and Anser.

"We also have our lovable and enthusiastic Asian, Chloe!" Chloe excitedly ran up the stairs to the yacht and snapped a selfie with the interns, Chris, Chef, and Don.

"It's so awesome to see you guys again! And good luck to you, Kayla and Anser!" she squealed. She then ran over to the bleachers and took a seat next to Jalen. She hugged him.

"Next up we've got our crazy Harry Potter fanatic, Suha!"

"Hey! I am NOT crazy!" Suha grunted under her breath. "Anyways, I'd better go save a spot on the bleachers for my good friend, Harry!" She ran off to take her seat.

"Yeah...no comment. Anyways, Jimmy!"

Jimmy shook Chris, Chef, and Don's hand. "It's a pleasure to see all of you," he said as he walked over to the bleachers.

"Very formal if I must say so myself!" Don remarked, smiling at Jimmy. "Next up, we have Kaylin!"

"Hi guys!" Kaylin calmly said, smiling. She then went over to take her seat.

"And finally we have Alex!"

"Hi Chris. Hi Chef. Hi Don," Alex said, smiling as she walked to the bleachers.

"HEY! How come I can't walk with my BFF?!" Nora protested from the yacht.

"Because we're introducing everyone in order, Nora! Relax!" Don urgently reassured her.

"We also had a few veterans join us this season!" Chris announced. "Here are the bitter rivals, Heather and Leshawna!"

"Also, girls. Don't have a seat yet! You gotta wait your turn!" Don added.

Heather and Leshawna glared at each other as they walked aboard the ship. "Please stop staring at me!" Heather said as she stomped away from Leshawna with her head held high.

"Whateva, daddy's girl!" Leshawna snapped back as she walked over to the side away from Heather.

"Oh my gosh! All of us have to get into this selfie! It's a TD7SE REUNION!" Chloe squealed as she pulled Heather and Leshawna by the arm and took a selfie with the cast.

*static*

*in confessional* Chloe: I'm really excited to meet Kitty from the Ridonculous Race! I think we would be best friends if we met! *takes selfie in the confessional*

*static*

*back to yacht*

Don continued, "Now that we've introduced the Seven Seas Expedition cast, it's time to introduce the Ridonculous Race cast!"

Rock and Spud began air-guitaring at the camera. "Dis finale is gonna be brawowowwow awesome!" Rock excitedly said.

"Oh yeah!" Spud added in agreement.

"Well, the rockers are already here. So it speaks for itself. Now, let's continue with our awesome final 2, the Surfers, Geoff and Brody, and the Cadets, Sanders and MacArthur!"

"DON!" Geoff and Brody excitedly yelled out as they ran up to him and hugged the living lights out of him.

"Okay...okay…." Don muttered as he choked under their grasp. He gently shoved them away and coughed and gasped for breath.

"Sorry man! But we're so stoked to see you, dude!" Geoff yelled out.

"Chya, bro! It's been a while!" Brody added as he put his arm around MacArthur.

"I told ya I have good taste in men!" MacArthur bragged to Sanders.

Sanders raised an eyebrow at her and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I would say you do," she said, snickering a little.

"Did I tell you that me and Bridgette are getting married tomorrow?" Geoff told Don.

"And I'M gonna be my bro's best man AND preacher!" Brody added. "It's gonna be such a rad wedding!"

"Boom!" Geoff and Brody both said together as they fist-bumped.

"Well, congratulations to you and Bridgette!" Don said, smiling a little. "Anyways, you guys can take your seats!"

"WOO HOO!" Geoff and Brody both cheered as they ran with the Cadets to the bleachers.

"Last one to the bleachers gets fined!" MacArthur yelled out as they raced. Sanders was the last one to get there.

"Sorry, Sanders, but you gotta pay twenty-five cents!" MacArthur smirked, sticking out her hand. Sanders rolled her eyes at MacArthur and pulled out twenty-five cents from her pocket.

"Also, Geoff, don't have a seat just yet! You have a few more introductions to stand through!" Don called out to Geoff.

"It's all good, bro! I saved you a spot!" Brody called out to Geoff. Geoff smiled and nodded his head, giving a thumbs up.

"Next up, we have our fucking super annoying bronze Ice Dancers, Jacques and Josee!"

Josee came up the yacht, growling fiercely at Don. Jacques worriedly ran up to Josee and said, "Josee, ssshhh! Keep calm!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Josee screamed as she ran up to Don and picked him up, about to throw him off the yacht.

"Josee, stop!" Jacques screamed as he ran up to Josee, grabbing her by her uniform.

Chef rolled his eyes and stomped over to them, reaching out his large hands to grab both of them by the collar. He hoisted them and walked over to the bleachers to put them down.

*static*

*Jacques and Josee in confessional* Josee: I know I was overreacting a little, but we deserved the million dollars fair and square! And I'm very angered that we didn't get another chance to redeem ourselves in this season!

Jacques: I am more or less over it, Josee. We still have other chances to win the gold in the next Olympics.

Josee: Just don't DROP me next time. Then, you'll prove yourself to be a real asset to the team!

Jacques: *smiles nervously*

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Next up we have the best friends, Carrie and Devin!" Devin was now out of his body cast and bandages and looked good as new. Carrie looked at him and blushed.

"It's great to see you again Don!" Carrie said as she shook Don's hand.

"Good to see you too, Carrie! And it's also good to see you're in tip-top shape, Devin!" Don told them.

"Thanks Don! Carrie helped me recover really fast!" Devin said, smiling at Carrie. Carrie grinned widely and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They then walked hand-in-hand to the bleachers.

"Now, we have the hater daters, Stephanie and Ryan!" Stephanie and Ryan walked up to the yacht.

"We're just the daters, thank you very much. Stephanie said she would be less rude to me," Ryan smugly said.

"Yeah, and Ryan said he would listen to me more," Stephanie said, giving Ryan a small glare.

"Yes Stephanie…" Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes at her. They then walked over to the bleachers and took a seat next to Ian and Anjana.

Ian stuck both his arms out, revealing his red, hairy pit beards. Stephanie glanced at them, taking in the strong odor coming from them, and gave a disgusted look.

"Excuse me, but do you mind shaving and putting deodorant on those pit beards?!" Stephanie said in an irritated voice to Ian as she wafted her nose.

Anjana overheard this and jumped up from her seat, glaring at her. "HEY! Don't talk to my boyfriend like that! How would you like it if I called your boyfriend 'steroid mouth'?!" she shouted, pointing at Ryan.

Stephanie and gasped and jumped out of her seat. She stuck her index finger out at Anjana and growled, "Take...that….back!"

"You can't make me, whack job!" Anjana snapped back, folding her arms.

"Oh that's it! You asked for it, band geek!" Stephanie fiercely said as she pulled up her shirt sleeve, about to get aggressive.

"Bring it on, chicken-hatted manlady! BAWK! BAWK! BAWK! BAWK! BAWK!" Anjana laughed, clucking like a chicken.

Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs and tackled Anjana to the floor. Anjana was twisting her arm with one hand and grabbing at her shirt with another hand while Stephanie was pulling Anjana's hair and scratching at her arm.

Ryan and Ian looked down at their girlfriends and then looked at each other. They laughed nervously at this. Then, Ryan stuck his hand out and said, "Hehehehe, hi! I'm Ryan!"

Ian reached out his hand towards Ryan's and shook it. "And I'm Ian! Charmed bro! So, what do you do in your free time?"

*cut to yacht*

"Anyways, while that fight is going on, here are the super stepbros, Lorenzo and Chet!"

"Alright! We love ourselves a good fight!" Lorenzo enthusiastically said as he and Chet hopped atop the bleachers next to Anurag and watched Anjana and Stephanie brawl brutally.

"Hey Chet, who are you rooting for?" Lorenzo then asked.

"Stephanie," Chet said. "Sure she may be annoying as hell, but she's got great moves!" Lorenzo and Anurag nodded in agreement.

Crimson, Ennui, and Loki came up behind Don while he was watching the fight and Ennui tapped his shoulder. Don turned around and screamed loudly, his hair spiking up in terror. Chris and Chef laughed at Don and fist-bumped.

*static*

*in confessional* Chris: Now that's a real wimpy host for ya!

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Crimson, Ennui, and rabbit everyone," Don grunted under his breath as his hair was still spiked up after the scare.

"That guy was so dramatic," Crimson muttered to Ennui.

"I agree. What a drama queen. Right Loki?" Ennui asked Loki. Loki nodded his head in agreement. All of a sudden, his eyes met with Jacques and he growled loudly. He ran up to Jacques and started attacking his face.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! MAH FACE!" Jacques screamed as Loki was biting and scratching him everywhere.

"Go get him, Loki," Ennui quietly called out to Loki as he and Crimson were sitting nearby the scene.

"Now here come the sisters, Emma and Kitty!"

"Hi Don!" Kitty squealed as she ran up to the hosts and interns and took a selfie with them.

"Hi Don. It's good to see you again!" Emma said as she shook his hand.

"Ooooo, Emma, so formal!" Kitty teased. She then pointed to Chloe, who was taking snapchats and texting on her phone. "Hey, that girl looks cool! Let's sit by her!"

"As long as we sit by Noah, I'm good!" Emma firmly said before Kitty grabbed her hand and pulled her to the seat next to Chloe.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! KITTY! I AM A HUGE FAN!" Chloe squealed as she flung herself in Kitty's arms and hugged her tightly. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope! You're wide awake, girl!" Kitty laughed as she took selfies with Chloe on her phone.

"MY TURN!" Chloe squealed as she took out her phone and took selfies with Kitty. "This is one of the most life-changing moments of my entire life!"

"Next up we have the reality TV pros, Owen and Noah!" Owen proudly ran up the yacht, squeezing his best friend in his right arm. Noah was gagging as Owen squeezed him.

"Hi guys! So excited to be here! So excited that I gotta let loose some gas!" Owen said, letting out a tiny fart.

"Yeah….you guys head over there. But don't take a seat just yet. You've got some stuff to hear first," Chris told them as he wafted his nose.

"Emmmmaaaaa….." Noah breathed as he gazed dreamily at Emma.

"Hey you weirdo!" Emma blushed as she waved to her boyfriend. "Saved you a seat!"

"C'mon Noah! Crack a sarcastic line or one-liner or something! I miss the old Noah!" Owen said, shaking his best friend.

"Calm yourself, my gigantic friend. Stress can get to you if you don't manage it well!" Noah joked. Emma laughed loudly at his joke and Kitty rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Kelly and Taylor, mom and daughter!"

"So, sweetie, are you sad that you didn't get to save the world?" Kelly asked as she and Taylor walked up the yacht.

"Hecks no! Those pirates were so freaking disgusting! It would've taken me years to wash my hands completely clean! And watching you sweat it out underwater and reeking up your drenched clothes? No thank you!" Taylor replied.

"Hahahaha, that's my girl!" Kelly proudly said as they walked over to the bleachers.

"Our father-son duo, Dwayne and Junior!"

"Wow, Dad! This finale is going to be so exciting! I'm looking forward to seeing those guys battle monsters and each other over a giant whirlpool! Or even a hurricane!" Junior told his father.

"Son, don't you think you're a little too young to be enduring somethin' dangerous like the Bermuda Triangle? How about we turn back and go to one of those kiddie whirlpools?" Dwayne asked his son.

"Dad…." Junior groaned.

"I'm just messing with you son! O' course you're old enough!" Dwayne replied, laughing. They then took a seat next to Kelly and Taylor.

Junior made dreamy at Taylor, only for Taylor to scoff at him and say, "Get lost, creep!" Junior groaned at this and slumped in his seat, only for Dwayne to pat his back.

"It's alright, kiddo! Rejection happens all the time!" Dwayne said, laughing nervously. He was then met with an icy glare from Kelly after what he had said about Taylor last season.

"Here are our female underdog teams! The geniuses, Mary and Ellody, and the vegans, Laurie and Miles!"

"I admire the design of this yacht and the static and dynamic physics and engineering it took to build it!" Mary remarked as she looked at the yacht.

"By my calculations, this ship should be big enough to hold exactly 500 people!" Ellody said as she pulled out her calculator.

"Ehhh, very nice…" Don said, rolling his eyes.

Laurie walked up to Don and growled at him. "I'm still very furious at you for making me eat meat for nothing!"

Chef then grabbed her by her collar and shoved her away from Don. Miles walked up to her and sternly told her, "LIKE I SAID, what happens in Iceland STAYS in Iceland. Understand?" Laurie slowly sighed and nodded. The geniuses and vegans walked over and sat side by side on the bleachers.

"Next up we have the adversity twins, Jay and Mickey!"

"SPIDER!" Mickey screeched as he looked at the tarantula that Dean put on Chris's head earlier.

"Just a heads up that I get sea sickness very easily. And I have asthma as well. Is there anything I can do to make it out alive?" Jay asked, looking concerned.

"I have a perfect solution for you!" Chef said, carrying three small things in his giant hands.

He showed a straw. "Here's a straw. Now suck it up."

Then, he showed a coffee cup and a lid in both of his hands. "Here's a cup full of coffee." Then, he closed the cup with the lid. "Now, shut the full cup."

Lastly, he showed a picture of a bridge. "Here's a bridge. Now get over it."

Mickey and Jay both gulped and said, "Okay." They slowly walked over to the bleachers.

"I hope y'all were mindblown by mah sayings!" Chef proudly proclaimed.

"Here come the LARPers, Leonard and Tammy!"

Tammy hopped aboard with Leonard. "Time reversal spell!" they both shouted. She started playing a solo on her ocarina and Leonard raised his staff up in the air to summon a clap of thunder. All that could be seen was a pile of confetti pouring from the sky on top of Leonard and Tammy.

"This is not how our magic usually works, we swear!" Leonard said nervously.

"I can summon dragons with my ocarina!" Tammy added.

"Hehehe, no wonder those guys were eliminated first!" Chris whispered to Don. They both cracked up. Leonard and Tammy both sighed and walked to the bleachers.

"Wait up, Leonard! You need to stay put for just a minute! You gotta be introduced with the Pahkitew Island cast first!" Chris called out to Leonard. Leonard nodded and stayed where he was.

"Tennis rivals Gerry and Pete!" Don announced.

"Oh my gosh! Dad?" Chris said in surprise.

"That's right, Chris! It's your old man!" Pete said as he walked up to his son and hugged him while roughly hitting him on his back. "Now behave yourself and don't get into too much trouble, capiche?"

Chris sighed and muttered, "Capiche…"

"Gee, Pete! This finale's gonna be really exciting!" Gerry excitedly said. He then made a snoring noise and they both started laughing.

"So, Gerry! Who do you think is gonna win? The man-lady wrestler? Or the quiet, goody-goody geek?" Pete humorously asked.

Kayla then ran up to Pete and slapped him across the face. "Don't call me that, you old hag!" she growled under her breath.

"Ohhhh, that's gotta hurt!" Gerry said, pointing to Pete and laughing.

Pete then took out his old tennis racket and slapped Gerry on the head with it. "NOW it does!" Pete laughed. Gerry shrugged and started laughing hard with him as they both sat up front on the bleachers.

Chris then said, "Alright….I think that should be everyone…."

"Wait! Chris! What I was going to say was….Tom and Jen are missing!" Don interrupted, feeling a bit concerned.

"Hi everyone!" a high-pitched female voice called out. Everyone turned around and noticed a huge green yacht drive up to the docks. Standing on the yacht deck were Tom and Jen, who were holding hands. They grinned widely as they waved to everyone. When Jen wasn't looking, Tom was looking down at his pocket and rubbing a bulge in his pocket furiously and smiling widely and whispering something.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU TWO ARE DATING?! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" Anjana squealed with joy as she looked up from her fight briefly and continued wrestling with Stephanie, only for Stephanie to land on her back and twist her arm.

"Awwww, they're so adorable!" Carrie sweetly said as she smiled at Devin and cuddled up to him. He blushed as she did this.

"I agree! You guys are cute. But aren't you guys-" Devin started to say.

"Nuh-uh-uh! We don't want to hear it!" Tom interrupted, holding his hand out to stop him and folding his arms firmly.

*static*

*Tom and Jen in confessional, with Jen sitting on Tom's lap* Tom: So, there have been a whole bunch of sickos who have been spreading rumors about us being gay.

Jen: Just to keep the record straight, we're bisexual!

Tom: AND, I'm in a relationship with my BEAUTIFUL and FASHIONABLE girlfriend, Jennifer! *hugs Jen tightly and plants multiple kisses on her cheek, to which she blushes and giggles*

Jen: Tom, stop it! That tickles! Hahahaha, anyways, the truth is, me and Tom have been dating for a few years now and we actually hid the fact that we were dating to keep it "professional" to all our blog followers.

Tom: But those obnoxious kids refused to shut it with all the annoying rumors and me and Jen have been getting really sick of it.

Jen: So, we're confirming it right now on LIVE TV! We're in a very happy relationship with one another and we're going strong!

Tom: *smirks* Stronger than strong!

Jen: Awwww, I love the way you talk, Tommy! *caresses his cheeks*

*Tom and Jen start making out with one another and start moaning each other's names, which gets a bit too loud*

Eva: *kicks down the door* HEY! SHUT IT! I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS ALL THE WAY DOWN THE DECK! *leaves the confessional*

Sierra: *takes picture of Tom and Jen giving awkward expressions* Heeheeheeeheeee! WEEEEEEE! *leaves the confessional*

Tom: *shrugs* Meh, whatever. They're just jealous of us. Now, where were we? *flirtatiously*

*Tom and Jen both grin widely at each other before continuing to make out*

*static*

*back to deck*

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Queen! You should join us! This finale's gonna be realllly exciting!" Tom told Oliver Queen as he continued rubbing the secret bulge in his pocket.

"Eh, I've got some time to spare. I'll watch the game with you fashionable gods!" Oliver grinned as he walked with Tom and Jen to join the others on the ship.

Oliver then told them, "And also, to make your day a million times better, I'm lending this yacht to you for a whole month! The Queen's Gambit!"

"Cruising around the world…" Tom started to say.

"...with the love of my life!" Jen finished for him excitedly.

"EEEEEEEE!" Tom and Jen squealed as they hugged each other tightly, jumping up and down.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Eva roared from the other yacht as her face was puffy and red with anger.

"Okay, that girl is just plain rude!" Jen said, feeling offended.

"And she seriously needs a better taste in fashion! Those clothes look way too boy-ish on her! I also recommend that she get a mole job for that hideous looking mole of hers!" Tom said as he held Jen's hand and they sat on the bleachers next to Carrie and Devin.

*static*

*in confessional* Eva: If Total Drama wasn't enough to ruin my life, now I have to deal with THOSE FASHION JERKS! If I could I would rip their vocal chords out of their mouths. ARGGHHHHHH! *punches the camera shattering it*

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Alrighty! Now that the Ridonculous Race contestants were all introduced, it's time to introduce the cast for Pahkitew Island! And our so-called wizard, Leonard, was one of those contestants! So, you may go have a seat by the bleachers!" Chris announced. Leonard nodded and sat next to Tammy.

"Now, let's give a warm welcome to our finalists, athlete Sky and zombie freak show Shawn, and their 'loved ones', whiny cry baby Dave and Australian Outback explorer Jasmine!"

"ZOMBIES!" Shawn freaked out as he hid behind Jasmine's arm.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and said, "Shawn….I thought you were over this,"

Shawn looked at her intimidating expression and gulped, "Oh yeah! Don't worry, babe! I'm over it….I hope. And don't worry! You're the first person I would save from the zombie apocalypse!"

"Thanks, Shawn," Jasmine said, smiling a little and shaking her head as they walked to the bleachers.

"Why would you want to say 'loved ones', Chris? Sky BROKE my heart! Also, I'm not a cry baby!" Dave grunted out of frustration.

"Oh no?" Chris said as he took out his plasma TV and showed footage of Dave crying and whining over Sky during the game and during his interviews.

"Dave! Get over it! I broke up with Keith and it's all over! Also, I said I LIKED you!" Sky shouted.

"PROVE IT," Dave snapped.

Sky rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek. Dave started getting delirious and fainted. Sky grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the bleachers.

"Next up we have twin sisters, Amy and Samey!"

Samey climbed up the yacht, only for Amy to grab her back by her hair. "Nuh-uh-uh, Sparemy! You know the rules! It's always ME, first!" Amy said, scoffing her off.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Samey said back as she stuck her foot out and tripped Amy. She blew a raspberry at her and ran off to the very front of the bleachers next to Jasmine.

"UGH!" Amy groaned as she sat at the very back next to Gerry and Pete.

"Pageant queen Sugar and the sweet princess Ella!"

"Hello Sugar! It is so wonderful to see you, my wonderful friend!" Ella said as she hugged Sugar tightly.

"Get me mah make-up! And I'll say the same thing to you!" Sugar snorted as she sat next to Kelly on the bleachers.

"Hello, my friend Amy! Do you have any make-up?" Ella asked as she danced over to Amy and smiled at her.

"Well, I have make-up made from manchineel tree sap. Was going to save it for Samey, but since you're a lot cooler than her, here you go!" Amy shrugged as she handed the make-up to Ella.

Ella handed Sugar the make-up and she put it on. Surprisingly, it didn't have an effect on her. It showed up only as green eye shadow.

"Thanks a bunch, Ella! So, you wanna know how I feel about you?" Sugar asked.

"Yes, Sugar! Yes I do!" Ella cheerfully said.

Sugar then put a red apple in her mouth and said, "Now chow down, Snow White! It's red like mah heart!" Ella smiled as she took out the apple from her mouth and ate it up.

"Helllloooooo Chris!" Topher excitedly said as he ran up the yacht and laughed at the embarrassing footage he had of him. "And hey, it's my older adult brother, Don!"

"Unfortunately…" Don groaned.

*static*

*in confessional* Don: While I do love my kid brother Topher, he can be a real nuisance most of the time! Why did my parents have to have sex a year before my college graduation and have that 'happy little accident'? It may be fortunate for them, but pretty unfortunate for me… *sighs loudly*

*static*

*back to yacht*

"GO AWAY!" Chris yelled out as Chef grabbed Topher by the collar and threw him at Josee.

"GET OFF MY LAP!" Josee shouted as she pushed Topher hard on the yacht floor.

*static*

*in confessional* Topher: Why the hell is everyone on their period today?

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Here's Rodney! Let's just say he isn't popular among the chicken coop!" Chris announced.

"Release the Clucky Juniors!" Chef ordered the interns as the interns released a flock of chickens to attack Rodney. They started pecking and scratching at him.

"OW! OW! OW!" Rodney screamed as he was being attacked. "Take it easy, guys!" He then ran over to the bleachers next to Amy.

All of a sudden, the Rocky theme song could be heard in preparation for the next person aboard the ship. Chris gave an irritated look as he saw the next person to step aboard. He sighed and slowly said, "Beardo everybody."

Beardo then mimicked a series of applauding and whistling noises before finally taking his seat on the bleachers.

"And now we have the most evil contestants of the whole show, Max and Scarlett!"

"Sidekick! Why are you not moving any faster?" Max asked Scarlett as she was slowly walking up the yacht steps. He impatiently grabbed Scarlett by her evil hair and accidentally ripped off a few strands. Scarlett screamed and growled loudly at Max. She then punched him in the crotch. Max squealed in pain and fell at his feet.

"Be quiet, you imbecile!" Scarlett hissed as she took a seat in the bleachers while everyone looked creeped out and backed away from her. She laughed evilly as she saw Stephanie victoriously get up from the wrestling match and sit down next to Ryan. Anjana's arms and legs were twisted, her hair was a mess, and she was bruised up. Ian looked really nervous as he approached her.

"Babe….you want me to walk you to the infirmary?" he asked.

"S-S-Suuurreee…." Anjana stuttered. Anurag then came in with his Mega Rayquaza to use Hyperbeam on Ian, sending him blasting off the ship before he could help Anjana. Mega Garchomp then used Dragon Pulse on Anjana, sending her blasting off too.

"I'll go pick up some ice!" Soonchan insisted as he headed down to the yacht's infirmary. Chef's Groudon then used Flamethrower on Soonchan, burning his butt. Soonchan yelped in pain and ran to the infirmary.

"Now that we have our Pahkitew Island contestants introduced, let's get to our contestants from Total Drama Kingdom!" Chris announced. "First up is our infamous dynamic duo, Brittany and Jordan!"

"Brittany, get me mah Sour Skittles!" Jordan told Brittany as she was eating her Hot Cheetos.

"Here ya go," Brittany duly said as she handed Jordan a packet of Rainbow M&M's.

"YOU DUMMY! I ASKED FO' SOUR SKITTLES, NOT DESE STUPID M&M's!" Jordan screamed as she threw the packet at Brittany.

"Oops, hehehehe, sorry!" Brittany nervously laughed as she gave her Sour Skittles.

"THANK YOU!" Jordan said under her breath as she stomped over to the bleachers.

*static*

*in confessional* Jordan: No wonder she was the first one eliminated!

*static*

*in confessional* Brittany: Sour Skittles are gross! Rainbow M&M's are so much better!

*back to yacht*

"We also have our lovely couple, Colin and Olivia!"

Colin and Olivia were staring dreamily at each other as they walked up the yacht steps. "Hi Chris! It's great to see you again! And it's nice to meet you Don!" Olivia cheerfully said.

"And what do I look like, garbage?" Chef muttered, rolling his eyes.

"So, how have you guys been since Total Drama Kingdom?" Chris asked them.

"Me and Olivia are going to the same music school together and we've been growing stronger and stronger as each day passes!" Colin said as he and his girlfriend kissed.

"Yeah….take your mush somewhere else, why don't you?" Chris said as he showed the two to the bleachers. "Let's hope things don't get too mushy when we meet up with the winner of that season, Lyell!"

Lyell walked up to the yacht holding hands with his girlfriend, Erin. "Hi Chris! Hi Chef! Hi Don!" Lyell said as he high-fived all three of them.

"I said I hoped for things not to get too mushy!" Chris yelled out of frustration. "Anyways, hello Lyell! It's great to see you again! You two lovebirds can take your seats,"

"Thanks Chris!" Erin said as she and Lyell walked hand-in-hand to the bleachers.

"Next up is our runner-up, Brianna!"

"So excited to be back!" Brianna cheerfully said as she ran up to the bleachers and sat next to Lyell. They smiled at each other as she took her seat.

"Here are our bitter athletic rivals, Brighton and Connor!"

"Nah, we're bros now!" Brighton said as he put his arm around Connor's shoulder.

"Aww yeah! Over the past few years, we realized that we made a pretty good athletic duo! So, we've been taking on the toughest of athletes in our hometowns and crushing them with our endless energy!" Connor said as he flexed his muscles.

"Yeah! Like, check this out!" Brighton said as he grabbed Chef's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"YEOW!" Chef yelped after Brighton's move.

"Impressive!" Chris exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Impressive indeed!" Connor replied as he fist-bumped Brighton. They then ran over to the bleachers.

"Speaking of duos, here comes our talkative duo, Tess and Nora!"

"Cool yacht!" Nora exclaimed as she snapped a picture.

"This is better than in all the yacht parties I've been to!" Tess exclaimed as she gasped in awe. They then walked over to the spot next to Alex.

"Finally! Reunited with my BFF!" Nora said, smiling at Alex. Alex smiled back.

"Next up are our smart guys, Brant and Daniel!"

As Brant and Daniel walked up the ship, Anjana and Ian fell down hard on the deck floor. They both dusted themselves off and were covered with bruises and scratches from head to toe after the attack. They held onto each other as they trudged into the infirmary.

"Cool yacht!" Brant said as he looked around.

"Is there going to be any food? I'm getting kinda hungry," Daniel said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Oh yes, there will be! Soonchan is preparing something extra special by the time the challenge rolls along!" Chris excitedly said. "Speaking of which, where is that boy?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" a loud voice screamed at the top of her lungs. Soonchan came onto the deck, holding Laura on his back again. Laura was tied up tightly and her face was puffy and red in anger. "WHY WON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"Laura, I just wanted to introduce you to my new girlfriend, Blaineley, who is a LOT hotter than you!" Soonchan replied as he took Laura to sit next to Blaineley, who was tied up as well. "Besides, I thought you guys would get along!"

"I DON'T CARE! TAKE ME HOME NOW!" Laura screamed as she kept hitting Soonchan on his back. Chef growled in anger at how irritating the screaming was and duct taped her mouth. More muffled screaming could be heard from her.

"Tell me about it…" Blaineley told Laura.

"Okay, that's it guys! From here on out, no bringing over any more guests! There's only so much love this yacht can handle…" Chris said in an irritated manner. "Alright, next up we have Shamus!"

Shamus ripped his shirt off. "Hey ladies, ya wanna lick my nipples?" he asked the camera as he squeezed them a little.

"No we don't!" Kayla snickered as he shoved Shamus towards Owen's butt. Owen farted on him and Shamus fell at Owen's feet and fainted.

"Hehehe, sorry little guy!" Owen laughed as he picked up Shamus and placed him on a seat next to Mickey.

"And finally from TDK, we have our loser, Deja!"

"I am NOT a loser!" Deja shouted, glaring at Chris. She raised her head up high and sat down on the bleachers.

"And looks like that's all from Total Drama Kingdom!" Chris announced. "And now, we take a look at the contestants from our All-Stars season! Heather's in that season, but she stared in three other seasons, so she can't sit down until the other seasons are introduced! Next up are our…. *sigh*... lovebirds Mike and Zoey and their good friend, Cameron, with his 'loyal companion', Sierra!"

Mike and Zoey walked hand-in-hand up the yacht. "Hi Chris!" Mike said as he waved to him.

"Hey Mike! How are 'all of you' doing?" Chris snickered.

"Oh everyone's doing great now that Mal is gone! So, doesn't look like he's coming out any time soon!" Mike laughed.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about my boyfriend being a crazed-psycho criminal!" Zoey laughed, squeezing Mike's arm.

Cameron trudged up the yacht stairs with Sierra hugging him tightly from behind. "Oh Camcody! I love you so much! I hope you never leave me!" she squealed.

"Uhhh...guys….help me out here…." Cameron groaned.

Anurag jumped and ordered Rayquaza and Garchomp to unleash Draco Meteor on Sierra, which bruised her up badly. He then drew his red sith lightsaber and chopped her hair off.

"ARRRRGHHHH MY HAIR!" Sierra yelled. "NOT AGAIIIIIIIIN!" She then growled at Anurag and stormed off back towards Cameron.

*static*

*in confessional* Anurag: I gotta thank Darth Sidious for giving me a cool lightsaber. I'll put it to good use. HEHEHEHEHEHE *shows off the lightsaber*

*static*

*back to yacht*

Don then said, "You guys can't sit on the bleachers just yet. You have to wait until the other seasons are introduced."

"Okay, Don," Cameron grunted under Sierra's arms as the four of them stood in front of the bleachers.

"Now we've got brutey bad boy, Duncan, and his lovely girlfriend, Courtney!"

"You forgot to say that I was a CIT!" Courtney grunted.

"Oh stop being so uptight, hot stuff!" Duncan smirked as he put his arm around Courtney.

Courtney smelled his arm and held her nose. "Have you been bathing in bear poop?" Courtney asked.

"Maybe…" Duncan chuckled.

"You are so immature! But….it's hot!" Courtney said as she grabbed Duncan by the shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Alright, that's the stuff!" Duncan cheered as he and Courtney walked over to the bleachers.

"Hold it all of you All-Stars! You guys can't sit just yet! Wait till all your seasons are introduced before sitting down!" Don announced.

"Whatever," Duncan shrugged as he and Courtney stood out.

"Next up is our preppy goth girl, Gwen!"

"I am NOT preppy!" Gwen groaned as she walked up the yacht. "At least Trent oughta make my stay better."

"Who the heck is that Ennui?" Crimson asked as she looked at Gwen.

"She's not goth. She's much too preppy," Ennui replied. Loki nodded in agreement.

"Now, our farm boy, Scott!"

As soon as Scott ran up to the yacht, he pointed at Maddi and started laughing at her. "HAHAHAHA! How does it feel to get a haircut from Fang?!"

"Oh shut up dirt boy!" Maddi yelled back. "You'd better watch your butt or Fang's gonna bite it off for you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, princess!" Scott shot back, laughing.

"Moving on to our lovable lame brain, Lindsay!"

"Hi Chip! Hi Jeff! Hi Goofy! Your yacht is so fabulous!" Lindsay said as she widened her eyes at how beautiful it was. "Is Tyler going to be here?"

"Uhh...didn't you just see him?" Don asked her.

"Maybe I did! Wow, I never realized that!" Lindsay replied. Tyler, who was watching from nearby, face-palmed himself.

"Next up are our competitive and tough athletes, Lightning and Jo!"

"Sha-Lightning is back and ready fo' more sha-action!" Lightning said as he flexed his biceps and started kissing them.

"Nobody cares, sha-muscle face!" Jo said as she walked past him.

"Now, our newly married gamer, Sam!"

"Actually, today's my one-year anniversary with my bodacious beauty, Dakota! And we're still going strong!" Sam proudly said.

"And finally, our hot Mexican strategist, Alejandro!"

"Arrrrrriba!" Alejandro proudly said as he danced gracefully up the yacht with a rose in his mouth. He winked at Heather, at which she blushed.

*static*

*in confessional* Heather: He is too perfect! Ugh!

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Looks like that's all for All-Stars! Now onto our Revenge of the Island cast! Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Lightning, Jo, Scott, and Sam, since you guys have already been introduced, you guys may have a seat!"

"NOOOOOO! CAMODY!" Sierra cried as Chef hoisted Cameron by the hoodie, away from her, and put him on the bleachers.

"Anyways, let's give it all a hand for the contestant with no words, B!"

"HIIIIIII BEVERLY!" Scott teased. B glared at Scott and rolled his eyes at him.

"Now, our aura-reading moonchild, Dawn!"

"Friends, leave B alone! Beverly is a nice name and he should not be ashamed or ridiculed for it!" Dawn defended. B smiled at her.

"Next up is Anne Maria!"

"I'm allll here!" Anne Maria said as she walked towards the docks, holding hands with a boy who looked almost like Anjana. He wore a gray sweatshirt with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a blue baseball cap that was turned backwards.

"Phew! Thank god that girl's now busy…" Mike whispered in Zoey's ear. Zoey nodded her head while laughing.

"Hey hey hey! I SAID no guests!" Chris said in an irritated manner.

"But he's mah boy toy!" Anne Maria snapped.

"Don't care!" Chris argued back.

"I wanna rub it in dat red head's face that I've got a betta boy than her!" Anne Maria bragged.

"Exactly! What kind of girl dates a skinny-ninny, buck-toothed, bug-eyed weirdo like dat guy?" Angelo added, pointing at Mike and Zoey. Mike and Zoey both glared at him.

"Good point...but still not doing it!" Chris firmly said.

Anne Maria started spraying Chris in the eyes with her hairspray, to which Chris violently coughed and yelled out, "OKAY! OKAY! HE CAN STAY!"

"Thank you Chip! Also, may I use da bathroom?" Anne Maria asked as she sprayed her hair with her hairspray.

"It's CHRIS. And sure…" Chris said, rolling his eyes at Anne Maria and coughing at the hairspray cloud she left behind.

Right as Anne Maria entered the bathroom, Anjana and Ian came out of the infirmary. Anjana was wearing a gray hoodie, a blue baseball hat backwards, blue jeans, and blue sneakers, and Ian was in his normal band clothes. Anjana was wearing the same clothes as Angelo at the moment. "You feeling better babe?" Ian asked.

"Much better, thank you! And I really hope to get revenge on that bitch! And ANURAG!" Anjana grunted as she clenched her fist. They then sat down next to Stephanie and Ryan. Anjana and Stephanie continued to glare at one another.

"Next up is Dakota!"

Dakota came aboard the yacht with her paparazzi and their flashing cameras. "Hey fans! Dakota here, and I'm here live for the Seven Million Seas Finale!"

"CHEF!" Chris yelled out as he pointed to the paparazzi.

"Groudon, use Fire Blast!" Chef ordered. Groudon sent several powerful flames blasting through the paparazzi, sending them flying to an unknown location.

"Take it easy guys! They didn't do anything wrong!" Dakota defended.

"Well, they're very offensive to me and I'd appreciate it if they were out of my sight!" Chris said, rolling his eyes. "Now run along and go to Sam!" Dakota sighed and sat on the bleachers next to Sam.

"Next up is our loyal brickhouse, Brick!"

"Private Brick MacArthur, reporting for duty!" he said as he saluted Chris, Chef, and Don. They saluted back.

"Adees!" Don said. Brick went in the adees position and then walked over to the bleachers.

"And last but not least, chatty Staci!"

Staci greeted the hosts and then sat in a seat on the bleachers, right in front of Jo and right next to B. "Hi B! My great great great auntie Beatrice invented the word B! And my great great great uncle Isaac invented the laws of physics! And my great great…"

Jo then slapped her upside the head and yelled out, "SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU TODAY!"

"I agree," Anurag said drawing his lightsaber pointing it Staci. "IF I HEAR ONE WORD OR EVEN A SMALL PEEP OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU!" He angrily waved his lightsaber at her face as she jumped back scared.

"And that's all for Revenge of the Island! Next up is World Tour! Almost done introducing every single contestant in Total Drama history!" Chris groaned in a tired voice. "Anyways, Sierra and Alejandro, you guys may take a seat on the bleachers! Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, and Lindsay, stay where you are!"

"EEEEE!" Sierra squealed as she tackled Cameron.

"Help….me….." Cameron beckoned MacArthur as he struggled under Sierra's grasp.

"MacArthur, don't you think we should do something?" Sanders asked, giving a concerned look.

"If that pipsqueak has a restraining order, I'll be able to get the job done!" MacArthur said, shrugging.

"Alright! I love it when she gets the job done!" Brody cheered, overhearing the conversation.

"Alright, we have Cody!"

"Hi Gwen!" Cody said as he walked towards her and winked at her. All of a sudden, Sierra, who was still clinging onto Cameron, leaped at Cody and tackled him.

"Hey Codys! Your Sierra is back!" Sierra squealed as she squeezed Cameron and Cody. "She missed you guys so much!"

"Help…." they both muttered as they struggled to take out restraining orders from their pockets.

"Next up is Hermes!"

"For the millionth time, it's TYLER! TYLER!" Tyler screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran up the yacht and tripped.

"That's Zorba the Geek for ya!" Noah snickered. Emma loudly laughed at his pun, to which Kitty rolled her eyes and groaned at.

"Hi Tyler!" Lindsay squealed as she hugged him.

"Phew! She still remembers who I am! That's a good sign!" Tyler sighed with relief.

"Next up we have our crazy girl Izzy! Also known as E-Scope, Explosivo, and Brainzilla!"

"Hey guys! Cool ship! Are we gonna meet any sharks and sea monsters?" Izzy excitedly said as she jumped on Chef's head and shoved a red hot chili pepper down his throat. He breathed fire on Chris and accidentally set his hair on fire.

"AAAAAAHHH! AAAAAHHHH!" Chris screamed as he ran around in a frenzy.

"Don't worry, Chris! I'll save you!" David yelled out as he poured ice cold water on Chris.

"GAAAAAHHH! COLD! COLD!" he continued screaming as he continued running around. Chef tackled him to the floor and sat on him to keep him still. "Thanks...Chef…."

"Hahahahaha! That was so funny!" Izzy laughed as she ran over to join the other World Tour contestants.

"Not to worry, Chris. I'll take the rest from here!" Don said. "Next up we have our loyal momma's boy, DJ!"

"Hi guys!" DJ calmly said as he patted Bunny, who was sitting on his shoulder. He walked over to join the other World Tour contestants.

"Next up we have our soulful surfer and co-host of the Aftermath show, Bridgette!"

Bridgette walked aboard and smiled at everyone. "Hey guys! What's up?" she greeted.

"Ehhh...could be better…" Chris said as Chef got off of him. Chris then dusted himself off.

Bridgette looked at Geoff and grinned widely. "There he is...my totally hunky groom!" she flirted.

"There she is...my totally sweet surfer of a bride!" Geoff flirted back as they ran up to each other. Geoff kissed her and picked her up and twirled her in the air. "I cannot wait to marry you!"

"Me neither, babe!" They then proceeded to make out passionately. Heather gave a disgusted look and turned away.

"Awww, Tom! They're so adorable! I hope we end up like that one day!" Jen said as she gazed dreamily at him and hugged him tightly.

"I hope so too," Tom quietly said as he hugged her back, patting the bulge in his pocket.

Anne Maria then came out of the bathroom and started gawking at Anjana. "Hay, hay, hay, Angelo baby! Come n' give yo' Anne Maria a biiiiiiig kiss!" she flirted as she ran up to Anjana, wrapped her arms around her neck, and crashed her lips against hers, shoving her tongue down her throat. Mike and Zoey started laughing hysterically at this and high-fived each other. Everyone else who saw it started chuckling.

"I am so glad I'm not HER!" Mike laughed.

"If she were to ever kiss me, I would push her off a cliff!" Zoey replied. "Oh oops! I think it sounded a little too mean!" She laughed nervously.

"Hehehe! Can't believe that oaf can't tell genders apart!" Gerry laughed.

"If a crazy person like that ever needs help, I'll tell her to make sure to call your agent!" Pete replied, laughing. They both laughed together.

"BLAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH! Back off sprayhead! I'm taken!" she shouted as she pulled Anne Maria off of her and slapped her silly.

"OW!" Anne Maria snapped in pain as she glared at Anjana and walked to the bleachers to sit next to Angelo. Anjana then ran up to the deck railing, took out her tooth brush, and started brushing her teeth and scrubbing her tongue furiously. While doing so, she puked.

As she was doing this, Ian patted her back and reassured her, "Hey, don't worry about it babe. That girl wasn't very bright, anyway!"

"Next up, we have our oddball dork, Harold!"

"HI-YA!" Harold shouted as he jumped aboard the ship doing a karate chop. "I've been working on a little bit of karate before I arrived here. I'm looking forward to using my mad skills on those sharks and monsters if they even dare to come near my lucious Leshawna!"

"That's...good to know Harold," Chris sarcastically said. "And finally, we have our former feral freakshow, Ezekiel!"

"Yo yo yo paparazzi peeps! The Zekemeister is on the yacht!" Ezekiel chanted as he hopped aboard the yacht and showed off his bling.

"Yeah...just be careful, okay Zeke?" Don said in an uncomfortable manner.

"Word! I'll never go insane like that again!" Ezekiel reassured him as he joined the World Tour cast.

"Alright, now let's move onto Total Drama Action! We only have six more contestants to introduce, then the cameos, and finally, the challenge! Let's get this done as fast as we can! Anyways, we have our nerdy girl, Beth!"

"Hi guys! I was going to bring Brady, but he had a super important photoshoot to go to today. So, he couldn't come…" Beth sadly sighed.

"That's too bad, Beth. However, if he did come, it would be a violation of Chris's guest policy," Don told her.

"Yeah….ah well. At least I have my Best French Friend, Lindsay!" Beth excitedly said as she ran over to hug Lindsay.

"Hi Belle! It's so great to see you again!" Lindsay squealed as she hugged Beth.

"Uhh...it's Beth! But I'm really happy to see you too!" Beth said back.

"Next up is our male model, Justin!"

"Hello!" Justin grinned as he smiled widely at everyone. Everyone stared dreamily at him, even Chef's Groudon. He then walked up to join the original cast members.

"And, finally our cool musician, Trent!"

"Feels great to be back with the crew!" Trent said, grinning as he walked up the yacht and put his arm around Gwen, who blushed as he did that.

"And finally, Total Drama Island! Please welcome our 'sweet' BFFLs, Katie and Sadie and rage-aholic, Eva!"

"Oh my gosh, Katie! This yacht is so fabulous!" Sadie squealed.

"I know! YACHT PARTY! EEEEEE!" Katie squealed back.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Eva screamed as she stomped up the yacht. "It's bad enough I have to put up with those fashion freaks!"

"And there you have it folks! Every single contestant of Total Drama history is here to watch this epic finale!" Chris happily announced as the original contestants all took their seats.

"But wait, there's more! We also have a whole bunch of people who have made cameos this season! I'm very pleased to say that Oliver Queen is on deck to join us! And, from this long list of cameos, the people here to join us are Rose and Jack, Jar Jar Binks, Anakin Skywalker, Momma DJ, Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, Plankton, Mermaidman and Barnacleboy, Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron, Snape, Dobby, Hagrid, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Luke, Clarisse, Grandpa McClean, Freddy Kreuger, The Escaped Psycho Killer With A Chainsaw and a Hook, Aquaman, Aqualad, Professor Oak, Professor Birch, Ash, May, and Max!" Don announced.

All the cameos ran aboard the yacht and crowded among the bleachers to join the others. Suha waved to Harry and saved a spot for him. Harry smiled and sat down next to her while Suha squealed with joy. Once everyone was seated, Chris was ready to announce the challenge.

"Now that everybody's been introduced, it's time to finally get this challenge started! Once again, congrats Kayla and Anser for making it to the finale! As you may have heard, we're going to the Bermuda Triangle for your final challenge and it's going to be the most deadly yet!" Chris announced.

"What are we going to do?" Kayla asked.

"Excellent question, Kayla!" Chris started. "You and Anser are going to be having an epic battle right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle! Before I go into further details, you guys are going to need some helpers for this challenge!"

"Sweet! Are we going to pick?" Anser asked.

"Nope!" Chris answered as Chef and the interns rolled out a giant, wooden fling. Soonchan was also rolling a cart of plump pies behind them.

"Isn't that the Fling of Shame from Total Drama Kingdom?" Austin pointed out from the audience.

"Excellent observation, Austin!" Chris complimented. "Here's how this is going to work, finalists! You guys are going to be getting two helpers each! One will be one of your loyal castmates and the other one will be one of the cameos from this season!"

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: Alright...so it'd be great if I got paired up with Leshawna, Priya, or one of the boys. And Jalen, if you're watching this, I'm sorry for getting really pissed off at you for that incident in Scotland. I think you're a great guy! But anyways, I'd be cool with anyone but that bitch, Maddi!

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: I wonder who's going to be helping me out with this challenge. Geez, it could be anyone!

*static*

*back to yacht*

"To make things more interesting, you're going to randomly pick your helpers! And to do that, you're going to be flinging some of Soonchan's delicious homemade pineapple pies at your castmates BLINDFOLDED! And you'll be using the Fling of Shame from Total Drama Kingdom to do so!" Chris announced. He then ordered the cast to come down. The Seven Seas Expedition cast climbed down from the bleachers and stood in front of the fling in one crowd while the cameos from the season stood in another crowd.

"Since when did pineapple pies become a thing?" Heather mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Easy now, this girl is allergic to pineapples!" Leshawna said, pointing to herself.

"Is this Toontown or what?" Sam remarked, laughing.

"I'd sure like myself a pineapple pie!" Daniel whispered to himself as he sneaked up towards the cart to snatch a pineapple pie for himself when suddenly, Soonchan slapped his hand away and waved his index finger at his face.

"Nuh-uh-uh! No touching! You may have any leftovers when they're through!" Soonchan firmly said.

"Everyone calm down! Kayla, ladies first! Choose your helper!" Chris told Kayla.

"Alrighty, here I go!" Kayla exclaimed as she put on the blindfold. Chef picked up a pineapple pie from the top of the pile and put it inside the fling. Kayla reached for the handle and aimed the Fling at the Seven Seas Expedition cast.

"FIRE!" Chef shouted in a military tone and Kayla shot the pie that splatted Dean in the face. Right in the pie were Owen's dirty boxers with a pineapple pattern on it.

"GROSS!" Dean shouted as he threw himself overboard and dived into the ocean, wiping himself off. A Magikarp snuck up on him and bit his butt. He yelped in pain. Chef then cast his fishing line in the ocean to fish out Dean.

"Hehehehe…" Owen laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Soonchan decided to put in some fun surprises in those pies to make things more interesting!" Chris chuckled.

"Don't worry guys! If we run out of pineapple pies, I have extra pineapples to make the finest Caribbean cuisine ever!" Soonchan excitedly said as he ran into the cruise kitchen to make his dish.

*static*

*in confessional* Dean: I'm tired of getting treated like a toilet on this stupid show! Just wait till those morons get what's coming to them as Hurricane Dean strikes! AND FUCK THE MAGIKARP!

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Alright Kayla! Now, you have to pick a cameo to help you out!" Chris continued. Kayla nodded and pushed the red button on the Fling and flung a pie that hit the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook.

"Congratulations Kayla! You get to be paired up with the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook! I'm sure you guys will get along very nicely!" Chris said, chuckling. "Alright, Anser! You're up!"

Anser walked up to the fling and Kayla handed him the blindfold and gave him a thumbs up. Anser put on the blindfold and aimed the Fling towards the Seven Seas Expedition cast. Anser pushed the button and the pie hit Katie in the face.

"Thank you so much! I love pineapple!" Katie said giggling as she took the pineapple custard from her face and licked it up. She then grabbed a glop of custard and splatted it on Maddi's face.

"Get the fuck away from me, you skank!" Maddi shouted, pushing Katie away. Katie giggled and walked up towards Austin.

"One more helper, Anser!" Chris told him. Anser nodded and flung the last pie towards the cameos that hit Ash in the face.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried with joy as it licked up some of the pineapple custard from Ash's face.

"Hahaha, Pikachu! That tickles!" Ash grinned as he walked over to Anser.

Anurag sneaked up behind Maddi and dumped a bucket of Owen's poop on her head. Maddi screamed at the top of her lungs and Anurag threw a worm into her mouth. Katie fell on the floor laughing until her stomach got cramps.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: Hahahaha, maybe competing in this show was a good idea after all!

*static*

*in confessional* Anurag: Good thing ol' Owen didn't see the bucket I put in the bathroom! Who's the master of the most wicked pranks? That would be me! Anurag!

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Can we get this over with? I need to call my lawyers soon. And I really don't have the patience to watch these losers compete in a childish battle..." Courtney impatiently said.

"Fine, party pooper! Have it YOUR way!" Chris said in a sarcastic voice. "Anyways, this battle will take place in the middle of the Bermuda triangle and you guys will be fighting like Caribbean knights! You'll be getting shining armor and noble steeds!"

The interns rolled in water tanks that contained two horse-like water creatures with long tails and majestic faces. One was sea green and the other was dark blue.

"Marvelous! A hippocampus!" Leonard shouted out from the peanut gallery.

"That is so going to be number one on my Christmas list! Daddy better get it for me!" Dakota said as she got out some paper and tried writing it down. She then nervously turned to Dawn and asked, "Uhhh, how do you spell Christmas again?"

Chris then sounded the air horn and yelled out, "ZIP IT PEANUT GALLERY! Anyways, these are your noble steeds and Chef is bringing over your shining armor in sea green and dark blue! Pick a color quickly and let me continue explaining the challenge! Remember, we're on a tight time budget!"

"Hmm...I'll go with dark blue! Blue's my favorite color!" Kayla proudly said as she took the armor from Chef and walked over to the blue hippocampus.

"Perfect! Sea green is my favorite color too!" Anser said as he took his armor and walked over to his hippocampus. In addition, Chef handed out the swords to Kayla and Anser.

"Anybody seen dat afro boy?" Chef asked as he drank a large jug of beer.

"Hello everybody! I'm back!" Soonchan gleefully said as he rolled in a large barrel of pineapples. He then walked over to Laura and Blaineley and gave them both kisses on the cheek.

Laura ripped off the duct tape from her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs. "LET ME GO! I'M SO FED UP WITH THIS SHIT! I'M FILING A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU ONCE I GET BACK HOME! I'M DEAD FUCKING SERIOUS! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she yelled loudly. Her voice echoed loudly too and everyone was closing their ears at this.

"I remember when Stephanie used to be like that in the race…" Ryan whispered to Ian. Ian nodded, laughing hard.

"Quit talking to the guy with hairy pit beards and bad breath, Ryan!" Stephanie angrily whispered, gritting her teeth.

"OH THAT DOES IT!" Anjana yelled out as she overheard this. She took a pineapple from the barrel and threw it at Stephanie. The pineapple hit her head and it exploded, sending her blasting off and screaming. Anjana smiled, feeling satisfied, and sat back on her spot. Ryan laughed after what had happened.

*static*

*in confessional* Anjana: Jesus Christ, that girl was annoying. And Soonchan, making those exploding pineapples was the most brilliant idea you've ever come up with! Send me the recipe!

*static*

*in confessional* Stephanie *her face is charred from the explosion and she's covered in bruises*: That gurl named Anjana keeps pissing me off! She's gonna face the wrath of Stephanie next time! Same with her yeti of a boyfriend!

*static*

*back to yacht*

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Laura screamed as she wriggled under the rope.

"Can someone get this girl out of here?" Jo muttered as she covered her ears and started getting irritated.

"Mega Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam!" Anurag ordered. Mega Rayquaza let out a mighty roar and sent a hyper beam towards Laura that sent her screaming and blasting off with a twinkle in the sky.

"THANK YOU! So anyways, Kayla and Anser, your helpers will be helping you throughout the challenge and you guys will get to battle on your hippocampus throughout the fight. The one who is victorious will win the million dollars! And also, thanks to Chris's orders, he's made the challenge extra dangerous for you by adding in ancient Greek monsters! So, be very careful and try not to die!" Don announced in a somewhat worried tone.

"I hope we get to see a Hydra!" Harold excitedly said.

"Hail Hydra!" David joked.

"No no, David! Not THAT kind of Hydra! The ancient Greek monster, Hydra! In fact, one of my favorite quotes stems from the legend: 'Cut off one head and two will take its place. Cut off all heads and double the number will take its place. But burn one head, and the rest will fall like dominoes!'" Anurag stated.

"Thank you Anurag…" Chris said in an irritated voice. "Anyways, now that every single contestant in Total Drama history and every cameo from this season and the premise of this challenge have been introduced, it's time to zip it until we get to the triangle, where the challenge will immediately begin!" He then began drinking some beer with Chef. Chef was starting to get a little dizzy and he put his strong arm around Chris's shoulder, making weird, drowsy noises. Pretty soon, Chris was starting to get a little dizzy as well.

"That's right guys! If you guys have something to say or do, speak now or forever hold your peace!" Don announced.

Tom widened his eyes after what Don had said and suddenly grabbed Jen's hand. "WAIT! I have to do something very important first!" he urgently said as he took Jen's hand and took her down the bleachers and towards the center of the deck.

"Tom? What are you doing?" Jen asked, furrowing her brow in confusion at the center of the deck. She widened her eyes and gasped as she watched him get down on one knee.

"OH NO! NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN!" Eva screamed as she grabbed an apple from Sugar's handbag and prepared to throw it at them.

"You even think about throwin' mah apples and I'll kick your gym shorts from here ta' Calgary!" Sugar growled, clenching her fist at Eva.

"Eva, chill! Let them do what they have to do, even if I'm dying to see some action right now…" Jo told her.

"Fine…" Eva muttered as she dropped the apple back in Sugar's handbag. She put on her headphones to drown out everything.

"Jen...I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Every second with you is like walking on sunshine. You're incredibly fashionable, drop dead gorgeous, and unbelievably sweet and energetic. You make me so happy when not even the most fabulous sweater can't. You've made my life so much better and I can't imagine it without you. Which is why I want to spend the rest of it with you."

"Oh Tom...that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" Jen replied as she smiled widely and her eyes welled up with many happy tears. She knelt down to Tom's level and caressed his cheeks and looked deeply into his eyes.

Tom shed a few tears as well and reached into the bulge in his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box. He slowly opened the box, revealing it to be a sapphire diamond ring. "Jen, will you marry me?" he asked. Almost everyone 'awwed' at this.

"OH TOM, YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES, YES!" Jen squealed as even more tears fell from her face. Tom slipped the ring onto her finger as everyone, except for Eva, Chris, and Taylor, applauded. Jen then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Kelly started weeping loudly. "Oh, I just love proposals, sweetie!" she cried as she hugged her daughter. Taylor gave a disgusted look and pushed her away.

"Their love is so beauteeful!" Sugar told Kelly. "Can I have a hug?" Kelly nodded and they hugged each other tightly and sobbed. Taylor covered her ears in annoyance and groaned.

*static*

*in confessional* Taylor: I swear, my mother cries at everything! Even the smallest peck or nudge from a couple sends her in tears! Ugh, that woman is crazy!

*static*

*back to yacht*

"I've had so many dreams of my one true pairing getting married! And it's finally coming true!" Anjana squealed.

"ENOUGH…..MUSH!" Chris shouted in a drunk, irritated voice as he stood in front of Tom and Jen, who were still at it. Tom and Jen glanced at Chris, broke it off, laughed nervously, and climbed back up on the bleachers to the spot in between Carrie and Devin and Geoff and Bridgette. Jen admired how beautiful the ring was and leaned her head on Tom's shoulder before holding his hand.

"THANK YOU!" Eva sighed out of relief as she removed her headphones that she put on to drown out the kiss.

"Soonchan, why don't you take control of the ship this time? Chris and Chef don't seem to be in the right condition to control the ship! Take us through the portal right in front of us!" Don ordered, pointing to the portal right in front of the ship.

"Aye aye, captain!" Soonchan gleefully said as he put on Chris's pirate hat and walked towards the control room to steer the ship towards the portal. During this, Chris and Chef were both busy getting drunk on the job.

"AYYY Chef!" Chris yelled in a loud drunk voice. "We should go do a confessional together,"

"Goooood idea man!" Chef replied taking a gulp of his beer.

"Actually you know what," Chris said stumbling about trying to keep his balance. "we should do our own confessionals and then do one together,"

They high fived each other.

*in confessional* Chris: *wearing a girly outfit singing in a drunk emo voice* I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life in creation.

*static*

*in confessional* Chef *in Barney outfit*: I love you. You love me. We're a happy family! With a great big hug and kiss from me to you, won't you say you loovveeeee meeeeee tooooooooo!

*static*

*in confessional* Chris and Chef wearing nothing but pink undies with My Little Ponies on them. *swing on wrecking balls*

Chris: I came in like wreeecking ball!

Chef: I never hit so hard in looove!

Chris: All I wanted was to break your waaaalls!

Chef: All you ever did was wreeeeck me!

Chris: Yeah, you, you wreck me!

*static*

*cut to Topher*

Topher grins mischievously at the camera holding a tape of Chris and Chef's confessional songs. "Thank you so much for this great bonus footage!" he muttered to himself.

"Alright finalists! Are you guys ready for the challenge of a lifetime?" Don asked Kayla and Anser. The two of them nodded nervously. "Alright, Soonchan! Let's enter that portal!"

"Ready, Don!" Soonchan cheerfully called from inside the control room as he steered the ship towards the portal.

Pretty soon, the yacht was right in the middle of a different ocean. Suddenly, many roars could be heard from nearby and a large group of monsters approached the yacht. Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs as they came closer and closer.

"HOLD ME!" Olivia screamed as she clung onto Colin. Colin hung onto her tightly.

"Whoa! A Hydra!" David exclaimed, pointing to a giant Hydra that was approaching the ship. Suddenly, the Hydra took a deep breath and let out a large group of flames at the peanut gallery. Every member on the peanut gallery ran out of the way just in time, grabbing one another's hands and screaming as the flames destroyed the bleachers.

"This isn't looking too good right now!" Don announced in a nervous tone as he listened to all the screams and watched everyone run away. "Will our finalists and the peanut gallery be able to survive under this heat? Or die trying? Oh wait….that sounded too dark. Anyways, find out when we return to Total….Drama…..Seven Seas Expedition!" Suddenly, Hydra blew some flames towards Don's butt, causing him to scream and run around in a circle. Soonchan ran over to him and splashed him with a bucket of cold water. "Thanks for that…."

"Anytime, captain Don!" Soonchan replied, grinning widely.

All of a sudden, a giant serpent-like creature with a werewolf's head was staring right at Anser as he was face-to-face with it. It let out a mighty growl and charged straight towards him with his mouth wide open. It swooped down over him about to bite his head off. Anser screamed in fear putting his hands in front of his face.

 **HEHEHEHE CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first part of the finale! There will be three other parts to this finale! The next two part will focus on the actual challenge as well as some comic relief from the Peanut Gallery AND a wedding, and the final part will have some great epilogues. Will update as soon as we can. Keep in mind that college has once again started for us and we won't have as much time to upload and the final three chapters will require a bit more work. But just bear with us! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and please leave us reviews!**

 **~GoGoGadget831, Gazorscreen, Laker Dragon**


	19. Chapter 19

The entire peanut gallery had terrified looks on their faces as they watched the peanut gallery burn down to ashes and saw the Hydra giving them a furious look.

"ANSER! LOOK OUT!" Priya shouted as she noticed Anser was face-to-face with a giant serpent-like creature with multiple werewolf heads snarled at Anser. Anser covered his face in terror and screamed as Scylla swooped down and lunged at him with its mouth wide open, its teeth glistening under the sun.

All of a sudden, Kayla jumped in front of Anser and punched one of Scylla's heads really

hard, causing it to swim away and giving a frustrated look. Suddenly, a three-headed devilish dog-like creature that was pitch black in color and had glaring yellow eyes growled fiercely at the finalists and lunged at them for sharp bites. But Kayla did a splits and kicked their heads away powerfully. She and Anser then raised their swords and started battling with Cerberus as it continued to attack them.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Anurag portaled through from the Star Wars universe and made an epic entrance, jumping off a gunship and landing and wielding a new blue dual bladed lightsaber. He gave a devious grin as he sneaked up behind Chris and slashed his pant belt. Chris's pants fell down, revealing a 'Barbie' pattern. Anurag cut off Chef's pant belt, causing his pants to fall down and reveal a 'My Little Pony' pattern. He did the same with Don and Blaineley. Don's plaid boxers were showed off to everyone and Blaineley was revealed to not wear any underwear.

"What the fuck? Who doesn't wear underwear in public?" Tom questioned in disgust as he covered his eyes with his hands and turned away, feeling nauseous from the sight. Jen patted his shoulder soothingly.

"Only sluts don't put on underwear in public," Courtney said in disgust.

"I know why she did it!" Soonchan flirtatiously said as he put his arm around Blaineley's waist. "She did it 'cause she wants to make love with me!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Blaineley shouted as she ran to Captain's Quarters to put some fresh clothes on. Soonchan eagerly followed her, only for Blaineley to give him a powerful kick to his groin before he could come any closer. Soonchan made delirious sounds as he fell down the stairs and back on the deck floor, holding his kiwis.

*static*

*in confessional* Anurag: I appreciate Lord Sidious giving me a red lightsaber but I absolutely hate him! So I decided to join the light side instead.

*static*

*back to deck*

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Chris gleefully said as they watched Kayla and Anser fiercely battle Cerberus.

"Ummm...shouldn't we help them?" Brianna asked out of concern.

"Nah, I think they can handle it," he replied, shrugging and grinning widely. "After all, this could be our highest rated finale!"

*static*

*in confessional* Topher: So sexy bitches, I've got a great video clip i wanna show ya. *takes out his phone and shows a clip of Chef sitting in the confessional toilet singing. "Na na na na.

Na na na na, hey hey hey, GOODBYEEEEE *groans in a constipated fashion as he sings the last word

*static*

*back to deck*

All of a sudden, a tall, mermaid-like creature with tentacle hair, scaly green skin, sea blue eyes, and sharp teeth approached the ship and screeched at them.

"Holy crap, it's Medusa! Whatever you guys do, DO NOT LOOK INTO HER EYES!" Brant warned as he urged everyone to turn away from her icy glare.

"What's a Medusa?" Lindsay duly questioned. She then noticed Medusa, happily gasped at how ugly she was and walked over to her, looking towards her head.

"Medusa? It's me, Lindsay!" she greeted as she reached out her hand for Medusa to shake. Before Medusa could turn towards Lindsay, Duncan yelled, "NO!" and threw a wrench at Lindsay's head, knocking her out before she could look into Medusa's eyes

*static*

*in confessional* Duncan: OK I know that I am NOT mushy and emotional but she was about to turn to stone.

*static*

*back to deck*

Lindsay was bleeding a little from the cut that the wrench left. Bridgette immediately ran to her aid and cautiously massaged her head and wiped the blood from the cut. Bridgette shot a glare at Duncan and asked, "Couldn't you be a bit more gentle? She could be seriously hurt!"

"Hey, at least I saved her!" Duncan defended.

"Lindsay! Are you okay?" Beth asked as she ran over to her friend, giving a concerned look.

"ENOUGH MUSH!" Chris yelled as Chef picked up Bridgette, Lindsay, and Beth, and put them back with the others.

The others continued to watch Kayla and Anser brutally fight Cerberus. Kayla swung her sword from the left side and slashed one head off. Anser, who was on the right side, slashed the right most head off. This left the middle of the head remaining. The two friends looked at each other, smiling, as they jumped in slow motion, raising their swords, and slashing the last head of Cereberus together. Its head went flying and crash-landed into the ocean from a distance.

"Alright! Woo hoo!" Kayla cheered as she and Anser high-fived.

"That was awesome!" Anser exclaimed. Everyone started cheering for the two of them.

"Come on people! We're on a time budget here! Get on your hippocampuses and let's get this battle started!" Chris impatiently said. The finalists both nodded and jumped on their respective ones, and gathering about the middle of the Bermuda triangle.

All of sudden, Jar Jar freaked out when Scylla snuck up behind the peanut gallery. "AHHHHH! A BIG FISH WITH TEETH!" Jar Jar ran around the ship in a frenzy with his hands in the air, screaming in a high-pitched voice as Scylla began attacking the peanut gallery. "MEE-SAH FRIGHTENED, MEE-SAH GOING TO DIE, WEE-SAH ALL GOING TO DIE!"

The entire peanut gallery freaked out all at once and everyone started running around including Chris and Chef. Many of the couples were clinging onto each other and screaming. The ship began to rock violently due to the commotion threatening to toss everyone into the sea of monsters. While all the commotion was going on around him, Anurag just stood there meditating, focusing on the force. He picked up Scylla slowly out of the water using the force. Scylla's heads tried attack him, but he started force-choking the massive serpentine beast, crushing its necks, rendering it lifeless. The peanut gallery widened their eyes in disbelief at this.

*static*

*in confessional* MacArthur: Whoa...Anurag can use the force?! Why can't I do that?!

*static*

*in confessional* Chris: Maybe hiring Anurag was a good idea after all, despite all his crazy pranks. I'm impressed!

*static*

*in confessional* Duncan: Whoa! Did you see that?! That dude can really USE the force! Full props to that dude!

*static*

*in confessional* Harold: Gosh! That was incredible! Maybe he will train me to be his apprentice. I should ask him one day! That way, I can be the true master of the force! Hiiiiiiii-ya! *shatters camera* Oops, hehehe

*static*

*in confessional* Sugar: I wonder why this shiny camera is always shattered every time some 'un walks in heyre! Anyways, that boy was cool, but he's no wizard! *sighs dreamily*

*static*

*in confessional* Mike: Whoa! Me and Zoey were really thrilled that we got to see the force up close! Anurag, if you're watching this, show us how to travel into the Star Wars universe! We're a huge fan of the movie series and we would like to get the ultimate Star Wars experience!

*static*

*in confessional* Shawn: Dude's incredible! He definitely beats my action-packed, zombie-fighting skills big time! I hope he has training lessons, because I'm still thinking about what else I want to do with the million aside from investing it for my zombie bed-and-breakfast!

*static*

*Leonard and Tammy in confessional* Leonard: I can cast a magical spell that is much more powerful than the force! Just you wait and see, my companions! You shall not be disappointed!

Tammy: Our magical force field spell is very powerful and anyone who comes near it shall face the ultimate pain that it causes! *plays ocarina*

*static*

*back to deck*

"Allow me and my mistress Tammy to cast a spell that is much more powerful than the force!" Leonard proudly proclaimed as he raised his staff high in the air as a flash of lightning occurred. Tammy played her ocarina synchronously. "Come closer my friends, now you shall see, the ultimate force field, that shall make you flee!"

All of a sudden, a loud explosion sound started playing and it started raining confetti over the peanut gallery.

"NO! NOT CONFETTI AGAIN!" Jay shrieked as he fled from the raining confetti.

"Ah, shut up!" Chef snapped back, rolling his eyes at him and hoisting him by his hood.

The entire peanut gallery was speechless as they widened their eyes in the aftermath of the spell and gave Leonard and Tammy blank looks.

*static*

*in confessional* Josee: By far, the worst performance I have ever seen! I could do much better if I had just gotten the gold! ARRGGGH! *shatters camera*

*static*

*back to deck*

"Marvelous Tamera, I think it worked!" Leonard gleefully said. "Now people can have trust in our magic!"

"Excellent!" she replied as her tape recorder fell out of her pocket and kept on playing exploding noises. She started playing her ocarina again in an obnoxious way.

"Chef, can you PLEASE do the honors?" Don said in irritated voice as he covered his ears.

"No. Allow me," Anurag said as picked up Leonard and Tammy with the force and threw them back to the others onto two deck chairs, tying them up and duct taping their mouths.

"That should keep you from being a pain in the ass again," Anurag said as he glared down at Leonard and Tammy who looked up at him with frightened faces.

*cut to battle*

The yacht was now in front of the battle scene that was occurring. Kayla and Anser were charging towards each other on their hippocampuses and swinging their swords at each other, fighting bravely. Their swords collided, making loud, sharp noises with their clanging.

"What's the matter Anser? Can't stand the flow?" Kayla taunted, smirking. She tried taking down Anser's sword with the force of her right arm, but Anser pushed back and tried disarming her with a powerful swing, but Kayla swung her sword in the nick of time, blocking the attack. Anser backed away slightly to give more room for the two of them to fight.

Kayla rode around her hippocampus in circles around Anser to try and get his full attention. Pretty soon, she traveled so fast that Anser lost track of where she was. When Anser wasn't looking, Kayla sneaked up behind him and raised her sword to knock out his sword. Luckily, Anser saw it coming, and turned around and clanged his sword against hers, continuing their fight. Pretty soon, thunder boomed over the triangle and a flash of lightning struck in the middle of Kayla and Anser's struggle. Before the two knew what was happening, rain and hail poured heavily and a powerful wind blew through the scene. Water flow became even more rough and heavy and the yacht was severely shaken up by the weather. The wind grew stronger and stronger and sent the two finalists careening to separate sides of the triangle and had the peanut gallery clinging onto the yacht in terror.

"Alright, now that's what I'm talking about!" Chris excitedly said. "Finally, something more action-packed and epic!"

Kayla and Anser raced back towards each other on their hippocampuses. Just as they were about to reach the middle again, a giant blue head with spikes on all sides, tiny black eyes, and sharp teeth emerged from the sea and roared loudly. The power from its emergence blew Kayla and Anser to separate sides of the triangle. It quickly approached the peanut gallery and started sucking objects in with its large, circular mouth.

"MY WARDROBE!" Chris shrieked as the door to Captain's Quarters flung right open and Charybdis engulfed it. Soon, a golden bathtub, a plasma TV, and several other objects were sent careening towards Charybdis's mouth.

The yacht was slowly being sucked into the beast's mouth. Anurag drowned out everything around him as he concentrated on the force again, pulling the yacht away from Charybdis with the force energy.

Geoff and Bridgette were clinging onto each other in terror and screaming loudly. "Oh geez, I guess this it, Bridge! I just want you to know that I love you so much, and marrying you is number one on my bucket list!" Geoff shouted as he pulled Bridgette closer towards him.

"Well, let's cross it off right now!" Bridgette firmly said as she looked at Geoff.

"Y-you mean it? Usually, you're the one who likes to take things slow and steady!" Geoff replied, furrowing his brow slightly.

Bridgette pulled Geoff's face towards her for a passionate kiss and replied, "Well, at this point, it doesn't look like we're going to make it! So, we might as well make the most out of our life right now!"

Geoff then turned to Oliver and Anurag and asked them for a favor. "Hey bros! Will you marry us while Anurag uses his force mojo to keep the yacht away from that monster?" he asked.

"Sure, I will. No problem. I will not fail your wedding," Oliver said as he approached the two lovebirds.

"Awww, this is going to be so beautiful!" Jen said as she clung onto Tom for dear life. "Of course, our wedding's gonna be so much better!"

Anurag took this as his cue and focused on the force preventing Charybdis from sucking the yacht in.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day with cloudy skies, a powerful hurricane, and a psycho-crazy monster who's getting ready to eat us. It's the perfect day for a wedding!" Oliver enthusiastically said.

All of a sudden, Bridgette and Geoff tripped under the hurricane's force and Charybdis's force combined, and were now clinging onto their dear life on the yacht railing. They were holding each other's hands and sobbing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't cry yet! The wedding hasn't even begun!" Oliver laughed.

"Wait bro! Can I be best man?" Brody asked as he ran up to Oliver. "I'm the best man you can ever think of! I'm sure MacArthur agrees!" MacArthur overheard this and shrugged, muttering, "Meh."

"Okay then. Come join in the fun!" Oliver then said as Brody stood next to him. "Anyways, Geoffrey, do you take Bridgette to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"TOTES! I mean...I do!" Geoff nodded, loosening his grip a little on the yacht railing and tightening his grip on Bridgette's hand.

"And Bridgette, do you take Geoffrey to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Bridgette cried as she hugged Geoff tightly, completely letting go of the yacht railing.

"Does anyone object to these two getting married? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace!" Oliver announced. He then saw that everyone except Brody, Tom, and Jen were preoccupied with saving themselves. He then shrugged and said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Now kiss and save yourselves!"

Geoff and Bridgette grabbed each other and started making out passionately with one another. "OH GEOFF, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Bridgette screamed throughout their kiss.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR THIS BABE!" Geoff shouted back as they continued making out.

As they were doing this, Charybdis engulfed them into its mouth and more moaning sounds could be heard inside his stomach. Katie overheard this and snickered evilly. She snuck up behind Maddi and pushed her off the yacht, where she got sucked into Charybdis's mouth.

"KATIEEEEEEE!" Maddi screamed as she was sucked inside.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: Hope Maddi enjoys all the rumbling in there! *laughs loudly*

*static*

*cut to Charybdis's stomach*

Geoff and Bridgette fell inside Charybdis's stomach and were pretty grossed out when they fell in a pool of green liquid. "Great Bridge! What are we gonna do now?" Geoff asked, panicking.

"Make love to me," Bridgette firmly said as she caressed Geoff's cheeks.

"Right now?!" Geoff replied, giving a confused look.

Bridgette firmly nodded. "We might as well make the most of our private time here, right? Let's do this!" she replied.

"Oh, okay. Here I go!" Geoff nodded as he climbed on top of Bridgette and started making out with her.

Just as they started, Maddi fell in the stomach, screaming. However, the two lovebirds ignored her and continued going about their business. She widened her eyes as she watched Geoff slowly unzip Bridgette's blue hoodie and Bridgette take off Geoff's pink vest.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Maddi screamed at the top of her lungs.

*cut to Kayla and Anser*

Kayla and Anser were now on opposite sides of Charybdis and were confused about what their next move was going to be. The rain and hail was pouring heavier than before, the winds were growing stronger, and the Charybdis let out a mighty roar sending a huge rumble that shook up the entire ocean. Geoff and Bridgette's loud moans of pleasure and Maddi's screaming were very audible inside its stomach.

"I thought things were only supposed to rumble during the honeymoon!" Dwayne exclaimed to Kelly, giving a nervous look. Kelly slapped him across the face and walked away.

*static*

*in confessional* Dwayne: Why does that woman get so offended by everything I say?

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Speaking of honeymoons, me, Tom, and my skin-tight outfit better make it out alive before our wedding!" Jen fiercely said as she glared at Chris. She then inspected her drenched top, whimpered out of fear and sadness, and hugged Tom tightly. He comforted her and muttered sweet nothings in her ear as she cried in his arms.

"Okay….so what should we do now?" Anser asked Kayla.

"Chris, how the hell are we supposed to fight when this giant Charybdis is in the way?!" Kayla yelled out of frustration.

All of a sudden, some creatures emerged from the sea on all sides of Anser, singing a creepy song. Their hair was brown in color and their faces had glowing complexity to them. Their voices grew louder and louder and Anser could not help but be lured by them.

"ANSER NO! THEY MAY BE BEAUTIFUL ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT THEY'RE EXTREMELY DEADLY ON THE INSIDE!" Harold yelled out, freaking out.

"Their auras are very black! Beware!" Dawn warned.

Kayla galloped over to Anser on her hippocampus, grabbed a stone from nearby, and threw it at one of the Sirens, knocking her out. Anser then found an opening amongst the Sirens. Kayla reached through the opening, grabbed Anser's hand, and away they went from the Sirens.

"Okay, come on! Let's see a fight over here!" Chris impatiently said, looking at his watch.

Kayla and Anser then took their fight to the sidelines as Charybdis continued to roar and shake the waters powerfully. Their swords collided with one another's as the ocean waves grew more intense and the storm became more powerful with more rain and hail pouring down on the two finalists. A Siren approached Anser from behind, but luckily, Anser glanced at it and managed to slice its head off. Before Anser could catch his breath, a whole army of Sirens surrounded the two of them. Kayla grunted out of frustration.

"Things couldn't possibly be worse!" she yelled. Before she could say anymore, in front of the army of Sirens that circled around them, giant, muscular, bull-like creatures emerged from the sea and growled fiercely at the finalists. Then, from above them, flames came raging towards Kayla. Kayla got out of the way just in time and looked above her to see multiple three-headed creatures that each had a lion's head, a goat's head, and a dragon's head.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: OHHHH FUCK YOU CHRIS! *shatters camera*

*static*

*in confessional* *Tom and Jen are hugging each other tightly in fear* Jen: I'M NEVER LETTING GO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, TOM!

Tom: ME NEITHER! There's so much left I want to do with my life, like marry you and travel the world with you!

*they smile at each other and hug each other tighter*

*static*

*in confessional* Lyell: Damn bro, this finale's getting crazy! Even Mount Doom wasn't as dangerous as this challenge! I really feel sorry for those bros. Also, why the heck is this camera always shattering every time someone walks in here? *thinks for a bit and shrugs*

*static*

*back to triangle*

"Chris, don't you think you're going way too far with this challenge? After all, this is a "reality" show!" Sky said, feeling concerned for the finalists.

"Nope! It'll be worth it once we get a major boost in the ratings department!" Chris confidently replied, grinning widely. "But I have to admit that this is the most exciting finale yet!"

All of a sudden, Medusa emerged from the sea right in front of the yacht, screeching loudly and startling everyone. Just as Tom and Medusa were about to glance at each other, Jen tackled Tom to the yacht floor and screamed, "NOOOOOO! I'm not gonna let my bae turn into stone before our wedding!"

Sierra noticed Cameron and Cody quietly walking away in fear and panic from her and Medusa. She let out a loud squeal and tackled both of them.

"OH CAMMY! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE SAFE!" Sierra squealed as she punctured Cameron's butt with a tranquilizer. She then punctured Cody's butt right after.

"YEEEEOW!" Cameron yelped in pain as he fell flat on his face and started falling asleep.

"AAAAAHHH!" Cody screamed before fainting hard on the yacht floor and snoring upon impact.

Sierra grinned to herself and thought, "Now it's time to do a wedding of my own before the adorable bloggers have theirs!"

*static*

*in confessional* Sierra: Just like mine and my Cody Bear's wedding, I can be the preacher to my own wedding! And all they have to do is say the words 'I do!' *squeals with joy*

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Hey Cooooody! Do you like Gwen?" Sierra asked a groggy Cody.

"I-I-do," Cody groaned under Sierra's arms. Sierra squealed and kissed him. She then turned to Cameron and asked, "So Cameron, do you like life without your bubble?"

"I-I-do," Cameron groaned.

Sierra kissed him too and squeezed the life out of both the boys, squealing, "OH EM GEE! IT'S OFFICIAL! I'M OFFICIALLY CAMSIERRAODY!" As she was squealing, the two boys woke up, heard all that she had to say, slipped away from her arms, and ran down to one of the yacht bedrooms, locking the door tightly behind them. Sierra chased after them.

Anurag walked past the idiotic love triangle cursing under his breath in disgust about Sierra's annoying attitude.

"What the fuck? That wasn't even an actual wedding!" Jen said in disgust.

"I know right? Our wedding is gonna be real! And by real, I mean REAL amazing!" Tom squealed in delight.

"EEEEEE!" Tom and Jen both squealed as they grabbed each other's shoulders and jumped up and down.

"SHUT UP!" Eva shouted, glaring at Tom and Jen.

*cut to Kayla and Anser*

"Oh shit! What are we gonna do about this now, Anser?" Kayla asked as they raised their swords up while looking at their enemies from all sides.

"Well, there's no turning back now! If we don't fight with all our might, we're not going to make it out alive! We've gotta go in!" Anser firmly said, looking at Kayla.

"That's what I was gonna say! Alright, let's do this!" Kayla strongly said as she clenched her fists, and swung her sword at a Siren, chopping her head off.

"You know what...I've got a better idea!" Anser smirked as he jumped off of his hippocampus and onto a Minotaur's head.

"What the hell are you doing, Anser?! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Kayla yelled out, feeling concerned for him.

"Don't worry, Kayla! I know what I'm doing, I'll be fine!" he reassured her as he threw his sword like a boomerang around the circle of Sirens, slicing off all their heads. Once the sword was done circling around and killing all the Sirens, the sword flew back in his right hand. He grinned widely.

Anurag looked on impressed at the risky move Anser just pulled off.

*static*

*in confessional* Anurag: DAAAAAAMN! Anser is such a badass. I have an idea for a lightsaber move, thanks to Anser but I'm gonna have to build a dual saber like Darth Maul's.

*static*

*back to yacht*

Kayla gasped in awe after he did that. "That...was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?!"

"Hmmm...I don't know...physics maybe?" Anser laughed. He then overheard a whole bunch of screaming coming from Charybdis's stomach.

*cut to Charybdis's stomach*

Maddi's hair was covered in white liquid. "HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T STAND TO WATCH ANYMORE SEX!"

"Geeeofff…." Bridgette moaned as her new husband continued to make love to her. "I need more…."

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Maddi screamed as she started pounding on Charybdis's stomach and grunted out of frustration at her failure.

"Bridge….I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!" Geoff shouted as he made one last thrust that sent the two of them sliding towards Charybdis's stomach and ripping through it, leaving a small hole in its large stomach. Maddi hopped on top of Geoff's back, standing on it as if she were a surfer, as the three were sent flying back towards the yacht.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! COME ON, THIS IS A FAMILY SHOW!" Chris complained as he glared at Geoff and Bridgette, who were completely naked. Maddi jumped off of Geoff's back and ran to a quiet corner of the yacht. Bridgette and Geoff got off of each other and blushed deeply like tomatoes at each other as Soonchan gave them fresh clothes to cover themselves.

Once they put on their clothes, Bridgette seductively came up to Geoff's ear and whispered, "Thanks for taking my virginity. You suuure were amazing at that…" She then started nibbling his ear, which caused him to grin widely.

"GOALS," Shamus sighed as he walked up to Kitty, who knocked him out with a slap and shook her head, "No thank you!"

*static*

*in confessional* Geoff: Totally worth it! *puffs out his chest and flexes*

*static*

*back to yacht*

Maddi was in the fetal position, teeth chattering, body quivering in trauma, and a few tears falling down her eyes. Katie watched this and snickered. She walked up to her rival and handed her a card.

"Don't you worry, Maddi. My mother is a licensed therapist for post-traumatic stress disorder. You'll feel better in no time!" Katie grinned as she booped Maddi on the nose.

"THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BITCH!" Maddi screamed as she grabbed Katie's throat and started choking her a bit. Within seconds, she let go and continued shivering, still feeling traumatized over what she had experienced earlier.

*static*

*in confessional* Katie: *laughs so hard that she falls on the floor and continues laughing*

*static*

*back to yacht*

Charybdis's head emerged from the sea and right next to the yacht roaring loudly. Its roar shook the yacht powerfully and it bit off a chunk of the yacht railing, right behind Anjana and her bandmates.

"Well, friends, it's been wonderful playing with you these last several years…" Anjana sighed as she took out her violin and started playing it solemnly.

The Spuds and Jammer sighed and nodded in agreement as they took out their violins and started playing it.

"Oh noooooo! We're gonna rock out!" Ian and Rock both said together as they took out their guitars and started rocking out loudly. Anjana, the Spuds, and Jammer joined in on their jam session.

"HERE I AM!" Anjana sang as she started rocking out and air guitaring. "GONNA ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE!" Ian and Rock then proceeded to play guitar solos.

Chris overheard them and said, "You know what? I think we could use a little music in this finale right now! Don't you guys agree?"

"Oh yes! I've been a huge fan of The Daytrippers ever since they had their first concert in Toronto several years ago! Let's do it!" Don excitedly said, nodding in agreement. "When are we gonna do it?"

"When they're in REAL danger, Don," Chef replied, winking and sipping his ice cold pink lemonade. Suddenly, when no one was looking, Dean and Austin sneaked up behind him and shoved hermit crab eggs down his pants. They both snickered to themselves as they snuck away.

*cut to Kayla and Anser*

Kayla and Anser were fighting off a minotaur. As Anser was slashing at the minotaur's stomach, Kayla jumped off her hippocampus, did a few flips in the air, jumped on the minotaur's head, and chopped it off. Just as they were about to catch their breath, a chimera breathing fire came flying towards them, roaring angrily. Along with that, three minotaurs came charging behind them. They raised their swords and continued fighting them off.

*cut to yacht*

"GET….AWAY!" Stephanie screamed as she kept on throwing exploding pineapples inside Charybdis's mouth. Anjana smirked and threw a pineapple pie at the back of her head that contained a carvanha that started chewing on her head. Stephanie screamed as she ran around in a frenzy. She stopped when she met eyes with Anjana, who would not stop laughing. Her face became puffy and red with anger and she jumped towards Anjana to tackle her, but she missed. Anjana smirked and tackled her to the floor, twisting her arm and pulling on her hair.

Lorenzo and Chet glanced at the fight. Chet then said, "Meh, Stephanie ain't so great anymore. I'm on Team Anjana now!"

"I agree! Stephanie's become more of a wimp now!" Lorenzo added, laughing hard. "Who knew a band geek like Anjana would have some awesome moves up her sleeve!"

*cut to Chris and Soonchan*

"Uhhhh….Soonchan….what are we gonna do?" Chris asked Soonchan as he gave a concerned look at Charybdis.

"I'm gonna fry up a big fish and I'm gonna need extra help!" Soonchan said. "Yo! Ryan, Austin, Jalen, DJ, Brighton, Connor! Follow me! I need your guys' help with something!"

"Alright! This is gonna be good!" Connor excitedly said as he high-fived Brighton.

"I wonder what fish we're gonna fry…" Jalen asked DJ as they followed Soonchan into the yacht kitchen.

Soonchan overheard this and replied. "We're gonna fry a killer whale!"

*cut to Kayla and Anser*

Kayla and Anser were still surrounded by minotaurs from all sides. They growled fiercely at the two of them. As one approached Kayla, Anser stabbed it right in the chest, holding the sword in until after one gasp for breath, it slowly sank into the ocean, dead. Anser removed his sword as another approached him from behind. Before the minotaur could attack him, Kayla sped up towards it and sliced its head off. The two finalists raised their swords up to fight off the rest of the minotaurs.

"Oh geeez….I hope things don't get worse…." Kayla muttered to herself. Just after she said that, Hydra let out a mighty roar that echoed throughout the entire ocean and nearly deafened the finalists and the peanut gallery. All of a sudden, a giant with one large black eye on its forehead, a sharp horn sticking out on the top of its head, sharp teeth, pointy ears, and a muscular figure stomped towards them in the ocean. It was accompanied by another tall figure with one eye, a beard, braided black hair, yellow teeth, and a muscular figure.

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: CRAP! WHY THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY THAT?!

*static*

*back to yacht*

Charybdis emerged its large head from the sea once again, opening its large mouth for everyone to see. It let out another mighty roar. Anjana smirked as she held Stephanie in a sleeper-hold position and proceeded to pick her up. "Hey Charybdis! You hungry? I've got a delicious human meat treat right here!" she laughed as she picked up Stephanie. "She's feisty, noisy, and simply appetizing!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Stephanie screamed in Anjana's arms as she started pounding on her back.

"Yes please throw her in!" Anurag and David pleaded.

Anjana was about to throw Stephanie into Charybdis's mouth when Ryan suddenly football tackled her to the ground, saving Stephanie. Right behind Ryan were Brighton, Connor, Jalen, Austin, DJ, and Soonchan, carrying a large killer whale in their hands.

"Oops...hehehe...sorry Ryan. Me and Steph were just having a little fun," Anjana grinned nervously.

"A little fun! A LITTLE FUN!?" Ryan yelled at Anjana. "YOU ALMOST KILLED HER YOU FREAKY BOY-HAIRED BRAT!"

Anjana couldn't help but laugh at Ryan's anger. "BUT SHE IS SO ANNOYING, AND SHE MADE FUN OF MY BOYFRIEND!" Anjana protested as she pointed to a very furious Stephanie, who reached out a hand to choke her. Ian nodded in agreement at this, putting an arm around Anjana's shoulder.

"Annoying or not, you don't get to treat my girl like that!" Ryan snapped back as he pushed Stephanie's hand off of Anjana's neck. Stephanie raised her eyebrow in surprise and smiled at her boyfriend.

*static*

*in confessional* Chet and Lorenzo

Chet: Whoa…

Lorenzo: I know right, Ryan never stuck up for Stephanie like that in the race!

Chet: I think he and Stephanie are making up for their annoying arguments

Lorenzo: Ya I bet they're gonna make out and get married soon.

Chet: ME TOO! *fist bumps Lorenzo*

*static*

*back to yacht*

"FINE!" Anjana pouted and walked away from the hater daters.

*static*

*in confessional* Stephanie: I'm mighty surprised at Ryan for sticking up for me like that. He's never done that for me at all! I'm very happy to see that he's appreciating me a bit more! And it'd certainly better stay that way once we get married and start a family!

*static*

*back to yacht*

Charybdis bit off another chunk of the yacht railing and in the process, bit Jacques in the ankle. "GAHHH! OH, MY ANK-AL!" he screeched in pain as he jumped around, holding his ankle and continuing to yelp in pain.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! THIS IS LIVE TV! OUR FANS ARE WATCHING! EAT THE PAIN…..and smile!" Josee sternly told Jacques as he shoved a cast up Jacques's leg. Jacques nervously laughed and nodded.

"Hurry guys! Or Charybdis is going to eat up the entire yacht within a minute!" Devin alarmingly said as Carrie was hugging him tightly and whimpering.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Emma screamed as she clung onto Kitty. Kitty grinned and took a selfie with Emma as they screamed right as Charybdis opened his large mouth and swam towards the sisters.

Just as Charybdis was about to bite off another chunk of the yacht, the six boys threw the killer whale right inside Charybdis's mouth, causing him to shut his mouth immediately and chew it up hungrily. "MMMMMMMM," it groaned in satisfaction.

"CHEF! STEP ON IT! STEP ON IT! HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Soonchan yelled out to Chef. Chef immediately ran up to the control room and sped up the yacht away from Charybdis. Pretty soon, a loud boom could be heard and a blast of flames could be seen around the area where Charybdis once was.

"Wow-wee! That is some radical stuff!" Brody exclaimed as he widened his eyes in excitement. "Let's have another one of those again!"

"NO," everyone else replied, glaring at Brody, who laughed nervously.

*cut to Cameron and Cody*

Cameron and Cody had filled out restraining orders in one of the yacht bedrooms. Sierra was right outside, banging on the door. "CODYS! OPEN UP FOR YOUR SWEETIE SIERRA!" Sierra squealed.

"What's goin' on here?" MacArthur asked Sierra as she came down to the bedroom hallway. "I heard a loud ruckus and I wanted to check what was going on."

"Oh MacArthur! My Codys are locked up in that bedroom and need my help!" she replied as she continued knocking on the door.

MacArthur pushed Sierra aside and knocked on the door. "Open up! It's the police!" she firmly said.

Cameron and Cody slowly opened the door and gave MacArthur the restraining orders. Just as this was happening, Sierra jumped up in the air and tackled the two of them to the floor. MacArthur smirked as she saw Sierra on top of the two boys. She took out her handcuffs and cuffed Sierra's hands. "Gotcha!" she chuckled. "Looks like you're gonna be in the clink for a loooong while, psycho hose beast!"

Sierra started crying as MacArthur put her in a cage and dragged her back to join the others. Cody and Cameron sighed out of relief and said many "thank-yous" to MacArthur.

*cut to yacht*

As Kayla and Anser were fighting off the Cyclops, Hydra came swimming over towards the peanut gallery. It roared as it crept closer and closer towards them. MacArthur rolled a sobbing Sierra in her cage on the deck and asked, "What did we miss?" She then noticed the peanut gallery looking at Hydra in terror.

"OH NO! NOT HYDRA!" Cameron screamed in terror as he hid behind Cody.

"OH SHUT UP!" Sierra shouted from her cage, snarling at Cameron and Cody.

*static*

*in confessional* Sierra *in cage*: I'M DONE WITH THOSE CODYS AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO ME! THEY BROKE MY HEART AND CRUSHED IT INTO A MILLION PIECES AND THEN LAUGHED! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ONCE I'M OUT OF PRISON!

*static*

*back to yacht*

Hydra shot a glance at Tom, Jen, and Chef, who were frozen solid in their position and looking at it in terror. Hydra then swooped down to attack them as they screamed. Tom then grabbed Chef's large kitchen knife from his pocket and took off his own shirt, revealing his rock hard, six-pack abs. Jen glanced at him and yelled out, "TOM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'M GOING TO STOP THIS MONSTER FOR YOU AND OUR TRUE LOVE!" Tom shouted as he ran towards Hydra. As Hydra was about to deliver a killing bite to Jen, Tom slashed at its neck, chopping its head off.

"MY HERO!" Jen squealed as she jumped up and down and hugged Tom, smooching him on the cheek. Tom suddenly fell in a daze and blushed deeply like a tomato. All of a sudden, two heads took Hydra's place. Tom snapped out of his daze and gave a determined look. He then glanced at Zoey and told her, "I'm gonna need some of your paint!"

"Oh, okay!" Zoey smiled as Tom took some black and red warpaint from her pocket and smeared some on his cheeks. He firmly marched over to Hydra with Chef's knife in his hands. Jen grabbed his arm, giving a very concerned look.

"TOM, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Jen shouted, burying her face in his arm.

"Because I'm crazy about you! You've always been the one carrying and protecting me. Now, it's my turn to do the same for you," he firmly said, cupping her cheeks and kissing her. "I'll be fine! I can do this!"

"I know you can sweetie…" Jen whispered as she hugged him tightly. All of a sudden, Hydra roared again and both of its heads came swooping towards Tom and Jen. Jen dodged them just in time and Tom jumped on top of one of the Hydra's heads.

Just as Tom was about to attack Hydra again a random portal opened up and Grant Ward fell through it and landed on the yacht.

"HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYD…" Grant yelled.

Chris cut him off. "SHUT IT, YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SHOW!"

Grant Ward was looking around and realized he wasn't in Agents of Shield anymore and chuckled nervously, "Whoops."

"GET HIM OFF MY SHOW!" Chris yelled.

Anurag approached Grant and escorted him back to the portal and shoved him through but not before whispering Hail Hydra into his ear. The portal then disappeared.

Grant smiled as he left through the portal.

*static*

*in confessional* Tom: Call me insane for being face-to-face against a creepy sea monster, given my immense fear of sharks! But I'm totally insane over Jen. She really rocks my world and has done everything for me. I think it's about time I do the same for her.

*static*

*in confessional* Jen: Tom...is the bravest soul I've ever known. I never knew he cared about me this much…*sigh* He amazes me...with his sexy abs, his sense of fashion, his sweetness, and his newfound courage. I'm so lucky to be marrying him. I just hope he comes out of here alive, because I don't want to be engaged and be a widow on the same day. *looks at ceiling and whimpers*

*static*

*cut to Tom*

Tom was now on one of the Hydra's necks. All sorts of thoughts were going through his head. "Alright...I still wanna come out of here alive, so I have to think! Remember what Anurag said! 'Cut off one head and two will take its place. Cut off all heads and double the number will take its place. But burn one head and the rest will fall like dominoes!' But where am I going to find fire?" He then glanced at a swarm of Chimeras who hovered around Anser and Kayla as they were fighting Polyphemus, Cyclops, and the minotaurs. "Hmmmm…." he then thought.

*cut to Kayla and Anser*

"ARE YOU SERIOUS NOW?!" Anser shouted as he was slashing at minotaurs, one by one.

"STAY BACK!" Kayla shouted to the Cyclops as she stabbed it in the foot, causing it to yelp in pain. She pulled it out violently and watched the blood pour from the hole in its foot. She then proceeded to stab the Cyclops in his other foot and pulled it out violently. Just as she was about to attack again, a Chimera blew flames at her. Luckily, she dodged it at the nick of time.

As the Chimera was about to attack her again, Tom yelled out, "Here kitty, kitty, kitties! Over heeerreee!"

"Tom! This isn't our cat Sochi! These are EVIL, dangerous, three-headed cats we are talking about! Why are you putting yourself in even more danger?! I don't want to lose you!" Jen yelled out as several tears fell from her cheeks.

"Fire is the only way to stop the Hydra, Jen! Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!" Tom reassured her as the Chimeras came flying towards him.

"Holy shit, that guy's crazy!" Kayla remarked as she stabbed the last minotaur in the chest.

"Hey, but at least he got the Chimeras away!" Anser replied as he slashed at Polyphemus's leg. "So, you want to team up and get rid of these beasts once and for all?"

"Totes! There's no way this can get any worse from here!" Kayla confidently said. All of a sudden, an even louder roar could be heard from a distance. A giant titan with a large, bald head, chains around its body, black fingernails, rotten teeth, and a charred gray body stomped over towards them and roared again. Its roar sent the yacht flying half a mile away.

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: CHRIS! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Ohhhh man! Now this is getting good!" Chris remarked as he watched the struggles between Tom, Hydra, and the Chimeras, and the struggle between Kayla, Anser, Polyphemus, Cyclops, a fresh swarm of Furies, and Cronos.

"Who the hell let Cronos in here?" Brant asked Chris as he gasped in awe.

"Meh….he just….showed up," Chris shrugged, laughing.

While he was on one of the Hydra's necks, Tom was slashing at the Chimeras, killing them off one by one. He smirked as he saw a Chimera that breathed fire at him. Just as he slashed at the last Chimera, killing it, he noticed that the knife was covered in flames. He took the flame-covered knife and planted the knife on one of Hydra's heads. The head immediately caught on fire and Tom quickly made his way down the Hydra's neck and away from the head. Just as he was doing so, Hydra swung its other heads towards Tom, sending him flying in the air screaming. He flew to a far-off location.

"TOOOOMMMMMM!" Jen screamed at the top of her lungs. Anjana was standing next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder, shedding a few tears. Huge tears fell from Jen's face and she buried herself in Anjana's arms, sobbing. Everyone was shocked at what had happened. Some of the couples hugged each other and many felt sorry for Jen.

*static*

*in confessional* Jen: *eating a large carton of triple chocolate fudge brownie ice cream and sobbing* My…..fiancé ….is..dead.….I'M….A...WIDOW…. *cries even more and shoves another large scoop of ice cream down her throat*

*static*

*in confessional* Anjana: *sobbing and eating a huge piece of triple-layered cookie dough ice cream cake* MY….ONE.…TRUE...PAIRING... IS…..DEAD….I'M…..NOTHING….. *cries bitterly and shoves whole cake down her throat*

*back to yacht*

Hydra growled fiercely at the peanut gallery, who all looked at it in terror, except for Jen and Anjana, who were sobbing in each other's arms. Soon, Jen broke her hug with Anjana and firmly said, "I have to fight this beast! I don't know whether Tom is dead or alive, but I'm going to do this...for him! He sacrificed himself to save our lives...and we need to do the same for him!"

With a mighty roar, Hydra swooped down towards the peanut gallery. Jen jumped up in the air towards Hydra, prepared to throw a mighty punch. All of Hydra's heads were aimed at her, mouths wide open.


	20. Chapter 20

Hydra growled fiercely at the peanut gallery, who all looked at it in terror, except for Jen and Anjana, who were sobbing in each other's arms. Soon, Jen broke her hug with Anjana and firmly said, "I have to fight this beast! I don't know whether Tom is dead or alive, but I'm going to do this...for him! He sacrificed himself to save our lives...and we need to do the same for him!"

"YOU...are one of the bravest people I know! Go out there and whoop that beast's ass!" Anjana encouraged Jen as she hugged her tightly.

"I will do that! That beast has definitely pushed me over the edge after what he did to my fiancé!" Jen firmly said. She then jumped in the air towards Hydra and prepared to throw a mighty punch at it as it let out a mighty roar again. All of its heads were aimed toward Jen with their mouths wide open, with the entire peanut gallery watching in fear.

"FOR TOM!" Jen shouted as she started punching and karate-chopping the Hydra's heads. She dodged the Hydra's killing bites one by one by using her flexibility and fast moves to the fullest.

*static*

*in confessional* Jen: Just in case you guys are curious where a fashionable girl like me got all those insane moves, I've been doing gymnastics and Taekwondo since I was 4! That's why whenever Tom helps me practice my moves on him, I can take him down so easily! He's lighter than a feather!

*static*

*back to yacht*

Jen continued to kick and punch away the heads and dodge their moves. The Hydra's fire-covered head swooped straight towards Jen to attack her. Just as she did a backflip in the air, another one of its heads swooped down and knocked her towards the yacht. Luckily, in the nick of time, Anjana managed to catch her in her arms.

"Oof!" Jen exclaimed as she massaged her head a little.

The Hydra snarled at Jen and Anjana and all of its heads swooped down towards the two. They both screamed and clung onto each other in fear. Just as this was happening, a tall gray monster with a long neck, small beady black eyes, four big fins, and a long tail swooped in and rammed Hydra in the chest, sending it flying half a mile away.

"Hey, it's Nessie!" Kaylin exclaimed, pointing to the monster.

"YAY! Monster battle!" Austin excitedly said as he grabbed Chef's popcorn from his hands and started munching.

Right after the attack, Hydra got back up on its feet and started growling fiercely at Nessie. Another one of its heads caught on fire as it ran up to Nessie and swung its third head at Nessie, sending it flying on its back. Hydra then stomped over towards Nessie, and pressed its claws into its neck, about to strangle it.

"Oh no you don't!" Jen shouted as she jumped up in the air, doing multiple flips and doing a flying powerhouse kick at Hydra, which caused it to completely stop what it was doing and focus on Jen. This gave Nessie some freedom to escape from Hydra's grasp and flip Hydra off of it.

Suddenly, its third head caught on fire. Jimmy gasped in shock and exclaimed, "Whoa! Anurag was right! It doesn't look like the Hydra is going to last very long! It only has a few more heads left!"

Jen then hopped onto Nessie's back and winked at her. "Come on, Nessie! Let's go kick this hideous thing's butt together!" she firmly said as she pointed to Hydra.

Nessie nodded as she approached the weak Hydra, who was shaking from the attacks and the fire it had encountered. It roared again as Nessie approached it. It swooped its head towards Nessie to deliver a powerful bite, but Nessie managed to stop its attack by using its teeth to choke the Hydra. Hydra continued to catch on fire and the flames grew stronger.

"Let's send this home wrecker blasting off!" Jen yelled out. Nessie nodded, and with a powerful throw, Hydra was sent flying in the air and the rest of its heads caught on fire as it was flying to an unknown location. Everyone cheered loudly as Jen and Nessie approached the yacht. Jen got off of Nessie's back and Nessie swam away from the yacht.

"Woo hoo! Jen, THAT was awesome!" Anjana excitedly said as she picked up Jen for a hug and jumped up and down.

"Who knew such a fashionable, petite girl like yourself could possess such great talent!" Jacques excitedly said as he patted Jen on the back.

"Jacques! Do not make friends with the enemy!" Josee growled under her breath as she glared at Jacques

"Oh come now, Josee! She's nice, no?" Jacques defended.

"You should definitely go for zombie fight training with me sometime! Here's my card!" Shawn told Jen, handing her his business card.

"Thanks guys, it was nothing really. The real hero was Nessie….and….and….Tom…." she said, starting to cry and cover her face.

"You guys were all heroes! And you should all be proud of yourselves! Me and Olivia couldn't have done that," Colin said with Olivia next to him.

"Speaking of Nessie...I wonder where she is now?" Austin wondered aloud, looking around on all sides.

They then noticed Nessie slowly swimming up to the yacht, holding a lifeless Tom on its back. Nessie gently took Tom off its back and placed him on the yacht floor. Jen ran up to him and placed his body on her lap, sobbing. Jen turned to Nessie for a brief moment to see a sad look on her face and heard a few whimpers coming from her.

"Tom…" she sobbed as she buried her face on Tom's forehead, letting the tears fall on his head. "Oh, I love you! I love you so much! Please don't leave me! I don't want to lose you! I'm so sorry about the fight we had over our blog during the race and about the fezzes! I'm sorry about everything I may have done that turned you off! But please don't die! I love you too much to lose you and I can't imagine what the rest of my life would be without you...and our shopping sprees…our annoyingly loud squealing...and our late night coffee runs...and our trips around the world...and our sexy make out sessions….and everything!" She sobbed harder and hugged his head tighter, lightly kissing his cheek.

"So….does this mean we're gonna bury him?" Brittany duly asked Jordan, which caused Jen to bawl even harder.

"You dummy! Now look what you've done!" Jordan snapped, slapping Brittany across the head and pointing to Jen.

"Oh, stop crying! Death happens, get over it!" Eva said, rolling her eyes.

Anurag overheard Eva's rude comment and clenched his fist and growled in anger. He turned around ignited his lightsaber and aimed it Eva's throat.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR RUDENESS TOWARDS OTHER PEOPLE!" Anurag yelled in anger at Eva. "A PERSON CANNOT JUST GET OVER A DEATH JUST LIKE THAT! ONLY A HEARTLESS PERSON LIKE YOU WOULD SAY SUCH A THING!" He brought the blade of the saber closer to Eva's throat as she slowly backed away in fear until she got to side rail of the yacht. She looked over the rail and saw a bunch of Furies waiting to gobble her up.

"Please don't kill me," Eva begged in fear, shedding a few tears from how intimidating Anurag was.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU MAKE A HEARTLESS COMMENT OR SAY OR DO ANYTHING THAT PISSES ME OFF YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE!" Anurag yelled as drew his lightsaber back.

"You have always been there for me...in the best of times...in the worst of times...you were my best friend, my hero, my prince, and my soulmate….I'm going to keep saying this all the time….but….I love you Tom….now….and….forever…" Jen then said, crying.

Chris looked at what happened and sadness overtook him for once. Big tears fell from his face and he started sobbing in his hands. Chef gave him a handkerchief and Chris blew in it really hard. He gave Chef the snot-covered handkerchief and Chef muttered, "Geee...thanks…"

"We will give Tom a proper burial later and there will be time to mourn but the challenge must go on," Chris said as comforted Jen.

The loss of Tom left everybody shocked as most were in tears but to honor his death the challenge had to be completed to ensure everyone's safety on the deck.

Anjana leaned down and put an arm on Jen's shoulder. "Tom would want you to go on. You are one of the bravest souls I know and you and Tom have been such inspirations for me. Stay strong and if you ever feel down, I'll always be here for you," she said. Jen turned around, hugged Anjana tightly, and sobbed in her arms.

"Oh Anjana...thank you for being such a supportive fan and blog follower...I hope some kind of miracle happens. If he does turn out to be alive, I would love for you to be one of my bridesmaids…" Jen weeped, wiping her tears with her handkerchief and blowing her nose.

"Okay people. Back to the challenge. Mourning time is over for now." Chris announced, still in tears, as Anser and Kayla continued to fight off the monsters. The monsters that remained were a swarm of Furies, Polyphemus, Medusa, Cyclops, and Cronos.

"Come on, Anser. We only have a few more monsters to take down. Let's finish this strong!" Kayla firmly told Anser.

"I agree. Let's do it...for Tom," Anser replied bravely as the two of them raised their swords and ran to their monster enemies to fight them off. As they approached Polyphemus, a large swarm of Furies came flying towards them, hissing.

"Oh no you don't!" Kayla yelled out as she slashed her sword at a Fury, instantly killing it. The two friends raised their swords and continued slashing at the Fury army one by one.

"Take this! And that!" they both said together as they furiously attacked the army. However, the Fury army continued to grow so much that Kayla and Anser couldn't take down the two of them alone.

"Uhh...helpers? Shouldn't you guys be helping your fellow contestants out?" Don asked the helpers.

"Don't worry. Pikachu just needed some time to rest up! Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"PIIIIIIKAAAACCHHHUUUU!" Pikachu sent a enormous thunderbolt flying at some of the Furies, which all fainted instantly.

"Alright, Pikachu! That was awesome!" Ash exclaimed, high-fiving his loyal companion.

Anurag sneaks up behind Chef and Chris and tapes a fart toy onto their butts and runs away giggling. Then he did the Gangnam Style dance with MacArthur while wearing sunglasses.

"Hmm….how am I to stop this thing?" Katie wondered, looking at the fierce ugly Polyphemus who roared as Kayla and Anser were fighting each other. She then thought, "Oh wait! I learned about this when I read the Odyssey!"

She then turned to Oliver, who was comforting Jen along with Anjana, and asked, "Hey Ollie! Do you think I could borrow some of your arrows?"

"Hmmm….sure. You want me to teach you how to be a sharp shooter like myself?" Ollie asked her.

"Sure!" Katie excitedly said. Dean overheard the two of them talking and ran over to a quiet corner of the ship to eavesdrop.

"Alright, follow me!" Oliver told her as he led her to the railing of the deck.

"Okay, so I know this sounds a bit cheesy, but in order to hit your target, you have to think like the arrow and be like the arrow. Just aim sharp on your target, close your eyes, take a few deep breaths, and just let it fly. Like this," Oliver explained as he closed his eyes, breathed in and breathed out, and slowly shot the arrow, which hit Polyphemus square in the eye. Polyphemus let out a roar in pain and crashed hard on the ocean floor slowly. It almost crushed Kayla and Anser while they were fighting, but luckily, they moved out of the way just in time.

"There you have it. If you just relax before you hit your target, you'll make a great shot. If you are tense, even just a tad, then it's very likely you'll miss your shot," Oliver explained.

"Yes sir!" Katie said, giving a salute.

"Alright, best of luck to you!" Oliver then said as he shook her hand.

Katie took out her bow and arrow and aimed towards the Cyclops that was stomping right behind Kayla and Anser and about to deliver a swift kick to them. Dean who was in the premises, stole an arrow from Oliver's quiver. He then took out his lighter and set the head of the arrow on fire. Katie also found a vial of leftover snake venom from the interns' previous prank and dipped the head of the arrow in the venom. Dean and Katie both closed their eyes and breathed deeply before shooting their arrows. The arrows flew gracefully across the cloudy sky and high above the ocean, and both hit the Cyclops in its single eye.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" the Cyclops roared loudly in pain as its eye caught on fire and turned a bloody red. It held its eye in pain and crashed to the floor right on top of Polyphemus.

"Bulls-eye!" Katie cheered as she jumped up and down.

"WOO HOO! RIGHT IN THE KISSER!" Dean also cheered, running around in circles, only to get slapped to the floor by an annoyed Heather.

Meanwhile, Kayla and Anser were still at it, fighting as the water flow grew stronger. Rain and hail poured violently above them, lightning struck right behind them, and the thunder echoed louder than ever and Soonchan farted smellier than ever.

*static*

*in confessional* Soonchan: That was more of an intensity fart. I always fart when things get intense! The more epic the scene is, the smellier the fart is!

*static*

*in confessional* Owen: Oooooooo, maybe Soonchan and I should have a fart off. He's good at it.

*static*

*back to deck*

A loud roar echoed from beneath the sea and a giant head emerged, roaring even louder than the first time. A tall, bald, ugly-looking giant emerged and revealed itself in all its hideous glory and was about to deliver a killing hook punch to both Kayla and Anser, who both screamed in fear. They dodged it just in time. Cronos then started going all gangsta, putting on some sunglasses and some bling.

"What's up y'all," Cronos said. "The name's Cronos and I'm here to bust some asses. This is my hood and Imma gonna show you how I roll."

*static*

*in confessional* Ezekiel: Yoyoyo, that guy definitely learned from the best, eh! *is wearing sunglasses and bling*

*static*

*back to yacht*

Cronos picked an injured Cyclops and threw it at Anser who was sent flying out the water with his hippocampus.

"Oh no! Anser!" Kayla shrieked as she caught Anser and his hippocampus before they could fall into the ocean.

"Y'all wreckin' my hood, so get out before I wreck you!" Cronos yelled in a thunderous voice. He picked up Polyphemus's injured body and threw it at Kayla and Anser, sending them both flying in the air.

"Hey Cronos, my man," Ezekiel called out. "I'm seriously lovin' that bling yo."

"Thanks bruh, I'll make a note not to kill yo ass," Cronos responded as he picked up the yacht and slammed into the ocean tossing everyone except for Ezekiel off board. Cronos then put Ezekiel on his shoulder and the two of them fist-bumped.

"ZEKE! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Heather yelled out. "You're conspiring with him now?"

"Hey, all you people ever did was push me around and make fun of me and Cronos ain't like that yo," Zeke called out. "He's more like me. Right, Cronos?"

"Don't you talk to my boy like that!" Cronos yelled at Heather as she picked her up and chucked her at Kayla, who nearly got knocked off her hippocampus.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed. All of a sudden, Fang popped out of the ocean and gave an evil grin at Heather. Heather screamed some more as Fang chased her all around the ocean. Everyone laughed.

"Now….whose turn is it now?" Cronos sneered as he slowly approached everyone in the peanut gallery, who clung onto each other in terror and screamed. A dark, dark shadow hung over them and evil laughter could be heard.

 **Will the peanut gallery make it out alive? Is Tom truly gone? Who will be the winner of the season? Find out next time on the very last chapter of Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition coming out this week (maybe tomorrow?)!**


	21. Chapter 21

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE," Gangsta Cronos evilly laughed as he approached the peanut gallery that clung onto each other in terror and screamed, leaving a dark, dark shadow hovering over them. All of a sudden, a loud hiss could be heard from right behind him. He stopped what he was doing, turned around and saw Medusa hissing at everyone, which caused them all to cover their eyes for their lives.

"Hey, you know, that chick would make a great wife!" Cronos smirked, laughing to Zeke.

"Yeah...a hot chica that can turn you into stone in the bedroom?!" Alejandro snapped in fear, clinging onto Heather.

"Ay bruh, you have no idea of my power. It makes me immune to Medusa's freaky eyeballs!" Cronos snapped as he picked up Alejandro and Heather and chucked them miles away from the yacht.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" they both screamed as they were sent flying back to Fang, who proceeded to chase them around the ocean.

"I GOT THIS!" the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook cried out as he swam around and snuck up behind Medusa. He climbed onto her back. She tried looking behind her, growling fiercely, and gave him the ride of his life.

"HEE HAW!" he shouted as he jumped back and forth on Medusa's back. During this, he climbed onto her neck and grabbed a large part of her hair, which caused her to scream in pain and let out a huge roar. He smirked, held the chainsaw close to her neck, and chopped her head off, instantly killing her. The entire peanut gallery cheered at this.

*static*

*in confessional* Gwen: Seeing that guy again was actually pretty cool and definitely brought back memories of one of my finest moments in the game. Who knew he could actually kill people in real life! You don't see that every day!

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Goddammit, the horror movie reject killed her…" Cronos groaned as he hung his head a little.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US! I STILL HAVE TO GO TO MED SCHOOL!" Priya cried out in fear.

"PLEASE KILL ME SO I CAN BE WITH TOM!" Jen tearfully said as she clung onto her lover's body, sobbing. Anjana, Oliver, Rose, and Jack came up to her to comfort her.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Leshawna shouted as she swam up to Cronos. "Umm...excuse me dawg, but is there anything we can do to convince you not to kill us."

Cronos got all serious and responded, "NO. Muhahahamuahahahahahahahahahah!" Evil laughter echoed throughout the Bermuda Triangle.

Leshawna backed away in fear as Cronos kept laughing evilly. During this, Percy whispered, "Yo! Kayla! Anser! Get over here!"

Kayla and Anser swam up on their hippocampuses to meet up with Percy. "What's up Percy?" Kayla asked.

"One of the only ways we can defeat Cronos is by summoning my father, Poseidon, as well as my uncles, Zeus and Hades," Percy explained.

"How exactly are we going to summon them?" Anser asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

"Well, I can easily summon Poseidon since he's my dad. As for Zeus and Hades...let's see...to summon Zeus, we need Fulgurite, or cheap jewelry, and a bone from a worshipper. Then, we need to place those objects in a bowl and light them on fire," Percy explained.

"Bone of a worshipper, eh? Hmm...whose bone should we use?" Anser wondered aloud.

"And whoever the worshipper is, don't worry. I've had some experience in surgery. I can get you an enhanced bionic replacement leg immediately!" Priya happily volunteered.

Anurag overheard this and sneaked up on Eva and ignited his lightsaber and sliced Eva's right leg out of her body. She tumbled down and screamed in agony. Blood was pouring from her leg. Priya immediately placed Eva on a hospital bed and took her to the yacht infirmary. "Don't worry, Eva. After the bionic replacement I do on you, you'll be good as new!" Priya reassured her.

"T-t-thank youu…" Eva stuttered, still in horrible pain.

"Hehehehehe, I've always wanted to do that," Anurag said. "Yo Harry! Can you do the honors?"

"With pleasure! _Bone-cendio_!" Harry said, casting a spell that extracted the necessary leg bone from Eva's leg. Anurag then picked up the leg bone and threw it towards Kayla and Anser.

"Next up, we're going to need some Fulgurite!" Anser said.

"And a bowl fo' that shit!" Chef added as he tossed a wooden fruit bowl towards the two finalists.

"Not to worry, friends! I have some Fulgurite with me!" Percy reassured them as he tossed it into the bowl.

"Time to set these things on fire now!" Kayla excitedly said. Rock tossed his lighter towards Kayla, which she managed to perfectly catch. She set the objects on fire and eagerly waited for Zeus and Hades to show up.

"Dad?" Percy asked aloud as he touched the water. All of a sudden, a large blue triton emerged from the sea and a young-looking man in a gray-colored uniform and dark brown hair and beard emerged as well.

"Ah, hello son!" Poseidon greeted, smiling.

"We've got a problem...a rather big, 'Gangsta' problem if you will," Percy said, pointing towards Gangsta Cronos.

"Oh dear...not again…" Poseidon groaned, facepalming himself.

While Poseidon was thinking about what to do, voices from the clouds could be heard bickering with one another. "I thought I told you to stay out of my room!" a deep, irritated voice loudly said.

"Aww man, but bothering my brother is just too much fun!" a more laid-back voice replied.

Just then, a tall man with light brown hair, a beard, and the same gray uniform was summoned from the skies along with his brother, who had long black hair, a small beard, and dark red glowing eyes. The former brother looked concerned while the latter looked irritated.

"Alright, what's going on here...like I care?," Hades asked impatiently.

"There's your problem!" Zeus said, slapping Hades on the back of his head and laughing.

The two of them then looked at Gangsta Cronos and looked concerned. "Oh dear...what do we do…?" Hades wondered.

"Alright, this is gonna be good!" Anjana said as she was munching her bag of baked yams hungrily while Anurag gave her a weird look.

"You eat...baked yams...in a bag?" Anurag asked, feeling weirded out.

"Uhhh...yeah? They're my favorite things to munch on anytime during the day! I even have these things for breakfast! Can't get enough of the sweetness packed in these things! Also, you can make sweet potato fries with these babies!" Anjana said as she took a big bite from another yam. Anurag rolled her eyes at her.

*static*

*in confessional* Anurag: Okay, Anjana's cool most of the time. But sometimes, she's weird as fuck!

*static*

*cut to ocean*

"Hey bro...how are we gonna defeat this thing?" Hades asked Poseidon.

"I have a plan! Let's gather around to discuss!" Zeus bounced in. The three gods began to discuss their plan quietly and seriously. Zeus then turned to Kayla and Anser and said, "Hey, you two. We need to talk." Kayla and Anser both gulped as they approached the gods.

"Alright...now here's the plan: we want you to defeat Cronos! From the top of heaven, we've seen the amount of potential that you both have. You are both very intelligent, courageous, humble, and persevering fighters and we think you will be perfect for this daunting task!" Poseidon told them. "We will give you all the support we can. And with our support, you both can easily defeat this monster with both hands tied around your back.

"You really think we can defeat that beast?" Kayla asked, shocked at what the gods told them.

"We have a lot of faith in you both!" Zeus said as he handed a sword to Anser. "This sword contains god-like powers, which are the strongest in the universe!"

"Same for this sword, brave knight!" Poseidon said as he handed a sword with the same powers to Kayla.

"And with a little bit of resistance, you both can fight with ease!" Hades said as he granted the two of them their resistance.

"Alright, you two should best be on your way before Cronos kills you off, comrades. Best of luck and have faith in yourselves!" Zeus called out to the two finalists as they slowly approached Cronos.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Kayla shouted as she hit her hippocampus to move faster. Her hippocampus swam quickly across the ocean towards Gangsta Cronos. Kayla swung her sword and slashed Cronos on his stomach.

"Ay yo...that ain't cool!" Cronos said as he sent a giant wave crashing towards Kayla. Luckily, Kayla held onto her hippocampus before she could fall into the water. Then, from behind, Anser climbed on top of Crono's back and stabbed him powerfully, pulling the sword out violently.

"YEOW!" Cronos roared in pain as blood gushed from the scar in his stomach and a hole in his back. He grabbed Anser and threw him back in the ocean, but he luckily landed on his hippocampus's back before he could fall.

The two then climbed on him and started stabbing and slashing at him in all places. Sooner or later, they managed to climb on top of his chest and reach his heart. They both planted their swords deep into his heart to the point that he was gasping for breath and was close to death. The blood continued to pour rapidly from his body. He whispered his last words to Zeke.

"Zeke dawg...the show must go on...keep the music playin'..." He then fell flat on his stomach, but luckily, Kayla and Anser managed to move out of the way just in time. Just as Cronos fell to his death and just as Kayla and Anser were continuing to fight, he sent a giant wave hurtling towards the two of them, violently knocking them both down into the ocean.

*static*

*in confessional* Ezekiel: Those dawgs got no chill killing my boy Cronos like that. I'm gonna revive him yo and we gonna tour the world as a rap duo.

*static*

*back to yacht*

"Well that fight was certainly awesome!" Chris told Chef as he was munching on his buttered popcorn hungrily.

"Umm...shouldn't we do something and save those contestants?" Don asked out of concern.

"Nah, it'll be fine…" Chris reassured him. He then glanced at his watch, widened his eyes and said, "Looks like we don't have much time left. Alright, new rule here. Whoever emerges first from the sea wins the million!"

The entire peanut gallery opened their mouths widely and all had concerned looks on their faces. They continued staring at the ocean, waiting for a sign of life. They remained silent for several long minutes. All of a sudden, a tanned hand holding a golden gleaming sword under the blinding beam of the sun rose from the sea. Anser then popped his head out of the water, followed seconds later by Kayla.

"And by just a few seconds, Anser wins Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition!" Chris gleefully announced, holding up the silver million dollar case. Anser cheered loudly when he heard this.

"Good game, Anser! You definitely deserve to win the million!" Kayla grinned, shaking Anser's hand.

"I had a great time too! You're an awesome competitor! Tough as nails with a heart of gold!" Anser replied, shaking her hand. "If I have enough money after I spend it on med school, I'll definitely give the rest to you!"

"Thanks Anser!" Kayla replied as they both rode their hippocampuses back to the yacht. Anser was then greeted by Chris, who handed him the million dollar suitcase. Anser grinned with pride as he took the case. Chloe squealed and took a selfie with him. Kitty approached him and did the same.

*static*

*in confessional* Anser: I'm so excited! I won the million! And I had a great time all the way through!

*static*

*in confessional* Kayla: Sure I'm a little sad that I didn't win the million. But this game has been awesome and I'm glad that Anser is gonna split the million with me!

*static*

*back to yacht*

Just as everyone was cheering for Kayla and Anser's performance in the final challenge, Don interrupted the cheering, having a solemn look on his face. "Well...with the challenge over and the winner announced, it is with a heavy heart that we need to find a place to bury our fallen hero...Thomas," Don said as he wiped a tear from his face with his handkerchief.

Jen let out a loud sigh and said, "Alright. This is going to be very, very tough for me, but I think it's best we...we...lay him to rest." She started crying a little, but was comforted by Anjana and her friends.

"Yo, Chris! I see an island over there with a tall coconut tree! Let's head on there!" Chef said, looking through his telescope.

*cut to island*

The interns dug a long hole underneath the coconut tree and Oliver held a tombstone that read, "R.I.P. Thomas Merlin - A true hero and fashionable man 1991-2015". Everyone gathered around Jen, who was holding Tom's lifeless body tightly. His head was laid on her lap. She sniffled a little as she looked at him.

"We gather here today to remember a famous fashion blogger, a good friend, a wonderful man to Jen, and a true hero," Chris solemnly said.

"He didn't just do it for his girl. He did it for all of us," Anser continued.

"He saved us all, even if it meant taking his own life at the end," Kayla added.

"I used to laugh at how much of a wimp he was whenever I saw him on TV. Who knew he had such a brave soul to sacrifice himself for us? I actually feel terrible for laughing at him now," Jo said, still in shock about the events.

"For once, I actually agree with you," Heather said, feeling shocked as well.

"We owe him so much, especially our thanks for saving us. It's a reminder of how much we need to be there for our loved ones, even if it means taking risks," Anjana said as Ian came by her side and put an arm around her shoulder.

"It is also equally as important to focus on yourself and your well-being and living the best life possible," Jasmine continued.

"To quote Ferris Bueller, 'Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and turn around, you might miss it,'" Geoff said.

"Thank you Tom...thank you for all that you've done...for all of us. Even if I'm straight, I love you dearly. We all love you," Tyler concluded as he broke down in tears.

Owen knelt down and patted Tyler on his back. "That's right bro. Cry...cry like a man!"

Oliver then walked up to Jen, knelt down to her level, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Jennifer, I think it's best we lay him to rest right now."

"Okay, Ollie. But...can I have just a few more minutes with him?" Jen pleaded.

"Very well. Take as long as you need," Oliver nodded, giving an understanding look and backing away from her a little.

Jen looked at Tom and slowly said, "You're my everything, Tom. And I'll always love you." She then started to break down as she put her forehead on his forehead, letting her tears drip on his face. Everyone closed their eyes to mourn the loss of the fallen hero. Nessie had her head down and was whimpering a little as she watched Jen cry.

As everyone was mourning the loss of Tom, what they then saw shocked them. Tom slowly moved his limp hand towards Jen's cold hand that was on his head. He gently pressed his warm hand on Jen's, and Jen felt the warmth of his hand make her hand warm as well. Jen suddenly raised her head up and furrowed her brow. Tom slowly opened his eyes and locked gazes with Jen, smiling a little.

"Tom?! TOM!" Jen squealed as she wrapped her arms around Tom's neck and hugged him tightly. She cried even more than before and Tom wrapped his limp arms around her back, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Nessie raised its head up and smiled widely out of relief and happiness. Everyone approached the engaged couple closer and Tom and Jen locked gazes with one another. They were then interrupted by Soonchan, who was rolling in a wheelchair. Macy and Michael helped Tom to his feet and placed him on it. Anjana also came in with a cast for his broken leg. As this was happening, Jen ran up to Nessie and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek, which caused her to blush a light red.

"Thank you so much… You have my undying gratitude," Jen quietly told Nessie. She then walked over to Tom.

"Soooo….did we win?" Tom asked after he was placed on his wheelchair and when his leg was put in a cast.

"Yes, we did….my hero," Jen smirked as she wrapped her arms around Tom's neck and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Everyone applauded during their kiss.

In between their makeout session, Tom said, "Oh Jen…I love you...I love you so much..."

"Oh Tom! I'm so happy you're alive! I love you so much!" she then said as she continued making out with Tom. As more tears fell from her face, Tom cupped her face with his hands and wiped the tears away, gently.

"Hey Tom, quick question! That was such a powerful attack you took from Hydra! How did you manage to get out with only a broken leg?" Daniel asked. Tom smirked at him and then to Jen.

*static*

*Tom and Jen are both in the confessional with Jen wrapped in Tom's arms bridal style*

Tom: My fall only left me with one really broken leg. And Hydra's head attack left me with several scars. But other than that, it wasn't that bad. Good thing I landed on the sandy shores of this one beach though. But the bad thing was that I landed on my right leg and broke it pretty badly. Oh well… at least I'm still here with you. *shrugs*

Jen: I'm so so happy you're alive though. I could never live without you, Tom… *caresses his cheeks*

Tom: Yeah...I didn't want to lose you...I was so scared of that. You are one of the most fragile human beings and I don't ever want to hurt you or leave your side…you're my everything.

Jen: Awwwww, Tom!

*they start making out loudly, which results in loud screaming from Eva*

*static*

*back to yacht*

"I'm so excited! The wedding is back on! EEEEEEE!" Anjana squealed as she jumped up and down.

Jen then came up to Anjana and got down on one knee. Anjana furrowed her brow in confusion. Jen then held both of her hands and said, "Anjana, I just want to thank you so much for being our most loyal blog follower all of these years and for being so supportive of mine and Tom's relationship. I just have one very important question to ask you."

"Oh Jen...what is it?" Anjana asked, smiling widely.

"Will you be my bridesmaid AND the ring bearer at my wedding?" Jen asked as more tears fell from her face.

Anjana started crying and squealed, "Oh Jen! I would be honored to!" They then hugged each other tightly and squealed loudly, and Tom joined in as well.

"God…" Eva groaned from the hospital bed.

"Oh Eva, you're awake! Are you feeling better? Or should I say...angrier than ever?" Priya laughed, patting her on her shoulder. "How's your leg?"

"It feels fine...BUT I'M STILL MAD AS FUCK RIGHT NOW! ESPECIALLY AT ANURAG AND THOSE FASHION JERKS!" Eva screamed.

"That girl has serious anger management issues..." Jen told Tom.

"I know right?" Tom replied, laughing.

"That was a rad finale Chris! You always plan the best kind of finales!" Lyell said as he and Erin walked up to Chris.

"That was so much fun! I hope I get to compete at some point!" Erin excitedly said, nodding.

"Maybe someday, Erin. Maybe someday…" Chris said, pondering it briefly.

All of a sudden, the hermit crab eggs in Chef's pants hatched and started clawing his butt, which caused him to yelp in pain and run around the island, holding his butt.

"Now that was a real pain in the butt!" he laughed loudly. He then turned to the camera and grinned widely, "And yet another season is behind us! And you definitely don't want to miss the excitement that I've got planned next season! Until next time! I'm Chris McClean! And this has been Total...Drama...Seven Seas Expedition!"

 ***CUT TO AN ISLAND WEDDING CHAPEL***

All the contestants, cameos, hosts, and interns were now seated in a very fancy-looking island chapel, waiting for Tom and Jen's wedding to begin. The wallpaper around the chapel was a pale cream in color, a huge chandelier with bright diamonds hung above everyone, and beautiful flowers were scattered all over the floor. Oliver Queen was also standing right at the end of the aisle, getting ready to preach. Nessie was scattering flower petals on the floor and smiling widely. The wedding was also being recorded on live TV.

"OMG MOM! Stop crying! The wedding hasn't even started yet!" Taylor snapped in an irritated voice.

"I can't help it sweetie! I just love weddings! I was crying at my own wedding the whole time and I had to be escorted out into the hallway several times for my crying! I can't help it! Weddings are so beautiful!" Kelly continued as she cried some more.

Taylor was then fed up with this mushy crying and she slapped her mom silly. All of a sudden, Kelly growled in anger and shouted, "THAT'S IT YOUNG LADY! I'M GIVING YOU A TIME-OUT! FOR FOUR MONTHS! NO SHOPPING, NO PRESENTS, AND NO CHIPOTLE FOR YOU!"

"Awww, come on mom!" Taylor groaned as she folded her arms and turned away, giving a disgusted look.

"Don't worry about her! Don't be afraid to put your foot down, Kelly!" Sugar said as she laughed.

"Oh Sugar! You were so wonderful to me in the finale! I sometimes wish you were my...err….second daughter," Kelly said as she turned to Taylor and back to Sugar, laughing nervously.

"So, Miss Kelly, do y'all like da new soap opera 'The Mush n' da Mushable'?" Sugar asked, widening her eyes and giving an excited look.

"Oh my goodness, yes! I've been keeping up with that show for the past few months!" Kelly excitedly said.

"Oh, where have y'all been all mah life? I've always wanted someone to cry with and watch soap operas with!" Sugar squealed as she hugged Kelly tightly. Kelly sniffled a little and returned her hug.

"Me too dear! We must exchange phone numbers so we can spend time together, go shopping together, and cry together!" Kelly replied as she took out her phone. The two of them proceeded to exchange phone numbers.

"Oh great….now I have to put up with this shit…" Taylor muttered. Izzy then climbed on top of her head and started playing with her face. She was all fours on Taylor's head like a dog and she put her hands on both of Taylor's cheeks.

"Ooooo, I like your face! It's so cool! Happy Taylor! Sad Taylor! Angry Taylor!" Izzy laughed, fooling around

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! GET OFF ME!" Taylor screamed as she ran around in a frenzy, struggling to get Izzy off her.

"Can we get this damn wedding done and over with?! I'm bored! And you know what happens when I'm BORED?!" Eva threatened, clenching her fist.

"Relax, Eva. The wedding should start in approximately…..nine minutes and fifteen hundred nanoseconds…" Noah replied, looking at his watch.

"Oh my gosh, Noah! You are way too funny!" Emma laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started laughing on his shoulder. She then glanced at her sister, who was taking a selfie with Nessie. She snickered and took her arms off Noah and waited patiently for the wedding to begin.

Chris snuck up on Anjana with big scissors and cut her hair off. Anjana was too busy helping with preparing for the wedding that she did not notice that Chris had cut all of her hair off. He snickered and ran out of the room and into the living quarters.

"Soooo?" Chef asked impatiently. "Did you get her hair?"

"Of course I did! It was easy," Chris said showing him Anjana's hair.

"AWESOME!" Don exclaimed. "Blaineley is gonna hate this."

*cut to Blaineley's room*

Chris, Chef and Chris barged into Blaineley's room while she was in the shower. She was getting ready for the wedding.

"Here's the dress she'll be wearing," Don said holding up a marvelous looking blue dress.

"Perfect!" Chris said. "That will work."

Chef opened up the part where Blaineley's armpits would be while Don sprayed superglue on to it. Chris then stuck Anjana's hair onto both armpit sleeves and Don sprayed more superglue.

The three of them snickered and ran out of the room before Blaineley came out.

*cut to Jen's dressing room*

Jen was wearing a big white wedding dress and wearing a flowery veil on her head. She put on some dark red lipstick, black eyeliner, brown eyeshadow, and extra Chanel perfume. She looked at herself in the mirror, pursed her lips, gave a seductive look, and was about to leave her room when all of a sudden, Tom was in front of the door on his wheelchair, wearing a black suit, black dress pants, black shoes, and a cream-colored button-up shirt underneath his suit. He looked at Jen, opened his mouth widely, and blushed deeply at Jen. Jen did the same thing as she looked at him.

"For someone in a wheelchair, god you're incredible," Jen gasped in amazement as she knelt down to hug her husband-to-be. She then sniffed him a bit and said, "What kind of cologne do you use? You smell so nice,"

"I love the scent of your perfume as well!" Tom said as he sniffed her back. They soon broke their hug and he slowly said, "Sooooo, I was really worried about leaving you in the finale and I'm so glad that I'm alive to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I know...it was unbearable those past several hours without you bringing life to my life. You are really the best thing that has ever happened to me Tom...I love you so much and I don't know how I could ever live without you…" Jen then said as she hugged him tightly and started crying.

Tom then took her hand in his hand, gently kissed it, wiped the tears off of Jen's face with his hands, and quietly said, "I love you too...but let me show you how much I missed you."

Jen blushed deeply at this and caressed Tom's cheeks. "Tom, I would really love for you to make love to me, as I've been fantasizing about it for quite sometime now. And I think I'm ready. But...shouldn't we walk down the aisle? And what about your leg?" Jen whispered, giving a slightly concerned look.

"Meh….I think those guys can survive at least an hour. They're very patient and sweet people. And don't worry about my leg. I'll be fine. All I need right now is you." Tom reassured her sweetly as he picked her up and set her on his lap, which caused her to blush deeply.

They then started making out passionately with their tongues and bodies intertwined with one another. "Ohhhhhh Tommmmm….." Jen moaned loudly as she began to unbutton Tom's shirt while he began to kiss her neck.

*cut back to the wedding chapel*

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR?!" Anjana shouted as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hahahahaa, sucks to be you, freak!" Stephanie taunted as she rubbed Anjana's bald head. Anjana growled in anger and slapped her hand away.

Anjana then came up to Heather and asked her, "Is it okay if I borrow one of your wigs?"

"Good thing I carry around twenty extra wigs in my bag in case of an emergency. Consider yourself lucky," Heather nodded, reaching into her bag and giving her a black wig with a mohawk.

"That's totally my style! Thanks!" Anjana smiled as she hugged Heather tightly and walked off.

All of a sudden, Chris came up to Heather and blow-torched her entire bag of wigs. "NOOOOOO!" Heather screamed as Chris began chasing her with the blow-torch.

MacArthur let out a mighty yawn and groaned, "Hey Sanders...I'm getting bored...when was this dang thing supposed to start?"

"Like an hour ago…" Sanders said, sighing a little. "But it will be all worth it once we get to it, which will be very...very...soon I'm sure!"

"Oh dear...I wonder what's taking so long?" Don wondered as he looked around the chapel for signs of the bride and groom. He then announced to everyone, "Alright. Will two volunteers find Tom and Jen?"

"Me and Mickey can!" Jay said, raising his hand in the air.

"We really do need to go for a walk and get out of our comfort zone for a bit. Our physician recommended at least fifteen minutes of physical activity a day, given the number of conditions we have," Mickey explained, nervously laughing.

"Ah, shut it with the medical crap and go find those two love birds…" Chef muttered as he hoisted the two of them by their hoodies and threw them into the hallway. They immediately got up onto their feet and dusted themselves off.

"I'm glad we didn't get rug burns from that landing," Jay said as they walked down the hallway to look around.

"I have a really weird condition that allows me to listen through walls really well. So, that should take us in the right direction," Mickey grinned as they continued walking down. He listened carefully as they were walking past room by room. He then heard a lot of moaning and breathing coming from a room close by.

"I think I found it!" Mickey proudly proclaimed as he came up to the room and quickly opened the door.

They then ran in on Tom and Jen, who were completely naked and making out passionately in each other's arms on the wheelchair with Jen moaning loudly. Mickey and Jay screamed at the top of their lungs and started running out of the room and around the hallway, crashing into each other and getting knocked out.

Lindsay then randomly walked past Jay and Mickey, who were lying on the floor and frozen solid, scarred by that sight. She randomly peeked into the room and walked away saying, "So THAT's what I learned in sex-ed!"

Anjana then walked in and squealed to herself, "Eeeeee! I've dreamed of this happening for such a long time now! And it finally came true!"

She took a few pictures of Tom and Jen on her phone and was about to walk away when she realized what she needed to do. She then casually came up to them and said, "I'm super sorry to disturb you guys, but the wedding was supposed to start an hour ago."

"YO FASHION FREAKS! STOP FUCKING AND GET MARRIED ALREADY! YOU HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD AFTER TO HAVE AS MUCH WHEELCHAIR SEX AS YOU WANT! NOW GET MOVING ALREADY!" Eva screamed as she stormed into their room. Tom and Jen broke from their passionate love-making and widened their eyes in shock at each other.

With that warning, everyone left. Anjana also carried the traumatized Jay and Mickey into her arms as she walked back to the main hall with Lindsay and Eva.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! We gotta go!" Jen said in an alarmed voice as she got off of Tom's lap and put her undies and dress back on. "But you were so amazing though…"

"That goes both ways, babe. Our wedding may have been delayed for an hour, but totally worth it though…" Tom sighed out of amazement as Jen was helping him put on his tuxedo. "Our first time was definitely the best part of my life as of this point."

"Mine too, Tom," Jen said, hugging Tom tightly.

*cut back to chapel*

Don was talking with Anjana before announcing to everyone, "After a few inconveniences, the wedding is ready to begin!"

Soonchan quickly opened the doors and rolled Tom down the aisleway. Tom had a small smile on his face and seemed cool and collected. He was also wearing a kippah on top of his head. Soonchan stopped once he was right in front of Oliver. Beardo then started whistling "Here Comes The Bride" very loudly before Jen even opened the doors.

"OH ZIP IT!" Dave shouted as he covered his ears. Beardo then stopped what he was doing.

The piano player then started playing a jazz rendition of "Here Comes The Bride" on his grand piano as Jen started walking down the aisleway, blushing deeply as she met eyes with Tom. Once Jen was standing in front of Oliver, Oliver cleared his throat and said, "Good day, everyone. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Thomas Merlin and Jennifer Hoffstatter. The two of them greatly appreciate your love and support and are very grateful that you all have come to celebrate their love."

"Yah, my great great great auntie Myra invented love!" Staci proclaimed from the audience, only to receive a slap to the head from Jo.

"Isn't this romantic, Bridge?" Geoff asked as he held Bridgette by her waist. All of a sudden, Bridgette covered her mouth with her hands and ran out of the chapel. Geoff furrowed his brow and muttered, "Oookay then…"

"Thomas, do you take Jennifer to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Oliver asked.

"I-I-I do…" Tom sobbed as he took the wedding ring from Anjana and placed it on Jen's finger. Jen smiled widely at him with happy tears rolling down her cheeks. This caused Kelly and Sugar to hug each other and sob, which irritated Taylor greatly.

"And Jennifer, do you take Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Oliver asked.

"I do!" Jen tearfully said as she took the other wedding ring from Anjana and placed it on Tom's finger.

"Does anyone here object to these two getting married? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace!" Oliver announced.

Sugar then stood up and walked right to the front of the chapel, glaring at everyone, especially at Eva. Eva, who was sitting next to Jo, just shrugged while giving an annoyed look. She then looked around to make sure no one objected. A few moments of silence later, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah...that's what I thought!" Sugar mumbled as she walked back to sit next to Kelly.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Oliver happily said as a priest put a piece of glass by Tom's foot. Tom smashed it with his left foot and grinned widely at Jen, who squealed loudly.

"You may kiss your bride!" Tom then pulled Jen into his arms and kissed her passionately. Everyone got up from their seats and started applauding, cheering, and hugging one another.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blaineley screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone turned around and looked at her Blaineley who was disgusted and fuming mad.

"WHY ARE MY DRESS SLEEVES FILLED WITH HAIR GLUED TO THE ARMPIT AREA?!" Blaineley screamed as she lifted her arms, revealing Anjana's hair that made her look like she had hairy pits.

"MY HAIR! GRRRRRRR!" Anjana growled as she turned a glowing yellow.

Chris, Chef, and Don all snickered loudly. Anjana carried Chris, Chef, and Don ran out of the chapel, and threw them all into the water Super Saiyan style. "NOBODY MESSES WITH MY HAIR!" She screamed.

All of a sudden, Bridgette ran back into the chapel. "Oh crap! Did I just miss the wedding?" She groaned as she held her stomach.

"Yeah...sorry about that Bridge…" Geoff told her.

"Anyways...Geoff...during that time when I was barfing in the bathroom...I took a pregnancy test….and….after that amazing time we had in that monster's stomach...I-I'm pregnant…" Bridgette slowly told Geoff.

"Oh my gosh...that's...that's amazing Bridge! I'm gonna be a father!" he excitedly said, before falling on the ground and fainting. DJ and Brody then ran up to him to wake him up.

"Wow! This is so amazing! First, our wedding. Now, Geoff and Bridgette are gonna have a baby!" Jen told Tom.

"AND I LOST A DANG LEG!" Eva shouted, overhearing what Jen was saying.

"But oh my gosh Tom, I'm so excited for our honeymoon. It's gonna be so much fun traveling the world with you. And even getting to pick up where we left off…" she seductively said, stroking the tip of his chin with her finger and nibbling his ear a little.

"Ohhhhh yeah, baby!" Tom said as he put Jen on his lap and started making out with her.

All of a sudden, Nessie walked over towards Tom and Jen and got their attention by letting out a loud cry.

"What is it girl?" Jen asked as she petted Nessie on her head.

Nessie then pointed to her back and cried again. "Ohhhh, you want to be our source of transportation?" Tom asked. Nessie nodded again firmly.

"Eeeeee! Think about all the places we can go! Paris...Rome...Madrid...so much more!" Jen squealed as she hugged Tom tightly.

"I'm so excited to travel the world with the love of my life! Eeeeee!" Tom squealed back.

Jen then rolled Tom onto Nessie's back, sat on his lap, and the three of them took off into the sunset.

"Soooooo, you wanna pick up where we left off?" Tom asked as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously laughing.

"Is that even a question?" She seductively replied as she started making out with him while unbuttoning his shirt. Nessie heard them making out, giggled to herself, and put out a recording device on her back to record the happenings.

"Bye guys! See you in a few months! Send me updates!" Anjana shouted out to them as everyone waved, except for Eva, who looked at them in disgust, and Taylor, who didn't care. She then turned to Ian, smiled widely at him, and hugged him tightly. "I love weddings…and you..."

"I love you too babe…" Ian replied, hugging her back. Stephanie looked at them, and covered her mouth in disgust.

Elsewhere on the island Batman appeared through a hidden Zeta-beam teleporter.

" _Recognized, 02 Batman,"_ the Zeta-beam teleporter voice said.

"Oh hello Batman. What brings you here?" Chris asked.

"I'm here to collect my yacht as I lent it to you for temporary use," Batman said in a low cold voice.

"Hmm...alright. We'll take out all our stuff and give you back the yacht," Chris slowly said.

*half an hour later*

"Stay cool," Batman said in a cool voice as he drove off in his yacht.

"How are we gonna get home now?" Courtney asked Chris in an irritated voice.

"Eh...we'll figure it out somehow," Chris shrugged as he watched Batman's yacht travel through the sunset.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Laura screamed again as Soonchan carried her back in his arms.

"Oh Laura! I'm so happy you blasted off to this island so I can see you again! Your Soochy-bear missed you so much!" Soonchan squeed with joy as he French-kissed her.

"Oh Jesus Christ...not this bitch again…" Jo moaned as she face-palmed herself.

"Well at least she's not as annoying as those fashion jerks…" Eva said as she shrugged.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Laura screamed in Soonchan's ear after pulling herself away from him and continuing to pound him on his back. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! BLAINELEY, HOW THE HELL DO YOU PUT UP WITH THIS CRAP?!"

"I didn't!" Blaineley said, sighing.

Soonchan then picked up Laura and Blaineley and said, "Come on girls! I spotted an island bar where we can go get drinks! Let's go!"

They all groaned as Soonchan ran off with them into the sunset. Nearby Ash's pokemon were playing happily. His Pikachu and Sceptile seemed to be tackling his Infernape and Charizard who were being goofballs. Eva watched this commotion and grunted and walked over.

"YOU'RE ALL UGLY AND ANNOYING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh no you don't," Ash said stepping with his hands on his hips. "You don't insult my Pokemon and get away with it that easily."

"Pikachu, thunderbolt her! Sceptile use leaf blade! Charizard burn her with Flamethrower! And Infernape use Close Combat!"

All of Ash's pokemon orchestrated their attacks at the same time which hit Eva hard in the face making her dizzy.

"Don't you leave us out of this," Anurag said as he summoned his prized Garchomp.

"Garchomp use GIGA IMPACT!" Garchomp broke the sound barrier and sped up towards Eva, striking her right in the stomach and sending her flying out of sight with a twinkle in the sky.

"NICE ONE!" Ash said as he high-fived Anurag. "We should hang out more!"

"Agreed," Anurag said as he high-fived Ash back.

"Alright….so while we're looking for a ride to get out of here...you guys wanna go get drinks?" Geoff suggested, putting an arm around Bridgette's shoulder.

"YES PAPA GEOFF!" Everyone teased. They all went to the island bar to get drinks as Geoff laughed nervously while Bridgette hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You're going to be a great dad. You're already a great husband…" she winked as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks babe," Geoff whispered to her as he hugged her.

Chris then smelled his armpits and said, "Yeah. And while you guys are at that, I'm hit the shower!"

"Me too!" Chef nodded in agreement.

"I think your boyfriend could use a shower too!" Stephanie said, sneering at Anjana.

"OH BRUH! YOU DON'T MESS WITH DA MAN!" Anjana yelled as she threw an exploding pineapple at Stephanie, sending her blasting off all the way to Paris.

"Nice moves babe!" Ian exclaimed as he high-fived his girlfriend.

"That annoying bitch deserved it!" Jammer said in agreement. Spud nodded in agreement.

*cut to Paris*

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Stephanie screamed as she was flung to the Eiffel Tower where her shorts got caught on the very tip. "HELP ME!"

"That sounds like screams of joy," Tom remarked as he and Jen took a selfie at the Eiffel Tower. "Whaddaya say we take a romantic canoe ride on the Seine river?"

"I've got something even better planned at the hotel room…" Jen seductively winked as she took out some creme brulee that she bought and rolled Tom away, laughing slyly.

Stephanie's shorts then started ripping until they were completely torn up and caught on the tip and she started falling, screaming loudly again. She crashed on a mime who was posing nearby.

*cut to the island hotel*

Chris and Chef were in the showers getting cleaned up when the interns snuck in.

"This is going to be the best prank ever!" Soonchan said excitedly.

"Oh you bet!" David said.

"Yeah, Anurag always comes up with the best pranks." Anjana added.

"Thank you," Anurag said, grinning. "Anyways, Chris and Chef will be out soon so we need do our thing and scram. So here's how it's gonna work. Soonchan the towels are on the towel rack but it isn't in the sight of Chris nor Chef while they're in the showers, I want you to take em. Anjana I want you to take their bathrobes, which will be next to the towels. David and I will steal all their clothes. Got it?"

"Got it!" They all replied.

Soonchan and Anjana snuck into the bathroom quietly and stole the bathrobes and the towels while Anurag and David stole all their clothes out of the closet.

"Got everything?" Anurag asked. They all nodded. "Good now let's scram before they notice we were here.

*Cut to the bar*

Anurag and the other interns came in snickering loudly.

"Yo dudes, whatcha laughing about?" Geoff asked as he was sipping his mango pineapple smoothie.

"Not much," Anurag said. "Except we pulled the ULTIMATE PRANK ON CHRIS AND CHEF!"

"It's ULTIMATE indeed!" Anjana said as she continued to furiously munch on her baked yams.

That immediately got everyone's attention.

"NICE!" Brody said as he and Geoff fist-bumped the interns. "So what was the prank?"

"Wait for it ….wait for it…." Anurag said.

All of sudden, Chris and Chef came out of the hotel, stark naked, wet and shivering.

"Uh….Chef, I don't think we should be out in the open like this," Chris said.

"You're right man," Chef replied, embarrassed and furious.

Everyone on the entire island stopped and stared. Some mothers covered their little kids' faces while old people grunted disgustedly. Some fathers were pointing and laughing loudly. The entire peanut gallery was laughing their asses off. Topher's cameraman was filming the whole thing.

"Goooooood Eveeening sexy bitches! I'm your sexy host, Topher! And I'm coming to you live for the aftermath of the Seven Seas Expedition! As you can see, everyone's here, except for Eva and Stephanie, who have both blasted off to unknown locations, and Tom and Jen, who are off on their European honeymoon with Scotland's most prized monster, the Lochness Monster! And as you can see here, Chris and Chef are stark naked with a lovely bunch of coconuts!" Topher laughed as he pointed to all the coconut shells on the bar shelves and pointed to Chris and Chef's wieners. And we have here, the mastermind of the prank itself, the famous intern Anurag!"

"Anurag! How did you arrange this lovely prank?" Topher asked, holding the microphone under Anurag.

"Good question Topher. We received secret intel from our superhero friend Shazam from the Justice League that Chris and Chef had checked in at the hotel as soon as we arrived at the island. So we went into the hotel and flashed some serious cash at the hotel receptionist and asked for their room number and room key. We snuck in and stole all their clothing, bathrobes and towels and they didn't even notice a thing.

"NICE bro, but I'm curious though. Why did you guys do it?" Topher sneered.

"Well, you know how annoying they could be right as you experienced first hand during Total Drama Pakithew Island. So we were annoyed at them and we thought we'd pull the ultimate prank on them. And honestly it is SO FUN TO PRANK EM. The other interns and I really love Celebrity Manhunt and we are stoked that our pranks on Chef and Chris are making live TV and the ratings for em are through the roof.

"They cut off my damn hair and made me bathe in carpenter ants! It was so awesome getting to prank them!" Anjana excitedly added.

"I'm honored that you guys love and watch Celebrity Manhunt. You have no idea what it means to me. And one last question...what's your next prank?" Topher asked.

"Ooooooo, very very good question. We haven't really thought that far out. Some of the best pranks are created on the fly and that's just what we do. Even if he had one, we couldn't tell you because it would kinda ruin it."

"Very clever!" Topher laughed as he watched Chef and Chris run around, screaming and holding their goodies. "Well, that's all for Celebrity Manhunt! Until next time! This is Topher saying gooooood night!"

 ***CUT TO COURT - ONE MONTH LATER***

Blaineley was now at court with the entire peanut gallery in the jury, including Tom and Jen who came back from their honeymoon yesterday. Chris, Chef, the interns, and Don were standing next to her along with the police surrounding her. Blaineley looked very nervous indeed.

"Order...order in the court!" Judge Judy firmly said as she hit her mallet on the table to get everyone's attention. "Enough messing around. We have an important matter to discuss. We are all gathered here today to discuss Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran's also know as Ana Dremlin prison sentence."

"Send her to prison already…" Geoff muttered, reflecting on the time he had to host with her in the World Tour aftermath.

"Geoff!" A slightly bloated Bridgette quietly shouted as she slapped Geoff on his arm.

"Okay fine…" he groaned as he watched the court scene.

"So Miss O'Halloran, or I should say, Miss Dremlim, you have had a long history of violating the federal law. You've caused a number of murders, faked your identity, have blown up the CIA headquarters, and have committed federal property damage. You have also escaped prison, BREAKING your life sentence, and have somehow managed to help save the world as your latest identity, Morticia Lovegood," Judge Judy explained. "And then...once you escaped prison, you tried to redeem yourself by helping save the world against dangerous supervillains and pirate armies. All I can say is...what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was just going to ask that! Why the hell did she destroy the evil?!" Max shouted from the jury.

"HEY, SILENCE!" Judge Judy snapped at Max giving him an angered look. "I DIDN'T SAY YOU CAN TALK YOU DIM-WIT!"

Scarlett growled in anger next to him and punched him in the groin, which caused him to squeal in pain and fall out of his seat and right at Jo's feet. "Silence, you brainless invertebrate! You are not being spoken to right now! So, keep your trap shut!" Scarlett furiously whispered to him.

"Hey Maxilla Gorilla, get your face off my feet!" Jo snapped as she pushed Max off of her feet as he continued to groan in pain.

Judy hit her mallet on the table and yelled out, "SILENCE JURY, YOU CAN GO YAP YOUR ASSES OFF LATER!" She then turned to Blaineley and said, "Alright then, Blaineley, do you care to explain yourself about all the things you have done?!"

Blaineley let out a loud sigh, gulped deeply, and said, "Well, you see, you honor, I felt terribly guilty about all the horrible things that I have done in the past. The truth is, when I was Ana Dremlim, I lived in a city somewhere in Europe….

Judge Judy cut her off to ask her a question. "Where in Europe?"

"In Vienna, Austria" Blaineley replied.

"And how long have you lived there?" Judge Judy asked.

"For about 4 years, specifically from March 2000 to April 2004," Blaineley responded.

"Ok thank you, continue," Jude Judy said gesturing Blaineley to continue her testament.

"In Vienna, an endless number of crimes took place. And the main reason why there were a lot of murders is because there were so many people in that city who did terrible, terrible things, like rob from families suffering from famine, beat people to the death, and so much more. I thought I would've done society a favor by killing off those terrible people….."

"Hold on a second!" Judge Judy called out indicating Blaineley to stop talking. "You thought you would do society a favor by killing those criminals?! You don't take matters into your own hands, YOU LET THE POLICE DO THAT!"

Blaineley nodded her head solemnly and said, "Yes, your honor. I'm afraid so and I sincerely apologize for my crimes. But the way the news portrayed it, it made it look like I was a murderer and you know how biased the news can be…..

"You are as dumb as a skank, Miss Dremlin!" Judge Judy rudely interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Blaineley asked.

"YOU ARE AS DUMB AS A SKANK! YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?! YOU JUST SAID YOU KILLED CRIMINALS SO WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MEDIA GOT IT ALL WRONG? THEY GOT IT RIGHT! YOU'RE A MURDERER!" Judge Judy snapped angrily.

"Yes...I know...and I regret that deeply. Anyways, the police were all out to get me. So, I fled to Canada and took up a new identity as Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran," Blaineley explained.

"When did you move to Canada?" Judge Judy asked.

"In April of 2012," Blaineley said.

"Ok, continue," Judge Judy said.

"I then started looking for a job for several months, until my hallmate in my apartment, Josh, mentioned he had just been hired as a host for Celebrity Manhunt and they were on the search for a second host. So, after a rigorous interview process, I got the position as co-host alongside Josh and had been with him for the past 5 years, until I got hired to co-host along with party boy in the World Tour aftermath. After that, I struggled to get a job and was greatly jealous of Chris's fame. So, I started pranking him during Total Drama Kingdom….

"What does that have anything to do with you destroying the CIA headquarters?" Judge Judy interrupted to ask.

"Ooooo, burned!" Duncan muttered as he fist-bumped DJ.

Judge Judy shot a nasty look at the two boys who immediately shut their mouths.

"Well...I did it out of anger and denial of my past crimes," Blaineley responded, hanging her head in shame.

"Why were you angry and in denial, Miss Dremlin?" Judge Judy asked.

"A part of me felt incredibly guilty about what I had done in the past and I desperately wanted to let it go and move on with my life. But that phone call was a painful reminder of what I had done and I definitely took it the wrong way," Blaineley explained.

"What phone call? What are you talking about?" Judge Judy asked.

"I received a phone call from a man by the name of Josh Simon a few years ago about being under arrest for the number of murders I committed as well as faking an identity. It really pushed me over the edge, needless to say," Blaineley responded nervously.

"So why did you blow up the CIA headquarters?" Judge Judy asked. "I can't piece the info together unless you tell me why."

"Like I said, I did it out of anger and claimed that I was falsely accused for crimes that I did not commit. I wanted to get rid of all the guilt and shame that my past held, but by doing this, I became even more guilty about myself," Blaineley said.

Judge Judy shook her head. "You have had one seriously messed up life, Miss Dremlin, I don't think I've ever encountered a criminal like you before," Judge Judy said. "What was the motive for you to escape your prison cell?"

"I wanted to redeem myself for my past actions and maintain a better reputation for myself. So, I escaped prison, took on a new identity as Morticia Lovegood, and searched for ways to redeem myself. I found my chance when Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition aired. I've actually been aboard Davy Jones and Ocean Master's ship while they were plotting against Atlantis. Luckily, they never caught me aboard their ship. But I eavesdropped on all of their conversations and I kept thinking up ways to foil their plans and such. I finally had my chance when Ocean Master, Davy Jones, and Black Manta got into a huge argument at Atlantis and summoned their armies for a fight to the death. I saw it as a perfect opportunity for me to help save the world and give myself a reputation as a true hero. I helped Chris, Chef, and the others save Atlantis and even the world," Blaineley testified.

"Ok you have given me enough information," Judge Judy calmly said, nodding her head. "I will leave the rest to the jury who will come up with a verdict. I will then add my own consideration and will either sentence you back to prison or drop charges."

"Jury, take 5 minutes to come up with a verdict for Miss Dremlin," she ordered.

"Alright! What's the plan? Are we gonna bust her ass?" MacArthur smirked, laughing at Sanders.

"MacArthur! We're on her side, remember?!" Sanders loudly whispered, giving a stern look at her.

"I mean...I've seen the way she got brutally pranked on Total Drama Kingdom. In a way, I kind of feel sorry for her," Courtney said.

"It was one of the first times I actually felt bad for someone," Heather said in shock.

"I mean...even if she sent my babe to Siberia...I do feel sorry for her," Geoff groaned.

Bridgette smiled at her husband, patted him on the back, and said, "I am so proud of you, honey."

"Y'all better save my girl! Or else!" Soonchan fiercely threatened, clenching his fist.

"Okay, okay, lover boy. We'll save her for you," Anurag said, trying to calm Soonchan down.

"Okay, so what exactly are we going to say?" Cody asked while gulping at a furious Sierra, who was still caged up by MacArthur.

"Alright, I've had experience with this kind of stuff. Here's the plan," Courtney explained as she got out a piece of paper and jotted down her plans and explained them thoroughly.

A few moments later, the jury finally made their decision and informed Judge Judy about it. Judge Judy kept nodding her head as she listened to their plans. Blaineley looked at her nervously as Judy slowly opened her mouth. "Miss Dremlin, the jury has made a verdict and I have made the decision...to release you from your prison sentence as a thanks for being part of a huge battle that saved the lives of 7 billion people across the world. Your good deeds have outweighed the bad ones. I hereby drop all charges against Blaineley Ana Dremlin Stacey Andrews O'Halloran and you are free to go. Case dismissed," she concluded as she hammered her mallet on the table.

The entire jury cheered and hugged each other in victory. Soonchan ran up to Blaineley, picked her up bridal style, and kissed her multiple times. Blaineley tried pushing him away, but he was too strong for her. She groaned loudly while everyone else laughed at the scene.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all so much for reading our story! It means a lot to us and we really appreciate your support! Stay tuned for three more epilogues coming out sometime within the next few weeks (final chapter of the fanfiction). Includes: a second court case (oh dear, who could it be now?), a rap duo, and a sneak peek for our third and final season! In addition to that, we have given Tom the last name "Merlin" in dedication to Arrow's Tommy Merlyn (RIP) as well as Jen the last name "Hoffstater" in dedication to Leonard Hoffstadter from the Big Bang Theory. And yes, I made Tom Jewish for more diversity and I made both Tom and Jen bisexual to promote the importance of bivisibility and to satisfy the Tumblr people who headcanon both as gay and to satisfy the Jem shippers like myself! And for those of you who don't remember Ana Dremlin, you might want to reread the last chapter of Total Drama Kingdom (but after you read the 14 chapters before it becuz spoilers!). See you all next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

_****CUT TO COURT - 2 MONTHS LATER****_

The entire Total Drama peanut gallery was seated at court. Tom was now out of his wheelchair and had crutches and a cast for his broken leg. Bridgette looked more bloated than during Blaineley's hearing. Maddi was now standing at the very front of the court with Chris standing right behind her, folding his arms, with a fierce look on his face. Next to him, was a man with messy dark brown hair and a gray suit and tie. Judge Judy was once again at her desk, glaring at the court scene below.

Katie was also in the front of the court sitting next to her mother, who looked almost exactly like her, except older. Katie was covering her mouth and giggling hard. She moved her head a bit closer to her mother's ear and whispered, "This is gonna be so good! I loved messing with this girl throughout the race!"

Katie's mother laughed in agreement and whispered back, "You and your dad are such trouble-makers for picking on those obnoxious next-door neighbors! But I have to admit that you learned from the best! And don't you worry, sweetie. Your friend was a very well-behaved patient. Very quiet and a good listener indeed!"

"Alright now, order! Order in the court!" Judge Judy shouted as she slammed her mallet on her desk that immediately caught everyone's attention, with some people covering their ears at how loud the hammering was. "We're going to get started! Today's case is titled: Riddle vs McClean!"

Ron sat in the courtroom gallery staring at Judge Judy. A funny thought popped into his mind. He leaned over and whispered to Harry who was sitting next him.

"Bloody hell, Harry, that old hag looks like my great Aunt Muriel! Only more vicious-looking." Ron whispered, laughing a little.

Harry chuckled softly but not soft enough to hide from Judge Judy's ears.

"ZIP IT YOU SCRAWNY FOUR-EYED FREAK!" Judy shouted as she threw her mallet at Harry's face, knocking him out. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys who were fooling around and slapped Ron upside the head. She then picked up Harry by the ear and slapped him awake, which caused him to widen his eyes and gasp.

Geoff and Brody saw this and tried their hardest not to laugh. Bridgette noticed this just in time and put her hands on their mouths just in case.

"Anyways, we have a serious matter to attend to! So enough fooling around! Mr. Christian McClean, Total Drama host, you have sued Miss Madeline Riddle, Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition contestant, for property damages regarding your McClean Dreamliner Cruise. Do you have anything to say regarding the issue?" Judge Judy asked.

"Yes, your honor. THAT BITCH-" Chris started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch your tone and your mouth, Mr. McClean!" She interrupted loudly. After a few seconds, she said, "Alright, continue!"

"Your honor, that contestant was eliminated fair and square from the game and apparently did not handle her elimination very well. So, she took it out on my...my...beautiful ship!" Chris said, tearing up a little.

"What kind of ship was it?" Judy asked.

"A cruise dreamliner. Me and Chef built it together several months before the season began," Chris explained.

"So, you guys had the rights to the ship and the producers of the show gave you permission to build that ship on your own?" Judy asked.

"That is correct your honor," Chris asserted.

"Alright, that's all I need to know Mr. McClean. Now, Miss Riddle, I would like to take some time to focus on you!" The judge continued.

"Yes your honor," Maddi sighed as she cleared her throat.

"Miss Riddle, is it true that you have blown up Chris McClean's ship on the show out of anger of your elimination?" Judy asked, giving a stern look at Maddi.

"Nawww, that could've been any girl with long brown hair, a white tank top, and blue shorts!" Maddi firmly said.

Back in the jury, Soonchan gently lifted up Blaineley's dress, revealing her white lace underwear. He then reached for it to take it off when all of a suddenly, Blaineley kneed him in the groin and bashed him upside the head with her fist, causing him to immediately pass out upon impact with the floor.

"ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND, MISS O'HALLORAN!" Judy shouted. She then looked at Tom and Jen, who were making out in each other's arms a bit too loudly next to an angry Eva.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! STOP SUCKING ON EACH OTHER'S FACES AND PAY ATTENTION!" Judy shouted again, which immediately got the two's attention. They gasped loudly and clung onto each other in fear as they looked nervously at Judy.

"Thank you! Anyways, Miss Riddle, you claim that you did not blow up the ship. Is that correct?" Judy asked.

"Yes, your honor. Chris the creep blames everything on me just because he has a personal vendetta against me, just like that annoying Katie girl. And I see no reason why I should be charged at all!" Maddi claimed, folding her arms.

"SHE'S LYING," Chris interrupted.

"MR. MCCLEAN, DID I ASK YOU TO TALK?!" Judge Judy snapped. "SHUT UP! YOU WILL GET YOUR TURN!"

"My apologies your honor," Chris quietly said as he covered his mouth.

"Alright, Miss Riddle, what was your relationship with Mr. McClean like?" She continued.

"This guy was always making my life miserable on the show! I hated participating in all his crazy challenges and being on a team with annoying bitch, Katie! Not to mention my experiences on the show gave me posttraumatic stress disorder and I'm currently seeing Katie's 'sister'!" Maddi shouted in agony.

"THAT'S MOTHER TO YOU!" Katie shouted as she stomped over to Maddi. Katie's mom couldn't help but laugh at what was going on.

"That will be quite enough, Miss Miller!" Judy shouted as she ordered Katie to sit back down. "Alright, now that we've had some time to focus on Maddi, let's focus on you, Mr. McClean!"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but thanks to some talented filmers on set, we managed to catch some sweet footage! And in slow motion too!" Chris gleefully said as Chef rolled in a full screen TV.

"Ah, so I see you have some evidence. Let's watch it, pronto!" Judy said, clapping her hands.

"Let 'er roll, Chef!" Chris told Chef. Chef nodded and turned on the TV. Right on the screen was a slow-motion take on Maddi running away from Chef during her elimination ceremony. She was then seen reaching out for a lighter from her pocket, lighting up a match, and dropping it on the gas leak. The entire jury watched in shock as the ship exploded in slow motion. Just as the ship was exploding, a whole bunch of bombs exploded at the same time, leading sharp shades of orange to cover the TV screen. Owen and Noah were both wearing 3-D glasses and watching, and Anjana was munching on her bag of baked yams furiously.

"Whoaaaaa….this is awesome!" Junior exclaimed.

"You know, Noah. There needs to be a 3-D film based on this!" Owen excitedly said as he munched on his popcorn. Noah nodded in agreement at this.

Chef then paused the video at Maddi, who was still running from the explosions. Chris looked at her on the screen and then in the flesh, and then a few times more. "Soooo, what's the difference?" Chris asked, smirking at Judge Judy.

"Madeline Riddle, I am appalled at you! Not only have you caused severe property damage, but you have deliberately lied at court! What is wrong with you?!" Judy yelled scornfully at Maddi.

Maddi loudly sighed and remained in silence. A few moments later, Judy then said, "Your silence says it all! Alright then, Miss Riddle, you will have to pay $6,000,000 for all the damage you have done as well as spend 3 years in juvenile prison."

"Very well, then. Police, take her away. Case dismissed! Now, time to carry on with my dinner plans," Judge Judy said as she slammed her mallet on her desk. She then got out of her seat and exited the court, wearing a sun hat and maroon-colored sunglasses, and carrying a picnic basket.

The police then dragged Maddi away to jail. "THIS ISN'T THE END OF ME, MCCLEAN! I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Maddi shouted as she was being dragged away.

"You know, mother, I'm really gonna miss her..." Katie solemnly said. "NOT!"

"Hahahaha, that's my girl!" Katie's mom laughed as she hugged her daughter and gently kissed her on her head. "I love you so much, sweetie! Thank you for being the greatest gal ever!"

"I love you too, mom! Thanks for being the coolest mom ever!" Katie replied as she returned her mother's hug. Kelly looked at them from a distance and sighed to herself.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WON!" Chris loudly cheered as he hugged Chef tightly and jumped up and down.

"BEST BROMANCE ON TV YET!" Topher loudly said as he brought a camera crew over to Chris and Chef and snickered to themselves loudly.

"HEY!" Chris shouted, angrily glaring at Topher as the entire peanut gallery laughed.

Anjana break danced out of the courtroom but stumbled and fell on her face. "WOO HOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" She exclaimed as the peanut gallery continued laughing.

**CUT TO THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE - 3 MONTHS LATER**

Ezekiel was swimming towards Cronos' large, lifeless body that lying facedown on the ocean floor. He then climbed up on Cronos' body and rolled him on his back. He then touched his chest gently. As he was doing this, waves of blue light radiated from his hands throughout Cronos' body and lightened up the entire ocean. Cronos slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Ezekiel.

"Zeke dawg? Is dat you?" Cronos asked.

"Yo yo yo, it sure is, eh!" Zeke replied as he fist bumped his best friend.

"Feels great to be alive, dawg! Whaddaya say we get out of dis ocean dump and tour the world with our power duo?" Cronos offered.

"The Zeke dawg is down like dinner!" Ezekiel cheerfully agreed as he high-fived Cronos.

"One second, lemme call one of my bros!" Cronos then said as he took Zeke's cell phone from his pocket, dialed in a number, and put the phone close to his ear.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Yo, mah bro, Mike Shinoda! What up?" Cronos asked.

"AYYYY, WHAT'S UP DAWG! How's it going?" Mike asked over the phone.

"So me an' me bro Zeke are plannin' on formin' a rap group and we'd like you to be in it." Cronos said.

"Man, that is so freakin' AWESOME! Count me in!" Mike said excitedly. "So what are we gonna call ourselves?"

"Zeke came up with a really dope name dawg...we're gonna call ourselves Kryptonite," Cronos proudly said.

"Yo, that is one badass name," Mike said feeling pumped. "Alright, I'm gonna book our first concert at Geneva! Taylor Swift was supposed to perform, but she got sick. So she had to cancel her show. And those Swiss teens are pissed that they aren't getting any form of entertainment. So, consider this our concert debut! And a strong one at that!"

"YAAASSSSS! Can't wait! Arright, see ya there bro!" Cronos said as he hung up the phone. He then turned to Zeke and nodded his head proudly. "We gonna rock this shit, brutha!"

*cut to Geneva*

The Total Drama peanut gallery was at the concert along with a whole bunch of Swiss citizens, eagerly waiting for the performance to begin.

"Oh wow, Spud! I'm so excited to see 'em all BRAW WOW WOW WOW ROCK OUT!" Rock yelled out, putting his hands on his face in excitement.

"All riiiight! Let's rock out!" Spud excitedly said as he picked up Rock, sped up to the stage, and started air-guitaring.

A crazy Zeke fan in the crowd who was jumping down accidently spilled his blue raspberry icee all over Anjana's messy black hair. She glared at the fan and shook her hair fiercely, all the blue particles from the icee hitting Justin's face, which caused him to moan bitterly. Right after the fan screamed in her ear, she turned around and kneed him in his gonads.

"YEOOOWWWWWW!" The kid screamed, holding his groin wailing on the ground in pain.

"NEXT TIME WATCH WHERE YOU SPILL YOUR ICEE AND WHOSE EARS YOU SCREAM INTO!" Anjana snapped as she cleaned up her hair and shoved the Icee cup up the kid's mouth.

"What's wrong, Crimson?" Ennui asked.

"I was very excited to see this...that is until I realized a nutty country homeschool boy was one of the performers..." Crimson sighed.

"Don't worry. I booked a flight to Finland straight after this is over. We'll have a blast," Ennui replied.

"Woo hoo," Crimson unenthusiastically replied.

"This performance is going to be terrible!" Josee angrily told Jacques. "Why are we wasting our time going to this show, anyway?"

"Because of ze Total Drama Reunion, Josee! We vere forced to come 'ere!" Jacques groaned.

All of a sudden, everyone in the crowd started cheering loudly as MC Zeke, Gangsta Cronos, and LP Shinoda walked up to the stage. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! DUDES AND DUDETTES!" A voice with a heavy Swiss accent bellowed through the microphone. "WE ARE PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE OUR ENTERTAINMENT FOR TONIGHT - A RAP TRIO FORMED BY MC ZEKE AND GANGSTA CRONOS ALSO FEATURING MIKE SHINODA FROM THE FAMOUS AMERICAN ROCK BAND LINKIN PARRRRRRK! PLEASE WELCOME…..KRYPTONIITTEEE!"

The cheering grew louder and louder as the spotlight was turned to the rap trio. A catchy beat began to play from the amplifiers as the crowd started jumping up and down.

 **"Remember the Game"**

 **Mike: You ready?! Let's go!**

 **Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about**

 **It's like this y'all (c'mon!)**

 **[Chorus:]**

 **Mike, MC Zeke, and Gangsta Cronos: This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill**

 **Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**

 **Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain**

 **And a hundred percent reason to remember the game!**

 **Gangsta Cronos: Chris! - He needs his name up in lights**

 **He just wants to be famous whether it's the torture or the might**

 **He wants all the fame all for himself**

 **In spite of the fact that he's a softie with Chef**

 **But fuck em, he knows the code**

 **It's not just about the salary**

 **It's all about drama and making some pranks**

 **Making the story - making sure his show's ratings stay up**

 **That means when he puts it down Chef's picking it up! Let's go!**

 **MC Zeke: Who the hell is Chef anyway?**

 **He don't talk that much**

 **Never concerned with anyone's health, but leavin' 'em tortured**

 **Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact**

 **That many misjudge him because he makes a living from cooking shit meals**

 **Cooked it all by himself, now the picture connects**

 **Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect**

 **He's only focused on what he cooks, his will is beyond reach**

 **And now it all unfolds, the skill of a chef**

 **Mike, MC Zeke, and Gangsta Cronos: This is twenty percent skill**

 **Eighty percent fear**

 **Be a hundred percent clear cause da game is real**

 **Mike: Who would've thought he'd be the one to host dis Ridonculous Race**

 **I heard dat he plays by the rules n' follows the "Name of the Game"**

 **He penalized the Vegans, got 'em kicked off**

 **He messed with the Ice Dancers and forgot about a double elimination**

 **This dude speaks truth, now everybody's giving him the best spots**

 **His fame's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' Megan Fox!**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Mike, MC Zeke, and Gangsta Cronos: This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill**

 **Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**

 **Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain**

 **And a hundred percent reason to remember the game!**

 **Gangsta Cronos: They call him Chris McClean, he's a prick**

 **And he's spitting toxic**

 **And mike got him out the acid rain he's sizzlin' rot**

 **Found him in Camp Wawanakwa with Dakotazoid**

 **What a fuckin' ugly mutant**

 **He's a prick, he's a cock**

 **The type women want to hate, and men hope he get shot**

 **A whole year in the makin', waitin' for dat toxic waste to build up**

 **Better watch out, 'cause Camp Wawanakwa is takin' over da globe**

 **It's dark, it's dangerous, it's dope, it's fuckin messed up[**

 **You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this damn island!**

 **MC Zeke: Chef! - He's not just your everyday, normal Chef**

 **He knows how to work with what he's got**

 **Making his way to the miiltary**

 **He often gets a comment on his outfits**

 **People keep asking him why he wears a bikini**

 **Is he gay? Is he trans? They all wonder**

 **No he loves what he does, got him rocking the booth**

 **He'll get you alert n' awake quicker than a shot of vodka with juice**

 **General Chef Hatchet is well-known as one of the toughest**

 **Dedicated to what he do and give a hundred percent**

 **Mike: Forget Don - Nobody really knows how or why he seems so fair**

 **It's like he ain't related to Chris, despite being a bro to Chris 2.0**

 **Because he writes every rule and he writes every line**

 **And I've seen him at work when he takes selfies at Victoria Falls**

 **It's like he knows what he's doing every time**

 **Before he even says a word or does an action**

 **He thinks about it and runs with it**

 **The kids that he signed?**

 **Ridonculously fair, without even trying,**

 **How did he do it?!**

 **[Chorus - repeat 2x]**

 **Mike, MC Zeke, and Gangsta Cronos: This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill**

 **Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**

 **Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain**

 **And a hundred percent reason to remember the game!**

 **Mike, MC Zeke, and Gangsta Cronos: This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill**

 **Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**

 **Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain**

 **And a hundred percent reason to remember the game!**

 **[Outro -]**

 **Mike: Yeah! Kryptonite**

 **M. Shinoda**

 **MC Zeke! Gangsta Cronos! We gonna rock!**

The audience roared in applause as the three stepped up to the front of the stage and took a bow. Anjana and her band stepped up to the front of the stage. Anjana came up to Mike and said, "Yo, Kryptonite bros! My band is planning on touring very soon! I was wondering if you wanna tour alongside us?"

"Oh totes, bruh!" Mike excitedly said as he fist-bumped Anjana. "I love the Daytrippers, especially your singing, Spud's rad bass beat, Jammer's radical drumbeats, and Ian's crazy guitar solos! I'd love to tour alongside you guys!"

"FUCK YEAH!" Anjana cheered in excitement as she fist-bumped Ian, Spud, and Jammer.

"Yo, Mike! Can I have your autograph?" Anurag asked as he handed his journal over to Mike.

"Absolutely, bro!" Mike nodded as he fist-bumped Anurag and signed his journal with his pocket black pen.

"Thanks man, I'm a huge fan of Linkin Park and Fort Minor as well. You guys make GREAT MUSIC!"

"AWW thanks man, we love our fans so much and you are no exception," Mike said as he bro hugged Anurag.

"Yo Mike, I've been a big fan for a while! You're awesome in Linkin Park! Just wondering if you were interested in performing on the Aftermath show for our next season?" Chris asked.

"Wai-wai-wai- hold on! NEXT SEASON?!" Leshawna shouted in shock.

"You mean...another chance to go for the gold?" Josee asked in excitement.

"Oh no, I'm done with this stupid show!" Heather firmly said.

"Can I finally get my revenge against Sky?" Dave excitedly asked.

Chris blew his airhorn loudly as the contestants would not stop talking and yelled, "ZIP IT! We're still deciding who's gonna compete! But oh yes! There will be another season! And this'll be our final one! I want to break from reality shows for a bit and go into some REAL acting! Like broadway...film...there's a whole world out there waiting for me!"

"Well, that's a relief…" Eva sighed to herself.

Anurag noticed a guy cosplaying Darth Vader in the crowd so he ignited his lightsaber and chopped off Chris's hair by accident while showing off his lightsaber moves to the guy who was impressed by his skills.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT!" Chris yelled.

Chef chuckled a little and gave Chris a mirror. Chris screamed at the top of his lungs while there were tears in his eyes and his face was puffy and red with anger. "MY HAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRR! ANURAAAAAAG!" He then chased Anurag around and he ran off to a far-off distance as the sun set over the mountains. Everyone laughed loudly. After a while, they headed off to the airport to go back home.

 _ ***CUT TO SOMEWHERE OUT IN SPACE IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY - 8 MONTHS LATER***_

A huge, gray Venator Class Star Destroyer ship could be seen traveling through space. The sides of the ship all contained windows along with a huge engine in the very back of the ship. Electric blue lights illuminated from the ship in the starry space sky and some purple stripes could be seen on its wings. Red landing bay doors could also be seen down the middle of the ship.

*cut to boardroom*

Chris, Chef, Don, and Blaineley were seated together in a dark boardroom and the ceiling lights shed glows of yellow on the table below them. Chris was looking through some paper while Chef, Don, and Blaineley were hovering over his shoulder.

"Whoa...ratings were HIGH for Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition!" Don exclaimed in awe.

"Well...I'm impressed with you guys. But of course, the ratings will certainly be higher with me around!" Blaineley said, winking at the hosts.

"Oh don't worry, guys! This final season, we're gonna end it with an adventure in a galaxy far far away!" Chris excitedly said.

"Uhhh...we are in a galaxy far far away, Chris," Chef corrected him.

"Correctomundo, Chef! And after this adventure, we're ending it with a bang!" Chris replied in an even more excited tone.

All of a sudden, Soonchan, Anurag, David, and Anjana entered the boardroom followed by an elderly looking alien that was short in stature with wrinkly green skin, gray patches of hair on his head, and a cream-colored jacket covered over a brown top. He also had a cane in his hands.

"Ah, good day to you, Yoda!" Chris excitedly said as he, Chef, Don, and Blaineley come up to him to shake his hand.

"A good evening it is, hmmm," Yoda said as he greeted the hosts, politely declining their handshakes. "Master Yoda of the Jedi High Council, I am."

"Please have a seat, Yoda!" Anjana eagerly said as she pulled up a chair for him to sit on.

"Thank you, I do!" Yoda replied as he sat on his chair. "Now, discuss about the Clone Wars and this season of yours, we must."

"So, we had just finished a successful season of Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition and our ratings were through the roof," Chris said opening up the meeting.

"The fans are demanding another season so we took a poll and the majority of our fans voted to see a Star Wars themed season," Blaineley added.

"Hmmm, like this idea, I do," Yoda said in approvement. "But, another problem there is."

"What kinda problem?" Chef asked.

"A war going on in our galaxy, there is. Safety of your people, threatened, it will be." Yoda explained.

"It doesn't matter. I love danger and we're going through with it!" Chris firmly said as he placed his hand on the table.

"Your decision that is, respect it, I will," Yoda said. "If doing this, you are, protection you will need. Send a team of Jedi and an army of clone troopers, the council will. Your protection, they will be."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Don said. "Having protection will keep my beautiful body from being messed up.

Yoda nodded at Don.

"One more thing to do, I have," Yoda said as he stood up.

"Your interns, requested lightsabers they did. The council's best Jedi built them for you, they have." Yoda said as he walked towards the interns.

He handed Anurag a dual-bladed lightsaber, David a green lightsaber, Anjana a purple lightsaber, and Soonchan a yellow lightsaber.

He looked at Anurag and spoke. "Your lightsaber, a special one it is. Built, it has been by a great Jedi Warrior 4000 years ago. Though, use it he did not. A prophecy there is, that this great Jedi warrior foresaw a special force user who would become powerful with this saber. This force user, you are, young one."

Anurag could not believe what he had just heard. "You mean, I could be a Jedi?" He asked. Yoda nodded.

"So, who exactly is this great Jedi warrior, you speak of Master Yoda?" Anjana asked feeling curious.

"Revan, his name was." Yoda said.

"Whoaaaa," Anurag said geeking out. "I am holding a lightsaber that has been built by one of the greatest Jedi to have ever existed?! THAT IS SO FUCKING COOL!"

"Indeed so," Yoda replied, nodding his head.

Chris then looked at his watch, let out a mighty yawn and said, "All right guys. It's pretty late. I'm gonna turn in for the night."

The interns and other hosts nodded and left the boardroom to get ready for bed.

*cut to Anurag's bed*

Anurag was fast asleep on his bed, chuckling loudly in his sleep. He was having a very funny dream. Darth Vader was doing the Soulja Boy on his ship with nothing but an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini on. He then jocked on Luke Skywalker's bitch ass and partied with a bathing ape.

Anjana could overhear Anurag's loud chuckling from her bedroom. In fact, it had been going on for the past few hours. She angrily stomped over towards him and shoved a pillow up his mouth and shut his door tightly right behind him, and walked back to bed. She then overheard muffled chuckling from his bedroom and sighed loudly.

"It's gonna be a looooong season…" Anjana groaned to herself as she covered her ears with both of her pillows and struggled to fall asleep.

 **Thank you all so much for reading Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition! We appreciate all the support and feedback! The song featured in this fanfiction is based on "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor and Mike Shinoda. As some of you may know, Mike Shinoda is a rapper from the rock band Linkin Park and has created a side project rap group called Fort Minor. We do not own the rights to him nor his songs as well as the other songs featured in this fanfiction. Stay tuned for our final Total Drama season coming out in Summer 2016 - Total...Drama...Star Wars Adventure!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Gogogadget831, Gazorscreen, and LakerDragon**


End file.
